Obsession
by Rensie Bensie
Summary: Yep, Yuuri was living the dream live. He and Victor lived together in St. Petersburg like newlyweds, even though they weren't married yet. However this doesn't mean you'll alway have it easy. Sometimes you need to go trough good and bad thing together. So how will they handle things when certain pictures starting to show up on social media? Ps. Rated M & angst not for nothing.
1. CH1 Live is Perfect

**First of all, I shouldn't have started writing fan fiction wich has a lot of Mature contend in it. (start with the easy stuff first). Second I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. the first chapter is mostly smut.**

* * *

 **CH1. Live is Perfect.**

A light noise woke Yuuri from his deep slumber. Not wanting to wake up he kept his eyes closed and listened to the sound. Even in his sleep driven state, he was able to connect the sound to the kitchen and figured that Victor is making breakfast. Not much time passed by as Yuuri let himself fall back asleep.

"-ri"

He felt the mattress dip down beside him and a hand was placed on his head slowly stroking his hair. "Yu~ri, it is time to wake up now my sleeping beauty." Victor's voice was full of happiness end kindness.

"five more minutes," Yuuri muttered out. Still not opening my eyes or moving. Victor's hand kept stroking his hair and it felt really comfortable. Victor moved his hand to Yuuri's shoulder and pushed him on his back. And before Yuuri could protest Victor pressed his lips on Yuuri's. In the shock, Yuuri opened his eyes and was met with sea blue ones.

"Good morning" Victor pronounced happily with a heart-shaped smile and Yuuri found himself blushing a bright shade of red. "Ahhhh~ your so cute when you get flustered so easily. But since my sleeping beauty has woken from his slumber shall we eat breakfast." Yuuri could only nod as was still into to much of a shock on how Victor had woke him up. Yuuri got dressed and followed Victor to the kitchen. Victor had made eggs and toast for breakfast and Yuuri was happy to dig in. At breakfast, they spoke about their current routines and the planning of the day. Victor had to coach Yuuri and train himself under the supervision of Yakov. Yuuri hadn't noticed yet that while he was swimming in his thought Victor has stopped talking. He looked up at Victor who was eyeing him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Was the first thing that came to Yuuri's mind. Victor chuckled and smiled back at him.

"No, you don't I was just wondering what you were thinking about?"

"I was just thinking how perfect everything has been recently." Yuuri said whit a smile on his face. Yep, he was living the dream live. He and Victor lived like newlyweds even though they weren't married yet. And every work day of the week the skated with the other members of the Russian team wich included Yurio. And even though he could be rude he always meant well. After breakfast, he and Victor packed their stuff and made their way to the ice rink at St. Petersburg. However, before they could enter the rink there was somebody standing in front of the doors. It was a man and Yuuri guessed he was in his late 20's. Once he spotted the pair he rushed over to them asking something in Russian, to Victor. Who happily accepted in what looked like a picture with a fan. However, as Yuuri went to stand on the side the man turned to him.

"I would like to have both of you in the picture." The man said with a think Russian accent. Yuuri was surprised because most of the fans wanted pictures with only Victor. Yuuri felt a little bit embarrassed and shy but he took one side of the man while Victor had taken place on the other side. He was holding the fan phone, the reason beeing that Victor was the tallest out of the 3 of them and that was indeed easier. However, Yuuri was a bit out of the frame of the picture. And before Yuuri could adjust himself the fan had pulled him closer by warping one arm around Yuuri's waist. Not sure how to react he let it slide and hoped he didn't look too awkward in the picture.

"Thank you very much, I really like your program of this year, makes you dancing skill show really well." He spoke those words in his broken English as he grabbed one of Yuuri's hand and held it in both of his.

"Ahhh... thanks," Yuuri answered while rubbing his neck with his free hand. "But, I am nowhere near as good as the man behind you." He made an awkward laugh at the end.

"That's my Yuuri, always talking dawn on himself." Victor announced as he came around the fan and warped an arm over Yuuri's shoulder. The fan released Yuuri's hand and started to talk in quick Russian with Victor. Just before the fan was about to leave Yuuri could hear a scolding tone which was still gentle towards the fan. But he couldn't understand what they were saying because they were talking in their native tong. They both waved at the fan as he walked away and they proceed their way towards the Rink.

"What were you scolding him for?" Yuuri asked once they were inside.

"That we accepted the picture now but he shouldn't have shown up at the rink. And that we next time we're not going to take one." Victor said in a stern voice. Yuuri wasn't used to hear Victor talk like that towards a fan even though he was still kind towards the one they just met. Still, this was the first fan to come to the rink they practice at so maybe he was always like this if they came here. Practice went like usual with Yurio making weird faces or gagging sounds whenever he and Victor would come a little bit too close to one and another for his liking. And at lunch, while Victor had something in his lunchbox which I kinda wanted he happily fed it to me which ended up Yurio leaving the room shouting.

"GO DO THAT IN YOUR OWN TIME, OLD MAN." and Yuuri thought to hear a gagging sound from the distance as Yuri had stormed off. After they were done with practice they said here goodbyes and went back to their apartment where Makkachin was bouncing around the moment they came back. And was happy when they went for a walk together. Once back Yuuri made dinner and together they did the dishes. Afterwards, they sat down on the couch and watched a something on the tv. Yuuri wasn't really interested but was still paying attention, while Victor kept shuffling around on the couch eventually Yuuri gave up which ended in him stating.

"If you need to pee, we can pause it you know." Victor chuckled which confused Yuuri who was still trying to pay attention to the tv. Victor nonchalant put an arm over Yuuri's shoulders pulling him in closer. While the Other hand gently took his chin and turned his face towards him.

"It is not that I need to pee, but I find something else way more interesting." Victor said in a soft low tone with his signature wink. Yuuri could feel his face heat up at that moment but tried to ignore it.

"You don't like this series?" Yuuri wondered out loud, as Victor was the one who chose it in the first place.

"I am not interested in it, but if you are we can pause it you know." Victor smiled and continued in the tone which sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. The hand that was on Yuuri's face went to cup his cheek and he leant closer to kiss him. the kiss was soft and gentle at first bet grew needier. Victor bit softly at Yuuri's bottom lip asking for entrance as Yuuri happily obliged. The kiss was hot and messy at the end and Yuuri broke it off for some needed air. He didn't get much as before he could breath out a second-time Victor's lips were on his again. He felt Victor's body move against his pushing him down so he was laying on his back on the couch. Yuuri felt Victor's tongue go over the roof of his mouth which send shivers down his spine and made him open his eyes. He hadn't even realised he had closed them. Victor released his mouth and went down to suck his neck. While Victor was sucking on his neck he placed on knee between Yuuri's legs putting pressure on Yuuri's bottom region. Yuuri moved his hands between him and Victor and started to bottom Victor blouse. While Victor began pulling at Yuuri's T-shirt. Once rid of those annoying clothing pieces Victor looked down at Yuuri's half naked body. Yuuri hair was dishevelled he had a red blush over his cheeks and his eyes were half open. Victor Humming happily as he went down to kiss Yuuri again on his lips.

"Your fine with doing it here?" Victor whispered as he finished his soft and tender kiss. His lips were just inches away and Yuri could feel his breath tickle at his skin which made him want Victor even more. So instead of answering Yuuri grabbed Victor's face with both hands and pushed their lips together in a messy and passionate kiss. After that, they removed all there clothing as fast as they could. Victor ended up helping Yuuri because it wasn't going as fast as he wanted to. And victor was back on top of Yuuri while he put lube on his hand and circled with one hand around Yuuri entrance while the other was working at Yuuris cock.

"Vitya~, stop teasing me" Yuuri whined as this time it wasn't going fast enough for him.

"Be patient my love, You don't want it to hurt now do you?" Victor finished this sentence while he kissed Yuuri's forehead. The first finger entered Yuuri and it went in easily. So not much time passed before Victor added a second one. It didn't really sting too much but Yuuri was happy that Victor let him get used to it before he went on. And when the third one entered Yuuri led out a loud moan while he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. With now tree fingers inside of him and Victor still working on his penis, Yuuri could feel pre-cum dripping out of him and it wouldn't take much longer for him to come if this continued.

"Vitya," He placed his hand on Victor's shoulder. "I want to come together." Victor swallowed and slowly removed his fingers which made Yuuri make a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine. handle covered his own cock with lube and placed himself for Yuuri's entrance. Before he slid in he took both of Yuuri's hands in his while the were placed on either side of his head. Victor entered Yuuri and slammed himself all the way in. In this movement, he moved a little bit too rough over Yuuri's prostate wich send Yuuri nearly over the edge. So in order to keep his sanity, he squeezed in Victor's hand's which were still locked together.

"Are you ok?" Victor asked in a deep tone.

"I, just need, to adjust" Yuuri whispered in Victor's ear.

"Oke, Just nod when you are ready." Victor answered as he kissed the tears away which Yuuri didn't even notice that they were rolling down his cheeks. After some time Yuuri nod signalling Victor to continue. Victor started with slow movements and on the begging, this was all Yuri could handle however as the friction wasn't enough for him to come he found himself wanting more.

"Vitya, fa-Ah" Yuuri couldn't even finish his sentences as Victor was on the same page and wanted nothing more than to fasten their pace. Victor leant back and placed both his hands on Yuuri's hip. Pulling him up slightly so he had a better angle and starts thrusting hard and rough in Yuuri's body. Yuuri placed one hand on the armrest of the couch while the other held onto Victor his wrist. As he began to moan Victor's name loudly. Yuuri wasn't the only one who was close as Victor breath became heavy and was speaking Russian words. Yuuri had no idea what they meant the only thing he knew was that he found it very sexy.

"Victor" Yuuri shouted for one last time as he came over his own stomach and not long after he felt Victor releasing his load inside of him.

"Yuuri" He shouted as he pumped the last time inside of Yuuri before laying down on top of him. Victor stroked his hair as they lay down a moment. The tv was playing in the background and Yuuri hadn't noticed it he was dozing off when he hear Victor chuckle. "We forgot to pause the tv." Yuuri looked sleepy at him with a smile.

"I wasn't that interested in it." he spoke softly nearly in a whisper.

"Come let's take a shower together and then go to bed." Victor announced happily as he got up and started pulling Yuuri up as well.

"Mhh" Was all Yuuri could manage as all he wanted was to fall asleep on the spot. They somehow made their way into the shower and on normal occasions, Yuuri would be embarrassed but right nor he was too tired to even bother. After the shower, Victor decided to just carry Yuuri bridal style to bed instead of trying to keep him standing. The last thing Yuuri noticed was him being put down in bed and Victor spooning him before he drifted away into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	2. CH2 We all lose Things P1

**Next CH is done :). I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smut (i guess this isn't counted as smut) But lots of fluff.**

* * *

 **CH.2 We all lose Things P.1**

Yuuri woke up way earlier than usual even before Victor. He found himself half laying on top of Victor who was with one arm holding him in place while the other was on the back of his head. Yuuri's head was on Victor's chest so he could clearly hear the said man's heartbeat. Yuuri was trying to fall back asleep even if the current placement was embarrassing however, he just noticed something. They both were naked and when he meant naked he meant completely naked. No underwear nothing. He felt his cheeks heat up at this information. His first idea was to sprint away and put on some clothes and then hide in a corner or something. But he didn't want to wake up the Rusian who he was sharing the bed with. After some time debating in his mind, he decided that he wasn't capable of falling back asleep with his current knowledge. So as one possibility remained he slowly tried to get of Victor with moving him as little as possible. The only problem was that this didn't go as planned. Instead of Victor not caring if his arms food bowl in his sleep, his hold became way stronger on Yuuri the moment he tried to move Victor's arms of him. This resulting in pressing their naked chest even closer to each other wich made Yuuri blush get even brighter. After some time passed and Victor didn't seem to have any intention of letting Yuuri go anytime soon. Which ended up provoking the stubborn side in Yuuri, he decided to try and wiggle himself out of the stronghold of Victor's arm. Yuuri should haven given up or at least have given it more time. Because Victor's response to the wiggling was to roll over and ended up on top of Yuuri. Yuuri squeaked at the sudden reaction and his hands went to cover his mouth as he hoped to not have woken up Victor. This was proven otherwise when he heard a chuckle from the man above him and a pair of sea blue eyes looking down on him.

"How long were you awake?" Yuuri got out after what felt like an eternity of silence between the two.

"Long enough to know that you were going to leave me alone in the bed." Victor said in a dramatic tone.

"You leave me alone in bed all the time so wat makes the difference if I leave earlier?" Yuuri asked as he didn't understand Victor's problem.

"But I don't want to leave you, someone needs to make the breakfast and I want to look as long as possible at your cute~ sleeping face" Victor dragged the word 'cute' out in his flirting tone. Wich was followed by a smirk when he saw how successful he was with getting cute reactions out of his cute Yuuri. Victor loomed over Yuuri with both of his elbows on each side of Yuuri's head. He leant down and kissed Yuuri's nose before winking at him."You weren't trying to escape your current situation, are you Yuuri?" Yuuri opened his mouth the reply to Victor only finding that his real reason would provoke the man even more so closed it again without making a sound. "Did you lose your voice little piggy?" Victor smirked at Yuuri. "let's fix that then." He leant down and kissed Yuuri on the lips while one of his hand travelled down to Yuuri's chest. Victor's plans were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Victor didn't pay any attention to it and was planning to continue but Yuuri had other ideas.

"Victor the doorbell is going we can't keep people waiting. that is rude." Yuuri pointed out.

"But Yuuri~, you if we go and open the door you keep me waiting."

Victor pouted as an answer to Yuuri. Victor smiled at hisVictor'sstatement as he found it was a clever response. They were disturbed again by the doorbell going off in a loop as if someone was just pressing it down continuously. wich made it obvious to the pair who was standing on the other side of the door. Victor stood up with a sigh and started to walk out of the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yuuri pointed to Victor's underwear drawer while he sat up straight in bed.

"Would you be jealous if I open the door like this?" Victor asked while walking over the drawer and pulling a pair of underpants out. The statement resolved in him getting hit by a pillow wich Yuuri apparently had thrown in his direction. , Victor looked over his shoulder he found that Yuuri was acting all innocent as if he hadn't done anything wrong. This made him retrace his steps back to the bed to kiss Yuuri again. However, before he got a chance to kiss him again all hell broke lose as not only the doorbell was making noise but his phone as well, wich was singing the selected ringtone and someone clearly kicking the front door. Jep Yurio didn't like to be kept waiting Yuuri thought as he got out of bed when Victor went to open the door. He would have suggested to Victor to put on some more clothes but he knew that the man did not care for such things in their apartment.

"Your so slow old man. WHAT the hell are you wearing. Or I main what aren't you wearing." Yuuri could hear Yuri shout from the front door. "YOU SHOULD PUT CLOTHES ON IF YOU ARE OPENING YOUR F****G DOOR!" Yurio repeated as if Victor hadn't heard it the first time.

"Why should I, it is my apartment, I'm not ashamed of my body and I knew it was you." Victor answered as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Yuuri didn't really bother to follow the rest of their conversation, as it was probably something along the lines of 'grows old man' and some other curse words the Rusian could come up with. Instead, he got dressed completely because he wasn't like Victor to just greet people in his underwear. Once he made it to the kitchen the two Russians were still, at it with each other. They had made the switch to Russian so Yuuri couldn't follow anymore even if he wanted to. Yuuri just greeted Makkachin who clearly felt left out. So Yuuri hugged the poodle and and patted him on the head before moving to get Makkachin breakfast ready. Makkachin was following Yuuri around in the kitchen as he knew Yuuri had his food bowl and water bowl so that could only mean one thing.

"Makkachin sit." the poodle happily followed the order and set next to the place his food bowl would be placed. Yuuri put down both bowls in the rack wich was destain for them. It even had Makkachin name on it. "Stay," Yuuri added when the poodle began to move before he was done. Yuuri straightened his back and finally said the best words in Makkachin opinion. "Good boy, now go get it." And with that Makkachin dove into the food bowl. Yuuri went on his way to make breakfast only to be stopped by an inpatient Russian who hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"Shal we leave Yurio to make breakfast and first finish what we started earlier?" Within a second Yuuri's face was completely red even his ears. But before he could respond an angry teenager was ready to tell his opinion on the matter.

"AWW GROSS OLD MAN, Go get a room." Yurio finished it with making a gagging sound.

"technically we are in our room, I can't help it if you diced to join in that particular room." Victor smirked and turned around with him still holding me so I faced Yurio as well. Yurio wasn't sure what to say but Victor seemed to have enough ideas.

"Yuuri~, why don't we show our little boy what adulthood means." He kissed Yuuri's neck. and let one hand travel down but Yuuri was faster and turned around and try to push himself out of Victor's arms. But Victor was stronger and pushed Yuuri back against his chest and he had no way escape anymore. Lucky for me Yurio had found his voice back before Victor was going to take Yuuri in front of the teen.

"If you are too busy with whooing the piggy, then I don't mind telling the sponsor that." Yurio said hurriedly because even he was getting embarrassed at the scene in front of him. The statement seemed to have stopped Victor's movement when he realised he forgot. "You forgot didn't you, old man?" Yurio smirked he seemed to have won this battle.

"Can you make breakfast, then I go and get dressed. I Love~ you." Victor hurried but not before kissing me on the cheek and hurrying out of the room leaving me with Yurio. I started getting the ingredients when I felt a pair of eyes stare at me.

"Yurio did you have breakfast already?" I asked because he kept staring at me without saying anything.

"Now that you asked," I cold just feel him grin as if he got exactly what he wanted without asking for it or sounding needy. "Nope, I hadn't had any." He finished but still not asking Yuuri to make something.

"You want me to make something?" Yuuri asked not wanting to keep playing in the games of these Russians. He figured the faster both of them were gone he could get a little bit of time for himself before training.

"What do you think piggy?" so breakfast it is Yuuri thought. After breakfast, Yurio and Victor had to go but not before Victor taken Yuuri's lips once more as good luck kiss and promising to join him at the Ice rink after lunch. After Yuuri had cleaned up, he walked with Makkachin and then prepared to leave to the Ice rink. But because Victor wasn't here he had to walk. Which ended up beeing a jog as Yuuri was running a little on the late side. He wasn't late, in the end, being the first student to show up. With a grumpy Yakov standing on the side of the ring clearly looking at his watch for the time. Yuuri greeted him politely as usual and Yakov saying something that if he had time to chat he should be skating. So Yuuri went to put his things in his locker and make himself ready to go the ice. On the beginning, It was just Yuuri and Yakov who seemed to make it Yuuri's problem that no one had shown up yet. Yuuri remembers calling Victor a slave driver, however, Victor was an angel in coach mode compared to Yakov in coach mode. It seems as if Yakov full intention was to learn Yuuri every jump possible in one single morning. Every time he did it wrong he had to do it 5 more times perfect and if he wobbled with the landing 3 more times perfect. He had a lot of stamina but at this point, he felt it running empty and it wasn't even close to lunch time. When Yakov wasn't paying attention Georgi skated over who had joined them half our ago who was getting the same treatment.

"What happened?" He whispered to Yuuri to afraid that Yakov might hear.

"I don't know. I greeted him this morning and he was already this way." Yuuri whined looking at Yakov trough the corner of his eyes.

That is when they Noticed Yakov turned around and they both went on with their training even though they were running out of energy. It said a lot about Yuuri's stamina that he was still capable of skating because he started at half past 8 and Georgi had joined at ten a clock and now it was half past eleven a clock and he was showing to have more problems with keeping up with Yakov demands than Yuuri. Finally, Victor, Yurio and Mila show up taken up all of Yakov attention. Especially Mila as she didn't seem to have an appointment with anything, she just seems to have skipped training. At this point Georgi and Yuuri just ruched of the ice for lunch because they were sure if they didn't make a run for it now they were never going to have any. They went back to the locker room to change they're to their shoes and get their lunch. But before they could finish that Victor was making a scene in the locker room.

"Where is it, it can't have just vanished." Victor said as he removing everything from his locker wich was way more than an average human beeing needing to have in a locker.

"What is wrong?" Yuuri asked after seeing Victor digging to the pile op stuff again.

"I lost one of my most important things, I can't find it anywhere." Victor sighed in defeat.

"What did you lose?" Georgi asked as he came to look at the pile of Victor's belongings.

"I lost my picture of Yuuri that I had inside of my locker." Victor pouted while pointing now at the empty inside of the locker door. "I had it there ever since I had to come back to Rusia before Yuuri could tag along." Georgi sighed and looked around even under the benches and Yuuri went trough Victors back, and Yurio just watched.

"The idiot probably just placed it somewhere he can't remember, case closed!" Yurio said after some time of his rink mates looking around.

"I never removed that picture from its place. It super special to me." Victor said in defeat.

"Maybe it fell out and maintainers had thr-, cleaned it up." Georgi corrected himself because he knew that it would be worse if he had said thrown way. Victor stood up immediately and nearly run out of the locker room in what the group left could only assume to head for the lost and found.


	3. CH3 We all lose Things P2

**Stuff is going to happen :P . I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smut But lots of fluff.**

* * *

 **CH.3We all lose Things P.2**

After Victor had left, Yuuri grabbed a towel and use it to deep of the worst part of his sweat as and placed it back in the locker to use it again later. This is when Victor came back in defeat, They didn't seem to have the picture so Victor was moping around when the four of them went to sit in the lunch room. Scrolling on his phone while the other three were talking to each other. Georgi was explaining to Yurio that he shouldn't make Yakov angry as he was in a really bad mood. Out of nowhere, Victor pushed his phone in front of Yuuri's face, rephrase that nearly hit his face. Yuuri looked at Victor Who was having his heart-shaped smile back. And he could hear Yurio going off again about getting a room even if they weren't really doing anything.

"look Yuuri~, someone spotted us yesterday on our walk with Makkachin." Yuuri took the phone and looked at the picture there they were in the park, walking side by side. Victor clearly telling a story with all his hand gestures and Yuuri listening intensely as always. Makkachin was circling around them in the picture. It was a really nice picture with the command on top of it from the one who posted it 'he is so cute.' Yuuri automatically assumed the person was talking about Victor.

"You indeed look cute in that picture." Yuuri commented which made Victor smile grow even bigger. He hugged Yuuri and buried his head in Yuuri's neck.

"You're just as cute." Victor wanted to go further but they could hear an upset teen Yurio in front and a grumpy old man from the rink shouting that it was taking way to long. Once they returned to the Ice Yakov was back at his task at shouting to Mila who had skipped training. Yurio had explained that he told Mila that Yakov had a fight with Lilia and that Mila rather stayed home that morning than face Yakov wrath. Too bad for her that it seemed to have only made it worse. the rest of the day was rough with Yuuri failing more jumps than in the morning, because he was getting tired. And what wasn't helping is Victor consisting of redoing his routine every time he messed up a jump. So, in the end, he only finished his routine once and it was only the short program. When Yuuri saw Georgi leaving the Ice he figured it was safe for him as well as he had begun one and a half hour earlier than him. Yuuri skated towards Victor who was in discussions with Yakov.

"You weren't here in the morning so you stay longer in the evening." Yakov was stating clearly not planning to change his ideas.

"But Yuuri and I need to do grocery shopping," Victor complained, he likes to do said task together but Yakov wasn't giving in.

"Yuuri can go for today as he has been here the longest. So he can get the grocery shopping done." Yakov stated and waved his hand to the exit to signal Yuuri not to interfere. Yuuri way too tired and not in the mood to deal with Yakov any longer. Happily skipped off the ice and waved to Victor.

"Good luck." Because he was going to need that. Yuuri wasn't fast when getting ready to exit the rink. He was tired and his body was protesting when he was moving. He looked around his locker for his towel but it didn't seem to be anywhere. Yuuri looked and in the end blamed his fatigue at the moment for not being able to recall where he had placed it. So he just used his t-shirt grabbed a clean one and had out of the rink. He walked towards the grocery shop closest to their apartment so the worst part of the walk was already dealt with.

Inside he decided to just take a couple of things so they had enough for the weekend. they could come back tomorrow for the rest. Yuuri was looking at two different packagings and he didn't know the difference. This reminded him that he really should try to learn Rusian so he could do these easy task by himself and not always need to depend on Victor for these things.

"You need help?" a familiar voice spoke to him in English. Which surprised Yuuri as not all Russians spoke English. Yuuri looked at the person who had offer help and he recognised the man. It was the fan from yesterday who had approached them in front of the rink. He smiled kindly at Yuuri waiting for an answer.

"Uhhmm, yes Kinde need to know the difference between these two." Yuuri asked while presenting both packages to the man in front of him. The man was happy to help and wasted no time to explain the difference in details. After that Yuuri thanked the man and went to pay for his products when the man demanded his attention again standing in line behind him.

"Are you not with Victor?" he asked in his Russian accented voice.

"No, he still has training to do. He was late today and Yakov says, if you are late in the morning you stay late in the night." Yuri answered hoping that it would stop the fan. He wasn't that interesting without Victor around so he guessed that the fan would stop talking to him. His judgment was wrong.

"So you need a ride home?" The man asked in respond. All alarm bells went off in Yuuri's head. Who would offer a ride to a complete stranger? Well, maybe he wasn't a stranger for the fan but still.

"No thank you, I'll just walk that is good after training." Yuuri answered as politely as possible. Making sure to the fan he wasn't going with him. The fan didn't seem to mind his answer and so after Yuuri had purchased everything he needed, he said goodbye to the fan and made his way home as quick as possible even if his body was protesting. Once Yuuri entered he was tackled down by Makkachin. Who liked his face while wagging his tale.

"Yes, you are a good boy." Yuuri commented while strokings Makkachin fur. After putting away the grocery's Yuuri went for a shower. Once he was done with the shower he could feel his body ache, so he decided that Victor needed to go and walk with Makkachin. He put on his pyjamas, wich consisted of an oversized sweater and regular pyjamas bottoms. He wore the sweater a lot in Rusia because he wasn't used to the weather and was cold easily. Even if Victor was hugging him in his sleep. Not sure when Victor would be home Yuuri decided to just look at things on his phone while laying down on the couch. Makkachin joined him and was half laying on top of him functioning as a blanket for Yuuri's legs.

Yuuri faintly heard the door open and felt Makkachin get off his legs and hurried towards the door. His eyes were still closed he didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. still very drowsy he felt someone remove his glasses which he hadn't taken off. he opened his eyes to look who was the person but he should have known it was Victor. He seemed to be busy getting a blanket for Yuuri and was surprised to see Yuuri awake when he turned back around. Yuuri tried to sit up but Victor pushed him back down and kissed hid forehead.

"just go back to sleep," Victor said in a soft voice while warping the blacked around Yuuri. "I am going to walk with Makkachin and then make dinner, I wake you when it is ready." Yuuri nod before letting himself sink back into the couch and closed his eyes. He needed the sleep after yesterday and today Luckily it was weekend tomorrow so he could sleep as long as he wanted to or as long Victor let him. He was back asleep before Victor had left.

"~ri" someone was calling him. He felt cosy and noticed he was in a somewhat sitting position. the room smelled off Beef Stroganoff Victor had made it before and Yuuri loved it so he remembered the smell. "Yuuri~" Yuuri opened his eyes and knew immediately why he was in a sitting position. He was wrapped in a blacked on Victor's lap while his head was on the said man's shoulder. "You still want dinner right?" Victor asked in a humming voice. He seemed to be proud of himself about something, Yuuri didn't know what yet.

"Did you make Beef Stroganoff?" Yuuri asked still sleep driven.

"Yes I did, you want a bite right?" Victor seemed to get happier by the minute. Yuuri wasn't sure why but he just nod.

"Say, aah~" Victor hummed as he placed a spoon full of food in front of Yuuri. Yuuri was red in an instance as he understood what the Rusian was planning on doing. He accepted this one but then went to protest that he could eat himself. He took the spoon out of Victor's hand who took the plate in now his free hand and Yuuri noticed Victor's full plan. There was only one plate with enough on it for the both of them and only one spoon. There was no way Victor was going to let him move to get e second spoon or fork and if he struggled too much the plate might fall and then it would be a waste. So Yuuri just gave in and fed himself a spoon and then Victor a spoon. After they finished their plate Yuuri did the dishes even if there weren't that much and then joined Victor in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Yuuri only needed to brush his teeth so he was in bed in no time while Victor still hadn't had a shower since practice. So Yuuri just went and laid down on his side of the bed intended to stay awake until Victor was done. Intended didn't mean succeed, so when Victor joined in the bedroom he found his fiancee already asleep. Victor smiled at Yuuri's current state he loved his sleeping face and couldn't get enough of it. So turned off the lights and took his side of the bed and hug Yuuri closely. He took his phone and snapped a picture of them together and went to post it on his twitter account with the #sleeping beauty and #I am a slave driver. Victor wasn't that tired jet so he scrolled trough his feed and found something he wasn't that happy about. It was a picture Victor hadn't taken or any of the other rink mates for that fact. The picture showed Yuuri in the grocery shop deciphering Rusian. The text with the picture was as follows. 'How much more adorable can he get?' Victor clicked on the name as it looked familiar and he noticed it was a new account. The only two post being the picture he found during lunch and the one of Yuuri in the grocery shop. He took a good look at the name now but it was something generic IceSkateFan-Y. Victor wonder if the Y stood for Yuuri in the name. He didn't like this one bit, he was happy that Yuuri was getting more popular but what if this person turned out to be a stalker. However, it was only two pictures it could be a coincidence. So he made a note on his phone to check this account regularly. After he put his phone away he hugged his Yuuri close and drifted off to sleep.


	4. CH4 This is Our Home P1

****** is going down :). I seemed to have stumbled upon a problem so I am going to use the Dutch laws instead of the Rusian laws when it comes to equality of LGBT rights. I might one day make a fanfiction about the problems they would face in Rusia but for now, I remove this obstacle because I don't know nearly enough to make it correct. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smut, but fluff and story progress.**

* * *

 **CH.4 This is Our Home P.1**

It was Saturday morning and Victor woke up to the alarm on his phone. He drowsily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before taking his phone. It was 8 in the morning and Makkachin had an appointment in an hour at a dog barbershop, to get his fur all nice and need. Victor looked to the side where his lovely Yuuri was still sleeping. He decided to let him sleep especially after Yesterday. He knew that the training yesterday was rough with Yakov. He still felt stiff and sore and he hadn't been as long on the ice as Yuuri. However, Yuuri had way more stamina so he might be better of than himself. Even so, he decided against it and left Yuuri to sleep some time longer at least till he got back. Victor got dressed took a small breakfast hoping to have a full one when Yuuri was awake. And then went for a quick walk with Makkachin before they left in the car. They arrived exactly on time and the owner of the shop told Victor that Makkachin would be done in somewhere around 12 a clock. So Victor decided to go get some special coffee at the other side of the street. He bought one for himself, his beloved Fiancee and some special breakfast treat Syrniki. It wasn't even half past 9 when he got back to the car and drove back. Victor made his way back up to their floor and went out of the elevator when he nearly let everything fall out of his hands. The door to their apartment was standing wide open. Victor walked in and closed the door behind him softly making sure he didn't make a sound. He listened but couldn't hear anything. He walked further into the apartment and on his way place down the thing he bought for Yuuri and himself in the kitchen. There was no one there or in the living room. He made his way carefully to the bedroom and felt his heart beat faster. He wasn't sure if he could handle what he was going to find. After listening closely he opened the door, to only found his fiance fast asleep in the bed. He checked the bathroom to be sure but there wasn't anyone or anything either. He checked everything still making as less noise possible, not just in case if there was someone in the house but he also didn't want to wake up his fiance. After checking everything he was sure nothing was missing or out of place. He came to the conclusion that he must have forgotten to close the door behind him. He went back to the kitchen and took a sip of his coffee only to find it had gone cold over the time he was searching the apartment. so he threw his and Yuuri's away as they both has gone cold. However, he still had the Syrniki so he put them on a plate and was on his way of setting new coffee when his phone went off. Victor looked at the caller which surprised him, it was Phichit. In most cases, if he was calling to speak to the pair he called trough Yuuri and not him directly. Curious to the reason why the Thai was calling him he picked up his phone.

"Hello, Victor all the way from Rusia at your surface." Victor could hear not only Phichit on the other side of the line but his coach Celestino as well.

"Hey, Victor Phichit and Celestino all the way from Thailand. Can we have a moment from your time?" Victor noticed that the normally way to enthusiast Thai boy was now a lot calmer and seemed nervous somehow.

"Sure no problem." Victor answered nonchalantly.

"Have you been on social media recently?" Phichit asked way too nervous.

"No, I haven't had the chance this morning to look. Do I need to worry or something?" Victor asked with a laugh hoping he was wrong. But he already went to start up his laptop because he had a bad feeling and he might know where he needed to look.

"Well.." It was Celestino speaking. "Phichit came across something what you need to see for yourself it is on Twitter."

"Let me guess, it is on IceSkateFan-Y page?" Victor said while cutting of Celestino he didn't want to hear any more. He was already on the internet and going to twitter.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Celestino asked.

"I some a post Yesterday which I wasn't happy.." Victor did not finish that sentence. He felt all the colour drain from his face when he looked at the screen. There were three more posts and it scared the hell out of him. The newest post called my Yuuri collection it showed a couple of items the fan claimed all belonged to Yuuri.

A towel he knew was one of Yuuri's as it was a blue, with a silver lining and black letter Y on it. He had the same one but in magenta and with a black V to match their costumes from duetto. Something else was a lock of black silky hair which the persons claimed to be Yuuri's. Victor didn't even want to know if it was true and how this person has managed that. And the last two items were a pair of underpants and a picture. Not just a picture it was the one he lost with a 5-year-old Yuuri on ice which Yuuri's mum had given to him. She had two copies of the picture and given one to him when he moved back to Rusia. Victor knew there were only 2 so this person must have taken it from his locker. And that is where he would have gotten the towel as well. and this was only one post.

"Can I assume you didn't post this as a Joke?" He heard Celestino on the other side of the line. Victor had completely forgotten he was in the middle of a phone call.

"I know I do a lot to surprise people but even I won't go this far." Victor felt hurt that he was even thinking he could make such a sick joke.

" I was just making sure," Celestino responded quickly. "If you need any help let us know, and I would advise you to contact Yakov now." He heard Celestino sigh. "One more question, does Yuuri know?"

"No, he doesn't yet because he is asleep but I will talk to him soon." Victor answered and his mood darkened. How was he going to tell Yuuri he had a stalker. Or show him this he hadn't even looked at the other two post and he felt sick already.

"Phichit, here." Victor could hear on the other side of the line. "Once you tell Yuuri can you ask him to call me?" Victor thought about Phichit request and thought it was a really good idea. As he was sure everything was going to be hectic once he called Yakov so it might be good for Yuuri to call his friend.

"I will tell him, now I will need to excuse myself and go deal with this." Victor said as calmly as possible.

"We understand, good luck and don't forget to call if you need anything." Phichit answered before saying goodbye and hanging up. Victor needed a little time before he had the courage back to look at the other two post. And what little colour he had regained was gone in an instant. The one below the Yuuri collection was a clip of the fan cutting off a lock of Yuuri's hair. Yuuri was sleeping peacefully, only his face and hair was visible in the clip but Victor had an idea when and where the fan had taken this but wasn't sure. The moment he looked at the 3 post his fairs became reality. It was a picture of Yuuri who was laying on the couch warped in a blanket. This must have been taken yesterday, as Yuuri was in the same position he had left him in when he was going for a walk with Makkachin that night. Realisation hit him and he runs to the bedroom. Normally he woke Yuuri up as gently as possible but now he just grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake.

"Yuuri wake up." Victor nearly shouted in a worried tone. The moment Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at Victor in shock he hugged the younger skater close. Relief flooded over him as his fiancee seemed fine a little shocked at the way Victor had woken him but otherwise fine. He had been so afraid they might have done something again when he had left to for Makkachin's appointment.

"What is going on Victor?" Yuuri asked once Victor had calmed own.

"Something very bad is going on" Victor started but not sure how to go further. "I will need to call Yakov soon and probably even the police." Yuuri's eyes went wide. What had happened this morning when he was asleep.

"Can you tell me at least what happened?" Yuuri asked as he wasn't sure what could have made the Rusian so upset.

"I don't know how to tell you," Victor answered. "but I can show you." He took Yuuri's hand and gently led him to the PC and sat Yuuri down in front of it. Yuuri wasn't sure at first where his fiancee was going with this but obliged to the man wishes and looked at the post of the person on the screen. His eyes went from confusion to bothered to complete horror than his face was drained of all colour when he was faced with the reality that someone had been in their house while he had been asleep. After the third post, Yuuri couldn't look anymore so he turned to Victor. Yuuri could see the worry in his eyes and he was sure that his face probably had an even worse expression on it. He felt an incredible need for a shower, it felt as if he was dirty and he needed to wash his hair at least 10 times before he would feel better.

"uhhmm..." Yuuri began but was then hugged by Victor. Yuuri wanted to tell him he was going to take a shower but instead, he felt tears stream down his face. He was so scared, this person had broken into the rink they practice at, their home and even took a lock of hair from him when he was sleeping. Was he even still safe to shower in their own home? The perpetrator had broken in at least once who said he wouldn't do it again. Victor and Yuuri moved to the bank. Victor had taken Yuuri in his lap and Yuuri had both hands around the man burying his face in Victor's chest. tears were still coming but he was still breathing steady. Victor warped one arm around him to hold him close and with the other, he patted Yuuri's hair. He whispered sweet words that it was going to be alright and that this person was going to jail for what he had done. after some time Victor removed his hand from Yuuri's hair and began to dial Yakov number. The were greeted immediately by the man himself as if he had been waiting for it. It seemed that Celestino had taken it upon himself to call Yakov. According to Yakov, the man had been worried about Yuuri which was normal as he was his former student. Yakov told Victor that he was coming over and that he need to stay put with Yuuri as Yakov had already decided to call the police and they would be there around one a clock. it was now half past eleven.

"Wait we still need to get Makkachin back from his appointment." Victor announced as he now noticed how late it was.

"Yurio put on your shoes and get Mila to drive you because I want the both of you to get Victor's dog." Victor could hear Yakov shout on the other side of the line before returning to Victor.

"That is settled. Stay put, I will be there in no time." With that Yakov hung up and a deadly silence fell in the room. Victor placed his phone down and went back to brush Yuuri's hair and he sighed.

"You know," Victor began. "I had bought Syrniki for breakfast." He looked over to the kitchen seeing that the plate was still untouched. "should we try to at least eat some?" Victor asked as he turned back to Yuuri.

"It would be a waste to throw them away." Yuuri added even though he didn't feel like eating at the moment he didn't want to waste Victor's effort so he was going to eat them. Even if he needed to force them down. They both stood up and headed to the kitchen. Yuuri made coffee as both hadn't had anything yet. They both sat down next to each other while they enjoy a quiet moment together as they both figured they were going to have a long day ahead of them.


	5. CH5 This is Our Home P2

****** is going down :). I seemed to have stumbled upon a problem so I am going to use the Dutch laws instead of the Rusian laws when it comes to equality of LGBT rights. Because I don't know nearly enough to make it correct. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smut, No fluff, Story progress?**

* * *

 **CH.5 This is Our Home P.2**

Yuuri ended up calling Phichit once Yakov had arrived as he was in deep conversation with Victor which Yuuri wasn't able to follow. It wasn't long after that Yurio and Mila arrived with Makkachin who seemed deeply disappointed that he wasn't picked up by Victor. Lucky for him was that Yuuri knew how to solve this little problem. Yuuri gave Makkachin a treat and then they cuddled on the couch together while talking with Yurio and Mila. It was nice that Yurio and Mila were there to distract him. Yurio was making all kinds of threads.

"I hope for him that the police finds him first. If I find him he is going to beg for forgiveness."

"And how are you going to do that little fairy?" Mila teased him with a smile on her face.

"SHUT UP OLD HAG!" Yurio shouted at Mila. "I WILL KCK HIM OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Yurio stated and Mila started laughing. The whole atmosphere changed when the police arrived and Yakov insisted that Yurio and Mila leave. This didn't go without a fight as Yurio insisted he needed to be there for Yuuri. Victor hugged him saying that it was sweet that he cared so much about Yuuri. But it made the teenager angry and he left without a word after that. Yuuri and Victor were sitting on the couch with Yakov standing behind them. The policeman both had a chair of their own and were sitting opposite of the couple. Most of the conversation went in Russian so Yuuri couldn't understand it. At some point, the conversation switched towards him. This made Yakov and Vitor play as translators between the cops and Yuuri. They asked questions about the brake in and the objects in the picture which the fan had called Yuuri collection. Victor had even grabbed his own towel to show that the were a special order. At some point, Victor wasn't sure what to say so Yakov stepped in.

"They are asking iff you know anyone who would want to do this to you."

"I don't know anyone besides the Russian team members and I don't believe any of them did it." Yuuri answered. Yakov gave the answer to the cops. And they asked something else directed to Victor.

"What was the question?" Yuuri asked Yakov as he saw that Victor had a difficult time to answer.

"If one of us have seen someone acting strange around us or if someone new has approached us recently." Victor answer in Yakov place.

"Are you thinking of the fan from Thursday?" Yuuri asked he was the only one new they had met, asked for Yuuri to be int the picture wich wasn't common. And asked if he needed a drive, but he hadn't told Victor about that yet.

"Yes, I am thinking of him but he could just as easily be a regular fan." Victor told Yuuri.

"Wel I met him again in the grocery store. He helped me with two different packaging when I didn't know wich one to get. And he offered me a ride but I refused." Yuuri felt the need to explain however wasn't sure if he should have said that. Victor was looking at him with wide eyes as if he had said something strange.

"You're only telling me this now?" He said nearly mad. And in the background, Yakov was explaining to the police what was going on.

"Well, I didn't have a reason to worry about it before right?" Yuuri asked nervously and was nearly whispering in shame that he hadn't told Victor about it.

"No, you're right, did he say more to you?" Victor continued

"He offers me help, asked in the line in front of the cashier if I was alone. I told him you were still training he offered me a ride and I refused and walked home." Yuuri summed up the conversation but felt like he was missing something. "He also grabbed my waist in the picture but that was to get me in the frame." Yuuri said after thinking a little. Victor looked at him as if he wanted to say something but held it in in front of the policeman. Yakov was still explaining to them what Yuuri just said when one of the policemen took out a paper with one of the foto's on it from online. He gave it to Yuuri who hadn't seen the one from the grocery store. Yuuri looked at it for a second and realised that it was just before the fan had approached him.

"Is this when the fan approached you?" Victor asked. Yuuri could only nod. After that, the rest of the conversation seemed to go back to Russian as there was no doubt they were asking Victor for a description of the fan. The conversation after that didn't take long and they seemed to want to interview the other members of the Russian team as well of the rink staff to get more information. This should have been a relief for Yuuri that this was going to be solved but he felt so stupid. He was disappointed in himself for not telling Victor about what happened in the grocery store. What was wrong with him. He felt it was weird and Yet he hadn't said anything wat if he had told Victor sooner maybe this could have all been avoided. Why could he not think straight? He was so stupid. Yuuri's thought were interrupted by a mug placed in front of him. Yuuri looked up and saw sea blue eyes looking at him. Victor had a gentle smile but Yuuri could see in his eyes how troubled he really was.

"I am sorry, I should have told you sooner about what happen at the grocery store." Yuuri said in a small voice. "And I should have told you about what happened when we met him." Yuuri continued he didn't know why but he felt like he owed it to Victor.

"Well, you at least told me now." Was Victor angry? Yuuri wasn't sure but he had to be right? I mean this could all have been avoided if he had just told him earlier. This showed once again that he couldn't do anything right. He just wanted to sink in a hole and disappear.

The door bell ringed and Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't worry," Victor said in a calm voice. "Before the police came I called a company which instals door locks. They are going to instal a new lock and extra security." Yuuri just nods and began to drink the hot chocolate which Victor had put before him. The man who came was kind and didn't seem to mind that it was Saturday. Yuuri didn't even know this kind of jobs were done on Saturday, and here he was again proving how useless he was. What could Victor be thinking? He couldn't lean on his fiance at all. How could Yuuri? Even Victor was having a difficult time properly even worse than him. Before he was with Yuuri he never had something like this, and he would have been able to handle it himself. Now he was spending extra money to make sure Yuuri was safe. Of course, they went for him, Yes Victor was the handsome legendary 5 times world champion but there was no way they could get close to him unnoticed. But Yuuri he was an easy target, stupid enough to say nothing, doubt his own instincts, was weak and slept like a dead man. Who the hell doesn't notice when someone else is in your apartment. Only stupid Yuuri Katsuki wouldn't notice. After he finished his hot chocolate he went to the kitchen to at least try to make himself useful. So he did the dishes and after that began to make a late lunch. Soon Victor joined him as the man from the lock instalment company was done and had explained everything to Victor what he needs to know.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor asked as he was studying Yuuri. Yuuri on the other hand was too lost in his mind to notice Victor speak at all only making Victor's suspicion grow. Victor wasn't sure what to do as at this moment it felt like they were back on the second day of the Cup of China. Victor wasn't sure what he could do. He remembered that Yuuri asked to just stay by his side and believe more in him than he himself could. However, this was a completely different situation. Should he just kiss him, hug him or make him cry again as that seemed to have helped earlier today? Victor was on his way to just hug him and hope it would have the same effect on him as it had this morning when Yuuri let something fall out his hand which scattered in a million pieces. Yuuri at first didn't move but after a second he began to take the pieces from the ground with shaking hands.

"Be careful." Victor said but he was too late Yuuri had already cut himself on one of the pieces. Yuuri let the piece fall which had cut him and in a blink of an eye, Victor grabbed Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri flinched at the sudden contact. And Victor was sure that Yuuri's state of mind was even worse now than at the Cup of China. He gently led Yuuri and himself to a standing position. He carefully leads Yuuri back to the couch and put him down and crouched in front of him still holding his injured hand. Victor gently opened it to examine the cut. It wasn't too deep but Victor could see a little piece of glass still stuck in there so he went back to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. He walked back to the living room and took out the stuff he needed. He began by removing the class with tweezers than putting some iodine on the wound before he carefully wrapped a clean bandage on it. Once he was done he took Yuuri's hand in both of his and wanted to talk to Yuuri when suddenly his phone rang. Victor kept one hand on Yuuri's and with the other, he took his phone out of his pocket. It was Yurio who was calling him. He looked at Yuuri who was just staring down to the floor. He cancelled the call, Yurio had to wait he first had to make sure his fiancee was oke. Even so when he tried to speak again his phone gone off again. And again it was Yurio and Victor was getting a little irritated that the teenager did not get the hint before. So he cancelled again and put his phone away only for Yuuri's phone to go off. Yuuri hesitatingly took his phone out of his pocket and Victor took it out his hand. He was kinda done with Yurio at this moment.

"What?"


	6. CH6 This is Our Home P3

**Hey, a little bit of a heads up. There won't be an update on 22-April and I might soon change from daily updates to weekly because of school work. Than it would be updated on a sSunday. Thanks for understanding. :)**

 **I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smut, Yes to the fluff and Story progress.**

* * *

 **CH.6 This is Our Home P.3**

"What?" Victor said Irritated.

"Geez, and here I am trying to help you," Yurio said angerly.

"I am in the middle of something. So please make it quick." Victor had cut of Yurio to make it clear he wasn't in the mood right now for his behaviour.

"I can see that you are very busy with holding Yuuri's hand right now." Yurio snapped back at him.

"Yes, can we have a mo.." Victors didn't finish that sentence and looked at the door instead. No Yurio there, Victor wasn't sure what to think anymore so he just shut up and listens to what the teenager had to say.

"If you don't want the Katsudon to have a full mental breakdown in front of the whole world you might want to change spots." Yurio continued. "Just place him in any other room than the one you are in now and it should be fine." Victor looked puzzled around what the hell was he talking about and how did he know Yuuri was on a breaking point. Not wanting to waste more time he grabbed Yuuri's hand and placed him in the bedroom without a word. Even when Yuuri asked what was going on he was way too busy with hearing what Yurio had to say. He closed the bedroom door behind him leaving Yuuri alone and walked back to the living room

"Decided to put the piggy away?" Yurio asked teasingly.

"Just tell me wat is going on?" Victor was now getting more irritated than anything.

"There is a live stream on youtube, and I can see your living room." Victor froze on the spot. How long had this been going on? Yurio seemed to be able to read Victor's mind and give the man a little of relieve.

"Don't worry it only shows just before you went to the kitchen and you could hear something fall before you both show up. And it doesn't seem to switch to Katsudon so I guess it is only in your living room." Victor looked around hoping to find the source of the recording. "Stop, you're now looking directly at it." Yurio commented. Victor was surprised, he was looking at the laptop which he hadn't closed since this morning. When he walked closer he could see a small green light next to its webcam and it still made soft noises just as it did when it was turned on. "You're welcome," Yurio added when he was given a close up of Victor's face signalling him that he had found the source. Victor closed the laptop and removed it from its power source and hoped it was over. After what felt like an hour of waiting which was only a minute Yurio confirmed that it was over.

"Thank you Yurio." Victor said and sighed in relief.

"Your welcome. but next time I call you." Yurio began sweat however his tone changed. "DON'T BE A STUPID OLD MAN AND PICK UP YOUR GOD DAME PHONE!" In the end, he was so loud that Victor could still hear him when he held the phone a mile away from his ear. Before he could say more Yurio had ended the cal and Victor had a small smile on his face. He was sure that Yurio had been looking trough the internet the whole day to make sure that there wasn't posted anything weird again. He cared enough to do that and warn them about what was going on. They were lucky he did that otherwise, it might have been a while before they had found out and god knows what they might have been doing at that point. Victor hadn't been keeping an eye on the twitter page as there was too much going on in the apartment itself so he was way too distracted in a negative way. He began to dial the police number to tell them what happened. In all the hectic Victor forgot one thing actually two but one could be taken care of later. The one which can be taken care of later was the cleaning of the glass. It might not be too safe for Makkachin but he was safe by Yuuri. And Yuuri'd emotion was the important thing he had forgotten temporarily. The time alone in the room let Yuuri wander way to deep down in his own mind. He was sitting on the bed both his legs against his chest, his arms warped around his keens and his head placed on top of it. He was so useless that Victor had put him in the bedroom so he couldn't make things worse. He couldn't do anything he should just go back to Japan and stop bothering Victor. He couldn't even bake two eggs or squeeze juice for the lunch without messing up. What kind of fiancee was he? A useless pig who couldn't even skate properly. He wasn't worthy of Victor and should just disappear. That was probably the best thing then Victor didn't have anything holding him back. Makkachin barked in the background but Yuuri wasn't hearing anything else but his own dark thoughts tears streaming down his face. Because of him, someone had broken into Victor's apartment. Because of him, Victor had to instal new locks. Because of him, Victor had to go trough this. Because of him, Victor had to worry every moment that something bad was going to happen. Makkachin barked again but Yuuri was so far gone that he didn't even hear it faintly however in the other room Victor was alerted while he threw the last of the gals away. He had taken a moment to get his own thought straight but once he heard Makkachin bark he realised what he was forgetting. He stormed to the bedroom only to find his fiancee Curled up as small as possible and hyperventilating. He nearly sprinted to the bed and crawled on it to get as close to Yuuri as possible.

"Babe, look at me," Victor began but Yuuri wasn't answering so he began to try and release the stronghold the younger man had on himself. "Shh, Yuuri everything is fine now." Victor tried again and was finally able to loosen Yuuri's grip on himself. Victor took Yuuri's face in both of his hands and tilted it up so he could watch straight in his eyes. Yuuri grabbed Victor's arms trying to pull them away from his face but the man was much stronger. When Yuuri's breathing didn't stabilise he pulled him a hug and placed Yuuri's head on his chest so he could hear his breath and his heartbeat.

One of his hands was warped around him to hold him close while the other was stroking his hair. He was whispering sweet words hoping that his lover would come around. His breathing somewhat stabilised but he began sobbing and saying things Victor couldn't really understand.

"Sweaty," Victor began in a gentle voice. "You have to speak more clearly for me to understand." This made the sobbing worse and Victor felt stupid for saying that but eventually, Yuuri was able to speak more clearly.

"I am so sorry." Was the first thing he could get out properly.

"For what? you haven't done anything wrong." Victor said while he hugged Yuuri even tighter.

"I have been so useless. How can you love someone so useless as me? I am just a stupid pig who can't even skate properly." Victor tilted Yuuri's head with one hand so he was looking directly into his eyes. Yuuri tried to avoid his gaze but Victor didn't give him a chance.

"Listen now Yuuri," Victor began in a stern but loving voice. "You're not the person who is doing this and you're not at fault. And your skating is amazing. Don't try to denial it." Victor spoke up with the last part as he could see Yuuri was going to say otherwise. "And you are never ever, ever useless. You are the light in my life, the reason why I skate and you're the reason why I can stay strong in this kind of situations. Knowing that you need me to help you trough this makes me be able to go trough this as I finely feel like I am needed somewhere else than just on the ice." Yuuri was back to crying again and Victor held him close.

"But I couldn't even make lunch without breaking tings." Yuuri began to make excuses to not accept my words.

"Objects can be rebought but not my love for you." Victor said gently.

"But all I do is cry." Another thought who was probably one of the many which were swarming Yuuri's mind.

"But every tear you cry is because you worry about me right? So then you are allowed to cry a bathtub full. Even more, if you want to." Victor answered hoping he had an answer to all of Yuuri's current doubts. This went on for a while and Victor did find answers for every single one of Yuuri's douth's some were mote cheesy than the others but all were meant and that was what counted. However, they knew that eventually, they had to talk about their current situation.

"What happened earlier." Yuuri asked weakly. he began to feel tired about his emotional outbreak earlier and it hadn't been easy before that either.

"Yurio called, there was a new development." Victor began not yet wanting to get back to reality. All he wanted to do was just hug his Yuuri and be death to the world outside of this room. "Let's keep that for later and let me get more of my Yuuri bar filled up." Victor whispered while his head was buried in Yuuri's neck. Yuuri figured that even Victor needed some time to handle what was going on. So he did just what was asked of him and leant back against his fiance's chest while placing Victor's arms around him. He was stroking Victor's top hand with his thumb. They spend a good long time like this both not saying anything just enjoying each other company. The sun was setting and Victor wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to be sure of a good night rest and he wasn't sure if he was getting it at home even with the new locks. After the live-stream, he hoped that he wasn't filmed in their house and this wasn't a good feeling. He still hadn't told Yuuri who was fulfilling his wish to just do nothing for some time.

"Earlier today when Yurio called me there was a new situation on social media." Yuuri could hear in Victor's voice that he was having a hard time telling what happened. So he turned around so he was facing his fiancee. Yuuri took Victor's hand in his and gave Victor all the time he needed to explain what happened.

"The reason that I put you in the bedroom was because you weren't feeling well and our living room was broadcasted over the internet." When Victor finished it he felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. And when his fiancee was giving him more time to explain he felt the courage to tell him his worry's and the possibility. "Yuuri," Victor paused. "I don't know for sure if the filming has stopped. Yurio said that the live stream on youtube has stopped but he might have placed more cameras around. And doesn't post it online so I was thinking off letting someone checks our apartment completely and in the meanwhile, we go to Yakov? what do you think?" Victor looked at Yuuri and saw that he wasn't sure either but was considering what Victor just proposed.

"Let's go to Yakov. Better safe than sorry right." Yuuri answered after some time with a gentle smile on his face. Even if this was their home it was better to leave for Yakov's place. So they both got a small bag packed took some of Makkachin stuff made sure to call Yakov. However, he seemed to be expecting it and they left for the night to sleep over at Yakov's place

* * *

 **Hey, a little bit of a heads up. There won't be an update on 22-April and I might soon change from daily updates to weekly because of school work. Than it would be updated on a sSunday. Thanks for understanding. :)**


	7. CH7 One Step at a Time P1

**I will change from daily updates to weekly on Sundays because of school work. Thanks for understanding. :)**

 **I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Rusia in this story but from the Netherlands. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Smut warning activated.**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.7 One Step at a Time P.1**

When they had arrived yesterday at Yakov place he had already made arrangement for someone to check the apartment. He was going there tomorrow and Yakov was supposed to be there at 2 o'clock. He told Victor and Yuuri to just stay in his home so they could rest up because they already had a lot to handle in the two days. And one of those was his fault for making the training a little bit too hard, so he might feel a little bit bad about pushing his anger on to his students but he would never admit to that. After dinner Yuuri, Victor, Yurio and Yakov watched tv which ended up on some kind of Ice Skate Show. Yakov and Victor were pointing out all their mistakes, Yurio was calling them amateurs and cursing at their foolish mistakes while all Yuuri did was watch while his head was on Victor's shoulder. Eventually, he had fallen asleep and Yurio had given the ice skaters on the tv the fault of it because they were so bad it was tiresome to watch. Victor was in no mood to disturb Yuuri's sleep so he just carried him bridal style to the guest room they prepared earlier that evening. Victor removed Yuuri's clothes and did the same to himself and then joined him in the bed. It was now morning and Victor laid awake. He had one arm over Yuuri's with his hand on the said man's back. While the other was below Yuuri's head with that hand holding the back of his head. Yuuri's arms were folded in between them. Victor placed a kiss on top of Yuuri's head. He wanted that his moment never ended that they could just stay like this forever. To Victor, it felt like he could protect his Yuuri from everything in this position. Yuuri stirred in his sleep coming closer to Victor and moved one of his legs a little, which ended up between Victor's legs. Victor who didn't see that coming felt a shiver going trough his body. Yuuri has so much eros he can arouse me in his sleep. Victor thought and a plan formed in his mind. He rolled Yuuri on his back carefully not to wake him otherwise his fun would be spoiled. He loomed over Yuuri as he still was peacefully asleep. He gently grabbed Yuuri's chin and tilted his head back and placed a soft swift kiss on his lips. No reaction not that Victor expected anything. With his thumb, he opened Yuuri's lips a little and bend down to kiss again but this time he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in. After the long and deep kiss, Victor rose but was surprised to only find Yuuri still in sleep mode.

"No, ugh," or something like that came sluggishly out of Yuuri. Victor had a devious smile on his face, he was going to enjoy this. He waited for a little until he was sure Yuuri was back to sleep and started to suck on his neck. Victor could hear a soft moan from the man below him and he was moving slightly but still hadn't opened his eye's yet. Victor looked at his fiancee, was he playing with him? He wasn't sure. He was hoping that if he waited long enough Yuuri would eventually open his eyes.

"Vitya~" it was a very soft whisper and it sent chills down Victor's spine. Yuuri wiggled a bit but was still asleep. Was he having a dream about this kind of things? Victor asked himself with a smile on his face. So it wouldn't be bad to continue? Victor though while he bends down to kiss Yuuri's neck again. He went down slowly making a hickey trail towards Yuuri's nipple. He first circled around it with his tongue before sucking on it while one of his hand's went to play with the other. But when he wanted to move even further down his face was grabbed by two hands so he couldn't go further with his experiment. He looked up to find two brown chocolate eyes staring at him while his whole face was red. Victor smirked.

"Good morning, Yu~ri" Victor practically sang. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up." Victor finished with a wink. Making Yuuri's blush even more prominent.

"Could you do that normally?" Yuuri stammered. "And were at Yakov place." He added when Victor didn't seem to be convinced.

"But Yu~ri, I was only helping you." Yuuri looked confused what was going on in Victor's head? "After all you were having such naughty dreams weren't you?" Victor winked knowingly and Yuuri just grabbed a pillow to hide his face in. The man above him was right he was having that kind of dream but it was because Victor was touching him in his sleep it had to be right.

"That was because you were touching me." He repeated from his thought trough the pillow out loud.

"But Yu~ri," Yuuri didn't like where this was going. "You're the one who attacked me first in your sleep." Yuuri froze. He was joking, right? And even if he wasn't he was asleep. Maybe Victor just misunderstood something, that had to be it right? Victor was tugging on the pillow but Yuuri refused to let it go not wanting to let Victor see his embarrassed face. Victor seemed to have given up on his plans until Yuuri could feel his fingers play with one of his nipples.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream Yuuri?" Victor whispered seductively as close as he could get to Yuuri's ear. Victor couldn't see but Yuuri's blush went all the way up to his ears. He wasn't going to tell Victor about his dream not now not ever. He was sure that the Russian would make it as an excuse to bring it to reality and he didn't want that to be real. At least not now. When Yuuri said nothing Victor just went down further and removed the only piece of clothing left on his fiancee. Yuuri threw the pillow at Victor hoping it would stop the man in his tracks but it made it only worse. Victor grabbed one of Yuuri's wrist while the other cupped his cheek and in a swift and quick motion, he was kissing Yuuri passionately. Yuuri could feel the one hand that cupped his face release him and go down to stroke his inner thigh. Rubbing circles but not going further. Victor pushed Yuuri's head in their kissed down on the mattress so he couldn't break the kiss. Once he finally broke it he had made a mess of Yuuri, with only faintly stimulating him and kissing.

"If you tell me your dream we can move further with this, I might even make it real."Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear in a seductively low tone which send shivers down Yuuri's spine.

"I just told you, we are at Yakov place." He whispered back weakly as his protest was growing weaker. Not that it was strong in the beginning as he was melting with every touch Victor gave him.

"Then just hold your voice down," Victor said before going down to suck Yuuri's neck. Yuuri automatically moved back his head but cursed himself for that as they weren't supposed to do those things in here. Yuuri could feel a shift in Victor as he began to the touching expertly. Before it was child play to Victor but now he wanted Yuuri to beg for it. He wanted to break that stubbornness of Yuuri and he knew how. With one hand going below Yuuri up to his head to slightly tugging his hair. His was nibbling and kissing around Yuuri's earlobe jaw and neck. Making sure to give that area enough attention. With his other hand he first slightly moved over his nipple before going down to his inner thighs and rubbed close to his balls. his hand was barely touching it was more like hovering over his skin and accidentally touching. Victor could feel Yuuri stubbornness melt as he was trying to move towards Victor touch. Victor had a strong enough grip on his hair to not let him slip to far down and every time his hips jerked up he would remove his hand. This went on for a little bit until Yuuri was making sound's between a moan and a whine.

"Yuuri tell me what do you want." Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear when he was sure the younger man wouldn't protest anymore.

"I ..." Yuri began but didn't finish.

"Yu~ri, I won't continue if you don't tell me," Victor said while removing his hand from Yuuri's thigh. Yuuri not giving an answer fast enough in Victor's opinion he would solve the problem. "tell me what do you want Yuuri" Victor repeated but now in a stern voice wich send shivers down Yuuri's spine.

"I want you inside of me." Yuuri said softly like a whisper. His face was read his eyes full of desire and his hair messy.

"That can be arranged." Victor said teasingly as he began to prepare Yuuri while kissing him. It wasn't long before Victor had prepared Yuuri and he placed himself at Yuuri's entrance.

"Yuuri what about your dream?" Victor said devilishly. Yuuri just looked at him one part wanting to just tell him but on the other hand, he would prefer to use it once for his own benefit. When Yuuri didn't answer Victor pressed himself into Yuuri.

"Was I doing you like this Yu~ri?" the question sounded demanding. As if the answer was the most important thing.

"You almost sound jealous," Yuuri said whit a husky voice, not yet used to having Victor inside of him. However, the statement was exactly what Victor was feeling he wanted to know if he was just as good in real life as in Yuuri's dream. And since he still wouldn't tell him he had to make sure by himself. So Victor for once didn't wait till Yuuri was used with him inside and began to move earlier.

"Vitya~" Yuuri moaned.

"Weren't you the one who said we were at Yakov place?" Victor whispered in a low tone in Yuuri's ear. As a response, Yuuri grabbed a pillow to muffle his sounds. On cue, Victor changed positions pulling one leg of Yuuri up over his shoulder and twisting the younger man on his side. He then sat on top of the leg which was still down. Both of his arms were holding Yuuri's leg on his shoulder while he began to move faster and faster. Yuuri was hugging as if it was a lifeline for his sanity. Victor was trusting rough and it was hitting his spot with every thrust. Once he came he was shouting Victor's name in the pillow which was muffled by the object. But to Yuuri's surprise, Victor was far from done. The man hadn't come yet and he was close but he was sure of himself that he could make Yuuri come again in time before he himself would be coming. So he Changed positions again. He removed the leg from under him and from his shoulder and Used both his arms to lift Yuuri so he was sitting on his lap. He was holding the back of Yuuri's head with one hand while he removed the pillow from Yuuri's hold. He was still sluggish from coming and didn't have any resistance left.

"Victor I am still sensitive." Yuuri part practically whined.

"I was hoping for that." Victor answered as his hand went to Yuuri's cock and began to work his magic there. Yuuri clung to Victor with both hands one in Victor's hair while the other was holding onto his lower back. In no time Yuuri member was getting stiff and it demanded more friction making Yuuri grind down on Victor's lap. Victor happy with his handy work started to trust upwards making Yuuri bounce in his lap. He was still holding's Yuuri's cock and could feel the pre-cum dripping down on his hand. Yuuri was afraid someone would hear them so he locked his lips with Victor's in the hope this would silence them both as the were moaning and panting. When Victor and Yuuri were both close he broke the kissing and started to suck on Yuuri's collarbone while Yuuri had to silence himself by pressing his mouth into Victor's hair. This didn't work when he came as he arched his back backwards. Lucky for him he was so far gone that his words weren't that loud. Victor came just seconds afterwards he had been afraid of misjudging Yuuri, hint the reason for breaking the kiss to suck on Yuuri's collarbone. He was holding Yuuri tightly not wanting to let go. Victor wasn't sure how long he was holding Yuuri when there came a knock on the door. Yuuri nearly squeaked ad Victor was in time to cover his mouth with one of his hands.

"Vitya, Yuuri are you both up?" It was Yakov luckily he had the courtesy to not just barge into the room even if it was his house.

"Yes," Victor replied happily.

"Well then hurry up and come down breakfast is ready." Yakov said still from the other side of the door.

"We will be down in a minute." Victor said while they heard Yakov walk away from the door. Victor looked back at Yuuri who was bright red and still staring at the door.

"That was way too close," Yuuri said once Victor's hand was removed from his mouth. Victor started laughing and dragged his Fiancee with him to the bathroom which was connected to the room. After they where ready they went down for breakfast.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	8. CH8 One Step at a Time P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Rusia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smut, Somewhat fluf but most of all story progress.**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.8 One Step at a Time P.2**

Breakfast was peaceful. Nobody seemed to want to bring up what happened yesterday and Yuuri was happy that neither Yakov or Yurio seemed to have heard them this morning. It wasn't after breakfast that Yuuri looked at his phone in a while and nearly dropped it when he saw what was on it. He had 40 missed called from Yuuko, Minako and Mari. Yuuri Quickly scrolled trough the messages and it seemed the triplets had found the twitter page and they were all worried. They probably had seen the live stream too. Yuuri sighed and began to dial his sister's number first. He looked at the time to make sure he wasn't calling in the middle of the night but it should be around half past seven in Japan so he could make the cal.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Mari asked in Japanese the moment she picked up the phone. It hadn't even gone off twice before she had picked it up so she seemed to be waiting for the call.

"Yes, I am fine." Yuuri began but was cut off by his mother speaking. Apparently, he was on speaker.

"We were so worried. when we saw what was on that internet page. It isn't a prank right?" Yuuri had to think about what to answer. His family thought it was a prank. Phichit had told Yuuri that Celestion had thought it as well. And he had to admit it was all so strange. But sadly enough it wasn't a prank.

"I wish it was a prank." Yuuri answered in a sombre tone.

"How are you dealing with it?" Yuuri's father spoke up. Now he was wondering how many people were listening in.

"Victor and Yakov have called the police and they are looking into it. And someone is going to the apartment today with Yakov to see if there are any more problems or things which don't belong in our apartment. At this moment we are staying in Yakov place because the stalker has broken in at least twice." Yuuri told his family, but when they stayed quiet he began to feel nervous.

"So the two pictures of when you were sleeping were taken in the apartment and not by Victor?" Mari spoke up eventually. Two pictures of him sleeping? Yuuri remembers the one where he was sleeping on the couch.

"You mean the clip and the picture from the couch?" Yuuri asked. He hoped that they were confused about that but in the back of his mind, he knew they couldn't make that kind of mistake.

"No dear," His mother spoke up in a gentle but sad tone. "This morning for us, so midnight where you are. There has been a new post." All colour drained from Yuuri's face did they follow him all the way to Yakov place? Was Yakov getting targeted now as well? Victor who had been listening even though he didn't speak Japanese saw Yuuri's face and knew it could only mean one thing. So he grabbed his own phone and looked at the twitter feed. Indeed a new photo was posted. It was Yuuri sleeping in their bed in between their mountain of pillows and mess of blankets. It was an adorable photo but done by a sick and twisted mind. Victor Showed the picture to Yuuri, He found some form of relieving it wasn't taken here.

"We see the picture now for the first time," Yuuri's voice was hollow, not sure how to deal with it. "But it is taken at the apartment and not here at Yakov place so that is somewhat good." The conversation after that wasn't the happiest. Yuuri explained what had happened and how there might go back to their apartment today. Only if it is one hundred percent safe. Mari promised to talk to Yuuko and Minako and Yuuri promises in return to visit home soon. To get some well-deserved rest and a dip in their hot spring. After the call, it was quiet in the living room except for some gaming noises wich came from Yurio's room. He and Victor were sitting next to each other on the couch. Victor was looking outside and Yuuri down to the floor.

"So what now?" Yuuri asked still looking at the floor.

"Now, we just try to have fun." Victor said with a smile. Yakov was in one of the other room's shouting something in Rusian and Victor answering back. Again Yuuri was clueless and he was done with not understanding.

"Why don't you teach me Russian?" Yuuri asked while intercepting the conversation he was having with Yakov. Victor looked surprised, not necessary by the request but the fact that Yuuri interrupted them.

"Does my little adorable fiance feel left out?" Victor asked teasingly while warping his arms around Yuuri.

"Maby I do," Yuuri paused, while a blush began to form on his face as a reaction to his own words. "And I know you talk about me in Rusian whit Yakov so I can't understand you. It is irritating me. And Don't try to deny it." Yuuri added as he saw Victor was going to protest.

"But Yu~ri," Victor began while tightening his grip on Yuuri. "I always praise you, when I am talking to Yakov about you." Victor began to smile mischievously when Yuuri looked at him wide eyed. "I tell him that you are going to win every gold medal. How you are the best at step sequences and spins. And how your stamina is trough the rough. And not to forget how good you are in bed." Yuuri looked away at the last statement in embarrassment his face was as red as a tomato. He wanted to bury his face in his hands but Victor was holding him so he couldn't do that. Maby it was better if he didn't learn Russian.

"Did you really tell him that?" Yuuri stuttered, while still looking away.

"Of course I didn't tell him-" Victor began but was cut off by Yakov who walked into the living room.

"But I do know now, next time you do it in my house I kick you out, Victor." If Yuuri face could get any redder it would have.

"Eeeeh, But why only me?" Victor whined.

"Because I'm pretty sure it was your idea." Yakov stated and Yuuri was making apologies in the background. "But learn the boy some Rusian it could be helpful and then he can do grocery shopping without your help." Yakov continued.

"But I want to do them together." Victor was still whining. " I like it when he depends on me."

"Vitya don't be so selfish and teach him. Otherwise, I will teach him!" Yakov shouted and with that, the conversation ended. Victor had his own plans on teaching Yuuri and so he did. Victor was learning him all kinds of words wich should only be used in the bedroom. In the end, Victor was kicked out by Yakov who said that he should go cool of his head. Makkachin followed as he wanted a walk anyway. Yakov sed Yuuri down at the kitchen table and took a book from somewhere and started to properly teach him Rusian. Yakov teaching was the same as his coaching but it was better than what Victor was teaching him. At lunch, Yakov insisted that Yuuri tried to ask as much as possible in Russian. While Victor was surprised that he was able to ask for things not knowing the objects but the sentence to ask something. So, in the end, it was a full Rusian sentence with the object he was asking for in English. Yurio was forming his own plan in his mind to teach some Rusian to Yuuri. After lunch, Yakov went to their apartment to meet up with the person to check it. Victor received a call from Chris who probably found the pictures as well. Wich left Yuuri and Yurio.

"So you still want to learn Rusian?" Yurio asked as they both did the dishes together.

"Yes, I am planning to." Yuuri answered while taking a plate from Yurio to dry it.

"After we are done you want to come to my room so I can learn you some useful things?" Yurio asked while looking at his tasked at hand.

"Sure," Yuuri answered with a smile. He might end up learning curse words from Yurio but it was better than what Victor was trying to learn him. On the beginning it was useful, Yurio was learning him words and sentences he heard before at practice. Which Yakov used to shout at people when they were doing things wrong and what they were doing wrong. It seemed that Yurio liked it, especially when Yakov shouted at Victor so he was teaching Yuuri all about the meaning of them. And also most of Victor's regular answers wich to Yuuri surprise mostly came down to 'I do what I want to do.' but than nicer. And eventually, Yurio did start to teach Yuuri enough Curse words to fill a book. Once Victor was done with his call all hell broke lose. As Victor still wanted to teach Yuuri some of his words while Yurio was fighting with Victor that it wasn't useful at all. And of course calling him grows old man.

"What the hell are you trying to teach Katsudon!?" Yurio shouted.

"The most important part of the language, the language of love." Victor stated with a mischievously smile.

"The language of love? More like the language of a hooker!" Yurio snapped back at the man. Victor patted Yurio on the head.

"Of course little boy's don't understand this kind of love." Yurio smashed Victor's hand away.

"Well, excuse me for not having the sex drive of a bunny on drugs. And next time Yuuri say's no, use you god them senses and listen to him," Yuuri's head went red in an instance. Not only Yakov had heard them but Yurio to. He wanted to just disappear at this very moment. However, Yurio wasn't done. "If I hear you one more time I will kick the door in and make you stop myself." He pointed at Victor.

"Ahh,~ do you love Yuuri so much You want to protect him? That is so sweet of you Yura." Victor used one of the names Yakov used for Yurio. Making the teen only angrier

"Shut up I don't love him! And I never gave you permission to call me that! grows old man!" Yurio shouted back. The two kept bickering as if Yuuri wasn't in the room. Which he ended up leaving in the end as he was done listening to the two Rusian going on and on around the same problem.

"What do you think Yuuri?" Both Rusian shouted while they turned their head where Yuuri was supposed to be. But found it empty instead.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked while looking around not seeing him anywhere.

"See, you have scared him away with your stupid ideas of love." Yurio said while standing up not intending to stay any longer in the presence of the grows old man, even if he was in his room. Victor stood up as well and intend to look for Yuuri. They found him in the kitchen looking at the book Yakov had giving him earlier and trying to pronounce certain word's by himself.

"You pronounced it wrong." Yurio said while Yuuri was struggling over a word.

"You should say it like this" Victor added and giving an example afterwards. Yuuri repeated after Victor which didn't sound bad at all. When Yakov returned he found all three skaters in the kitchen surrounding the book he had given Yuuri earlier. The book was English for beginners as he had used it originally to learn English but figured it could also be used other way around. However, when he entered the room he placed a brand new book on the table. It was Rusian fo beginners. All three man looked at up at him as if they saw a ghost. Was Yakov actually being nice?

"Well if you want to learn it that you better learn it properly." Yakov added when they kept staring at him. He actually cared a lot about his skaters and to be honest, he wasn't allowed to have favourites but he definitely understands what Victor saw in the Japanese man. Not that he was interested in him but he was fond of him. He didn't argue with the others like the other two in the room, he is a hard worker, properly listens to him and is nice to everyone in the rink. But he would never admit this openly. He had to stay professional and buying a book that would be useful, was a good excuse to be doting on the boy. However, Victor knew his coach far too long and saw trough his 'only because it is useful' act. He had seen how hard Yakov was training Yuuri and knew that was because he liked him. This made him think how happy he was to have Yuuri as his fiancee. Yuuri who didn't seem to realise how amazing of a person he really was. Or how much people actually loved him in their own way. Victor loved him as a fiance would. Yurio loved him as if Yuuri was a big brother to him. His parents and Mari for obvious reasons. Yuuko as a childhood friend. and the list could go on for so much longer. Even Chirs joked about it when they called. That if this is what Victor would wake up to every morning, he would trade happily with him. He had been talking about the new picture, trying to lighten up the situation. Even how sweet everything was now the home was safe and there were no cameras anywhere. The man Yakov had met made sure there was nothing on the laptop and expected the new locks and security system and said it was the best on the marked. So both Yuuri and Victor packed their bag not that they had unpacked a lot. Said goodbye to Yakov and Yurio who didn't want them to leave saying that they could stay until dinner but Yuuri and Victor wanted to go to their own home. And so they did.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it.**


	9. CH9 One Step at a Time P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. the smut is over 9000. And there is fluff even story progress. We have a full house today.**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.9 One Step at a Time P.3**

Once home Makkachin ran around the house sniffing everywhere and making sure his bed was still in the right place. Yuuri and Victor still felt nervous about entering. Part of them was afraid they were going to be jumped at any second that on the other side, everything was checked and made sure it was safe. They both decided that it would be best to do some chores. They did the laundry, replaced the bed sheets and while Yuuri dust off most of the furniture Victor started the vacuum. Which is Makkachins arch enemy and he began to bark at it every time it came to close for his liking. Wich led to Vitor making extra rounds close to Makkachin so he was going to bark at it. After they both finished their task they watched a TV show called 'Who is Prince Charming?' which they both were hooked on. Afterwards, Makkachin demanded attention so the three of them went on a walk together. At first, Yuuri was a little nervous to go on the walk but he didn't want Victor to go alone. Eventually, the decided against going to their regular dog park, walking a different route to go to another one. Makkachin had the time of his life meeting new dogs, peeing in new places and marking where he had been. Seeing Makkachin go and do his business as if nothing was wrong made the couple relax a bit. To the point the could even laugh when Makkachin came out of a bush scaring someone who was passing by. Victor had brought a ball which he was throwing and Makkachin went to get it to bring it back. You could do this for hours and Makkachin wouldn't get tired of it. All was well and fun until someone approached the pair.

"I didn't know the both of you come to this park to walk your dog?" It was the fan who had approached them in front of the rink and Yuuri at the grocery shop.

"We normally don't." Victor said in a stern voice while stepping half in front of Yuuri. The fan hadn't noticed Victor tone nor that the atmosphere changed.

"That makes sense since I haven't seen the both of you before around here."

"Well, we weren't in the mood for our regular dog park." Victor took Yuuri's hand and called Makkachin and put the leash back on.

"I am sorry for making it short but we have to go now, So if you excuse us." Victor said it leaving the fan looking at their back's. He was walking in a fast pace wich was hard for Yuuri. His legs weren't as long as Victor's. Because of this, he couldn't make the same big steps and running wasn't an option either. Once they were far enough away Victor stopped and Yuuri bumped into his back. Victor looked around to make sure that the fan hadn't followed them.

"I was sure I could have punched him." Victor said in an angry tone while scanning the still empty street.

"Well, I am glad you didn't." Yuuri answered with a gentle voice while taking Victor's other hand. Victor looked back at Yuuri wanting to ask why but Yuuri was faster than him. "Well if you had hit him in the middle of the park out of the blue everyone would have assumed you are crazy. And you told me the police was handling this so going around hitting people is not going to help." Victor took a deep breath. Yuuri was right it wasn't going to help. He wanted to protect his Yuuri but he felt as if he couldn't do anything at this point. But maybe he could.

"You are right, but the least I could do is tell the police he approached us again."

"That sounds more like it." Yuuri said with a smile on his face agreeing with Victor's plan. They resumed their way to the apartment in a much slower pace. Once home Victor called the police and send a message to Yakov because they promised to keep him up to date. Yuuri gave Makkachin his well-deserved food and looked in the fridge what they could eat.

"Why not eat Katsudon?" Victor asked while leaning against the counter behind Yuuri.

"But I haven't won anything." Yuuri replied.

"But I did," Victor began and Yuuri looked back around at him confused. "Well, I didn't hit the stalker just now. And you made me fall in love with you again. But I think that is a win for you not for me. So we both deserve Katsudon." Victor had one finger on his lip while the other hand was holding his elbow. Yuuri had a slight blush on his face. How did he manage to make Victor fall in love whit him again? And how many times can you fall in love with the same person?

"How did I manage that?" Yuuri asked while taking the ingredients for Katsudon out. He wasn't going to complain when Victor was looking for reasons to eat it anyway.

"Well, it all began when Yurio was trying to protect you. And Yakov buying the book for you. Not to mention Chirs who would love to trade with me." Yuuri still had a small blush but he continued cooking while Victor joined him. It had been a while since they cooked together and it was a really nice moment.

"But doesn't that just make you jealous?" Yuri asked as he didn't see the appeal in people telling they would love to switch places. Many fans of Victor were screaming that they would love to switch places with him. He was never sure how to react to those comments so he just ignored those. Well, he ignored most of the media.

"In some way it does, but it mostly makes me happy that you chose me out of all the people you could have chosen." Victor said with a heart-shaped smile while frying the pork. Yuuri had to think for a moment. This what made him alway's so unsure why Victor chose him when he could have picked so many other people, But it seemed to give Victor confidence that I choose him over all the other people.

"So you think there is a chance I would have chosen Yakov over you?" Yuuri asked teasingly with a smile on his face.

"No, I don't think that." Victor began but was cut off by Yuuri.

"Now that you mention it, Yakov is a good coach and he has a lot of money." Yuuri continued in his teasing tone while smiling at the food he was preparing.

"Yu~ri you wound me, And here I thought I could be confident." Victor pouted playfully. "Don't tell me I need to be worried you are going to trade me in for Chris too?"

"Well, he does have the most Eros out of all the skaters." Yuuri commented and they both burst out laughing. Dinner was in the same good mood. Both laughing and joking over all kinds of things. Doing the dishes was even worse.

"Hurry, hurry, little piggy!" Victor Particularly sang while spanking his ass whit the dishcloth. He repeated this every time Yuuri wasn't done in time for him to keep on drying. Which resulted in Yuuri's face to redden each time Victor did that.

"If you keep this up I might replace you." Yuuri sad while handing him the last plate. Victor dried it quickly and put it away before turning to his fiancee who was draining the sink.

"You know," Victor smirked at him and the way he did it now was never a good thing. "You never told me that dream of yours."

"Well if it comes down to that I will replace you with him." Yuuri said while he looked at Victor who was taking a clean dishcloth from the cupboard to hang up. But midway stopped.

"Maybe I need to punish my fiancee for saying that." Victor said in a low tone as he turned around slowly. He had a sneaky smile on his face and Yuuri could see mischief in his eye's. Within the blink of an eye, he was very close to Yuuri.

"What are you planning?" Yuuri dared to asked but wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I might keep that a secret from you." Victor spun Yuuri around and used the clean dishcloth he was still holding to tie up his hands.

"Victor th-" Yuuri began to protest but was cut off.

"No, no that is no good Yuuri. Like I said, I need to punish my fiance." Victor whispered in a low seductive tone in Yuuri's ear wich send shivers down Yuuri spine paralysing him temporarily. After Victor had tied up Yuuri's hand on his back he turned him back around and threw him over his shoulder. Wich made Yuuri squeal. Victor began walking into the direction of the bedroom with a struggling Yuuri on his shoulder.

"Victor put me down." Yuuri pleaded with Victor.

"But Yuuri that is not how you address me." Victor hummed while patting Yuuri's but. Which sends even more shivers trough his body.

"Vitya put me down" Yuuri guessed he wasn't sure where Victor was going with this. Victor threw Yuuri on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Yu-chan keep guessing." Yuuri's face went bright red when Victor said that. Yuuri wasn't sure what to say, one of the bedroom things Victor had told him? He decided not to answer and see what the Russian would do. "Well it is up to my mercy how you will be treated is it not?" Victor asked deviously. Oh no Yuuri thought he wasn't asking for that right? Was Victor secretly into SM? Or was this just some kind of sex play? Not sure if this was going to end well Yuuri dared to play along hoping he wasn't going to make a fool of himself.

"Master?" He asked in a very soft voice more like a whisper.

"Hm, I couldn't hear you." Victor said in a stern tone.

"Master?" Yuuri repeated louder.

"Exactly, what I wanted to hear." Victor smiled down at him while he began to rip Yuuri's shirt.

"Victor!" Yuuri nearly shouted.

"No, no. what was is again?"

"Master, b-" Yuuri was cut off by Victor pressing one finger on Yuuri's lips.

"That's right, so you have to do everything I say or else." Victor said teasingly while ripping Yuuri's shirt slowly. Or else? Yuuri wondered. What was he going to do to him if he wasn't listening it could hardly be worse than what he is planning. So if Yuuri was going to play along he wasn't going to make it easy for Victor. So he did the best thing he could think of and pushed himself up and bite down on Victor's neck. In return, Victor grabbed Yuuri's hair, turned him around and pressed him down on the metres.

"You always make it so hard for me to resist you Yu-chan. But Biting your master isn't good." Victor whispered in his ear. Yuuri could feel Victor retreat but he wasn't able to get up as Victor had still a strong grip on his head. He heard Victor remove his own belt and Yuuri's pants and underwear. Now he was completely naked and vulnerable below Victor. Yuuri could hear the belt make a sound and before he could look around what Victor was planning he felt the leather hit his ass cheeks. Yuuri screamed out, not sure if he like this new development or not.

"If you don't want to be hit again you should apologise for biting your master." Victor said as he raised his hand with the belt again. Yuuri wasn't answering fast enough so he hit again.

"I am sorry!" Yuuri screamed as a reaction. He began to like it though even if tears stung in the corners of his eye's

"You're sorry for what?" Victor asked while at the end slapping him again.

"I am sorry for biting you!" Yuuri felt shivers going trough his whole body and he began to be turned on by the slapping.

"Now beg for me to stop." Victor said demanding still holding the belt.

"Please, Master stop." Yuuri pleaded with Victor completely in his role.

"Now you will let me do anything to you without struggling." Victor said. Yuuri could only nod Victor's eyes seemed to be full of lust.

Victor hit Yuuri again with the belt.

"I didn't hear anything." Victor demanded from Yuuri to be vocal.

"Yes I will do your bidding, Master" Yuuri began but Victor wasn't satisfied yet. He grabbed his chin and lifted him up from it. And kissed him roughly and deeply. Victor released the Kiss. Yuuri tried to breathe in but Victor didn't let him as he reconnected the kiss. In an even deeper passion than before. Yuuri was beginning to get a little dizzy from the lack of air. As he began to lose focus not able to think clear. He could only feel the pleasure Victor was giving him through the kiss. Victor's tongue rubbed every inch in his mouth. Clearly dominating the kiss in a hungry need. Once Victor drew back for the second time Yuuri fell against Victor's chest while gasping for some needed air. Victor stroked his hair, giving Yuuri a false feeling of securities. When Victor noticed Yuuri had his breath back he grabbed his hair roughly and pushed his head down to his crotch.

"Well then, I think you know what to do right Yu-chan?" Yuuri looked up for a second. He saw a need in Victor's eyes he hadn't seen before. He was mesmerised by the different emotion Victor's eyes could show if you looked closely. His head was yanked back to Victor's crotch. "I didn't give you permission to stare, now did I?"

Yuuri began to work at his task. He was lucky Victor had undone the button of his pants. He used his teeth to open the zipper and carefully did the same for the underwear. Victor's member sprung up at the release from the clothing and hit Yuuri's face. After that began to work. He first licked all the way from the bottom to the top which send shivers down Victor's spine. He then proceeded to take Victors tip in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"You are doing a good job Yu-chan." Victor complimented. It didn't take long for Yuuri to make Victor moan, he had both of his hands in Yuuri's hair. Yuuri started to take Victor in his mouth as far as he could take it. Pumping up and down, and once he was close to the up he licked his tip and went back down again. Victor moaned and he was having trouble holding himself back while Yuuri was giving him a blowjob. In the end, he decided to just give up on holding back. He moved up slightly and began to trust his hips further into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri who didn't saw that coming nearly choked when Victor slammed his full length down his throat. He held there for a moment and then he started to trust in and out of Yuuri's throat. Yuuri felt like he was used by Victor as he would use an onahole. Trusting Rough in and out of Yuuri's throat as he pleased.

He couldn't breathe and was holding onto Victor's legs. Blackness formed at the edges of Yuuri's eye's when Victor slammed in hard one last time and came into Yuuri's throat. He screaming a couple of Rusian curse words. Yuuri had no choice but to swallow the first part. Victor removed himself from Yuuri's mouth while he was still coming. Making all of the left cum which Yuuri didn't swallow spray on his face. After that Yuuri sat down gasping for air. He had given Victor a blow job before but never deep throated him like this. Yuuri's mind was blank he was still trying to get more air into his long's. Victor didn't seem to waste time even if he came down from his own high. He put Yuuri face down on the bed and moved his hips upwards as he began to prepare him. It didn't take long as they had done it this morning And in no time Victor put lube on his own member. Victor trusted in hard Making Yuuri moan out lout. He grabbed Yuuri's bounded arms and pushed his head down in the mattress. sex which followed was rough and fast pace giving Yuuri no time to relax or get used to the feeling. Victor hit his spot every time making Yuuri beg for release.

"Master please," Yuuri begged when Victor didn't hit his spot again. Victor chuckled and hit the spot hard. Which resulted in a very loud moan from Yuuri.

"You want to come, Yu-chan?" Victor asked teasingly. "If you want to you have to beg for it." Victor stopped his movements."Master, please make me come from only using my ass. if you repeat that sentence I will make sue you'll come." Yuuri's was so far in need of release that he didn't care what Victor had asked of him. Hell, he would have barked like a dog if he had asked that.

"Master, please make me come from only using my ass!" Yuuri was able to bring out trough his heavy breathing. The moment Yuuri had finished the sentenced Victor slammed back in hard on Yuuri's spot. "Ah, Master" Yuuri cried out.

"You like my cock don't you?" Victor asked while he began to move on his fast pace but now hitting Yuuri's spot every time.

"Ah, yes. Master" Yuuri moaned out in Rusian. Yuuri could feel Victor's member get even harder when he said that.

Soon after that Yuuri came. he felt all the tension drain from his body and went limb in the bliss. Victor who moved both his hands to Yuuri's hips took a little bit longer to finish but came a second time that evening. he was sitting up breathing heavy while Yuuri was still tied up on the bed.

"Is this something you are into?" Yuuri muttered when he regained some strength.

"Not usually." Victor paused. "But I love to try new things when I am with you. I do have to say that I didn't mind this though. How was it for you?" Victor added after the pause.

"I don't know." Yuuri responded when Victor began to untie his wrists. Victor kissed his shoulder.

"You seemed into it though." Victor said while pulling Yuuri in a sitting position as well.

"Don't get me wrong it felt great, but I don't think I can handle this every time." Yuuri said with a blush on his face while he hurried off the bed. He didn't make it far though as he fell down on his second step. Victor chuckled and helped him up.

"Let's go wash up together shall we?" Victor asked with a gentle glint in his eyes. Part of him felt sorry that he was rough on Yuuri but he mostly was happy he had made him his own.

"Oke but no fun stuff." Yuuri stuttered out with a red face. Victor looked amused at the younger man he was holding up. How could he still be embarrassed after what we just had done? Victor asked himself with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Yuuri asked while they entered the shower.

"I was just thinking that you have the most errors of the world." Victor said with a heart-shaped smile, gleaming at Yuuri. Yuuri's colour was slowly getting back to normal but went beck full force when Victor said that. Which resulted in making Victor laugh even more. "But now comes the most important question." Yuuri looked at Victor. "Is this what happened in your dream?" Victor asked. Yuuri's mouth fell open. Why was Victor is such a need to know the content of his dream? When Yuuri realised his mouth hung open he closed it without a word and turned his back to Victor.

"No, it didn't happen like this in my dream." Yuuri said in a low tone not wanting to keep dwelling on the subject. he heard a tsk followed by.

"Well, I need to keep trying different things until I have found it." After the shower, they made themselves ready for bed. Victor only getting underwear while Yuuri put on his sleep sweater and pants as well. Victor was pouting when he saw Yuuri. Commenting that he needed to feel his Yuuri in his sleep and not just the fabric. Or that he could keep him warm. They had tried this before but it ended up waking Yuuri sometimes in the middle of the night because he was cold. So Victor had to just deal with it, and that he did. When Yuuri took his position next to Victor the man pulled him close. Two hands went to his back. One below his body and the other over it. And went under the sweater up to his shoulder blades. Victor placed a kiss on top of Yuuri's head as they both drifted of to sleep asleep.

* * *

 **Uuhhhm I gave a smut warning of over 9000. This is an extra long chapter as it wasn't enough to make it into two. Nor did I want another one fully dedicated to smut since we just had one. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.** **But It might be sooner than you think. :D**


	10. CH10 Dreams from the Penthouse P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Safe from the smut, Not from the fluff and I guess there is story progress.**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.10 Dreams from the Penthouse P.1**

Victor woke up first as usual. He found himself tangled between the bed sheets and his fiancee who was still dead to the world. He was laying half over Yuuri with still one arm still in Yuuri's sweater. Finding the position he was laying in not as comfortable as the one he was in before he went to sleep even if he was on top of Yuuri. He decided to move back into that position carefully to not wake Yuuri. Once Victor was settled he could feel Yuuri unconscious nuzzle closer to his chest. Victor was listening to Yuuri's breathing which soothed him. Yuuri was breathing deeply and had a calm expression on his face. He kissed his head like he had done before they had gone to sleep. Victor had no idea how long he had been awake when he heard the alarm to get up go off. Yuuri stirred uncomfortably and was about to wake up when Victor turned off the alarm. Yakov would understand if they were late. Victor thought. He kept his phone in his hand while the other was rubbing gentle circles on Yuuri's back below his sweater. He looked trough the twitter feed. Pichit had posted a picture from his practice. Chris in one of his sexual poses while he was in a sauna. He did have a towel around his waist, so he wasn't completely naked. Yurio had posted a picture of the tree of them learning Yuuri Russian. And a just a regular update with contend was 'Someone has the sex drive of a bunny on drugs.' With the hashtag gross old man. each others scrolled to the reactions on the post and found the one from Chris the most amusing. Saying that he could get sex lessons from Victor and Yuuri. And if he did get a show from us that he would want to watch as well. More like want to join. Thought Victor. Even Phichit seemed down for that as he had liked Chris comment. After that Victor checked to be sure the feed from IceSkateFan-Y but found that there was none. He resumed his way trough his feed as he hadn't kept up lately. Occasionally looking down at his adorable and cute fiancee checking if he was still asleep. Kissing him on the head or forehead every time he did so. He is so sweet when he is asleep. Would it be bad if I take a picture and upload it? But he hadn't uploaded anything in the last couple of days. Then again the last picture was of him and Yuuri, in bed and Yuuri asleep. He thought for a moment and took the picture. He made sure that he was more prominent in the frame, so it would be less interesting for the stalker he hoped. He also promised himself that he would let Yuuri take a picture of him at practice so that there would be something else than just Yuuri's sleeping face. He posted the picture with the #how long can I skip practice, #I woke up like this and #sleeping beauty. It didn't take long for the reactions to flood in.

Phichit. 'Ahhh, You two are so CUTE together!"

Chris. 'Room for one more?'

Phichit. 'If there is going to be a cuddle party I want to join!'

Yurio. '#grows old man or #sex drive of a bunny on drugs'

Victor. 'Second one is more accurate'

Chris. 'Oooh~ did I miss something?'

Victor. 'Maybe..."

Georgi. 'Are you on your way Victor?'

Victor. '#how long can I skip practice'

Georgi. 'You do know Yakov can see this right?'

Mila. 'It is only going to be a matter of time before he sees.'

Victor. '#how long can I skip practice'

Georgi. 'isn't Yuuri telling you to get up?'

Victor. 'still asleep as long as I don't wake him up he isn't going to wake up.'

Phichit. 'please tell me you wake him up with a kiss, than Yuuri is the real sleeping beauty'

Victor. ' first of all, Yuuri is my real sleeping beauty. Secondly, I did that yesterday morning ask Yurio how it turned out.'

Chris. 'So you did give him sex education?'

Yurio. 'HELL NO!'

Yurio. 'I heard them, I still can't get it out of my head. I feel like I need to bleach my ears.'

Otabek. 'How did you hear them?'

Yurio. 'They stayed at Yakov place from Saturday till Sunday.'

Otabek. 'Does he know's?'

Yakov. 'Yes, he does.'

Victor hadn't been paying full attention to the reactions because he was back to looking at his Yuuri. He hadn't counted on Yakov finding out so fast. He was pulled out of his own thought by his phone going off and showing Yakov name on the screen. Victor answers fast so it wouldn't wake up Yuuri. Yuuri muttered something and drifted back to sleep while Victor gave his attention to the phone.

"Vitya, get your ass over here. And wake up Yuuri!" Yakov shouted from the other side of the line

"Yakov," Victor paused. "I can't wake Yuuri," Victor said in a deadly serious tone. "His sleeping face is too cute."

"VITYA if you don't get here within the half hour I will come personally to drag you out of your bed!" Victor couldn't see Yakov but he knew that the man head was red from anger.

"Fine, I'll go and wake up Yuuri, so bye." Victor was about to hang up and just stay in bed when Yakov spoke up.

"Don't even dare to hang up before I hear Yuuri's voice." Yakov demanded. earning a 'tsk' from Victor that Yakov had seen trough his plans. Victor took one last look at Yuuri's sleeping face. He crawled over to grab Yuuri's phone. Laid his own phone down, kissed Yuuri on his mouth while taking a selfie. And then gently shook him.

"Yu~ri," Victor sent the photo to himself. Yuuri still too deep asleep did not respond.

"Ah~ too bad Yakov Yuuri doesn't want to wake up." Victor said after he had barely tried

"VITYA!" Yakov shouted.

"Fine, I'll try harder." Victor sighed and went back to his task. "Yu~ri, Yu~ri wake up. Yakov is a horrible coach who won't let you sleep." Victor could hear Yakov shouting trough the phone but wasn't paying attention. He loved the moment when Yuuri stirred from his sleep. Maybe even more than his sleeping face but it was alway's short lived. "Yu~ri," Victor kissed his forehead. "Yakov is mad at me for trying to give you enough sleep, tell me that I am the better coach." Yuuri's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmh, what?" Yuuri asked weakly still sleep driven. he was fighting to keep his eye's open as he wanted more sleep.

"Yakov is mad because I am a better coach than him. So tell him you're awake so he feels better about himself. So that he knows I was mean enough to wake up my cute fiancee on his order."

"I am awake?" Yuuri said questionable on the phone. Not yet aware of the time.

"Thanks to Victor you both have a half hour before I want the both of you here on the ice." Yakov said angrily to Yuuri as he hangs up the phone.

"What did you do?" Yuuri asked while he gave Victor his phone back.

"Not enough to make him this angry." Victor said while typing something on his phone as he moved from the bed to the closet tho get clothes and gear.

"That is not an answer." Yuuri said while he began to get ready himself as half an hour was too short to do everything.

"No, that was not the answer you wanted to hear." Victor corrected him while he pulled a white blouse on. Yuuri just rolled his eye's and didn't want to argue any further. Whatever mess he had gotten himself into he was smart enough to get out. They walked Makkachin in a hurry as time was running out and ended up eating breakfast in the car. Victor was driving like he alway's would which gave Yuuri time to look at his phone. He opened his twitter feed and nearly spewed all of his morning drink over him. The first picture was of him and Victor, while Victor was kissing him. It had the #this is how I wake my sleeping beauty. Where the comment went nuts under. Not only by fans but friends as well.

Random fan. 'Aaaaaah! nose bleed.'

Phichit. 'I told you that is how Victor wakes him up (Kiss Icon)'

Georgi. 'Only a kiss of true love can wake the sleeping beauty'

Chris. 'Oh~ This makes my day (winky face)'

Yurio. '(Puke Icon)'

Otabek. '(Clap Icon)'

Yuuko. 'So sweet, just like newlyweds'

Yuuri's face went bright red after reading the comment. How was he supposed to face everyone today? And that was when he saw Victor's first post. And even more important the conversation below. He face palmed himself at the conversation. Why did Victor post it online if he knew Yakov followed him? Was he doing it on purpose?

"What is wrong?" Victor asked all indecent. His face must have shown what he saw on his phone and Victor knew all too well Yuuri's reaction.

"Why did you post another one?" Yuuri began. "You had just posted one of me sleeping, and now you make everyone think I can't wake up normally. Or that I am some attention seeker." Yuuri was a mixture of mad and embarrassed.

"But you look so cute when you're asleep. And it is true that you are my sleeping beauty. Who needs to be woken with a kiss. That was a joke." Viktor added when he saw that Yuuri was getting more angry than embarrassed. "And if anyone of us is an attention seeker it is me. So why don't you take pictures of me today when I skate so I don't need to post more pictures of your sleeping face?" Victor said with his begging puppy eyes. If this worked he might make his fiancee happier and get some pictures he wanted anyway to post online. Killing two birds with one stone.

"I will help you, on one condition." Yuuri said in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win from Victor's puppy eyes.

"Anything for you, my love."

"No more pictures of me when I am asleep, for a whole week." Victor Was about to protest but knew it wasn't going to work when he saw Yuuri's stubborn expression.

"I won't post them, only make them." Victor knew that he couldn't hold himself from making the pictures. Not posting them he could live with.

"Fine, if I see one online I will sleep for the rest of the week at Yakov place." Yuuri sighed.

"Deal." Victor was happy that he wasn't the one sleeping at Yakov place if he couldn't keep his side of the promise. He had to work hard on not posting anything because sleeping without his Yuuri would be a disaster. Once they arrived at the rink everyone was already there and the shouting session began for Victor. Yuuri was sent to training by Yakov when he began to make apologies on Victor's behalf. According to Yurio, Yakov was a deep sleeper as well and had 5 alarms in the morning. So he understood how handy it was that someone would wake you. When Yuuri was on the ice Yakov was still going at Victor for what he did and Yurio was teaching him Rusian trough it. And he seemed to love the situation Victor was in right now.

"Ah did you remember those words?" Yurio asked Yuuri when Yakov said something for the 10th time.

"Professional Skater and I believe something about, think of your reputation." Yuuri answered.

"Your right." Yurio added with a smile. He seemed to be in a good mood now that Yakov was shouting at Victor.

"What are you guy's doing?" Mila asked when she and Georgi came up to the pair.

"Teaching the piggy Russian." Yurio added unhappily. He sounded like a child who didn't want to share his new toy afraid that the others would ruin his fun.

"We will help you as well. After all, we are all rink mates." Mila said with a grin on her face.

"THE FOUR OF YOU GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Yakov shouted when he saw them standing. Victor joined them soon enough and found out the little game everyone was playing with teaching Yuuri Russian. Yakov was learning Yuuri proper Russian which he could use on daily basis. Yurio told him about ice skating and curse words. Mila was just fooling around and learning him wrong translations. Which resulted in a lecture from Yakov. Georgi taught him real romantic words, not just bedroom talk. And Victor went on whit what he started on Sunday. In no time he was joining Mila in on the lecture from Yakov. Everything was a normal day until Yurio called Victor over when he was taking a small break of the ice on his phone. Yuuri who was way too deep in his thoughts while practising didn't notice at first. It was only until the duo called over Yakov that Yuuri looked in their direction and noticed something was up. Victor, Yakov and Yurio were unaware of Yuuri coming over. Too deep in conversation to notice Yuuri was in hearing distance.

"I will deal with this new development." Yakov sighed while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What new development?" Yuuri asked still unaware of what was going on. All three man looked at him neither was sure what to say and how to say it. And would have wished they were more discreet about the situation. After a moment of silence, Yuuri began to feel unsure if he should have asked in the first place.

"If you go back to practice," Victor motioned to Yurio "I'll tell Yuuri." Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt. He knew what was coming but didn't want to know anymore. It had been such a normal day for them even with Victor's jokes. If only he hadn't seen Yakov go over to them.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	11. CH11 Dreams from the Penthouse P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Smut has left us, there is sweet fluff and mostly the power of friendship. (story progress)**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.11 Dreams from the Penthouse P.2**

Victor motioned Yuuri to come closer. Yuuri was hesitant but did so anyway. He took Victor's hand who he was holding out.

"I want you to know before you see this that the clip doesn't go further than our shirts of." Victor added in a soft tone. Yuuri's stared in confusion. What was going on? Victor took his phone and reset a clip and gave the phone to Yuuri. Yuuri took it with shaky hands and played the clip. It was filmed from outside their apartment on the 8th floor. from what looked like a floor above theirs. It had a perfect angle for their couch. He and Victor were sitting on the couch and his heart sank the moment he realised which day it was. He hoped he was wrong but the moment Victor's arm went over Yuuri's shoulder and the other grabbed his chin he knew it was Thursday. He couldn't watch anymore and gave the phone back to Victor. Just those seconds were enough for Yuuri. Victor and Yakov were saying things to Yuuri but it was all a blur. He felt sick and disgusted by what was going on. All he wanted to do was go in a hole and never come out again. He grabbed his head with his free hand. His head was pounding and it felt like the floor was swaying. He could feel the need to throw up. Yuuri was unaware that Victor was moving him off the ice. Nor did he notice that they went into a private office. He moved his hand in front his mouth as he was about to throw up and in no time someone had placed a bucket in his hands. His whole stomach emptied in the bucket to the point he was still going from reflexes. It took a long time before Yuuri was able to hear Victor's voice while he was rubbing circles on his back.

"Yuuri just breath." He heard Victor say muffled and far away if he was underwater. he felt himself suffocate as he began to cough while gasping for air. Once the reflexes stopped the bucket was taken and he was pulled onto Victor lap. He hadn't noticed how he had begun to cry. tears were streaming down his face and he felt exhausted and empty. One of Victor's hand was stroking Yuuri's hair as his head laid against Victor's chest. While Victor's other arm held him tight. Yuuri's mind was blank he could hear people around him speak but didn't pick up on their conversation. He felt tired and keeping his eye's open to stare at a point in the room wasn't that appealing. His head was still pounding and he felt dizzy. He didn't want to fight anymore to stay awake so from one breath to the other he felt his body going limp against Victors. And before he drifted off he could hear Victor say one last thing.

"Everything is going to be oke, My love." After that he submitted to the darkness which was eating away at his consciousness.

Victor looked down on Yuuri who's was finally breathing normally because Yuuri had submitted to sleep. He had seen panic attacks but not such a sudden one or as bad at this. He really wished he could have made something up but knew Yuuri would have seen through it. Yakov rented the room after throwing away the containment of the bucket. He placed it next to the couch Victor and Yuuri were sitting on.

"You need something else?" Yakov asked while studying the Japanese man with a worried expression. Victor had told Yakov before Yuuri moved to that he had anxiety problems and panic attacks but so far Yakov never witnessed one. And then he had to witness the worst one Victor had ever seen.

"If you could get our water bottles that would be great?" Victor asked politely. Yakov went to get them and was back in no time.

"is it alway's like this?" Yakov asked once he was back.

"No, this has never happened since I know him." At least not to Victor's knowledge. Victor described what normally would happen and came to the conclusion that it was worse now because of the continuous emotion swings. At one moment everything seemed fine and then the next someone punched them in the stomach. Not to forget that this was the worst the stalker had posted until now. Victor was scared how Yuuri would react if the person posted everything online. He had to keep in mind to close the curtains the moment they were home. It didn't take long before Yakov hat to leave. He had promised to meet up with the police so they could see from which building the photo was taken. After Yakov had left they were alone for a while. Victor was still holding Yuuri hoping it would bring some comfort to him.

"He is asleep, why are you still holding him?" Yurio asked while leaning against the door frame.

"I hope it gives him comfort." Victor answered but still not looking away from Yuuri.

"And what if it doesn't help?" Yurio asked again. Victor rolled his eye's and looked at the teen.

"It at least helps me." Yurio seemed to look worried. He hadn't even witnessed the worst part but seemed to have an idea of what had happened. Yurio sat down next to Yuuri but not saying anything. Victor was happy the silence was returned even if it was for a short while.

"I didn't know it could get this bad." Yurio said while tapping his feet on the now clean bucket.

"Well, it was a first time for me as well." Victor answered.

"Just so you know I told everyone on Social media to Fuck off." Yurio said with a clenched fist. Which made Victor wonder what was going on. "I wasn't the only one who did. even J.J said that people needed to have more respect."

"There you are." Victor looked up to see Mila and Georgi come in with food.

"We didn't know you were in here so if you want some, you have to get it yourself." Georgi said while placing two plates on the table in front of the couch.

"I'll be right back." Yurio said while standing up and walking away.

"What is going happening on social media?" Victor asked when Mila and Georgi both had fetched a chair and set down with their own plates. Georgi looked at Mila telling her to answer without saying.

"Well," Mila began. "Yurio had told me about the new clip. And I know I shouldn't be curious about those kinds of things but you know me. And I am sorry but I looked it up and found the post as well as the retweets and comments." Mila paused as she didn't want to worsen the day they were already having.

"And?" Victor asked when Mila took to long.

"The point is, people were asking for more." Georgi ended up finishing Mila. Victor looked at him with a blank expression. He noticed he was holding on to Yuuri even tighter as the man shifted uncomfortably. He released Yuuri and looked at his phone to see the comment for himself.

Random fan 12. 'If you have it till here you must have more, don't you?'

Random fan 30. 'OMG, you are such a tease for uploading only this part. Where is the good stuff?'

Random fan 64. 'I would pay to see the full version.'

So manny more comments were like this, but what did make it a little bit batter was the comment of the other skaters.

Yurio. 'Don't you have any respect, YOU GROWS PERVERTS! You can even see it is filmed from outside. WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

Mila. 'I agree with you Yurio, this goes too far. And this person has even broken into their house!'

Phichit. 'How dare you this to my best friend or even to anyone. Give people their privacy!'

Georgi. 'It makes me sick that people would want to watch this further when it is against the right of privacy. You could go to jail for having this.'

J.J 'People have no respect.'

Otabek. 'I couldn't agree more.'

Chris. 'I hope this person get's caught soon.'

Phichit. 'Yes, and that they lock him up.'

Yurio. 'For the rest of his life!'

"Thank you." Victor said to them Once Yurio had returned.

"For what?" Yurio asked, clueless to what Victor was talking about.

"For having my back." Victor gave them his heart-shaped smile. It meant the world to Victor that he had people who he could count on no matter what.

"No problem, were as good as a family right?" Mila asked with a grin on her face.

"Like in the movie Lilo and Stich, family means nobody gets left behind." Georgi said while giving Mila a high five.

"tsk, that is cheesy." Yurio snorted. "But next time he comes near the both of you, just call us and we will kick him off the earth." Yurio said while standing up. "We are the Russian skate team and no one messes with a Russian!"

"Yess, I fully agree after all we will send our little fairy after him." Mila said teasingly. And the three older skaters burst out laughing which made Yuuri stir awake.

"Now you have done it, you have woken up the Katsudon you stupid old hag!" Yurio said while letting himself fall down on the couch. Yuuri opened his eyes and was met with the pleasant image of all his rink mates having lunch in Yakov office. He was still too drowsy to recall the events and his head was still pounding.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Like my head is going to split in two." Yuuri answered weakly. Closing his eye's as the lights were too bright. Georgi turned off the lights in the hope it would help. it was day and they still had enough light from the hallway to see.

"Thank's." Yuuri muttered Victor handed him his water bottle and Yuuri took careful sips as he didn't want to throw up again.

"Do you feel like you can eat something?" Victor asked while placing a hand on Yuuri's forehead to see if he had a fever. He was relieved he didn't.

"I'll wait a bit longer if possible." Yuuri still felt exhausted and dizzy he was afraid that if he would eat now that he was going to throw up again. After that, it was just some small talk and no one dared to talk about the subject. They hadn't told Yuuri about what people had commented on the video nor did they think it was necessary. However, Yuuri did remember his promise to Victor from the morning and snapped a picture of him while he was playing rock paper scissors with Mila and Georgi about the last slice of bread. Yuuri showed the picture to Victor.

"Now you can post #lunch party in Yakov office." Yuuri added when he sent the picture to Victor. Victor did seem to think for a moment. On one hand, it would be good to post something online to show that you got over it. However, it might provoke the stalker to post more but Yuuri wasn't in this picture so it would be good to just post it. It might be even better if Yuuri posted the picture, it wasn't uncommon for him to post something he wasn't in anyway.

"Why not post it on your own account?" Victor decided to share his ideas.

"But you wanted pictures of yourself so you didn't post more of my sleeping face." Yuuri answered. He felt slightly less dizzy and was now able to hold normal conversations. Most of the time he held his eye's closed to keep the headage at bay. It seemed to work for now at least.

"I ask one of the other for that after the lunch. So shall I post the picture on your account?" Victor hoped that if Yuuri didn't have to do it himself it would be easier to convince him. He was right as Yuuri handed over his phone to Victor. Victor did what he promised and posted the photo with the #lunch party in Yakov office. after that is was time to get back to practice. Mila, Georgi and Yurio had already left.

"We should get back to practice." Yuuri said while trying to stand up but was wobbling on his feet. His headage returned full force the moment he stood up and he felt the ground below him move as if he was on a ship.

"You're in not going anywhere." Victor said while pulling Yuuri down. "You're in no condition to go back on the ice you could hurt yourself." Victor added when he saw that Yuuri was about to protest. Victor was about to make them comfortable when Yuuri spoke.

"But you'll have to go to practice." Victor looked at him and rolled his eye's

"you are way more important than practice Yu~ri." He said while kissing Yuuri's hand.

"But I will just lay down and sleep then there is nothing you can do." Yuuri said in weak protest. It made Victor think, He would please Yakov and his fiance if he would practice and he could see the door from the rink.

"If you promise to call whenever you need something and you'll be a good adorable fiancee who will stay put." Victor demanded while he pushed Yuuri down on the couch so he was laying on his back.

"I will do that if you'll practice." Yuuri looked up at Victor who removed his glasses wich made it harder for Yuuri to focus on him. Victor looked around Yakov office and found a blanket. He didn't find a pillow so he used his training Jacked as one. He was going to practice on the ice so he wasn't in need of it anyway. He placed the makeshift pillow below Yuuri's head and tuck Yuuri in the blanked. He then took place on edge of the couch.

"I thought you were going to practice?" Yuuri asked weakly.

"Once you are asleep." As if Yuuri was able to flip a switch he fell asleep the moment Victor finished his sentence. Victor smiled and left the room. He closed the door behind him and went to put on his skates and join the other on the ice.

* * *

 **I have a problem. I don't get anymore mail's when someone updates their story not even when I update my own. Does someone know how to solve this? Thank you very much for your time.**

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	12. CH12 Dreams from the Penthouse P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. All the alarm bells go off. Another full house**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.12 Dreams from the Penthouse P.3**

Victor didn't practice too hard that day. He himself was tried as well. He did glance over the door to Yakov office or his phone every now and then but was sure Yuuri was still asleep. He made his signature move and landed it while he glanced over at the door. To his surprise the door was open. He looked around no Yuuri on edge of the ice. Was Yakov back then? Not they would have heard him. Victor skated closer and noticed the lights were still off. He wasn't the only one who found it strange as Georgi stopped next to him.

"Wasn't that door closed?" Georgi asked while skating to the exit of the rink with Victor.

"And here I thought I was imagining things." Victor said with a fake smile. The put on their blade protectors and walked towards the door. The moment they entered someone was about to step out. Victor knew the face immediately he grabbed the man's arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him against the ice rink's edge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Victor demanded.

"This is one of my ice rink's, What the hell is your problem." Victor wasn't sure how to answer. He had never met the owner of this facility but he was sure that this was the fan who had stalked them.

"You're the one who greeted us in the park right?" Victor asked still holding the man in an Iron grip.

"Yes,b-" The man began but was cut off by Victor.

"And you talked to my fiancee in the grocery shop."

"Yes,b-" He was cut off again by Victor

"Then how can I believe this is just coincidence that you show up the moment Yuuri posted something about his whereabouts?" Victor had a lot of problem with keeping his anger under control.

"I was told I could find Yakov Feltsman here!" The man shouted angrily. Georgi came back from the room.

"And then you walk in and keep the light's off?" Georgi said while nodding to Victor signalling that Yuuri was ok. Yuuri had woken up by the sound what was happening and moved to the door. There he found Mila holding Yurio in place on the other side of the rink. With the argument that children shouldn't meddle in adult business. And found his fiance right in front of him holding a person down who he would rather forget.

"There was someone sleeping in there!" The man shouted while struggling to get free from Victor's grip. Victor couldn't hold him any longer so he led him to go and went to stand in front of Yuuri as he saw that he had woken up.

"Have you'll all gone mad?" The man shouted in rage. while he fixed his suit. At the same time, Yakov came walking in with two policemen. The policemen went straight to the small group at Yakov office. "Please remove them from my ice rink." the man demanded in Russian as he pointed at Victor and Georgi. Only to be surprised when the cops went for him.

"Mister Ivan Dubrovsky I assume?" The first cop asked while taking out his cuffs.

"Yes, but what is the meaning of this?" The man became angry again.

"You are placed under arrest, for the suspicion of stalking mister Katsuki and the brake in of the apartment of mister Nikiforov." The policeman began to put cuffs on Ivan. "Everything you'll say can be used against you."

"You are making a joke here, Let me go." Ivan Dubrovsky shouted as he was taken away by the police.

"Who would have thought it was the owner of our own rink?" Yakov said when he came close to the group. Yurio and Mila had come over as well to listen in on what happened.

"How did you know for sure it was him?" Victor asked while he began to feel relieved it was finally over.

"Well, once we were in your apartment the police looked for an apartment which would be the ideal location. It was the one from across the street on the left side. According to them, it had to be one floor higher which ended up being the penthouse. on that building. And as it is a penthouse you can see to every side." Yakov pause for a moment looking if everyone was still following him. "Then the police came back to me with the name of the owner I told them that he was the owner of this rink. They made the connection with the description Victor gave. And that is how we ended up here." Yakov finished with a deep breath.

"Well, thank you Yakov, I am sorry for the problems I have caused." Yuuri said while bowing deeply. He regretted it later as his head was still aching. But he felt a lot better now.

"What are you saying?" Barked Yakov at Yuuri. Which made Yuuri look up in surprise. "It isn't your fault that the man is crazy!"

"Yeah Katsudon, if you think for one second you are responsible for this I will kick your ass!" Yurio shouted while stamping his skate on the ice.

"So don't let it get to you, my love." Victor added. Yuuri felt happy inside and went to hug everyone. He was so happy this ordeal was over. Everyone except for Yurio accepted the hug but Yuuri went to chase the fairy on the ice. Which made the other laugh even Yakov had a small smile. They skated some more but just for fun and went home early. Mila and Yurio had the idea of going to eat somewhere but Victor and Yuuri promised they would join them another time.

They went to get some grocery's as Yuuri had noticed there wasn't much left yesterday. They didn't take as long as they normally would because they just wanted a night for themselves without worry. Once they reached home the pair was greeted by a mad Makkachin who demanded to be walked the moment they walked in. So they did what their beloved doggy wanted and went on a walk to their regular dog park. They took their time just enjoying each others company. Once back Yuuri put on his apron and took the ingredients out for dinner. Victor placed his hands on Yuuri's hip and put his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" He asked while looking down at the food.

"Beef Stroganoff, at first I thought about Katsudon but we had that yesterday" Yuuri said while he was baking the meet.

"I wouldn't have minded if we ate it again, but I am not complaining either." He kissed Yuuri's neck and moved away to prepare the potatoes. Victor was done way faster than Yuuri with his task and he went to get some special things. First, he closed all the curtains, He took a red tablecloth and placed it on the table. Took some candles, light them up and placed them in the middle of the table. He turned off all the light which weren't necessary for cooking. Proceeding to another closet he took his time selecting which wine would be best with their dish. Yuuri who was done looked at what Victor was planning so he took two plates and tried to make it look fancy. It did turn out better than he expected. And finished the table by putting cutlery on the table as well. On cue, Victor had selected the wine and took two glasses and took his place on the table. Their dinner was fun and romantic. Yuuri used some of the words Georgi had taught him earlier that day and Victor was happy to reply in Russian as well. Not only in the langue of the bedroom just sweet talk in Russian. Yuuri was, however, begging to get a little tipsy which resulted in him getting a little bit more courage through the evening. It came to full light when they went to get dessert Victor was bending down to get something out of the fridge. Yuuri took this opportunity to smack his butt playfully. Victor took out what he needed.

"Someone is in a playful mood." Victor said while grinning at Yuuri. Yuuri took the ice cream Victor was holding and placed it on the counter. Yuuri had his apron back on and Victor didn't really know why. They were going to do the dishes after their dessert so there was no need for it.

"Do you still want to know my dream Vitya?" Yuuri seductively asked while he stroked Victor's arm. Victor's mouth fell open. What had happened to his shy angel? He should get Yuuri tipsy more often. Yuuri chuckled and closed Victor's mouth with a finger on his chin. Making Victor swallow. He could eat him instead of dessert.

"Vitya~ you haven't answered yet." Yuuri said playfully while he came so close their chests were touching.

"Tell me, and don't forget any details." Victor answered hurried. He was afraid Yuuri wouldn't tell him if he waited too long to answer.

"Well, we were in the kitchen like we are now." Yuuri said while slowly removing his shirt from under his apron. Victor's heart was racing. "And we were getting our dessert but something happened before we could get to it." Yuuri said while he began to unbutton Victor's blouse.

"I wonder what happened?" Victor asked while he looked down at Yuuri who kissed his chest. He was still wearing his blouse and once he tried to move it off completely Yuuri kept it in place.

"First I push you against the counter." Yuuri said and so he did. "Then I Kissed you Deeply with tongue." He didn't wait for Victor to respond. The moment he had finished the sentence he took Victor's lips all to himself. It was a sweet kiss. Even if Yuuri was tipsy from the wine it was still Yuuri who dominated the kiss. So instead of it being hungry and demanding it was sweet and incessant and some would say inexperienced. Yuuri was the one who broke the kiss staring into Victor's eyes.

"What happens now my love?" Victor asked.

"Then you took control and put me on the counter you are against now." Victor did in one swift motion. Wondering where it was going.

"We kiss again fighting for dominance." Yuuri said and both men dove into each other's lips. Both tongues intertwine and eventually, Victor won the battle of dominance like he had in Yuuri's dream.

Once Victor released the kiss he silently asked what now. Yuuri looked at the ice cream.

"Uhhm.." Yuuri began but hadn't thought about it before that he would be saying everything. Victor did look in the direction Yuuri was looking at and saw the forgotten ice cream. And he chuckled what had he been dreaming of?

"You would tell me every detail?" Victor asked teasingly while looking back at Yuuri.

"Uhhm.. you" There was a pause. Making Victor wonder if he was really going to say it or if he should start guessing. "You.. remove my apron and put ice cream on my chest." Yuuri muttered softly in a deep shade of red.

"Was that everything?" Victor asked when he saw that Yuuri was trying to hide something. He shook his head and it took a moment for him to finish the part.

"You said let me make a dessert out of you." Yuuri whispered afraid someone was going to hear them. Victor thought for a moment, it did sound somewhat like something he could come up with. Pleased that Yuuri's imagination was close to the real him, he did what he was told and removed the apron from Yuuri's body revealing his naked chest. He grabbed the ice cream and opened the lid. He hadn't thought about how to put it on so he grabbed one of the spoons that were close. Yuuri was following his movements with his eye's not sure about the next part. In his dream, it felt good but in real life, he wasn't sure. Victor scooped some ice and before he dropped it on Yuuri's chest he paused for a moment.

" Yu~ri let me make a dessert out of you." Victor added playfully with a wink before he dropped the ice cream on Yuuri's chest.

"It is cold." Yuuri said and Victor took another scoop not sure if it was supposed to go like this but he liked the idea. "No!" Yuuri squeaked when Victor dropped the second scoop. Victor chuckled.

"Then what am I supposed to do Yuuri?" Victor asked while dropping the third spoon full of ice cream, making Yuuri squeak again.

"You are supposed to eat it off me." Yuuri managed to get out.

Victor looked surprised that the man below him was so honest. Victor slowly bent down and began to lick the ice off Yuuri.

"Vitya~" Yuuri moaned when Victor licked one of Yuuri's nipples as that was a place he dropped ice on purpose.

"So what comes after I have finished my ice cream?" Victor asked and went back to licking the ice cream of Yuuri.

"I don't know," Yuuri said with a lust driven voice. "You woke me up around this part." Yuuri ended his sentence with a moan because Victor bit down softly on one of his nipples.

"Then shall I come up with the rest? you have done a great job until now." Victor asked and all Yuuri could do was nod. Victor left Yuuri on the counter for a moment and got the whipped cream and chocolate sauce. He was going full out with his own imagination. First, he began to remove Yuuri's pant and underwear. When Yuuri tried to ask what Victor's plan was he put whipped cream in Yuuri's mouth and kissed him. It tasted sweet, not that he expected otherwise with the amount of whip cream he used. Victor began to pour chocolate sauce on Yuuri's member.

"Vitya~ what are you doing?" Yuuri asked when Victor released the kiss.

"Just going with the flow." Victor said while he began to lick the chocolate from Yuuri's member.

"Ah~" Yuuri gasped while he covered his mouth with his hand. He felt sticky al over from the ice and other ingredients. It didn't take long for Victor to make Yuuri come. He didn't even have to take him fully in his mouth. This was a fantasy of Yuuri which was brought to live by none other than Victor so he was way more sensitive than usual. Yuuri came over his own chest making it even more sticky as now the gum and leftover ice cream combined. Victor liked some of Yuuri's chest.

"Victor you shouldn't be doing that" Yuuri complained while he tried to push Victor's head away.

"But now I made a real dessert out of you Yu~ri." Victor said while he licked up even more. Yuuri's face went bright red it could be the alcohol or because what Victor was doing. When Victor noticed that Yuuri was getting hard again he poured chocolate sauce in a bowl which was still on the counter. and used it to coat his fingers in it. He then used those two fingers to prepare Yuuri.

"What Are you using?" Yuuri asked but not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"The only thing at hand." Victor said while he added a third finger. Yuuri moaned but wasn't sure if he liked Victor's answer. It didn't feel wrong just the knowledge of what he was using. Victor readied himself in front of Yuuri entrance he poured more chocolate on his own member as well as Yuuri's. He entered Yuuri in a slick motion.

"Ah,~ Yu~ri your so tight." Victor and while he entered Yuuri. Yuuri himself was gasping. Part of him thought it was wrong that they were using food for this. but on the other side, he was so turned on by it. It made him think of his first time skating eros. Victor placed one hand on the wall above Yuuri's head while he began to pump up and down Yuuri's member with the other. Victor trusted in and out of Yuuri in a slow pace. Looking at every reaction the jong man was giving him. He held on to this until he found himself getting close so he fastened his pace. He bent down to kiss Yuuri and when he did they both came. Victor released his load into Yuuri. While Yuuri released his load into Victor's hand. They both were panting after their releas and staring into each others eye's. They both saw in the other eye's the same thought. It had felt way too good. after they regained some of their strength Victor lifted himself up and removed Yuuri from the counter. Yuuri was a sticky mess of ice cream, chocolate a little but if whip cream and his own cum. He wasn't' the only one as the kitchen was just as big of a mess and Victor's had his fair share of his own body. He had worn a white blouse but it was now stained with brown chocolate and some ice cream had managed to get onto his pants. They both went for a shower and it took a lot longer to clean Yuuri this time. Yuuri wanted to clean it himself as he had found the situation bad enough already. But Victor couldn't let his fiancee clean up by himself now could he? It all ended up to be another round in the shower which made Yuuri light headed as it was the third time he had come in a short period of time. After they were done with their "quick shower" they proceeded to clean the kitchen and decided to leave the dishes for the morning. It didn't take long for them to dive into bed after that and cuddle until they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **I might I like to experience with the "weird" kind of sex themes with this pair. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	13. CH13 I Wish

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Nope there isn't any smut (even when I know you want to) , O the sweet fluff and there is a lot of heavy story progress.**

* * *

 **Obsession CH.13 I Wish**

When Victor opened his eye's he was met by chocolate brown ones.

"Morning Vitya." Yuuri said as he gently stroked Victor's cheek.

"Wow, that is unusual for you to be awake before me," Victor said as he placed his own hand atop of Yuuri's. "You're even awake before the alarm goes off." Yuuri smiled gently at Victor.

"I woke up a little while ago." Yuuri began in a gentle soft voice while his cheek flushed a little. "And I was admiring your sleeping face for once." The last part was a shy whisper. Yuuri looked away in embarrassment of what he just said out loud. After everything, we have done and he is still too shy to admit things. Victor thought while he placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. And then gave him a bear hug.

"I love you so much my adorable fiance Yu~ri." Victor sang in a happy tone wich could belong to a child on Christmas morning. They cuddled a little bit longer until the alarm went off. And then they both got ready for the day. Victor was making coffee when Yuuri joined in the kitchen in his training clothes.

"I am going for a jog." Yuuri pronounced as he took a sip from the coffee Victor offered him.

"It has been a long time, You want me to join?" Victor asked while he began to sip his own.

"I'll be fine if you walk with Makkachin." Yuuri was stroking's Makkachins fur who had gotten curious when he heard his name in combination with the word walk.

"Well, then I will make myself ready for said task." Victor began in a teasing tone. "While my fiancee leaves me alone to do his own morning routine." He ended in a dramatic voice while placing the back of his hand on his forehead. Yuuri couldn't hold his smile and walked over to his fiancee. He kissed Victor on the cheek and planned to walk away when Victor grabbed his wrist. Victor kissed Yuuri's hand.

"I will miss you." Victor said while looking over Yuuri's knuckles.

"I will only be gone for half an hour, maybe even less." Yuuri said while rolling his eye's at how drastically Victor was being.

"But I," Victor began as he slowly kissed up on Yuuri's arm while pulling him closer. Yuuri was wearing a long sleeved jacket but it felt as if Victor went right trough it. "Will miss," Victor was now close to Yuuri's shoulder. "Every moment you're not with me." Victor finished with a deep and sweet kiss on Yuuri's mouth. He was now holding Yuuri close against his chest. Once he ended the kiss Yuuri had a red blush on his face.

"You know I need to run off the extra weight of what we have been eating recently right?" Victor looked at his adorable fiancee. He didn't see any changes in how Yuuri looked but then again he didn't seem to mind how his fiancee looked.

"I will let you go my little piggy. But run as fast as you can so I can hold you once more, as my beautiful prince." Victor said teasingly with a heart shape smile. Yuuri rolled his eye's and moved out of Victor's arms kissing him on the cheek once more.

"I see you before practice." And with that Yuuri left the apartment. Victor was happy that Yuuri looked after his own weight so he didn't have to be the mean one to remove all the delicious food from his diet. Once he finished his coffee he got dressed and took Makkachin for a walk. He was back before Yuuri was which was no surprise as Yuuri tend to walk all the way down to the ocean and then do some exercises on the beach before making his way back. There was a fresh coat of snow that had fallen this night and Victor hoped it wasn't too cold for Yuuri. After all, it was still winter in Russia and it hadn't been long after worlds. Victor was pulled out of his thought by his cellphone going off. without looking he picked it up.

"Hello, Victor speaking." He said in English.

"Mister Nikiforov am I right?" It was in Russian so Victor switched his language as well.

"Yes you are speaking with Victor Nikiforov and who am I speaking with?"

"You are speaking with Erick Zonov the leading officer in the investigation of the break-in and the stalking incidents." Victor recognised the man's voice now as it was one of the two who had visited them last Saturday.

"Ah, Yess officer what can I do for you?" Victor asked while he was begging to paste trough his living room.

"Well, this is just to keep you up to date on what is going on. We are going to release the man we arrested yesterday as he has proven his innocent and a couple of alibis check out for the dates you had given us on the events."

"But he had greeted us." Victor began but was cut off by the policeman.

"Yess, he agrees to those moments but you can see him in one of the pictures. The picture where your fiancee is shopping and doesn't know what to get you can see him in the background." While the policeman was talking Victor had started his computer and was now looking at the picture. And indeed in the far background, you could make out Ivan the man from yesterday.

"So what does this mean?" Victor asked while he slumped down in his chair.

"We will release him, he will still be a suspect but we think it is someone else or he is working with someone else. but more we can not say."

"But what about the clip from his apartment." Victor asked while he shot back up in the chair.

"His brother has been pick pocketed a few weeks ago, we have it on record. We believe this man or woman has been busy a lot longer than just the last 5 day's." Victor's eye's widened. If this person has been following them a lot longer than he could also know about Yuuri work out routine if he went for a run. He didn't do it as regularly in Russia as he would do it in Japan but still, he could know about it.

"Sir, are you still there?" The policeman asked.

"Yes, Uuhhm" Victor was having a really bad feeling when he looked at the time and then at the door. "My fiancee went for his morning exercise and is still not back." Victor was getting worried while he kept looking at the door wishing Yuuri walked in.

"I understand you ar worried. But the stalker has done nothing violent yet. So you don't have to presume the worst." Victor felt his heart sink on the word yet. As if it could happen any time now. "If you have any more questions don't hesitate to call us." He heard the policeman say and then they cut off their call politely. Victor had never felt his hands go so fast to dial Yuuri's number. Not even wanting to go to the address book just dialling it from his mind.

"Come on Yuuri, pick up" Victor mummers to himself while he began to paste trough the living room. No response, Victor called again but no answer. Victor thought he was going crazy. For a moment he stood still in the living room. Would he really do that? A while ago Victor installed an app on Yuuri's phone so he could see wherever Yuuri's was. He had never told him that and he only used it the one occasion when he had installed it. He had done it when Chris had come over and demanded a night out with just Yuuri. Victor beeing a little paranoid that Chris would take the opportunity to get Yuuri drunk and into a hotel sweet wanted to know where the pair was. In the end, Chirs had wanted to learn a couple of Yuuri's move on the pole to use for his own little secret. He had been ashamed of himself he had installed the app and used it but he never removed it. So he opened the app and looked up where Yuuri was. He felt relieve wash over him when he saw that the dot from Yuuri's phone wasn't that far away from their apartment building. This was only short lived as the dot that was Yuuri's phone didn't move from its position. It had been standing still for a while now and Victor was looking now more into the side of the building it was at. It was in opposite of Yuuri's regular running route and it wasn't on a corner of the street so he wasn't waiting for a red light. Victor pulled on his jacket took Makkachins leash and walked out of their apartment closing the door behind him. Nothing went fast enough not the elevator or the sliding doors at the entrance. He nearly runs towards the dot on the map. And with every step, he took he swept with emotions. One where he wished Yuuri was fine then the next everything was wrong. Victor had so much emotion he had never had before that his mind was one thick fog of swirling thoughts. But everything stopped when he was standing 5 steps away from the dot and there was no Yuuri. Makkachin barked at something in the snow and when Victor looked at it, he froze. He stared wide-eyed at a blue phone case. Victor took small wobbling steps towards the phone. Once he took it out of the snow and saw the missed calls he sank trough his knees not able to hold himself up. Victor didn't know how long he had been sitting there just staring at the phone in his hands. Out of now where he felt someone pull him up. Victor looked surprised he was even hopeful it was Yuuri but sadly it wasn't.

"What is wrong with you Vitya?" Yakov asked in his grumpy tone as usual while he was brushing some snow of Victor. Victor showed Yakov the phone which belonged to Yuuri. The man looked wide-eyed at him. He took Victor to his car where apparently Yurio was in the back, they were probably heading towards the rink. Yurio was making some remarks but Yakov told him to shut up.

"Victor tell me everything from the beginning." Yakov demanded as he was getting impatient on the fact he was clueless on what was going on and Yurio who was beeing a brat. Victor took a deep breath and told Yakov everything. He told it just like it had happened. With Yuuri leaving for an exercise run to the call with the police. And felt himself break down again when he was telling about finding Yuuri's phone. After Victor was done the car was silent for a bit until Yakov spoke up.

"Well, have called the police back yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Have you gone back to the apartment maybe Yuuri was pick pocketed and you missed him?" Yakov spoke again.

"No, I haven't." Victor said in defeat as he knew where Yakov was going with this.

"Or have you looked on the beach?" Victor didn't answer and Yakov took this as a sign his point had come across. "You can't mope around until you have done everything you can do!" Yakov said angry, as he started the car and drove to the apartment. Victor had gained a little bit of hope from Yakov words. Maybe these were all just coincidences, very bad coincidences. Yuuri wasn't in the hall waiting for them nor in the apartment itself. Yakov was calling Georgi to check the rink just in case Yuuri was there. He then ordered Victor to call the police back and told Yurio to run down to the beach and meet up with Mila there to see if Yuuri was still exercising. The police told Victor that they were going to look as well and that he should stay home in case Yuuri would come back. Victor was sitting on the couch while stroking Makkachin's fur. He was stepping his foot on the ground waiting for someone to call them. The first person to call was Georgi and he confirmed that Yuuri wasn't there. Yakov asked him to stay there in the hopes that Yuuri could show up. It wasn't until Yurio called when they had some more information. It seemed that there was an old Fisherman wich had seen Yuuri from time to time but he hadn't seen him this morning. What was more interesting that someone had asked this a couple of weeks ago as well. Confirming the suspicion of the police. Yakov called the police and headed towards Yurio and Mila, leaving Victor alone. Victor was hoping no more like wishing Yuuri was oké. When he looked at the clock he realised how much time had passed. It was 2 o'clock and Yuuri had left at half past 7. Victor couldn't allow himself to only think negative he had to keep hoop that his Yuuri was oké. Even if it was just the smallest bit. It didn't take long for Yakov to come back. He had order Mila and Yurio to join Georgi for some training. Yakov walked to the kitchen and took two glasses and a bottle of Vodka. He put down one glass in front of Victor and filled it. He then proceeds to his own glass.

"What a mess." Yakov said as he took down his whole glass in one go and began to refill it. Victor did the same.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Victor said after he finished his second glass. "I shouldn't have let him go walk on his own." Victor could feel a tear drip down the side of his face. He wasn't an open person but in front of Yuuri and his coach he could sometimes show his own shortcomings.

"Well, you aren't the only one." Yakov spoke in a lot softer tone than usual. It was so unusual that it made Victor look up. "I should have forced you two to stay longer at my place." Victor wanted to say something but Yakov wasn't done. "If it as much your fault as it is mine, but mostly the sick bastard who did this." Victor just stared at his coach. He was like Yakov not able to open up easily so this must have been difficult for him. However, something came up in Victor's mind. It was a sick and twisted thought but the stalker had been doing nothing but sick and twisted things. Victor took his third glass and drank it in one go. He then walked to his computer and bend over to use it. Victor went to the internet and looked up the twitter page from IceSkateFan-Y. He froze, broke down there was no way to describe what he was feeling. On the screen, he saw his Yuuri tight up unconscious in the back of what he guessed was a van. He didn't notice how Yakov was calling his name or how he was taking a couple of steps back. It felt like he was underwater everything became a blur the sounds the motions. The glass he was still holding fell out of his hand and broke into pieces. Everything happened in slow motion as all Victor could do was stare at the screen. He felt Yakov grab his arm and shake him but Victor didn't react. He could feel his body go limp and Yakov catch him before he blacked out.

* * *

 **For those who thought it was all over, It is only getting started. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	14. CH14 Be My Princess P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS things will get very dark from here. You've been warned!**

* * *

 **CH.14 Be My Princess P.1**

Yuuri felt sluggish and sleep driven. He couldn't move or see anything. He was too tired to fight it. The floor he was laying on was hard and moving. He could hear some kind of engine but was too sluggish to think properly. Yuuri could feel the vehicle stop as he was rolled over by the force. He heard a door open someone got out and it closed again. It didn't take long before he heard another door open and someone clime in.

"hmmm," Yuuri muttered trough his bindings when his body was lifted and thrown over someone shoulder. He couldn't do more as he still was sluggish and sleep driven. Not only that but he was beginning to feel sick of the motions and his fight to stay awake.

"Shhh, just sleep." He could hear the person say below him as he climbed out of the vehicle with Yuuri on his shoulder. Yuuri felt dizzy as the man began to walk. There wasn't a lot of surrounding sounds. He could hear footsteps in the snow, a couple of birds and the trees waving in the wind. He tried to fight his boundings one more time but his body wasn't listening to him as it wouldn't do anything. In the end, Yuuri stopped fighting and let his body just go limp against the person who was carrying him.

"There you go." He could hear faintly as if it was far away. They entered a building, it was noticeable by the sound of an opening door and then closing which made the few sounds of the outside disappear. Yuuri was placed down on something soft, and then he could hear something heavy being shoved away. It was followed by the sound of a heavy door opening. His body was picked up again and back on the person's shoulder. He felt like he was blacking out as he could feel the motion of going down but didn't hear anything. When they were down he was placed on something even softer. Yuuri felt his body sink into the fabric of different soft materials. Once he was left there without any movements he let himself drift back into the growing darkness at his conscious.

When Yuuri woke up again he woke in a blind panic. He remembers what had happened the first time he had woken up. And How he was heading down to the beach and grabbed from behind with a cloth on his mouth and nose. He couldn't see clearly as he wasn't wearing his glasses. What he could see was a door and a ladder going up. He remembered the motion of going down so Yuuri sprinted towards the ladder. Only to be pulled back on his ankle and going face first against the ground. He barely felt it as he sat back up in a matter of seconds. There was a leather bounding around his ankle. Yuuri tried to pull it off but the materials it was made of were too strong to just rip off. If there was any hope in getting free he needed a key. If he wasn't going to get to the ladder he could go for the door. He sprang up and walked to the door. He opened it and found a bathroom in it. there was a small window which were cover by what looked like snow on the other side. He went towards it but he couldn't get past the sink as the chain wouldn't allow him to get close enough. Yuuri went back into the other room and saw the same window. So he went for them. This time he wasn't blocked by that stupid chain. Once close he started looking for a way to open one of them but he saw that there wasn't a way to open them. There were bars in front of it which he wasn't able to remove either. Yuuri sighed in defeat and looked around, for the first time since he had been in this room he took his time. He was standing on a really big bed which filled most of the room. The bed was so big it was a square and it went from the left wall to the right wall. It only didn't hit the wall where the ladder was on. It was surrounded by a cage, when Yuuri looked up close he could see fake metal roses and vines grow over them. There was one opening from the cage and it was facing towards the ladder. The bed is filled with black, blue and silver pillows, it is the same for the blankets. On the outside of the cage were hanging blue curtains. Yuuri could see from the railing that the cage could be closed off by them. there was only one lamp and it was hanging on the ceiling, inside the cage. It wasn't set in a bright light just enough to see everything. That was when he saw something he couldn't make out what it was from the distance without his glasses. So Yuuri moved off the bed and went as close as close as the stupid chain allowed him. He now noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. And that the floor was cold if he moved off the bed. Yuuri looked up and squinted his eyes to the mysterious object. He wasn't sure but he thought it was a camera and on cue, he heard movements above him. He recognised it from before he was put down here and he took a couple of steps back into the room. A heavy looking hatch opened above the ladder and the light blinded Yuuri for a moment. Once someone had entered the hatch closed and it was back to the dull light of the lamp in the cage. A man had climbed down the ladder and was now standing in front of him. Yuuri's eye's widened in shock. He had seen this man and yet he hadn't. He looked like the owner of the rink but then older, taller, more muscular and had a weird look in his eyes that Yuuri had never seen before in another human. The man reached up to grab Yuuri's chin but he slapped the hand away.

"What do you want?" Yuuri asked in an angry tone.

"Isn't that obvious?" The man's asked as he tried again to reach for Yuuri's chin But when Yuuri tried to slap his hand away he took his wrist. "I have my princess now what more could I want?" Yuuris got scared not only was this man so strong that when he pulled his hand back as hard as he could the man didn't even move an inch. He was towering over Yuuri with a hungry look in his eyes. As if he was a bear who was going to devour his prey. He pushed Yuuri back towards the bed And Yuuri started to panic.

"Let me go!" Yuuri shouted as he pushed with his free hand against the man chest while he tried to pull his other hand lose. It was all in vain as the man took his other wrist and pulled him up from them.

"I didn't know my princess could be this feisty." He said while chuckling. Yuuri couldn't touch the floor anymore and tried to kick the man but all attempts made his situation worse. He was thrown back on the bed and while he tried to get up the man had climbed on top of him with leather blue cuffs in one of his hands. He pinned Yuuri's wrist down with ease even if Yuuri was struggling below him.

"What the hell is wrong with You?!" Yuuri shouted while his wrists were getting locked into the blue cuffs. "Let go of me you crazy bastard!" Yuuri kicked the man he did seem to flinch at that but it was short lived. He grabbed Yuuri's chin with such a force Yuuri was sure he would be able to break him without a doubt. He looked Yuuri straight in the eye the deep emerald green ones met Yuuri's brown ones in a stare off.

"A princess doesn't talk like that." The man faintly broke the silence in his broken English it was clear to Yuuri that the man was Russian.

"I will never be your princess," Yuuri said whit as much disgust in his tone as he could summon. "So go to hell." That last part he had added in Russian to make sure the man understood it. It was all worth it what Yurio had thought him, if only for this moment. It did have the opposite effect though on the man above him.

"We shall see how long it will take before you break." The man said in his broken English. "Let's start with this." Yuuri looked confused to the man. He seemed to get something out of his pocket. It was a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle. Yuuri could feel the man remove the ring he was given by Victor. Yuuri kicked the man again but it was blocked. He was thrashing around as much as possible to keep the ring on. But the man was a lot stronger and after the struggle, Yuuri lost. The ring Victor had given him was tossed off the bed as if it wasn't worth anything. Yuuri made a fist he didn't want the ring of this man on his hand.

"You can make this so much easier for yourself." The man growled in a low town. He was getting fed up with Yuuri stubbornness. "If you don't open your hand I am going to hurt you. Even if I don't want to do that." The voice of the man was dangerously low but Yuuri wasn't going to give up.

"Give me your worst." Yuuri spat the man in his face. He wasn't going to just let the man do whatever he wanted.

"You chose for this." The man's sighed as he grabbed Yuuri's neck in a choke hold. Yuuri wasn't able to breathe and he was gasping for air. His hands went to the wrist of his captivator. At that moment he was released and something a little bit too small slid on his finger which caused him pain. Yuuri coughed as he turned sideway's and grabbed his own throat with his now free hands. Yuuri was still struggling to breath when he could feel the man above him caress his hair.

"I told you that this could have been avoided." It sounded as if he cared in a sick twisted way. Yuuri crawled backwards away from the man. the man was sick and he needed to leave as quick as he could. The man came closer to Yuuri.

"Stay away from me!" Yuuri shouted as he felt the wall hit his back and the man was still coming for him. The man was trying to touch Yuuri's face but he held his bound hands up in a futile attempt of defence.

"I told you I didn't want to be scary." The man spoke softly while pulling Yuuri's arms away from his face. "I made all of this for you." The man said while using his free hand to wave at the cage. Yuuri didn't want to look. He was beginning to panic again and was getting scared that he could never see Victor again. Tears began to roll down from Yuuri's cheeks.

"I made all this happen, so my princess and I could be together." The man said in broken English. As he went back to caress his hair.

"Why don't you understand I am not your princess." Yuuri sobbed out weakly. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight this man off. All his attempts had been futile so far and he had used all his strength for them. The man kissed away Yuuri's tear from his cheeks and Yuuri moved his head away only for it to get grabbed by his chin. Yuuri opened his eye's. The man was looming over him with both of his legs on either side of Yuuri not giving an option to escape.

"You are my princess, maybe your not aware of it yet but soon you will." The man slipped something in his mouth and then kissed Yuuri. Yuuri didn't want to open his mouth and let this brute in but he forced it anyway. He made Yuuri swallow something and soon after, Yuuri's body went limp and slumped against the man. He had no more strength left to struggle. He was dragged to the middle of the bed where he was tucked in between the sheets and pillows. His Vision was beginning to fade when he saw the man pull the curtains all around the cage and using a remote control to dim the light even further. Yuuri was fighting to stay awake but once he heard the hatch open and close and everything went still he let himself submit to the drugged sleep.

* * *

 **Things will stay dark for a while, so if you don't like it I am sorry but this is one part why the title is called Obsession. What I write is supposed to stay fiction, I don't agree with these kinds of things in real life. Let this chapter be a warning for what is to come. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	15. CH15 Be My Princess P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS Things will be very dark from here. You've been warned** **(Rape, Bondage)**

* * *

 **CH.15 Be My Princess P.2!**

When Yuuri rose from his slumber he noticed someone stroking his hair. He was feeling dizzy from the sleep and he couldn't place where he was.

"Mmmh" Yuuri muttered as he tried to rub his eye's with his hand only to find the other one coming along. Realisation hit him and his eyes shot open.

"Good morning, my princess." The man said while he was still caressing Yuuri's hair. Yuuri shot up and attempted to crawl backwards but a dizzy spell hit him and he fell down on his side.

"Don't worry," The man said as he pulled Yuuri back in his arms. "I will take care of you." As he made an attempt to kiss Yuuri. Even in Yuuri's current state he was faster and put his hands in front of his mouth. The man kissed Yuuri's hands it took a while for him to notice that they weren't Yuuri's lips. Anger crossed his face for a moment. It didn't matter to Yuuri, even if it was only delaying the Inevitable he was going to fight as long as he could.

"It is so much easier if you don't fight it." The brute tried to grab Yuuri's chin But Yuuri bit hard in his hand. He could even taste the blood that was dripping from the man's hand. Yuuri let go of the hand and used a kick to get some distance between the two of them.

"Let go of me, you mad man!" Yuuri shouted as he was dragged back by his hair.

"You should not have done that." Yuuri wanted to shout back that it was his own fault but he was kissed on the mouth. He was made to swallow something again and once released he was trying to cough up what he just had swallowed. The man wasn't holding Yuuri down anymore and it scared him. Yuuri moved backwards but was beginning to feel the effects. His movements became sluggish and weak while he began to fall back down. He didn't give up, when he couldn't get up anymore he tried to drag his body away from the man. It was only then that he stepped in and took a hold of the chain around Yuuri's ankle. Yuuri pulled weakly, he could bearly move. He tried so hard to keep his limbs moving but they would only tense up. Eventually, Yuuri couldn't move anymore and his body went limp. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He couldn't move anymore nor speak. He felt a tug on the chain and he slowly slid back towards his captivator. There was nothing he could do. he tried to resist but his body didn't listen to him anymore. He came to a stop when he was below his captivator.

"I didn't want to do it this way but you leave me no choice." The man said as he leant in closer and stole a swift kiss from Yuuri's lips. Yuuri wanted to scream trash around, but his body wouldn't listen. All he could do was stare at them man above him and hope it was just a nightmare. The man disappeared and Yuuri could hear the curtains move. It didn't take long before he heard them again. The man was looming above him holding a key.

"We don't need this anymore." the man said as he released Yuuri's wrists. One he placed down gently while the other hand he let fall from a little bit of height. Yuuri could do nothing except for stare angry at the man.

"Now you are like a real damsel in distress." The man above him hummed happily while he stole another swift kiss from Yuuri's lips. "let's continue." He looked deep in Yuuri's eye's before he moved up a little to smell Yuuri's hair.

"You smell so perfect." Which was followed by a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri felt weak, defenceless as the man did whatever he wanted to do to him. He opened his lips with his thumb and licked Yuuri's lips first before entering. Yuuri felt disgusted, he was being used and another man beside Victor was kissing him. He didn't want this but there was nothing he could do about it. The tongue that didn't belong in Yuuri's mouth mapped out every inch. Once the brute released Yuuri from the kiss, Yuuri gasped for air as that was all he could do. It didn't stop there, the man went down and sucked on Yuuri's jawline. His hands were moving over Yuuri's body sizing him up. His mouth slowly moved down making a hickey trail on his way to Yuuri's neck. He used one hand to move Yuuri's head to the side so he got more access while the other groped his ass. Yuuri could feel the man's tongue sliding over his skin and biting from time to time softly. Yuuri closed his eyes not wanting to witness it anymore. The man left his body and Yuuri heard a sound he couldn't place. His face was turned back and when Yuuri opened his eye's his face morphed into terror. The man was holding a pair of scissors and he slowly began to cut Yuuri's shirt in half. Once he was done with cutting the shirt he stabbed the pillow beside Yuuri's head. Yuuri could see it from the corner of his eye stand up straight in the pillow.

"Don't make me do this to you, My princess." He kissed Yuuri again and his hands mapped out Yuuri's now naked chest. The man sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip for a bit before he resumed a path further down. He bit his collar bone while one hand began to play with one of Yuuri's nipples. The other nipple wasn't left alone for too long as the man slid his tongue over it. He circled a couple of time around it which was followed by him softly sucked on it. Before he left for the other he bit down gently. Yuuri's mind was going in circles like crazy. He knew he was going to be raped, he felt sick thinking about that fact. It was going to happen and he could do nothing about it. He was like a weak defenceless animal, who could do nothing as his hunter was playing with him. Before eating him in one go. The scissors were taken from the pillow and Yuuri was afraid of what the brute was going to do to him.

"Don't be afraid," The madman said while he stroked Yuuri's cheek with the back of his empty hand. "As long as you don't make me too angry I won't hurt you." There was a sick smile on his face and Yuuri didn't like it one bit. He soon felt the scissors cut his pants. He did it just as slowly as he had done the shirt. It seemed like he enjoyed the action of freeing Yuuri's body from the clothing this way. There was a weird facial expression on his face which Yuuri couldn't place. It was a mixture of a smile, A hungry predator and something crazy in his eye's. The further he got with cutting the fabric the slower he went. Building the anticipation while he looked greedier with every passing moment. Once the last fabric was ripped away Yuuri closed is his eye's shut. He wanted it all to end, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He would even accept it as a sick and twisted joke as long as it ended now. But it didn't and he could feel the man staring at his body.

"My princess," The voice was low, hungry and close to a growl. His hands were all over Yuuri's body. He was touching, stroking, pinching, biting and kissing him all over his body. Yuuri felt like he could vomit from the disgust. It didn't take long before the man put one finger in Yuuri's entrance and began to prepare him. Yuuri's mind went black from shock. He had known it was coming but wasn't prepared for it. Tears slid down his face as the man continued his movements. It didn't take long before the man thought Yuuri was prepared enough and he freed his own member from his pants. He placed himself in front of Yuuri's entrance and pushed all the way in. Yuuri gasped for air as it felt like his body was beeing ripped in two. The brute member was clearly bigger than Victor's and he had only done half of the job when it came down to preparing.

"Now you are all mine." The man said in the same growl-like voice while he began to move. All Yuuri could do was gasp for air while his body was violated. Tears streamed down his face but were kissed away by the madman only to be replaced by new tears rolling down.

"Do you feel how we are connected?" The brute asked as he trusted hard into Yuuri's body. It was rough for Yuuri, the man didn't seem to care about Yuuri's well-being, it was clear he had given into his lust for the smaller man. His pace became faster and harder.

"My princess." He moaned out. While slamming into Yuuri's body. Yuuri's mind wasn't working properly anymore. His mind was a blank broken mess of thought which disappeared before he could grab onto them. The man growled when he released his load into Yuuri's body. Yuuri wasn't progressing anymore what was happening. the only thing he felt was that the brute was taking his body for another round. It took a long time before he was finally done. Yuuri had no idea how many times the man had used his body the only thing he could do was stare at the ceiling. Yuuri could hear something click and felt his ankle beeing released. He was picked up bridal style while he had no way to fight back. He was placed in the tub wich had been too far to reach while he had the stupid chain on.

"I will clean you now." It was gentle voice while he opened the water tap and kissed Yuuri's hair. He was gentle when washing Yuuri's body even when cleaning his own residence. He took extra care washing Yuuri's hair even washing it twice. He then left Yuuri in a stable position so even with his limp body he wouldn't sink further into the water. Yuuri could hear some items beeing moved around and then the sounds fabrics beeing brushed against each other. He came back with towels and what looked like clothes. the bath was emptied and he was lifted out of it. The man dried Yuuri and then put underwear on him as well as an oversized sweater. Yuuri was lifted from the ground in a bridal style manner. He was brought back to the bed and placed neatly in the middle.

"Go back to sleep, My princess." The man demanded as he kissed Yuuri's forehead. He then moved away from him and Yuuri could feel that the stupid chain was clicked into place. The last thing Yuuri could hear before he gave in to the pain and the growing darkness of his mind were the curtains closing.

* * *

 **Things will stay dark for a while, so if you don't like it I am sorry but this is one part why the title is called Obsession. What I write is supposed to stay fiction, I don't agree with these kinds of things in real life. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	16. CH16 Be My Princess P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS Things will be very dark from here. You've been warned (** **Suicidal thoughts)**

* * *

 **CH.16 Be My Princess P.3**

It was warm and cosy. There was some pop music playing but for Yuuri, it felt like it was really far away. Yuuri weakly opened his eyes. The cage was still surrounding him and the curtains were closed around it. The lighting was so low that Yuuri could barely see the cage. A dizzy spell hit Yuuri and he closed his eyes again hoping it would go away. His body was still weak and when he tried to move his arms it cost him all of his energy. Closing his eye's Yuuri let his mind wonder. He felt weak, no he was weak. He couldn't do a thing when the man raped him and on top of that, he was worrying Victor. He was supposed to be strong for him, to stay by his side when he needed him the most. And all Yuuri could do was getting kidnapped. How was he ever going to be a good husband if he couldn't even be there as his fiance? Maybe if Yuuri wasn't such a failure this wouldn't have happened? How could he even call himself Victor's fiancee after he let the man take his ring? Did it even matter there was no way he was going to get out of this. He wasn't going to see Victor anymore. Yuuri felt sick and a need to throw up. Sitting up was difficult for Yuuri and opening his eye's only making the sickness worse. Slowly crawling off the bed was another hard task as he fell down numerous of times. Besides that, his body wasn't listening properly and it hurt all over. The sourness came from the last time he was awake. He had no idea how long it was though everything was a blur. It felt like there was a foggy mist hanging in front of his memories. Thinking properly was just as hard as moving around. Yuuri made it off the bed and tried to stand only to fall down on the cold floor. While grunting in pain from the fall Yuuri looked around the dim lid room. New objects and furniture had made it's way down. Next to the door to the bathroom was now a closet. And on the other side of the room Opposite of the ladder was now a stereo, explaining the source of the music. It took a long time laying on the cold ground before Yuuri had enough strength to crawl further. Yuuri throws up in the toilet once he had arrived. There wasn't much food in his stomach which made it way more painful. Even in his weak state, his body kept making the motions and it made Yuuri feel even worse. He was out of breath when it stopped and he let his whole fall on the floor. His body was shaking, gasping for air and slowly he began to cry from the pain. All the strength to fight back had left Yuuri. To this brute, he was just a lust object. In the end, he was going to die here. It wouldn't be one time he was going to get raped. Yuuri knew, it was going to keep happening over and over until the madman would be bored of him and then just kill him. And what if he would try to escape? Well, it was clear that if he made a wrong move he would be killed. Wouldn't that be better though, to be killed than to live out in fear of when it was going to happen? That madman is mad enough to make it a slow and painful death. It would be better if he did it himself. Yuuri just lay there on the ground staring at the wall. Was he really going to do it? If he did it then it would be for sure that he was never going to get out, but who was he kidding? There was no way he could escape and he hadn't even seen this man before so how was anyone going to know that he was the stalker? He was doomed to live here unless he fixed it himself. Slowly he sat up and looked around. Everything was made like it was in a prison. Safe and nothing could break at least not with Yuuri's strength. With a struggle, Yuuri crawled back to the main room. He took his time looking around. Eventually, Yuuri balanced himself on the edge of the bed. He picked up the chain that was used to keep him close to the bed. While he faced away from the bars he bounded his neck to them. When he was sure it was done in a sturdy way he took a deep breath closed his eye's and stepped off the bed. Just the tips of his toes touched the ground. Yuuri gasped for air and his eyes began to black out. Relief washed over him, he wasn't going to bother Victor anymore. There would be no more suffering for him. And most importantly he wasn't going to be a waste of space anymore. It was only short lived. His body was hauled up by a pair of strong arms. Russian words were flung towards Yuuri's head, he was gripped by his shoulders and shaken roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was the brute, and Yuuri didn't want to open his eye's. He couldn't even commit suicide correctly. A very hard slap was given to Yuuri's face which made Yuuri open his eye's in shock.

"Answer me!" The madman demanded while he shook Yuuri roughly again.

"I.." It was a stutter and Yuuri couldn't even finish it. He was staring into green pools. "I.." Even the second time Yuuri didn't know what to say. Thoughts swirled around in his mind. Some were about how useless he was other about what he just did, but none made sense. The madman looked concerned and then out of nowhere hugged him.

"It's oké I am not mad." He began to caress Yuuri's hair. "Just don't do this ever again, you understand right?" The tone was soft and gentle Yuuri didn't understand this person. One moment he was mad enough to slap him and in the blink of an eye, he was comforting him. Tears began to roll down Yuuri's face and he nodded weakly to give an answer to the man.

"Shh, my princess." Small circles were stroked on Yuuri's back. "Everything is going to be fine." Yuuri could feel the man's grip on him tightened. "I'll make sure you are safe here, even from your own mind." Yuuri's body froze. Even from his own mind, what was that supposed to mean? "Shhh.. just relax and let me take care of you." It was official Yuuri was lost for words. He couldn't figure this man out. First, he forces him to sleep than he rapes him and now he is going to protect him. Yuuri began to tremble in the man's arms. He was weak, his body is exhausted, his mind was going crazy, he felt sick and he was scared.

"Shh, Princess, I'll protect you. Everything is going to be fine." These words were whispered in Yuuri's ears while the man softly rocked back and forth with Yuuri in his arms. Eventually, Yuuri calmed down enough to stop trembling. But he wasn't sure if it was because of how long it was or the gestures of the madman. When the madman was convinced Yuuri was somewhat oké he kissed his forehead and turned up the light.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Where was he going anyway? it wasn't like there was a chain on his ankle. Yuuri thought as he looked at the place the man had left. Steps went up the ladder but the hatch didn't close. After a couple of minutes, Yuuri could hear the man descend from the hatch on the ladder slowly. There were some clinking sounds and Yuuri prepared for the worst. The curtains open and he was holding a tray with what looked like food and drinks. Yuuri recognised the food as blinis or pancakes and it was served with tea. The tray was put in front of him on the bed.

"Eat." The man gestured at the food. Yuuri was hesitant to eat. Could he trust this man? Something crossed the man's face but Yuuri couldn't place it in time. After a staring contest, the man cut off a piece and ate it himself. After he swallowed he cut off another piece and pointed the food into Yuuri's direction.

"Eat." He repeated. With shaky hands, Yuuri took the fork and placed the piece in his mouth. It made the madman smile and he began to hum. "Now eat up everything." He demanded as he left to get something. Yuuri wasn't sure if he should swallow or spit it out. After some thinking and eventually, his stomach who was rumbling Yuuri gave in and swallowed. Carefully he took another piece, it tasted good and Yuuri noticed that it must have been a long time since he had eaten. It might have been twenty-four hours after all blinis were a breakfast dish in Russia. Yuuri ate slow and made sure there was nothing in the food. When he was halfway done the man came back with something in his hand. First, he smiled at Yuuri as he seemed to be happy that Yuuri ate the food. Secondly, he gave him a black box with a blue ribbon on it. Yuuri looked confused.

"This is for you princess." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Open it." He pushed the box in Yuuri's hands. Yuuri looked at it. What was the deal with this person now he was giving him gifts?

"Princess I am an impatient man." He said in a growl. And now he is angry Yuuri thought as he slid off the lid. Inside was a black choker with silver lining and a blue diamond in the middle which matched the ring. It looked expensive and Yuuri began to wonder who this man really was.

"Let me help you put it on." he was already behind Yuuri when he said it. The choker came easily out of the box and was gently placed around Yuuri's neck. "I knew it would look good on you," he said Cutting of another piece of the blinis and putting it in front of Yuuri's mouth. "Say ahh," The man said while moving the fork even closer to Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri obliged as he wasn't sure what to think anymore. The choker was another sign of making Yuuri his possession and it was followed by something most people would call sweet. Once Yuuri was finished eating he was staring down the tea. Was it safe to drink? The food had been safe so was the drink ok? Yuuri smelled first and didn't smell anything strange. He took a sip and it didn't taste strange. Yuuri drunk it the tea completely and there wasn't anything wrong with it. Placing it down on the tray Yuuri looked at the man. He was about to say thank you for the meal but something caught his attention. The madman was holding a syringe in his hands and Yuuri was within a blink of an eye on the other side of the bed.

"Don't worry," A soft and gentle voice. "This will only help you sleep." Yuuri was shaking his head.

"Don't come any closer with that!" Waving his hands in front of his body hoping the madman was still in a kind mood.

"I am sorry princess, but I need to go soon and after what just happened I can't leave you awake." He slowly crawled closer. "What if my beautiful princess hurt himself." Yuuri tried to move to another side but a hand slammed hard on the bars of the cage next to his head. Yuuri flinched and his arm was grabbed.

"Please don't do it." Yuuri pleaded as he tried to pull his arm away.

"This needs to be done." A kiss was placed on Yuuri's head as he began to tremble. The needle pierced his skin and Yuuri knew he had lost anther battle. With every little bit of Liquid that went into his body, his eyelids grew heavier. Eventually, they were closed and he was placed back into the middle of the bed and he then passed out completely.

* * *

 **Things will stay dark for a while, so if you don't like it I am sorry but this is one part why the title is called Obsession. What I write is supposed to stay fiction, I don't agree with these kinds of things in real life. Don't do drugs kids, not good for you. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	17. CH17 Princess Things P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS things will get very dark from here. You've been warned!** **(Rape, Bondage and injuries?)**

* * *

 **CH.17 Princess Things P.1**

Awake and asleep blurred together and it didn't take long for Yuuri to lose track of time. He had noticed that the there was no snow anymore in front of the window's but he had no idea how long it been like that as the curtains were mostly closed. You could ask why he didn't check more regularly but when he was awake he wasn't alone for long. Before he could move around the madman made his way into the room in most occasions. There had only been one time that Yuuri was way earlier awake than the man was back and since then the sleeping dose he was given had been increased. He used this opportunity to explore the room. The bed, closet and stereo weren't the only furniture in the room anymore. Above the stereo was now a board hanging which contains all kind's of different sex's toy's which the man had used on him. There were a couple of studio light's added as the man liked to dress Yuuri up and take pictures of him. Which mostly followed by him cutting the clothing away and raping him. Some part of Yuuri was glad he hadn't filmed those moments, at least he wasn't aware of it. The closet was filled with all kinds of clothes he was forced to wear for these pictures. Some were princes' dresses while others were more like his skating outfits. All of them seemed to be custom made and were from high quality. Yuuri was sure that the madman had enough money to spent as most of the dresses came with their own jewellery sets which were custom made as well. There had been one which had earing's and the man had pierced his ears while he was still half asleep. It wasn't very often anymore that Yuuri protested but this was one occasion. It had gotten so bad that he eventually was given the drug where he couldn't move his body anymore. Yuuri's will to fight back was slowly fading away when he did fight he either lost or was drugged and then he lost. Since his ears were pierced it became more common to have earrings with the dress ups. He had a couple of jewellery he was forced to wear even when he wasn't dressed up. Like the ring, choker and now an additional pair of earrings. They were silver studs with a blue diamond, just like the ring. Early on Yuuri had tried to remove the ring but it was stuck and the more he pulled the worse the pain got. The choker was locked in the back and only the man had the key to unlock it. It also had become a habit for the man to use shampoo and other products to make Yuuri's hair grow faster. By now it had grown just past his shoulders and it was very soft and silky. The bedding of the room hadn't changed much but from time to time there were small changes. If the madman wanted something else for a picture or if they got dirtied, otherwise they didn't change. Very recently there were added metal angel wings on the bar of the cage at the back of the bed. You could take them off but Yuuri rather didn't touch them. Yuuri was staring at them. They hadn't been used to take pictures not even in front of it. Since they've been here he took them away every time he wanted to take pictures. Yuuri found it strange but never asked nor did he speak much these days. He closed his eye's again as he was still tired from the sleeping drugs he was given regularly. But as soon as he began to drift back to sleep the hatch opened and the brute came storming down. Yuuri just rolled his head to the other side and waited for the curtains to open. In the same hurry the man had come down he came onto the bed nearly stepping on Yuuri in the process. He was holding a new outfit in his arm's.

"Get dressed." The man commanded as he pulled Yuuri on his feet and ushered him into the bathroom. Yuuri looked down at the outfit it was some kind of outfit you would wear when skating but it seemed to be based on a fallen angel theme. There was a black corset with silver laces and lining. When you looked up close you could see in a slightly darker tone, a curly pattern on it. The pant's which was given with it were black as well. There was a silk black shirt with Silver lining on them and it had blue diamonds as buttons. Yuuri got dressed but didn't know what to do with the corset or how to wear one so he walked out with it in his hand. Once he came back the man wasn't there and the light was at full strength. Yuuri just sat down on the bed and waited. The brute came back with a couple of things. One was a box which probably held the jewellery, he had a camera and a box of black rose petals.

"Why aren't you done?" The man grunted as he began to remove all the black and blue pillows from the bed. leaving only the silver ones.

"How should I know how to wear this?" Yuuri asked out loud when some blankets were stripped as well to only leave silver ones. Once he was done he pushed Yuuri's front against the cage.

"Stay still." He demanded as he took the corset and began to strap it on Yuuri's waist. Yuuri gasped for air as the man strapped it really tight around him.

"Stay here and I'll get things ready." He said while making a ribbon at the bottom of the corset. Yuuri was holding his body up on the bars. The corset was really tight and he had trouble breathing. Out of a box which Yuuri hadn't seen before, came new chains wich matched the silver of the wings. The cuffs were motives which matched the pattern of the bars from the cage and here and there blue diamonds. A hand stretched out towards Yuuri.

"Come." It was a simple demand and Yuuri took the hand even if he didn't really want to. He was pulled on the bed and the silver metal wings were attached to his back. It was heavy and with the corset on, Yuuri felt like he could pass out. The man helped him lay down and closed the cuffs around his wrist and ankles. Than he bounded Yuuri to the wings with the chains. When he was done he added a hair piece in Yuuri's hair and apply diamonds on Yuuri's face next to his left eye. The black petals were next as he spread them out over Yuuri's body. Studio lights were set up and the madman went to get his camera. Yuuri eyes were half open as the man began to take pictures from all kinds of angles. Commenting things like

"Your so beautiful, my princess." or "You look like a real angel now." He was so busy he didn't notice that Yuuri was barely breathing. Yuuri blacked out for a moment but woke when the corset loosened. He gasped for air and his lungs filled themselves up.

"You have to say it when it is too tight." Yuuri opened his eye's and looked in two green concerned ones. He just nodded but was surprised how fast everything had come off. He was now free from the wings and the chains.

"Well, today is my birthday and I want to do something special." A syringe came in Yuuri's vision and he didn't want to be part of that 'something special'. "This is the drug I use regularly so you can't move. But it is a bigger dose" He grabbed Yuuri's arm and Yuuri flinched from the contact. Yuuri didn't fight anymore as he would lose anyway and it would make things only worse. The needle pierce trough his skin and his body went limp in no time.

"Today I am going to take you outside for some special pictures." With that, the madman began to pack stuff while Yuuri was staring defenceless at the ceiling. He came back and grabbed some more thing before he came to get Yuuri.

"Here we go." He commented as he lifted Yuuri limb and defenceless body. They made their way outside and Yuuri was blinded by the sunlight. There had only been a few moment he had seen the outside and that was through small window's if they weren't covered by snow. The items were packed on a wooden cart and Yuuri was placed among them. The ride wasn't long and Yuuri found himself enjoying the sunlight. Deep down he knew he was going to end up back in the basement but for now he just took the moment outside as a privilege. They came to a halt and Yuuri could hear small waves which smashed softly against rocks. Yuuri was picked up first and placed with his back against the cart and he could indeed see the lake. It was surrounded by trees and there was no one in sight.

"What is going to happen might be scary." The madman spoke while he began to unpack the other things. "But you don't have to worry everything is made to come lose easily." If Yuuri could move he would have run away. "I am going to bound you back on the wings, and then row a little onto the lake." Yuuri didn't want to hear it. "And I will let you sink take some pictures and then bring you back up." Once I've drowned Yuuri thought. The man did as he had said, he bounded Yuuri on to the wings like he had done before. Because of the weight, the brute had problems lifting him up and putting him in the boat. Once he had the camera he rowed them onto the lake. Yuuri felt his heart racing as they came to a hold. This was never going to work he was going to drown. The boat was swinging when the man stood up. He took Yuuri and didn't let him sink gently in the water, he just let him fall. Yuuri couldn't breathe anymore and saw the surface getting further away. Because he landed with the wings flat on the bottom and his vision facing upwards, his nose filled with water and it stung so badly. a normal reaction would be to resurface and breathe which Yuuri was unable. Because of the drug, he couldn't hold his mouth close which filled with water as well. There was a desperate need for air but Yuuri couldn't do anything to attend to that need. His lungs were on fire and the cold water only made the feeling worse. Yuuri felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest while his mind was panicking. He was drowning, it would only be moment's before he would die. All the pain faded and Yuuri found himself in some kind of peaceful state. Staring at the surface Yuuri's mind began to sweet talk to him. Isn't this what you wanted a long time ago? To just disappear. Somewhere deep in Yuuri mind he wasn't oké with what his mind was coming up with but he didn't really care. Slowly his vision began to fade. The surface came closer and Yuuri was sure it was the end when he would reach it. He broke through the surface and he began to cough. All the pain from drowning came back in a matter of second and Yuuri was dragged on the land. He was laid on his side while his body was coughing up all the water.

"That was closer than it should have been." The madman said without out any emotion. "Stay here I'll get the rest out of the water." He commented while he made his way back in the water. Yuuri was staring at the water while his body rested from the near drowning experience. He couldn't believe he actually was saved on time by the madman. Yuuri tried to use his body but the drug was still working so all he could do was stare at the madman who was having difficulties with getting the wings and the chains out of the water. What an idiot. Yuuri thought as he saw the man struggling. Eventually, he did get it out and he sat down out of breath next to Yuuri.

"Let's see if the pictures are any good." Yuuri wonders if he had been smart enough to get an underwater camera otherwise this whole thing might happen again.

"You're in luck." He heard the man say while going trough the pictures."Most of them look really good." He bent down and kissed Yuuri on the cheek. "You really are the best birthday gift someone could ever wish for. Not that anyone other than me is going to know how good you actually are." It was a weird statement Yuuri thought. Wouldn't it be better if he had said: not that anyone knows besides me, how good you are? As if people could see him or something like that. Nearly all of Yuuri's clothes were dry when the madman decided to pack things up. The way back seemed to take a little longer as the man was still out of breath from his fight with the wings and chains. As Yuuri had known he was placed back in the basement. The wings were hung back on their place and Yuuri was chained against them while he raped him like he alway's done after a photo shoot.

* * *

 **Things will stay dark for a while, so if you don't like it I am sorry but this is one part why the title is called Obsession. What I write is supposed to stay fiction, I don't agree with these kinds of things in real life. I don't really believe in hair products which make your hair grow longer but for the story why not believe it. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	18. CH18 Princess Things P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS things will get very dark from here. You've been warned!** **(injuries)**

* * *

 **CH.18 Princess Things P.2**

The snow was back in front of the window for a long time now and it made Yuuri wonder how much time had passed. His hair was now long enough to touch his waist. It was either because of these hair products worked or because Yuuri's hair grew fast naturally. Yuuri hadn't fought back in a long time or had he had any emotions whats so ever. He was mostly an empty shell which started to a point in the room and let everything happen to him. The man had pierced his ears again and his left supported now five piercings. Two in his ear lobe, one on the top of his helix and two further down on the helix which were connected by a chain. The right ear had only two piercings and both were on his ear lobe. Yuuri hadn't bothered to voice his opinion as it didn't matter anyway the brute would do whatever he wanted. It wasn't that long ago that the man had tattooed something between his shoulder blades and all Yuuri could think about was how irritating the pain was. He didn't care anymore about the fact that he was used every day it was his life and there was no way he was going to escape it. He had been keeping count though and from a rough estimation, as he didn't remember the beginning. It had to be around 155 times his body was used against his will. Not that it mattered but it was just a way for Yuuri to keep his mind somewhat occupied. It wasn't like he had a lot of time on his own as it was the same slur as it had been before it was winter. Woken up, being fed, getting dressed, photoshoot, being raped, bathe and to finish it off he was drugged to make sure he was asleep. At first, he had moments alone but since the amount of drugs had increased Yuuri was most of the time woken up out of his slumber. And it wasn't any different now as lips were pressed against Yuuri's.

"Wake up princess." Yuuri felt somebody shake his shoulders gently. He rolled on his side not wanting to wake up.

"It is time to get up." Yuuri could feel kisses beeing placed on his neck. "I have something special planned today as it soon will be your birthday." Yuuri slightly opened his eye's. "There you go, are you excited to see what I got planned?" Yuuri didn't answer which was normal, he mostly ignored the questions.

"I know your birthday isn't today." The man held a blindfold out. "But I won't be here on it and since today is a nice day I figured to celebrate it today." He blindfolded Yuuri who didn't resist at all and then dressing him. His cocker was removed and some piercings were replaced as well. The man made an effort to comb his hair back. The fabric's felt familiar as well as the shape of the top part. It was also the first time something was put on his feet as mostly he went bear foot. He wasn't going outside so it wasn't really necessary. When he has dressed an apparently wearing something on his feet he could hear the man open the hatch and come back. A coat was draped over Yuuri's shoulders which was followed by Yuuri being picked up bridal style. He was still blindfolded and had no idea what was going on but he wasn't drugged and could still move. The cold from the outside hit him and Yuuri wasn't sure what the man was thinking.

"Don't do anything stupid now." The man said as he placed Yuuri on something. The madman took place on it in front of him. He took Yuuri's hands and placed them on his waist. "Now hold on for a moment it isn't going to be very long." He commented as Yuuri could hear an engine start. It didn't take long before they stopped and Yuuri felt the brute get off. The man changed Yuuri's sitting position and took off the blindfold. At first, Yuuri was blinded by the bright light. But when his eye's got used to it he saw the lake. It was completely frozen and the trees which surrounded it were covered in snow. The man took Yuuri's hand and softly pulled him off the snowmobile he was sitting on. Yuuri who suspected to have a flat underground fell sideways but was caught by the madman.

"If you haven't noticed you have skates on." The man commented as he helped Yuuri stand up straight. Yuuri looked down and he was wearing something he recognised but it was different. It was his eros costume but instead of pants, there was a long skirt with 5 layers. When he was standing on his skates you could see the blades and bottom of the shoe. He was led on the ice and Yuuri let himself glide. Small circles and spins Yuuri did as he let himself glide on the ice without much thought. Slowly the life came back into Yuuri as he found himself smiling while he was making these simple movements. In this moment everything he lost was coming back to him. He didn't even notice that the madman had put the music of eros on, but his body automatically reacted to it. He didn't do the most difficult jumps or spin as the clothing was restricted. Thought's drifted to the moments he had practised it with Victor. Oh god, he missed him. A pain filled his heart as he began on the last part. All the memories he had made with Victor flashed in front of his eye's. How could he have given up when he deep down knew Victor would still be looking for him. When Yuuri took the last pose tears rolled down his cheeks. What a mess, all he wanted was to go home, back to Victor. Back To his family and hold his mother. Back to those stupid fights, Victor had with Yurio or Yakov. Back to eating Katsudon. Back to snuggling with Makkachin on the couch. Back to his friends. Yurio, Phichit, Yuuko, Takeshi, Minako, Chris, Mila and Georgi he could even say he missed JJ. He wanted to go back to the morning Yuuri was looking at victor's sleeping face. That same morning he saw Victor's sky blue eye's for the last time. A vision of Victor eye's flashed through his mind and he broke down. Yuuri buried his face in his hands while he fell to his knees crying. He heard the brute shout and come over but Yuuri bend down further until his forehead was touching something hard. At first, he thought it was the ice but when he opened his eye's it was a rock. Yuuri took hold of it while the brute kneeled down in front of him.

"What happened are yo,-" Yuuri smashed the brute head with the rock. He let the stone fall out of his hand. For a moment he had to gather his thought of what he just had done. Once he decided that there was no way back now he skated over to the snowmobile. there were no key's and he didn't dare touch the brute. He looked around desperately and that was when he saw smoke. It was behind the trees on the other side of the lake. Not knowing the way back to the home Yuuri took his chances and skated over the lake as fast as he could. From far behind Yuuri could hear an angry shout and he knew he had to move fast. He was on the bank of the lake when he heard the engine of the snowmobile start. The skates didn't help with running on land and Yuuri just went barefoot. The cold stung his feet but he didn't care this was his change and he had to take it. The forest was really dense and he hoped he wouldn't be too visible.

It didn't take long before Yuuri had to find a hiding spot as the sounds from the snowmobile came really close. Yuuri decided to hide behind a fallen tree and wait until the snowmobile had passed. The snowmobile passed and Yuuri stood up and regretted the moment he did. The seat of the snowmobile was empty and before Yuuri could turn around something hard came in contact with his head. He fell down in the snow. A stone dropped beside his head as Yuuri's vision blurred even more.

"That was the dumbest thing you have ever done." The man grunted clearly in pain himself as he yanks Yuuri onto his feet. Yuuri struggled but the man just threw him against a tree and pulled him back up on his hair. It didn't matter to Yuuri that his vision was getting black edges. It didn't matter to him when he heard something in his body crack. All that was on Yuuri's mind was trying to escape. Yuuri's head was slammed hard against the snowmobile and he saw blood dripping in the snow.

"You're a monster." Yuuri muttered as he tried to stand back up. He made two steps forward before he fell down again. It didn't stop him though as he got back up again but only to be slammed down. Chains bounded his arms to his waist and Yuuri began to trash around.

"I will never take you skating again!" The man shouted while he tightened the chains around Yuuri.

"You're a sick monster, who has a gross obsession and I will never be your princess!" Yuuri shouted at the top off his lungs. It only made things worse because the moment he finished the sentence he was thrown back against the snowmobile. And before he could regain some composure he was lifted by his chin from the ground.

"I told you before." It was a low and angry tone which before made Yuuri scary but he didn't care anymore. "You are mine and you'll always be just that."

"I'm the fiancee of Victor Nikiforov and you will never take that away from me!" Yuuri shouted back.

"Let me tell you one thing about that fiancée of yours." The man got an evil grin on his face. "He is death." Yuuri's eyes widened.

"You are lying!" Yuuri shouted in denial. It couldn't be true.

"O am I?" The man seemed happy he had found something he could torture Yuuri with. "He was so lonely he has committed suicide. The whole media is talking about it."

"No, That can't be true!" Yuuri kicked the man but he was placed roughly on the snowmobile and the man placed his arms around Yuuri so he couldn't escape anymore.

"I will show you the article when we get back." The man smirked and they went back to the house. Yuuri was struggling all the way but his motions had gone sluggish from the pain and the man seemed to be fired up. Yuuri was pushed to the ground and the front page of a newspaper was placed in front of his face. Yuuri didn't know much Russian but recognised Victor's name and the word death. All colour drained from his face.

"I am not sure how much of it you can read but to clarify it say's Victor is dead." Yuuri stared at the ground this couldn't be true it had to be a lie.

"I don't believe you!" Yuuri shouted with the last hope he had.

"One day you will learn to believe me." He smiled down on Yuuri and tossed him down into the basement. Yuuri's arms were still bounded next to his waist so he couldn't break the fall. He gasped for air when he landed and he saw black spots when he opened his eye's. He was dragged back onto the bed by his hair.

"Aah, let go of me you monster!" Yuuri shouted as he was roughly yanked upwards by his hair up the bed. The man grabbed his ankle and froze. His grip tightened and the cuff snapped in place.

"Where are your skates?" The man growled in a low and angry tone.

Yuuri didn't answer fast enough and he moved his hand to grab his chin.

"Answer me!" He shouted in Yuuri's face.

"I tossed them somewhere I don't even know where." Yuuri said not breaking eye contact. Some weird emotion crossed the man's face but Yuuri couldn't place it. He got the choker back out and he used it to chain Yuuri's neck to another side of the bed so he couldn't move far. He ran outside without closing the hatch and Yuuri could hear the snowmobile start and drive away. Yuuri had no idea what just had happened and he was only now noticing how bad his body actually was. There was blood dripping from the side of his head and from his nose, he could feel that there was something wrong with his shoulder. The left side of his chest was burning and he couldn't even describe what his back felt like. Breathing hurt but Yuuri wasn't going to give up. Not now not ever.

* * *

 **If you are wondering what eros dress would look I used an image of** **Gearous** **as inspiration. You do need to scroll down far on het twitter if you wan't to find it.** **Things will stay dark for a while, so if you don't like it I am sorry but this is one part why the title is called Obsession. What I write is supposed to stay fiction, I don't agree with these kinds of things in real life. I don't really believe in hair products which make your hair grow longer but for the story why not believe it. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	19. CH19 We Meet Again P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS this is dark on a whole new level! If you thought I had gone too far or had some kind of doubt you could handle more in any of the former chapters than just read the summary down below.** **YOU'LL HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Rape, Bondage and injuries)**

* * *

 **CH.19 We Meet Again P.1**

Yuuri breath was uneven and his body was trembling but he was forcing himself to stay awake. The brute hadn't come back yet and Yuuri was trying to get himself lose. It didn't matter to him that he was hurting his own body even more, especially his chest. He was still chained by his ankle and neck to the bed and his arms were bounded to his sides. Yuuri was pulling, thrashing around and fighting his restraints with all he had in him. None helped and Yuuri had to pause for a moment because it all became too much. His breaths were burning and his head was pounding. Yuuri could hear a sound from far away and he went back to pulling with even more strength. The man was coming back and he had to get free.

"Are you here brother?" Yuuri froze, that was not the brute.

"The door was open so I am coming in." Footsteps were above Yuuri and he took his change.

"Someone there?" Yuuri pleaded with what strength he had left. The footsteps stopped and Yuuri was sure that it was someone else.

"Please help me, I've been locked up!" Yuuri shouted while his voice broke on several occasions, in the short sentence from the pain. Quick footsteps made their way down and Yuuri came face to face with an all to familiar face. It was the face of his captivator and it wasn't. This man was younger, had a more lean figure instead of the brute. And there was no crazy sparkle in his eye's.

"Yuuri Katsuki?" The man seemed to be glued to the floor in disbelieve.

"Yes, please help me," Yuuri remember this person. It was the fan that had greeted him 3 times in the same week. The same person Victor held against the rink wall and who claimed to be the rink owner. "Ivan Yegor?" Yuuri questioned when the man seemed to have found a way to move.

"Yes, that is me. but we need to get you out of here." Ivan began to pull on the chains but it was in vain. He went in search for the key's but Yuuri knew the brute didn't keep them in this room.

"The keys aren't here," Yuuri said when Ivan began to look into the closet.

"Then I'll look for them upstairs." He began to make his way to the ladder.

"No!" Ivan turned to look at Yuuri. "It will take to long. Go and get help." It looked like Ivan wanted to protest but he didn't.

"I'll be back I promise." Ivan vowed as he climbed up the ladder. Yuuri felt relieve wash over him. If he could hold on just a little bit longer than all would be fine. This simple feeling was gone in an instance when Ivan fell back down hard and the brute jumped on top of him.

"Look at this rat of a little brother!" The man shouted as he punched Ivan in the face.

"Igor this has to stop." Another punch aimed at Ivan but he shielded it to some extent. "You are sick, you need help stop this madness!" Ivan shouted but Igor didn't listen.

"I told you I'm not sick!" Igor shouted as he picked Ivan up by the collar of his shirt. "And I am done with you telling me what to do!"

He threw Ivan against the closet and he went through the door.

"You took away what was supposed to be mine!" He grabbed a pair of scissors from the board. "I won't let you do it again!" Dragging Ivan body to the middle of the floor he grabbed the scissors in one hand and let them smash down into Ivan's shoulder. Ivan screamed and Igor the madman raised his arm to do it again.

"Stop!" Yuuri shouted and it made Igor look at him. "You were mad at me not at him." Yuuri couldn't stand seeing another person being tortured he rather endured it himself. Igor grinned and he got his crazy eye's back.

"You haven't spoken in ages and the first time you do is to piss me off and the second time is to defend a rat." Yuuri might just have made everything worse. "But you are right I was mad at you." He grabbed Ivan by his hair and threw him against the ladder. From the board, he got the blue leather cuffs and bounded Ivans wrists to the ladder. Out of the closet, he took the chains and cuffs that were used from the fallen angel shoot. He chained Yuuri face down on the bed by his wrist and ankle as the other was already chained up. The chain which bounded Yuuri arms to his waist was removed and Yuuri could move a little bit more. Yuuri was laying face down and couldn't turn around when he heard Ivan mumble something that was close to the word stop. The chains rattled when Yuuri tried to pull himself free. Scissors pierced the cushion next to Yuuri's head and Yuuri held his breath.

"For once I will give you something to be scared about," Igor said as he began to unzip the back of the eros dress.

"Stop, this is madness!" Yuuri shouted as his back skin was revealed.

"It seems like my princess needs a lesson." A whip came down hard on Yuuri's back and he screamed in pain. His back was still hurting from being thrown around and this made it come back full force. He hit again and Yuuri could feel blood dripping from the wound. Yuuri had held in his voice in the hope it would stop it but it was the wrong decision.

"Scream for me!" Igor the madman shouted as he kept hitting Yuuri's back with such force he was drawing blood. Yuuri had given up on the silence after the second hit and was screaming from the pain. tears were staining the pillows and all Yuuri could see were the scissors standing up straight on the pillow. Igor struck him over and over until Yuuri couldn't scream anymore. He could feel his back bleed and his body had gone sluggish from the pain. More of the dress was removed.

"No...stop," Yuuri muttered out faintly. He pulled on the chain weakly but his complaints weren't heard. Yuuri's body was beginning to give up but Igor wasn't done yet. Igor placed his member in front of Yuuri's entrance and slammed in without preparing him. Yuuri gasped for air while Igor kept trusting in him. Two hands gripped Yuuri's neck and no air was allowed into his lungs. Unrecognisable scream, gasp and sounds made its way past Yuuri's lips. The pain was becoming too much and he was blacking out. Whenever he blacked out for a moment, Igor released his throat and Yuuri's lungs filled with air and he came back. When he was sure Yuuri was back he gripped his throat again repeating this process until he was satisfied. Once his first round was done he went for the second. Igor only kept one hand on Yuuri's throat while he pulled on Yuuri's leg with the other bending it back as far as the chain allowed it. Yuuri gasped were now answer with steady bits of air as the grip wasn't strong enough but it still wasn't enough oxygen. The lack of oxygen did put the other pains in the background which made Yuuri feel something was wrong with his ankle but he didn't know what. Eventually, everything became dull and Yuuri was awake but not registering anything anymore. He was just staring at the pair of scissors which stood up in the pillow. It took two more rounds for Igor to finish by then Yuuri voice had given out and he couldn't say anything anymore. Igor left him there without tending to his wounds he heard him kick Ivan again.

"I'll deal with you later." Yuuri heard Igor say but it sounded as if he was really far away. It didn't take long after that for Yuuri to pass out after Igor had left.

* * *

Yuuri's whole body was on fire and everything hurt. When he looked around he was in the basement and it was on fire. He was laying in the middle of it. He heard Igor's voice echo from all sides.

"You are my princess!" The fire was licking his body and Yuuri wanted to scream but he couldn't. Slowly he began to sink through the blankets and pillows until he was surrounded by darkness. He heard shouts and some loud bangs which Yuuri couldn't place. Everything stopped for a moment and Yuuri heard his name over and over again, echoing in the darkness. It all went still and Yuuri felt his body rise before it was dropped in a river. The river guided his body slowly before everything went wild and Yuuri began to fell sick from the current. Yuuri fell down a waterfall and he fell into a bright light. He wanted to shield his eye's but his body wouldn't move. Again he heard his name echo and all kinds of other Russian words which Yuuri couldn't make out. All Yuuri wanted was to end it all he was in so much pain he wanted to scream but he couldn't. Everything stopped and the pain faded and Yuuri drowned in the dark abyss of his minds.

* * *

 **For those who didn't want to read: Ivan the rink owner, the little brother of the madman visits the house. The madman who's name was revealed to be Igor was still looking for the skated Yuuri tossed away in the former chapter. Ivan finds Yuuri wants to help him escape only to be stopped by Igor in not the nicest way. They fight Yuuri steps in only to get the full wrath of Igor over and in him. Yes he was raped in a brutal way. Reason nickname the brute. Yuuri passes out afterwards and then weird things happen. You can read that safely from the last line break.**

* * *

 **Applause if you read it all. Sorry that this chapter was a little bit shorter but I had to remove some stuff otherwise I was sure it went too far for M rating. Things will stay dark for a while, so if you don't like it I am sorry but this is one part why the title is called Obsession. What I write is supposed to stay fiction, I don't agree with these kinds of things in real life. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	20. CH20 We Meet Again P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Nope, Yess, Yess (I lied in the last chapter about it staying dark for a while ;) )**

* * *

 **CH.20 We Meet Again P.2**

Yuuri opened his eye's and everything was too bright for him. He shielded his eye's with his arm only to find a tube in it. Focusing his eye's as best as he could he found out there was an IV in his arms and he was connected with more wires to a machine with his heart beat. Before Yuuri hadn't noticed the sound but now it was a little bit overwhelming. When he tried to sit up but when he did his body was screaming from the pain. As an reaction to the pain he let his body fall back onto the bed only to make the pain worse. His back touched the mattress and he gasped for air while realisation hit him. Everything that had happened before he had passed out came back to him, only intensifying the pain. Against all the pain he sat up in a panic state. He needed to get out before the brute named Igor came. The door opened and Yuuri flinched from the sound. Slowly he opened his eye's again to look at the door and it felt like time stopped. In the door stood a silver-haired man, with paler skin than Yuuri remembered. Under his sky blue eye's, Yuuri could see traces of lack of sleep. Yuuri hadn't noticed he began to cry and Victor ran over to him. He held him in his arms and Yuuri didn't care that his body was screaming from pain. He clung to Victor desperately in the hope it wasn't a dream. Yuuri smelled Victor's cologne as he buried his face in his shoulder. He was sobbing loudly and couldn't stop anymore. One hand of Victor was on his back which burned but it was a pleasant burn. The other hand from Victor was in his hair. Someone was saying things to him or Victor but Yuuri didn't listen to them all he wanted was to keep being held by Victor. He cried uncontrollably and Victor was whispering in his ear.

"Everything is going to be fine, I am here." Yuuri didn't know why but slowly his body began to feel limb and his breathing evened out. Victor felt the changes in Yuuri and eventually saw that he had fallen asleep in his arms. With pain in his heart, he gently lay Yuuri down on the hospital bed.

"I am sorry," It was a nurse talking but Victor didn't take his eye's of Yuuri's sleeping form. "He shouldn't have been awake yet."

"It's fine," Victor stroked a lock of hair away from Yuuri's face. "I am just happy he is still alive." Victor kissed Yuuri's forehead and took his hand.

"The doctor will be here shortly. And if you need anything just call for help." The nurse said after she had written something down on a board before leaving. Victor studied Yuuri. He was thinner than the last time he had seen him, His hair was way longer and his neck was bruised as if someone had tried to choke him. He couldn't see further down because of the blankets and the hospital gown. However, the nurse had said that he shouldn't touch Yuuri's back and he did feel bandages before. Victor stroked circles on Yuuri's hand when he noticed a ring on his hand. At first, he thought that it was the ring he had given him. But when he felt a stone he looked down and his blood began to boil. There was a silver ring on Yuuri finger with a blue diamond in it. Victor tried to pull it off but when Yuuri stirred in his sleep he stopped.

"We tried to get it off." Victor looked over his shoulder at the direction of a Russian voice. A Doctor with Yakov behind him walked into the room. "But It was too small when it was put on his finger and the ring needs to be cut into two for it to be removed. I hope you don't mind?" The doctor asked as he went to stand on the other side of Yuuri's bed and Yakov came to stand beside Victor.

"The sooner the better." Victor answer while looking back at Yuuri.

"Just to be sure, this is Yuuri Katsuki?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Victor answered

"And you are his fiancée and next of you is your coach?"

"That is correct." This time it was Yakov who answered while He put a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"I will tell you the extent of mister Katsuki injuries," The doctor took a moment and Victor looked up. "If there is something you don't understand please ask, and if you can't hear it anymore feel free to stop me for a moment." Victor nodded and the doctor took a deep breath.

"Mister Katsuki has a small fraction in his skull which can cause dizziness but will heal over time on its own. Ass you can see he has a bruised neck from what is left of being choked, there doesn't seem to be any damage on the inside so Mister Katsuki got lucky there." Victor didn't like the fact that the man called it lucky. "His left shoulder was dislocated we have already put it back into place. On the same side as his shoulder, he has a couple of broken ribs. Which should heal on their own eventually." The doctor took another break for a moment and Victor wasn't sure what to think they hadn't talked about Yuuri's back.

"What about Yuuri's back" Victor was getting impatient. Yakov looked at Victor with a questionable face. He hadn't seen the nurse when Victor had touched it.

"Yes his back," The tone of the doctor changed. "He was beaten badly with a whip according to another person who was held captive. And it does suit the shape of the wounds on his back. It was very bad and it had to be stitched in a lot of places. Not only that be we suspect that he was beaten before the whip was used. As the rest of his back is bruised up from some very large objects."

Victor looked at his hands his knuckles had gone white the strong grip he had on the bed frame. He was so angry if he ever met the person who did this he was going to beat him up.

"Was that everything?" Yakov asked after a moment of silence.

"Sadly not," when will this end? Victor thought. "His ankle is broken in a weird angle we put it all back into place but it will take a long time before it is properly healed. There is also a lot of damage inside from not correctly preparing before having intercourse. And lastly, we examined his blood and found out he has been given a lot of sleeping drugs and drugs to paralyse his body." Victor's eye's widened, The person who did this used his fiancée body while he wasn't able to defend himself. Victor was sickened by the thought he wanted to punch this person in the face.

"Because of the effects he might need a lot more sleep and it can take some time before he will be back to normal sleeping patterns." The doctor said. Since there wasn't any operation needed anymore and it would all depended on how fast Yuuri would recover, before he was allowed to leave. He also made a note that someone would come to break the ring of Yuuri's finger. Once he left Yakov took a chair and gave it to Victor who let himself fall down in it. He took Yuuri's hand even if it still had the horrible ring on it.

"We're lucky he made it out alive." Yakov said as he took another chair from himself.

"I wouldn't call this lucky." Victor said in a grim tone. After that, both men sat in silence next to Yuuri's bed. Victor kept a strong grip on Yuuri's hand afraid that if he let it go that he would disappear. Last half year had been awful for him he was plagued by nightmares. Mostly of him not being able to help Yuuri while they were doing unspeakable things to him. The media had been swarming him with questions while the cops had even pointed fingers at him. The only thing he had left were those pictures of Yuuri in obscure clothing, they did give him the hope that Yuuri was still alive and that he could see him again. Victor had to admit that he wasn't proud of the fact that he downloaded every picture of IceSkateFan-Y but it was the only thing he had. At first, the police had tried to take the page down but then the stalker had threatened that he would kill Yuuri if it was taken down. And since the police seemed to be incapable of finding out where Yuuri was or were able to save him they left it on the internet, for the whole wide world to see. People had called it fake or a publicity stunt only those who were close to them and the skaters seemed to realise that it was real. The media had been talking ill about it and only seemed to realise it was real when Yuuri didn't show up for the skating events. It had taken a long time before people begin to believe what was really going on. The first shift was with these damn angle pictures under water, where you could clearly see that Yuuri was drowning. It had made Victor so angry that he had hired a private investigator. If the police weren't able to find Yuuri than he would find someone who was able. And that seemed to have worked. After all, it was the investigator who he had hired that tipped off the police of Yuuri's wear about and that he had kidnapped somebody else that day. Victor didn't know why the investigator hadn't go in herself but he hadn't spoken to her yet, besides the massage's she had send and the pictures from the place. He felt sick when he received her images but didn't know how fast he had to go to the hospital. It hadn't even been the worst experience. The worst moments had been to explain to Yuuri's parents that their son had been kidnapped and that they couldn't take down those photo's. Victor looked at Yakov.

"Have you called Yuuri's parents yet?" Victor asked

"No, you want me to?" Yakov responded while getting his phone.

"I will do it myself." Victor said while he began to scroll through his contacts for Mari's number. Once found he didn't wait for a second and pushed the call button. It did take somewhat longer than normal for the family to pick up but eventually, he got a sleepy Mari on the phone.

"Helo?" Mari asked in Japanse apparently she hadn't looked at the caller's information.

"Sorry, Mari did I wake you up?" Victor asked in English.

"Ah, Victor yes you did but I assume it is important." Mari said with a yawn at the end.

"Yes, earlier today they have found Yuuri." Victor wasn't sure if this is how you would bring this kind of news but he didn't know another way. "Mari?" Victor asked when he heard no response.

"Are you sure?" Mari asked eventually and Victor didn't find it strange after all he didn't believe it himself at first either.

"Yes, I am with him right now he is asleep so I can't let you hear him." Victor heard Mari run trough the house and wake up her parents telling them the great news.

"Can I speak to my boy?" Victor heard Hiroko ask but Mari explained that he was asleep. Victor stroked Yuuri's hair carefully afraid to break him. He wished that they could be here and see their son for themselves.

"What if we facetime?" Victor asked when he heard the disappointment in Hiroko's voice when Mari had explained it. The family agreed and so they switched to face time. Hirako was overjoyed to see her son even if it was trough a small screen. It didn't stay for long ass Toshiya asked how Yuuri was doing and Victor had to explain all the injuries. He was glad Yakov was there to support him as he found himself failing and in those moments Yakov stepped in. It was a long and difficult conversation but they were glad their son was back and alive. Victor promised that when Yuuri was awake he would ask if he wanted his family to come over or wait until they could go to Japan. When the call ended it felt like a weight had lifted from Victor's shoulders. It didn't take long after that for Yakov to go and get the both of them dinner and he left Victor alone with Yuuri. Relieved that Yuuri was back made Victor finally break as he softly cried while he pressed Yuuri's hand against his face. It pained him to see his Yuuri like this but he was safe and he would do everything to keep it that way.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	21. CH21 We Meet Again P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. No smutty smut, Yes to the fluffy fluff and Yes to that other thing**

* * *

 **CH.21 We Meet Again P.3**

Victor was glad when Yakov returned with dinner since Victor had skipped his lunch. They ate it in the room while waiting until Yuuri wake up again. According to Yakov, there would be a news update soon in wich they were going to speak about the incident. Victor decided to watch it and was glad he called Yuuri family before this went live. It was probably going to be big news since the whole ordeal had people speculate worldwide who it was and if it was real. But it wasn't going to be anytime soon so they could relax for now. However, it wasn't as long as Yakov and Victor had hoped because the police came in asking if they knew a blonde troublesome boy by the name of Yuri Plisetsky. The police were standing outside the door since the stalker hadn't been caught when they freed Yuuri and the other person. Yakov went outside mumbling something like 'that boy' under his breath. He came back with an angry teenager.

"Stupid police saying that I need to wait to be accepted to enter." Yurio said when he came inside.

"Well, next time you wait and don't think about talking back to those officers." Yakov said angry holding himself from shouting since Yuuri was still asleep.

"Fine," Yurio sighed and walked over to the bed where Yuuri was sleeping. He had brought flowers and Victor was surprised that Yurio had thought about it. "How is he?" Yurio asked when he laid down the flowers on Yuuri's bedside table.

"Asleep for now." Victor answered.

"I can see that." Yurio growled while he snapped his head towards Victor. "I meant injuries wise."

"We're lucky that he is still around." Yakov stated as he went to sit back in his chair.

"Will he ever skate again?" Yurio asked in a much nicer tone.

"The doctor hasn't said anything about it yet. But it isn't going to be this season." Victor said while he ate the last of his dinner. Yakov had brought a third but they weren't sure when Yuuri would wake up. And if he was allowed to eat normal food. Yurio seemed to be looking for a vase and Yakov stepped in.

"I will call a nurse for that." He said while he went to push the button

"good idea," It made Victor think for a moment. wouldn't it be better if Yuuri got one of those expensive rooms they have? I will need to pay extra but money isn't the problem. Victor thought while he had a finger on his bottom lip. A nurse came to help and Victor decided to ask.

"can I ask you two questions?"

"Sure ask away."The nurse seemed to be in a good mood.

"Does this hospital have those expensive rooms? Where if the person staying or someone else pays's extra? Since Yuuri is a famous person it would be better to be in one of those rooms right?" Yakov looked at Victor and slammed his hand against his face.

"Well I will look what I can do for you, but remember it will cost a lot extra and an insurance company doesn't cover those cost." The Nurse told Victor while she pointed playfully at him.

"The amount money isn't a problem." Victor answered and was happy that Yuuri was going to be a better room.

"And what was your second question?" The nurse asked

"Is Yuuri allowed to eat regular food?"

"Yes he is allowed to eat anything he wants, but you didn't need to go out of your way to get it by yourself." She pointed at the food Yakov had brought in and on cue Yurio's stomach growled making Yakov face palm himself again. "Well, at least you didn't get it for nothing." Yurio went red and 'tsk' after that but made his way towards the meal.

"I will check if there are upgrade rooms available and which. And you call me when mister Katsuki wakes up so I can get him some food. Was that all?"

"Yes, that was everything." Victor said with a fake smile which the nurse didn't notice was fake. She went on her way and Yakov was lecturing Yurio that he should have eaten before he came here.

"Vitya," Yakov said when Victor took his place back next to Yuuri. Victor looked over at Yakov not sure what was coming."This room is good enough, why spend more money than needed?"

"Because only the best is good enough for my Yuuri." And because I want to stay here if possible and staying on a chair isn't really an option. Victor finished in his mind. He wasn't going to leave Yuuri out of his sight anytime soon. The nurse came back and there was one room available. Victor agreed to the room and the nurses prepared Yuuri for transport. Yurio shoved the last pieces of food in his mouth and took the vase with the flowers he had brought. Once they were all ready they headed for the top floor. The windows were bigger and the view was amazing. The nurses moved Yuuri to a better hospital bed and he stirred in his sleep from the movement but didn't wake up. Not long after they got settled someone came to cut the ring in two and Victor was happy when that ugly thing was of Yuuri's finger. The sound, however, had woken Yuuri from his slumber.

"Victor?" Yuuri said weakly when his eyes opened a little.

"Yes, I am here Yuuri, tell me do you need anything." Victor asked while he took Yuuri's other hand in both of his own.

"What is that sound?" Yuuri asked while he tried to rotate his head to the source of the sound only to stop when it hurt to move.

"They are removing something from your finger." Victor answered while softly stroking Yuuri cheek so he couldn't look at what the nurse was doing. Yuuri seemed to accept it and was staring into Victor's eyes as if he was questioning his existence.

"What is wrong my love?" Victor asked while he removed a lock of hair from Yuuri's face.

"Igor showed me an article that you were dead." Yuuri said with shaky voice while his eyes began to fill up with tears. Igor? Victor thought the police hadn't said a name yet but it must be the name of the stalker who else could Yuuri be talking about.

"He was obvious lying to you katsudon." Yurio stated as he came closer to the bed as well. What he said might be harsh but it was in the most gentle tone Yurio could manage.

"You want something to eat?" Victor asked not wanting to dig deeper into this at this moment. He gently wiped away the tears while waiting for an answer from Yuuri. At this point, the nurse was done and offered the ring to Yakov but he said that it was better if it was thrown away.

"I don't feel like eating." Yuuri said eventually but the same nurse came back with some soup.

"You should at least eat something." The man placed the tray on Yuuri's nightstand. "I am going to lift the bed up a little so eating will be easier." He did as he said and used the remote control to lift up the back of Yuuri's bed. Pain shot through Yuuri's body as he was moved up, in reaction to it his grip tightened on Victor's hand but he didn't seem to mind it. With Victor's help, Yuuri was able to eat a little.

"I can't anymore." Yuuri pleaded when Victor was getting another spoon. The nurse nodded and Victor took it as a sign that it was fine for now.

"Oké than I'll stop." Victor said while he gave the plate and spoon back to the nurse. Victor carefully caressed Yuuri's hair, he was aware of where the fraction in Yuuri's skull was and made sure to stay away from it as far as possible. Yuuri slowly began to drift back to sleep.

"Victor?" Yuuri said faintly.

"What is it?" Victor asked in such a soft voice that it was close to a whisper.

"Please don't leave me." Yuuri whispered back with what strength he had left. It broke Victor's heart to hear these words coming so weak from Yuuri.

"I will never leave your side." Victor promised as he placed a kiss on Yuuri's hand. Yuuri fell asleep while a single tear slid down his cheek. Victor wiped it away gently and took his time looking at Yuuri's sleeping form.

"It worse than I thought." Yurio stated as he walked to the window turning his back to the others in the room. Was he crying? Victor questioned in his mind. Victor could barely make out Yurio's face in the reflection on the glass and it did look like it but it was difficult for him to see.

"Yurio it is oké to be sad." Victor said while he looked at Yurio through the reflection.

"When Yakov told me Yuuri had been found I was really happy. Only to be kicked in the guts to find him like this. And to know this bastard is still out there while he did this to him." Victor could see Yurio's hand become a fist. "When I see this Igor I will punch him in the face and kick him, till he is in a worse shape than katsudon." Yurio punched the wall next to the window and Yakov got mad. Not for long but he was telling Yurio to not hurt himself as they had to call the nurse again to do something about the wounds on Yurio's knuckles. Once they were done they waited for the news of 8 p.m to see what the police were going to say. On time, the news started with the announcement that Yuuri had been found and that they straightaway would switch to a live statement from the police. The two cop's Victor would like to punch in the face could be seen in the background while a representative was speaking.

"Earlier today we have found the location of the ice skater Yuuri Katsuki as he was indeed kidnapped and held hostage throughout his half year absence." Victor cringed, we have found, you were tipped off to the direct location. "We are happy to say that Mister Katsuki is safe in the hospital where he can peacefully recover from his current injuries. We were able to find mister Katsuki just in time as well as mister Yegor who had been taken earlier this morning. Because of the disappearance of mister Yegor we were able to discover that his older brother Igor Yegor was the perpetrator who had conducted these crimes. I would like to ask for everyone to look good at the screen right now and take a good look at the picture." The picture of Igor Yegor came onto the screen and Victor knew instantly who the other Yegor was. So all this time the link was way closer than anyone had thought. The older brother of the rink owner.

"When we freed mister Katsuki and mister Yegor we were unable to arrest him and we would like to warn all the citizens in and around Sint Petersburg. We think this man can be found up till the small village Losevo and we warn all citizens that this man is hostile and to not approach him. When you see this man please call the police." After that, they went on to questions but Victor didn't want to listen anymore. He was mad at the police for saying that they were the ones who found him while they were tipped off. They wouldn't have to know Ivan was missing without his private investigator.

"So it was the older brother of the rink owner." Yakov said while the tv screen went out.

"Apparently it was a lot closer than we thought," Victor said grimly while looking out the window.

"Yes, indeed." Yakov said while was beginning to put his jacket on.

"Yurio, we will be leaving." He said as while putting his hat on.

"What! If Victor is staying so am I!" Yurio protested but Yakov dragged him out.

"You're not, Yuuri needs rest and not a bothersome teenager." and with that Victor was left alone with Yuuri. After a small discussion with the nurse who said that Yuuri would be fine in their hands, that Victor didn't need to stay. When he realised Victor wasn't giving up he did give him a blanket and a pillow so he could sleep on the couch. He laid down looking at Yuuri and listening to the heart monitor until he drifted to a peaceful sleep for the first time after a long time of nightmares.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	22. CH22 I Missed you P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. fluff + story progress.**

* * *

 **CH.22 I Missed you P.1**

Victor slowly opened his eye's. He was still in the hospital room so it hadn't been a dream. Stiff from sleeping on the couch Victor stretched before he moved to the bed to see Yuuri. He had a peaceful expression on his face while he slept. Victor caressed Yuuri cheek gently with one of his hands.

"Vi-" Yuuri muttered in his sleep. It made Victor smile, he was so happy that Yuuri was back that he couldn't describe this feeling. He took a chair and sat next to the hospital bed. Softly caressing Yuuri cheek while he slept peacefully. Time passed and the silence was broken by Victor's phone vibrating. After he kissed Yuuri on his forehead he left his side to get his phone out of his jacket. Victor was going through his jacket as he didn't remember in which pocket he put it in. When he got his phone a small box fell from one of the other pockets and he picked it up.

"Who would have thought," Victor said to himself as held the box in his hand. He smiled down to the box as he walked back to the chair next to Yuuri's bed. Placing the box on the bedside table Victor looked at Yuuri.

"Happy birthday," He whispered while placing a kiss on Yuuri's hand. It might not be the birthday that Yuuri had wished for but Victor was sure it was better than what he would have gotten if he still had been in Igor's hands. Victor leant back in his chair while he began to scroll through all the messages he had received. Nearly all the skaters had been asking how Yuuri was doing, while a lot of fans asked what had really happened in the last half year of his absence. After looking through everything and balancing out ideas Victor decided to make a simple statement on Twitter that he was with Yuuri in the hospital and that Yuuri was taking all the rest he needed for a speedy recovery. At first, he thought about taking a picture of their hands but he decided against it as there were enough pictures of Yuuri floating around the internet. Afterwards, Victor answered questions from Chris and Phichit and the other skaters personally. He updated Yuuri's family and told them that he hadn't discussed what Yuuri wanted yet. He was about to put his phone away when a message from Yurio came in.

Yurio. 'Not sure if you want to know but that stalker posted a new set of pictures.'

Victor facial expression froze for a moment. He had been so happy this morning that he hadn't thought to check if the stalker had uploaded anything. Within a blink of an eye, Victor was on IceSkateFan-Y twitter page and saw his latest post. As alway's it were pictures of Yuuri only this time they were outside. Yuuri was wearing an eros dress while he was ice skating in the pictures. In some, he had a blank empty expression while others you could clearly see how miserable he was. Victor grip on the phone tightened as his eye's narrowed at the screen. It was the first time for him to see Yuuri on the ice like this, while he only wore a sad or blank expression when he was skating. It hurt Victor to see that this man had been able to take away the happiness from Yuuri while he skated. Victor threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose while he took a deep breath. After a long pause, he looked back at the screen and saved the pictures even if he wasn't sure why he did it. He was about to go away from the page when he saw what the message said with the pictures. Happy Birthday. And I will find you, my princess. Victor felt sick from the idea of this man calling Yuuri his princess. Yuuri wasn't that man's possession, Yuuri was his fiancée and a person, not an object. He began to pace through the room while he became angrier and angrier. This man needed to be stopped not only literally but his post as well. And something crossed Victor's mind he called a number he thought he would never call again.

"Police department Sint Petersburg, Erick Zonov speaking." It was spoken in Russian in a way to familiar voice.

"Hallo, Victor Nikiforov here." Victor said in an emotionless tone.

"Ahh, mister Nikiforov what can I do to you." The policeman sounded just as excited to hear Victor as Victor was excited to hear him.

"Well, since my fiancée is back I assume you are going to remove the twitter page." Victor said as he tried to keep his calm.

"Yess, we were working on that but since he is back there is no drastic need to do this." The man sighed on the other side of the line.

"Then you better check again since he is still posting and who knows what more he has of my fiancée." Victor said through gritted teeth.

"I can assure yo,-" The police was cut off by Victor who couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"Last time you assured me something my fiancée got kidnapped. Not only that but your the person who was supposed to INVESTIGATE kept pointing at me! And look how that turned out." Victor said while he raised his voice. He hated this man, as he was incapable of doing his job and would rather find a quick way out than the right one.

"Sir sometimes we make mistakes." The man tried to save his own skin again.

"Making a mistake is something else as not wanting to see the facts!" Victor's blood was boiling as his free hand clenched into a fist. Numerous of times it was proven that Victor hadn't kidnapped Yuuri. But this man kept coming and each time Victor had to prove himself over and over that he was innocent, while he could see that his Yuuri was getting hurt. And these imbeciles weren't even able to do their jobs correctly. It was a wonder how Victor had been able to go to the skating events. He had to pay in some way the personal investigator and he didn't want to touch the money his parents left him just yet.

"Sir I am sorry you feel that way but all I am doing is my job." the man stated.

"Then do your job and remove the twitter page!" And with that Victor hung up. He couldn't wait till he never had to speak to this man ever again. Part of him was glad that not long ago he had broken this man's nose. It was just after he had won gold at the rostelecom cup and they were aiming for him again he had punched the policeman in his face, hard enough to break his nose. He was kept in holding while new photos were posted which had cleared his name once again.

"Victor?" Came a nervous and weak voice which made Victor resurface from his thoughts immediately. Victor looked at the bed and two brown orbs were staring at him. Victor gave Yuuri a genuine smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He said while he said back down next to the bed.

"You did, but it doesn't matter." Yuuri voice was soft and almost like a whisper. It made him sound so fragile and Victor wondered if it hurt to speak for Yuuri.

"It does matter Yu~ri," Victor said and took Yuuri's hand in both of his own. "You need all the rest you can get." Yuuri smiled at him and all of Victor's anger washed away. He had missed Yuuri so much it had felt like he had been drowning each day when Yuuri wasn't there. Victor was glad he had Yakov and his rink mates as it had become impossible for him to live without Yuuri. He had nearly overdosed himself on alcohol, forgot to eat several times and hadn't taken good care of himself. It was alway's Yakov or any of the other rink mates who would pull him through the darkest moments he had. And now everything seemed to fade away with just a single smile from Yuuri. Something had switched in his mind when he saw Yuuri yesterday and all he could think about was how he and Yuuri were going to live happily ever after. He had put the nightmares of what hat would have happened if Yuuri had died far away in the back his mind.

"What is that?" Yuuri asked as he was locking at the box Victor had placed on the bedside table earlier.

"Ahh, That is something very special," Victor began as his eye's lit up from happiness. "It has special powers that when you wear it and you're close to the person you love you'll heal faster." Victor took the box from the bedside table and held it in front of Yuuri. "It is your birthday present." Victor had his signature heart-shaped smile as Yuuri took the box. It had been only 3 day's ago that Victor had wondered aimlessly through the city not knowing where he went, he was just walking. Eventually, he saw something in the corner of his eye's and deep down he knew he needed to get it. It felt like his mind had led him to this shop. He bought it and did the necessary preparations before it was done. When Victor thought back it was weird as if deep down he knew that Yuuri was coming back to him sooner than he thought.

"Thank you," Yuuri said while there was a glimmer of life in his eyes and it made Victor happier than he had ever been. Yuuri opened the box and there was a happy and surprised look on his face. The box held a silver neckless with a silver square pendant. It was decorated with glass that was cut in a lot of different angles so you couldn't see what was on the other side but it shone purple and blue colours. In the middle of the glass was a snowflake engraved.

"It looks beautiful," Yuuri said while he was admiring the piece.

"Shall I help you look inside?" Victor asked and Yuuri looked surprised at him. but handed the necklace back to Victor who opened it easily. It was now clear where the colours had come from, as behind the glass was a picture of them when they did their duet from last year. And on the back of the glass was engraved stay close to me. Yuuri began to cry from happiness and Victor kissed him gently, afraid he was going to break him if he was too rough.

"Happy birthday Yuuri," Victor said when he released the kiss. tears were still falling from Yuuri's eye's but they both knew it was fine and needed. Victor took it upon himself to put the necklace on Yuuri as he could only move one arm as the other shoulder had been dislocated before and it hurt to move too much. Yuuri smiled down at the necklace and leant forward, through the pain to give Victor a kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss but Victor loved it. In the kiss, Victor gently pushed Yuuri to lay down again. And in no time he was hovering over Yuuri with both arms on either side of Yuuri's head. Kissing him deeply while his tongue slipped in and discover Yuuri's mouth all over again. The kisses were messy and hungry but also very gentle. Victor didn't know how log they were kissing but eventually, they were disturbed by a nurse who walked in on them. She offered them breakfast and Victor didn't decline but Yuuri seemed to be hesitant. Eventually, after some pushing from Victor, he did pick out something and the nurse went on her way to get it for them. It wasn't long before she came back with what they had asked for. Victor helped Yuuri eat, but Yuuri managed with one hand in the end. He was very aware of Victor and when he tried to spoonfeed him it made him blush. Victor only made it worse by commenting on how cute Yuuri was, which resulted in the blush becoming even more prominent.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	23. CH23 I Missed you P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. fluff, story progress, Mental breakdowns**

* * *

 **CH.23 I Missed you P.2**

Victor noticed how quiet Yuuri was. Yes, he never was very loud or spoke much but he alway's kept a conversation going. At first, Victor thought it was just with him but when he face time with his parents it was the same. They even asked him to speak up since his voice was barely audible. Yuuri did say to them that the would visit them when he was able and that they didn't need to worry. But the rest of the conversation was mostly his parents saying things and Yuuri just listening. Victor did saw Yuuri zone out from time to time as if it cost him a lot of mental strength to keep listening. They wished him a happy birthday and hoped to see him soon and after that, the call ended. Victor took his phone back and it became silent again. He took a moment to study Yuuri's behaviour, he was staring out of the window with a blank expression. He didn't even notice when Victor took one of his hands in his own.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked gently and Yuuri flinched when Victor called his name. Yuuri looked at him and there was a blank expression on his face. "Is there something wrong?" Victor asked while he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No," A long pause "Everything is fine." Yuuri added. Victor wanted to ask more but a nurse walked in.

"Good morning mister Katsuki." It was the same nurse who brought them dinner yesterday. "It is time to replace your bandages, and to wash your body so there won't be any infections." Victor helped the nurse as much as possible he only didn't know how to handle was Yuuri's back. It wasn't even the injuries that sat him off but something black between Yuuri's shoulder blades. It was as if the stalker had purposefully hit around it so it would stay intact. The black letters were still perfect with only blue spots below it from the beating beforehand. It read 'Igor's Princess'. Victor wasn't sure how to deal with this. This man had marked his fiancée in an unforgivable way.

"It can be removed when his back is recovered." The nurse said when he saw Victor staring at it.

"What can be removed?" came a small voice. Victor didn't know what to answer, how was he going to tell Yuuri that this maniac had tattooed his back?

"There is a tattoo on your back." The nurse answered when Victor couldn't. Yuuri didn't react at first and Victor hoped that he wasn't aware of it when the maniac had done it.

"147" Yuuri whispered to himself and it made both men look at him.

"Sorry, what did you say Yuuri?" Victor asked he didn't understand what Yuuri was mumbling.

"147," Yuuri began looking out of the window with a blank expression and it scared Victor to see him like this. "He tattooed my back at the 147th time he used me." Yuuri's voice was emotionless while his facial expression stayed blank. Victor looked at him in shock and so did the nurse. Neither of them had any idea what to say to Yuuri who had turned his head looking at the door. Victor leant down so he was in front of Yuuri's face.

"He won't get to you I promise." Victor vowed as he cupped Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri didn't react as he kept staring in front of him with a blank expression. No matter what the nurse or Victor tried to do Yuuri didn't react and just kept staring. Eventually, the nurse called a doctor who said it was the shock and the stress of everything. They finished Yuuri's bed bathing before the nurse gave him a small dose to help him sleep. Victor wasn't sure what he felt. He was angry at the stalker, he felt hurt to see Yuuri like this and scared from what he said earlier. Not to forget the number that repeated in his mind. '147th time he used me.' And that hadn't even been the last time Victor thought as he paced through the room not able to sit still anymore. He knew from what the doctor told him yesterday that this maniac had raped his fiancée but he hadn't been prepared for this. He had felt so powerless when Yuuri was gone. Unable to protect him or save him and then to see him back with such a blank expression it was sickening. Victor felt the urge to punch something but he didn't want to leave the room. He was left to pace in the room while his mind was going crazy with his own thoughts. Like things he would do to this man if he could get his hands on him.

"Victor!" Victor stopped and looked at the door to see Yakov standing there while he was holding a leash with Makkachin on it. "What got into you?" Yakov asked while he released Makkachin who launched himself at Victor.

"Something happened when Yuuri was awake." Victor said while he began to cuddle with Makkachin on the couch. He was glad to see his dog it gave him comfort now that Yuuri was unable to do just that.

"What happened?" Yakov asked as he took one of the chairs to sit in.

"I helped the nurse bed bath Yuuri and discovered a tattoo on Yuuri's back. It said: Igor's Princess." Victor took a deep breath as he felt his anger rise again, he pulled Makkachin closer and continued. Victor explained to Yakov what Yuuri had said and that he at least 147 times been raped. He also told Yakov how Yuuri wasn't able to react anymore to his surroundings in the end and according to the doctor, it was from shock and stress. Yakov didn't say a word but Victor could see him grip the armrest tighter. They both stayed still after that. Yakov looking out of the window while Victor cuddled with Makkachin. It was Yakov who spoke up eventually.

"Have you seen the entrance of the hospital?" Yakov asked when he looked down.

"No, why?" Victor asked as he walked over.

"It was bed when I entered but it seemed to have gotten worse." Victor looked down and there was security keeping a large group of reporters out. "The news has gone wild and reporters are fighting to be the first to get an interview with Yuuri." Yakov finished with a sigh.

"They can't stay in this cold forever." Victor said as he retook his place on the couch.

"Indeed they can't but they might try to sneak in." Yakov warned. "It might be better to answer some questions before someone stands on this side of the door" Victor had to think about it, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the media. But Yakov was right sooner or later one would be rude enough to make their way inside.

"Can you handle these kind of things?" Victor asked Yakov since he trusted his coach.

"Yes, that won't be a problem, You want me to go now?" Victor was about to say yes but he was interrupted Yuuri waking up again. Makkachin for the first time noticing Yuuri was in the room froze for a moment before launching himself against the bed.

"Makkachin down." Victor commanded as he walked over to Yuuri. Yuuri petted Makkachin with his usable arm. "How are you feeling?" Victor asked while he caressed Yuuri's hair.

"Little bit dizzy." Yuuri said while looking at Makkachin who was licking his hand. Victor had to smile at the scene. Yuuri tried to pet Makkachin who kept licking his hand which prevented Yuuri from petting him. Yuuri seemed to be sluggish and had some difficult keeping his eye's open, but it didn't look like he was in such a bad state as he was before he was put to sleep.

"Ah just in time," Came a cheerful voice from the door. It was one of the nurses with a lunch tray. Victor helped by pushing the button of Yuuri's bed to change it to a sitting position. The nurse placed the tray on the table and Yuuri slowly began to eat while using his good arm.

"Can I get something for the both of you?" The nurse asked Yakov and Victor.

"Yes, please." Victor and Yakov answer and the nurse went on her way to get more. The lunch was in a good atmosphere as Victor helped Yuuri from time to time. Makkachin was begging for food by Yakov who from time to time slipped it something when Victor wasn't looking. Yuuri, however, did see and he smiled at the scene but when Victor looked nothing was going on between those two. When they were done the nurse came to get the empty tray's of food and complimented Yuuri that he ate all of it.

"Ah, I nearly forgot." Yakov said as he began to dig through his bag. He took out several items like Yuuri's phone which hadn't changed one bit over the time of his absence. Yuuri's spare glasses and something with a colourful wrapping. Yuuri was happy when Yakov handed him his spear glasses since he now could see clearly for the first time in a long while. "This is for your birthday, I hope you like it otherwise Victor was wrong." Yuuri took the present and took his time opening it with one hand.

"Why is it my fault when he doesn't like it?" Victor pouted as he helped Yuuri unwrap it by holding onto it.

"Because you told me one of the morning you didn't show up for practice and that particular time I had to drag your ass to this place." Victor was glad that Yakov hadn't told the full story. What really happened was that Victor had drunken way too much and Yakov had called the ambulance when he found Victor. He remembered waking up and telling Yakov that there was nothing in life for him when Yuuri wasn't around. He could also recall saying all kinds of things about Yuuri no-one else knew except for him and now Yakov. The present was revealed and it was a pencil set with a sketch block. Victor saw the same small spark of life in Yuuri eye's as he had this morning.

"Thank you," Yuuri said with a smile on his face while looking at the pencil set. Victor had seen it a couple of times but when Yuuri couldn't get on the ice he liked to draw and in Victor's opinion he was really good at it. Yakov seemed to be happy when Yuuri smiled and took his seat back next to the window. Yuuri began to draw and Victor had taken a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at Yuuri drawing. He was drawing the scene Victor had missed of Yakov slipping Makkachin food. Everything was nice for a while, Yakov was busy with some of his paperwork, Victor was texting with Chris and Pichit to tell them that Yuuri was improving and Yuuri was drawing. The peacefulness all came to an end when two policemen came through the door and Victor was immediately on edge. Erick Zonov and his partner Artur Dultsev came in. They both introduced themselves to Yuuri but he got the hint from Victor and Yakov that they weren't welcomed with open arms. They were followed by a doctor who had come when Yuuri wasn't reacting to anything. Artur took a place close to Yuuri on the other side of the bed from Victor's point while Erick took a place as far away as possible from him.

"Well, then." Artur began as he placed a box on the bed. "First I would like to start with looking through these items and see which of these are yours." He opened the box and Victor recognised some of the tings. They recovered the stolen items, Yuuri's towel, Victor's special picture of Yuuri and Yuuri's glasses but they were broken. There were more items but Victor didn't recognise any of them. He looked at Yuuri and saw he was fixated on one item in particular. He was staring at a black rose with a silver pedicel. The end of the pedicel seemed sharp enough to stab someone with it.

"Can you tell me which items are yours?" Artur asked cluelessly on what was going on in front of him. There came no reaction from Yuuri and Victor knew what was coming.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked in the hope it wasn't going to happen again but he didn't react. Artur facial expression changed to a questionable one as he seemed to understand something was wrong.

"Oké, that is enough for today." The doctor spoke up and tried to close the lid on the box Artur was holding.

"33" Oh no Victor thought.

"Excuse me?" Artur asked while he closed the lid. And Victor wanted to punch him in the face for asking. Yuuri's reaction was somewhat different this time As he curled up in a ball and began to shake while he spoke.

"33rd time he used my body while he drew roses on my body with a black rose which had a silver pedicel. The point was so sharp it cut through my skin, the wounds weren't deep but were all over my body. There wasn't an empty place anymore. " Victor wasn't sure what to do as Yuuri kept shaking and didn't look up anymore. The doctor was worrying about his injuries and how bad this was but some asked anther question

"What is the highest number?" All colour drained from Victor's face as he looked around to the person who asked the question. Erick was watching everything unfold and didn't seem to care about Yuuri's state.

"156" Yuuri pleaded it sounded like a cry for help but he didn't respond to anyone. "The 156th time he dressed me in an eros dress and took me out to a lake for skating." Victor remembered the eros dress from the pictures from this morning. "I skated for a while and tried to escape but," there was a long pause before Yuuri told them what happened the last day he was held captive. When Yuuri finished a nurse came rushing in with something for Yuuri to sleep. The doctor began to prepare it so he could put it in the IV but Erick wasn't done.

"What about the other numbers?"

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	24. CH24 I Missed you P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Little bit of fluff, Ye** **s story progress + Mental** **breakdowns**

* * *

 **CH.24 I Missed you P.3**

"What about the other numbers?" He asked as if nothing was going on. Within a heartbeat, Victor was holding the cop by his chin and lifting him from his feet.

"Victor!" Yakov shouted as he began to pull on Victor's arm.

"Can you not see you are making things worse?" Victor said in a dangerously low tone as his grip on the officer got even stronger. He was staring him in the eye's and ignoring Yakov, who was now holding back Makkachin since he was on his way to bite the officers leg.

"I am only doing my job." Erick said with the same kind of tone. Neither of them was listening to the others as they were holding a staring contest.

"Seems like you are unable to do it like you are supposed to do. Tell me when an actual officer is willing to talk since we're done talking to you." Victor pushed the officer away.

"I arrest you for this!" Erick began but his partner stepped in the way.

"Let it go, you stepped out of line and you know it." Artur said as he ushered his partner out of the room.

"At least one of them knows how to do his job." Victor said as he turned around only to be slapped by Yakov in the face.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Yakov face was bright red from anger. "Think about what you are doing!" He grabbed Victor by his arms and shook him roughly. "What if they arrested you, then you had no choice but to leave Yuuri when he needs you the most. Or what will the media outside say when these officers arrest you at this moment. Use your brain!" With that Yakov let go of Victor and he knew Yakov was right. He had let his anger take over and wasn't proud of it. He looked down and took his place back on the couch and Makkachin came to sit beside him. The doctor was still busy with getting Yuuri out of his state and the sudden outburst seemed to have made it worse. After a long time and an extra sleeping dose, Yuuri finally gave in and let himself be guided back to lay down on the bed. It only took a second for him to fall asleep. The nurse put Yuuri's bed down in a sleeping position and they both left the room. It was uncomfortably still after they left. Yakov was looking out the window and Victor down on the ground. Yakov had been right he should have kept his cool but he didn't and he had only made it worse for Yuuri. Victor stood up and looked at the drawings Yuuri made. There was one of Yakov and Makkachin. Yakov was feeding Makkachin sneaky and Victor had that idea for a while now but never saw it himself. The other was of him looking through his phone.

"Let me see." Yakov said breaking the silence. Victor walked over and gave the sketchbook to Yakov.

"Hmm, he is good but I have no idea where he got this from." He pointed at the one he was in.

"And Makkachin hasn't gained any weight recently." Victor said while he chuckled. Yuuri had caught him in the act and had given the evidence to Victor without saying anything. The mood lightened somewhat and Victor placed the sketchbook back on the bedside table as he retook his place on the couch. The door opened and a grumpy teenager came walking in.

"What the hell is going on outside." Yurio growled and went to look at Yuuri. When he saw he was asleep he placed a neatly packed present on his bedside table.

"Yesterday flowers now a present, when are you proposing?" Victor asked teasingly.

"Shut up, old grows man. Yesterday was to get better fast and today is his birthday. I didn't forget and run through the city this morning to find something." Yurio said as he took the place next to Makkachin on the couch.

"This morning?" Yakov asked with a stern voice.

"I did go to practice, so stop complaining." Yurio said while he began to look at his phone. "But what is going on outside. It was hell to go through."

"I was supposed to deal with them before but things got in the way. I will go deal with them now." Yakov said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"So any news on katsudon?" Yurio asked Victor while he still was looking at his phone.

"There is good and bad news." Victor changed his position so his back was facing the armrest.

"I don't care just tell me." Yurio said as he put his phone away.

"The good news is he is recovering. The bad is that he had two mental breakdowns today." Yurio didn't seem to be too shocked by the news and when Victor's face morphed into confusion Yurio explained.

"He already had mental breakdowns before he was kidnapped. Of course, they would be worse when he got back, what did you expect?" Victor had to think for a moment. Yurio was right but he didn't know to what extend the new breakdowns were like. He probably would react worse if he sees one himself. Victor let it slide for now and Yurio took out his phone and looked at live announcements.

"Yakov was going to talk to the media mob right? So there should be somewhere we can see it live." And Yurio was right when he finished his sentence a new one popped up on the screen and he clicked on it. Yakov's face was seen on the screen as several mics were pointed in his direction.

"What is the current condition of Yuuri Katsuki?" One reporter shouted from way back.

"He is still recovering." His answer was short as he wasn't planning on going into any details.

"When is he going back on the Ice again?" Another reporter shouted.

"Were not sure, but we know for sure that it won't be this season." Victor knew there was no way Yuuri would make it back on time for this season but it still hurt him to hair it.

"Is it true that Yuuri Katsuki was raped while being held captive?" Someone was bold enough to ask and most of the other reporters weren't sure if he could ask that now.

"It isn't clear what has happened, nor am I planning to answer this kind of questions in the future." Yakov was clear but the man didn't stop.

"According to the statement of Ivan Yegor, he was beaten up with a whip and there were other unspeakable things done to him. And it is clear that the perpetrator has an eye for Yuuri Katsuki so it is hard to believe that he didn't rape him."

"Like I said before I won't answer to these kinds of questions. If there is anything else I would love to hear it otherwise I will go back inside." Yakov took a step beck from the reporters and a young woman spoke up.

"Is Victor Nikiforov still going to the GPF?" Yakov had to think for himself as they hadn't spoken about it.

"At this point in time I can not say, It will all depend on how Yuuri will recover."

"So it is possible that Victor Nikiforov withdraws from the GPF." The young woman continued her questioning.

"Yes, it is possible but I will do everything to get him to the GPF."

There were more questions about Victor going to the GPF, and some tried to ask about what happened to Yuuri but they didn't succeed. Yakov was too good at these things and didn't let them know anything they didn't need to know. Yakov returned to the room to find Yurio and Victor still looking at Yurio's phone.

"You saw it live?" Yakov asked.

"Yes, we saw it." Victor answer and he knew Yakov wanted to talk about the GPF.

"Shall we step outside for a moment?" Victor answered by standing up and walking towards Yakov who was still standing by the door.

"I will stay on the other side of the door, tell me when Yuuri wakes up." Victor said to Yurio before he left. Yurio was looking through his phone and didn't notice that Yuuri stirred in his sleep. Yuuri opened his eye's and was greeted by the hospital ceiling. He closed his eyes again as he began to feel dizzy. He had no recollection of him falling asleep, the last thing the remember was the cops introducing themselves. It was the same earlier that they when Victor and the nurse gave him a bed bath. He remembered them starting but before they finished he was asleep. He sluggishly opened his eye's and looked around in the room. Yurio was on his phone while sitting on the couch with Makkachin. It was a heavy task to keep his eye's open but he couldn't see Victor so he kept looking around.

"Where is Victor?" Yuuri asked in a soft voice but Yurio seemed to be too busy with his phone and didn't hear him speak at all. Yuuri wasn't sure if he should ask again. He began to drift off again until he heard Yurio speak up.

"Katsudon are you awake?" He asked in a little bit to loud voice for Yuuri.

"Yes." Came a weak replay while Yuuri began to fight back the drowsiness of sleep.

"Shall I get Victor? He is talking to Yakov on the other side of the door." Yurio said as he stood up.

"No, it is fine." Yuuri answered and Yurio changed directions to Yuuri's bed. Yuuri wasn't sure what the teen was doing until he held his hand and removed a hair lock from Yuuri's face. Yuuri opened his eye's and Yurio was hovering above him.

"Are you oké?" Yurio asked as he took some distance when he had opened his eye's

"Just dizzy and sleepy." Yuuri said as he gave Yurio the best smile he could offer. Yurio didn't seem to be done and took something from the night stand. It were his glasses and Yurio put them gently on his face which was followed by him grabbing his present he brought earlier.

"This is your birthday present. I hope you like it." Yurio said while he held it in front of Yuuri's face.

"Can you help me unpack it?" Yuuri asked since he could only move one arm it wasn't the easiest task. Yurio helped and a big plushy brown poodle was revealed.

"Thank you!" Yuuri said as he looked at the adorableness.

"It isn't just a plushy," Yurio began as he blushed from Yuuri's smile. "Here is a timer." Yurio pointed at the something on the belly of the poodle. "When you turn it on it becomes a bed heater for the time it is set. I thought it would be handy for you since your not used to the cold nights in Russia."

"Thak you." Yuuri said while Yurio turned on the timer and placed it next to Yuuri in the bed. Yuuri was beginning to get comfortable from the warmth.

"I missed you." Yuuri wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Yurio really said it but he didn't care. He was glad to be back and be surrounded by people he knew. Yuuri heard a door open and people walk in.

"Did he wake up?" He could hear Victor ask.

"Yes, he did but he might fall back to sleep any moment now." Yurio answer to Victor. Victor came close enough to the bed so Yuuri could see him.

"Look what Yurio gave me," Yuuri's voice was weak and it sounded as if he was fighting to stay awake which he was.

"That is adorable," Victor said while he looked at the plush poodle.

"It isn't just adorable it is also a bed heater to warm me up when I am sleeping." Yuuri said with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Is Yurio trying to put more distance between us." Victor playfully pouted while he stroked Yuuri's hair.

"No, now I have three." Yuuri said while he sheepishly giggled. Yurio made a weird noise and Yakov scolded him. Victor just chuckled at the whole ordeal and at Yuuri's current state as he was fighting to stay awake. It didn't take long for a nurse to come to bring them dinner and Yakov left with Yurio who was putting up the same resistance as yesterday, plus the excuse that he had just arrived, but he lost again in the end.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked while he was helping Yuuri eat.

"What is it?"

"Can you explain to me what my injuries are?" Yuuri asked while tried to move his left shoulder but it hurt too much to move even an inch. Victor took his time explaining it to Yuuri who didn't seem to be to shocked with most of them.

"Well, it does explain why moving is so painful." Yuuri added when Victor was done.

"It all will get better eventually." Victor said as he caressed Yuuri's hair.

"Eventually it will." Yuuri hummed as he was begging to drift to sleep.

"You know what Yurio told before you came in?" Yuuri asked while he closed his eyes.

"I have no idea, enlighten me." Victor said as he took Yuuri's glasses off and put them on the nightstand.

"I am not sure if my mind was playing tricks on me but I think he said he missed me." Yuuri said while his voice began to become sluggish from sleep.

"Well, that would be cute but there is now way of checking." Victor could see Yuuri's body relax completely. "Because when I ask he is going to deny it. don't you thinks so too?" There came no answer, not that Victor expected one. He put on a new timer on the poodle bed warmer and tucked it back next to Yuuri to keep him warm. Slowly he bends down to kiss Yuuri's forehead and stayed to look at his sleeping form for a while. Eventually, he went to the couch for his own well deserved sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	25. CH25 I am Home P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Fluffypuff X Story progress.**

* * *

 **CH.25 I am Home P.1**

Victor sat up on the couch while he looked at the door. At first, he questioned himself but there was it again a quiet knock on it.

"Come in." Victor answered while he stood up from the couch.

Victor stood glued to the ground as Igor made his way in. But when he saw the man was younger and had a lot of injuries himself he knew it was the younger brother Ivan.

"Ivan right?" Victor asked while he studied the man.

"Yes," He faintly smiled. "How is he doing?" Ivan asked while he carefully stepped further in the room aware of Victor's protective behaviour.

"I think you know better than me how he is." Victor answered as Ivan was the one who had been there while he was beaten up.

"Sadly, yes." A sad emotion came on Ivan's face. "I'm so sorry," Victor stood glued to the ground while tears streamed out of Ivan's eyes. "I shouldn't have let him defend me while he was already in a bad state. And I should have checked on him a lot earlier." Victor didn't know what to do, he wasn't good with people crying in front of him. Over time he learned how to deal with Yuuri but every person was different. So he stood there awkward hoping it would be over soon but maybe he could say something.

"It is not your fault that your brother did this to Yuuri."

"You don't understand!" Ivan shouted but Victor put his hand on Ivan's mouth.

"Shhh," Victor looked back at Yuuri who only stirred but slept through it. He looked back and sky blue eye's met two pools of green. "Your right I don't understand or know anything of what has really happened. But I know I will get mad if anyone hurts Yuuri or disturbs his rest." Victor tone was cold and strict. He withdrew his hand and waiting for Ivans response.

"Do you want to hear my side of the story?" Ivan eventually asked.

"Are you willing?" Victor responded.

"It is the least I could do." Igor sat down on one side of the table in the room and Victor took the other.

"Just so you know it is a lot longer than just the last week or so." Ivan made it clear to Victor who only nodded. "The problems began to occur when Igor was 10 years old. Out of nowhere, he would get these weird ideas and obsessions with things. And with weird ideas, I mean stuff like assuming he could do anything to anyone without getting punished. For instance, when he hit me when I was crying he didn't understand why he needed to be punished because I was bothering him. Most of his obsessions were with objects and sometimes living things. When it was an object he wouldn't lend them out to anyone and would freak out when something was moved even an inch. And this where it all began, the older he got the worse it became. When our parents separated and we lived with only our mother she wouldn't even bother to do something about his obsessive behaviour." Ivan took a breath and Victor just looked at him. Nothing so far had been about Yuuri, it made him wonder how long this man had been obsessed with Yuuri.

"It all went spiralling down when our father had seen his behaviour and gave the ice rinks he owned to me. My brother freaked out and but he still was given a large amount of the income of the ice rinks without working for it. This gave him all the times to work on his obsessions and one was ice skating. I knew this for a long time but never bothered to check on him. Since Yuuri had disappeared he'd been there for me and for the first time in my life he was a real big brother to me. I should have known that something was up when he helped me at the police office. When I look back at it now he was probably using me to see what the police knew about what happened. I believed and trusted him until the bank called me and told me my brother was way over his limit and they weren't able to contact him. At that moment I felt it in my gut that he tricked me so I immediately went on my way. Only to be stopped by a woman who began to ask questions about my brother. I told her it was none of her business and went on my way. I did see her again in front of Igor's house in the woods and told her to go away. At first, I thought she was someone sent by the bank but later it I found out how wrong I was to send her away. I went in the house looking for Igor but found Yuuri instead in the basement. He was beaten up and looked like he could pass out at any moment. I tried to look for the key to free Yuuri from his bindings but Yuuri told me to get out and call for help. When I was on my way up I was pushed back only to end up in a fight with Igor. Yuuri stopped him and it saved me but he got the full wrath of him. I told the doctors and the police how I saw him beat Yuuri up with a whip and raped him afterwards." Victors knuckles were white from the iron grip he had on the arm rest of the chairs. He had heard this part yesterday from Yuuri but he said nothing and listened while Ivan continued with his side of the story.

"When he was done he kicked me again and left to get something upstairs. At that point, Yuuri was bearly breathing and not responding to his name. I was sure he was unconscious but I couldn't check on him or do anything as I was cuffed to the ladder on the other side of the room. After some time had passed I heard the doorbell go and some shouting soon afterwards wich was followed by gunshots beeing fired. When the hatch opened again I saw the woman again as she was some kind of personal investigator and two policemen. I saw that the woman was hit in the face and one of the policemen had difficulty walking. They took me upstairs first while the woman was mostly busy with Yuuri as well as Artur was his name I believe. It didn't take long for two ambulances to come and take us here. And this is everything I know and did. I hope you understand that I feel guilty as it all could have ended a lot earlier if I had seen through my brother's act." It was awfully quiet after that as both men looked out of the window.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting a real big brother." Victor broke the silence. He understood that Ivan felt guilty but it wasn't his fault. All he had wanted was a real big brother and when he got one why question it. "Did the woman had black hair and yellow eye's?" Victor asked when Ivan didn't respond to his former statement.

"Yes she had, how do you know?" Ivan asked while he looked at Victor.

"I hired a personal investigator when the police kept pointing fingers at me." Victor was irritated that apparently, the police hadn't even freed Yuuri on their own. How could they call themselves police if they needed the help of a personal investigator?

"I will pay half of her cost back to you." Ivan stated which made Victor look surprised at Ivan. But before he could protest Ivan continued. "It is the least I could do. It was my brother and without her, I wouldn't even be sitting here." Victor still wasn't convinced. "The money isn't a problem for me, I have enough and you can use it on your fiancée maybe use it for a wedding somewhere far away from here," Victor did agree in the end and they traded contact information as Victor didn't know the amount of money out of his head. Ivan left afterwards he didn't need to see Yuuri awake as he was afraid he would remind Yuuri of his brother. Just after Ivan had left a nurse came in with breakfast.

"I will wake him." Victor told the nurse as he walked over to Yuuri's bed. He felt a lot lighter since he had talked to Ivan. Once they had been pointing fingers at the other about Yuuri's kidnapping. At that time he was indeed accompanied by an older and larger version of himself. But they both saw now how they were played against each other while the cops didn't know what to do either.

"Yu~ri," Victor nearly sang while he caressed Yuuri's cheek. "Rise and shine sweety~." Yuuri opened his eye's and Victor member how mush he had loved this moment a long time ago. The drowsiness in Yuuri's eye's and how sluggish he moved made him look so cute. Yuuri closed his eye's again planning to go back to sleep but Victor didn't let him. "Ah~, come on cutie the nurse want you to eat breakfast so, up, up your go." Victor said while he kissed Yuuri's cheeks which supported a bright red blush from when Victor had called him cutie. Breakfast was in a happy mood as Victor kept smiling and spoonfeeding Yuuri even though he kept saying he could do it himself. Some of the nurses were giggling from the hallway and saying how fast Yuuri would recover with all the love he received from Victor. All these statements and Victor's actions made Yuuri flustered and dove under the blankets. He hadn't had this kind of attention for half a year and before that, he had difficulties to handle Victor when he was in one of these moods. Yuuri decided that he wouldn't get out of them anymore until Victor had calmed down. The problem with Yuuri's plan was that Victor had other ideas and came to lay next to him and kissed the top of his head where it wasn't covered with the blanket.

"Where did my Yu~ri go?" Victor asked teasingly.

"Victor shut up." Yuuri answered while he kept hold of the blanket as best as you could with one arm while Victor was pulling on it.

"But, you heard the nurse the more love you get the faster you heel." He pulled the blanket away revealing a flustered Yuuri who's cheeks were bright red and his eyes were a deep warm chocolate pools of sweetness. "So I need to give you all the love I have." Victor said in a low seductive voice as he tilted Yuuri's head back and began to kiss him. Yuuri felt himself melt in the kiss and stopped resisting the moment Victor's tongue entered his mouth. The kiss made Yuuri forget where he was and he drowned in the pleasure that came from it. He had forgotten how it felt to be kissed by someone you love and he wanted more. Victor sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip before letting go for some needed air. Yuuri was staring into Victor's eye's, he could see how much Victor had missed him and how mush he wanted Yuuri. And Yuuri let Victor take his lips for another kiss. Yuuri melted into the kiss and he was sure Victor could do anything to him without him complaining. Victor moved to suck on his jaw line and a soft moan slipped from Yuuri's lips. He was lost in the blinding pleasure Victor was giving him, it was nothing like he had been used to the past half year. Yuuri gasped when he felt Victor make a hickey on his neck while Victor's arms were around him holding him close. For Yuuri, it felt like there was a mist covering his thoughts as he forgot the world around him and only felt Victor's lips on his body. He hadn't noticed that his good hand had ended up in Victor's hair nor did he notice he was back on the bed and Victor was kissing his lips again. When he withdrew Yuuri made a whining sound because he missed Victor's body warmth.

"We should stop here before I can't stop myself." Victor said while he kissed Yuuri's hand. Yuuri wasn't registering what had happened and could only stare in Victor's eyes. "Yu~ri?" Victor asked while he winked. Realisation hit him and he dove back under the blankets with a face even more red than before it that was possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	26. CH26 I am Home P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Fluff and Story progress.**

* * *

 **CH.26 I am Home P.2**

Not much had happened since Vitcor had made a move on Yuuri. Most of the time Yuuri had been drawing but he also had face timed with his parents and Mari. The only thing was that just like yesterday Yuuri wasn't able to hold a conversation for too long so they had to cut it short. Victor did update them on the panics attacks and the current standing with the stalker since Igor was still running around free. He hadn't told Yuuri yet and was happy he was taking a nap giving the perfect opportunity to tell Yuuri's family the development of things. At first, they were scared but when Victor reassured them that nothing would happen to their son while he was around they accepted the current circumstances as best as they could. Before lunch, there was another check up from the doctors and they were very pleased with Yuuri's current state. They were even thinking about letting Yuuri go home today so they would check on him again after lunch. Not much happen and Lunch rolled around quickly. It became clearer by the minute to Victor that Yuuri wanted to leave as fast as possible. He kept looking at the clock or asking the nurses when the doctors would come again. Finally, they came and told Yuuri he was allowed to leave. They had a long list for Victor what Yuuri wasn't allowed to do as well as numbers in case something went wrong. When Yuuri wasn't paying attention one of the doctors told Victor that when Yuuri was getting an attack to try to get him to sleep or call the bottom number. Before they were allowed to leave some follow-up appointments were made as well as appointments for Yuuri to meet with a psychiatrist. Yuuri didn't understand why but the doctor told him that he had been through a traumatic experience and it would only be a matter of time before things would get out of hand. Something that had been bothering Victor was now finally answered if Yuuri remembered his episodes from yesterday. Apparently not otherwise he wouldn't be so opposed to seeing a psychiatrist. Appointments were made and special pain and sleep medicines were picked up. When done with all that they found themselves in the waiting room hidden away from the media mob outside. Victor had called Yakov when they were waiting in line for the medicines. The hospital staff and police were clearing the area of reporters to make sure Yuuri nor Victor was bothered by them.

"It might get a little bit rough soon," Victor said while he pulled the hood of Yuuri's hoodie over his head. "But just ignore their question. You don't need to answer anything." Yuuri nodded and looked back at the flowers he was holding in his hand. Victor had told him Yurio had brought those the first day and Yuuri was very grateful for them. Yuuri was also very grateful for Yakov actions since he now was sitting for the first time in half a year in his own clothing. the biggest downside is that he wasn't going to be on the ice anytime soon and that he was confined to a wheelchair for at least six weeks but probably longer. Victor's phone rang and Yuuri looked up.

"Ah, Yes were waiting." Victor seemed to listen to the person on the other side of the line probably Yakov. "Oké were on our way." And with that Victor hung up.

"Yakov is outside, and there aren't many reporters so let's get a move on." Yuuri gave a weak smile to Victor who took the bag and took his place behind Yuuri's wheelchair.

"Is it oké to be nervous?" Yuuri asked more to himself than to Victor.

"Don't worry Yakov and Yurio are outside they can deal with the press if necessary." Victor smiled gently at Yuuri even though he couldn't see him. They walked outside and what was left of the reporters swarmed towards them. Luckily for Yuuri and Victor, they were stopped by the police but it didn't stop them from shouting questions.

"Just look away and ignore them they can do nothing from that distance." Victor told Yuuri who nodded in response. Victor was happy that Yuuri was still responding to him. Yakov and Yurio got out of the car.

"Thanks for picking us up." Victor smiled while he gave the bag to Yurio to put it in the trunk while Yakov opened one of the back seat doors. Victor lifted Yuuri from the wheelchair and put him in the back seat carefully. They closed the door and the three-Russians who were still outside battled with the wheelchair, to get it to fold inwards. Eventually, a staff member came to help them and when it was all done they got into the car themselves. Yakov behind the steering wheel Yurio in the front passager seat and Victor next to Yuuri. Yakov drove off.

"How are you doing?" Yurio asked while he sat backwards in his chair.

"Yuratchka, sit straight in your chair before accidents happen." Yakov scolded him. Yurio mumbled something rude but went to sit straight anyway.

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking." Yuuri said while he gave a small smile. The effects of what had happened until his last nap he began to feel. He wasn't used to staying the whole day awake let alone have all kinds of different experiences. Victor gently warped his arm around Yuuri's head and pulled him in closer. His head was now resting on Victor's shoulder while he listened to the conversations in the car. He wasn't registering everything since he drifted of from time to time but one thing he did remember. And that was something about the GPF but he didn't know what. Yuuri was still somewhere between sleeping and awake when he felt Victor gently put him in the wheelchair. Yuuri had tired himself out before lunch and after in anticipation for the doctors. Yakov was talking with Yurio but Yuuri wasn't listening to their conversation, all he wanted was to be left alone for more sleep. He drifted off again but stirred awake when Makkachin was barking on the other side of the door. Yurio was cursing about something and before Yuuri had the chance to open his eye's Victor lifted him up bridal style.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked when Yuuri looked up at him drowsy.

"No Makkachin and Yurio did but what was the commotion?" He asked while he laid his head back against Victor's chest while he let Victor carry him.

"Nothing to worry about." Yurio opened the door to the bedroom and Yuuri could see it was a lot messier than he remembered. Clothes were scattered around the room and the curtains were closed while it was day.

"Here you go," Victor put Yuuri down on the bed and looked through the closet for some sleeping wear. He helped him change and Yuuri carefully let himself sink into the bed. The bed felt like home to Yuuri and it smelled like Victor. Something changed in Yuuri and Victor was able to see it in response he laid next to Yuuri and hugged him carefully. It had been the right action as the moment Victor held Yuuri he began to cry.

"Tell me Yuuri what is it?" Victor asked while he felt like he knew the answer already.

"it is overwhelming to be back here while I never thought I would get back here." Yuuri said through his sobbing. "And deep down I am still afraid that I wake up and this had all been a dream." Yuuri buried his face in Victor's chest while Victor stroked his hair gently.

"Trust me Yuuri this isn't a dream." Victor whispered to Yuuri.

"But,-" Yuuri was cut off by Victor before he could protest any further.

"Shh, just listen. This isn't a dream and I will make sure you are safe and something like this is never going to happen to you. I promise that I will love you forever and that I will never let you go again." Victor kissed his head gently. "And you are going to sleep soon since you'll need all the rest you can get. while I clean up the apartment and Yurio goes to get the ingredients for Katsudon and when you wake up we will all eat Katsudon together." Yuuri began to sob even louder but Victor knew he needed it. It didn't take long for Yuuri to cry himself to sleep while Victor held him. When Victor was sure Yuuri was asleep he freed Yuuri from his hold. With pain in his heart, he tucked Yuuri in with the poodle bed warmer and Makkachin on the other side then he met up with Yurio in the kitchen.

"Is he asleep?" Yurio asked while he tossed some empty packaging of instance noodles in the bin.

"Yes he is, but you don't have to clean." Victor said while he began to put all the used dishes in the sink.

"Well then," Yurio said as he put the bin down and retook his jacket from the coat rack. "I will go and do my job now." Yurio said as he walked to the door.

"Yurio." Victor called after him.

"What?" Yurio said annoyed

"Thank you." Victor gave Yurio one of his genuine smiles.

"No, need to get all sappy." Yurio said as his face went red and he stormed out of the apartment leaving Victor and Makkachin to clean the place. Still as sensitive as ever. Victor thought while he resumed with his task at hand. It was a rather large task as there were empty alcohol bottles scattered around the floor, empty glasses on the table half eaten meals as well as packaging of them scattered around. It was a good thing that Yurio had offered to do some shopping since Victor didn't trust what was in his fridge and he was right to not trust it. Since when he looked he could barely keep anything since most of the items had expired a long time ago. He got rid of most of the things in no time. The floor was sticky from not being cleaned in a long while and he was glad that Yuuri wasn't able to walk so he wouldn't get grows feed. Vicor finally could push the wheelchair in the living room as he wasn't able to do it before because of the mess he had created. He also moved two very big boxes and some small ones inside. Yakov had given them ass they were all kinds of birthday presents and get better soon gifts from friends and fans. This was only the beginning according to Yakov. The police had gone through this part but the mountain kept growing faster than the police could check. The police checked not only to see if Igor had sent something but everyone except for Erick had been concerned about Yuuri's condition and his well being. So they felt that is was necessary to look through all the packages that were sent to Yuuri. Victor didn't mind since he would do it himself otherwise because he didn't want anything from Igor getting close to Yuuri. When the living room and kitchen were in some way presentable he moved on to the bedroom and he began to toss clothing in the laundry basket. He did so quietly to not wake Yuuri but when Yuuri began to stir in his sleep he got worried. His sleep wasn't as peacefully as it had been in the hospital. At first, Victor thought about calling the doctor but when he caressed Yuuri's hair and he leant back in the touch he was sure it was it would be over soon. He had been right as in no time Yuuri had a peaceful expression back on his face. He was looking at Yuuri sleeping face for a while when his phone went off in his pocket. It nearly gave him a heart attack as he didn't expect it. He was glad that he hadn't put it back to sound yet because it might have woken Yuuri. Victor left the room quickly to pick up his phone.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	27. CH27 I am Home P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Ahh cute.**

* * *

 **CH.27 I am Home P.3**

"Hello?" Victor asked without looking at the caller's information.

"Victor it is Helena." It was a low but tender voice which was all too familiar to Victor.

"Helena, how are you? I heard you got hit in the head when you rescued my fiancee." Victor asked while he opened one of the boxes Yakov had given, his plan was to display all the presents for Yuuri so they could unpack them together when he was awake. And it gives him the opportunity to look through them as well.

"Getting better." She paused for a moment. "It just sucks that I couldn't take him down in time. I need to say that those policemen came in handy as they were good shields to hide behind when he began to throw furniture around." Victor smirked at the idea of Erick being hit in the face by a chair. Not that he knew if it actually happened but the idea alone was good enough. "But getting back on track to the reason why I called. Today I was finally allowed to look at Igor's home and stuff in more depth than I could before and discovered some very interesting things." Victor nodded he didn't think about the fact that she couldn't see him. Victor was faster done with stalling out all the presents than he thought he would since one of the big boxes was from Chris so he took a seat on the couch. "The first thing what I think is very important it is about the level of details he had put in all of this. I already had that idea from the pictures he posted online but he had recorded all the activities Yuuri had since he moved to Russia. He has his weekly schedule from before he was kidnapped and seem to have checked it 5 times before he struck and wrote down all the minor differences. One example is two nights before he kidnapped Yuuri the both of you seemed to have changed dog parks." Victor had to think back for a moment.

"Yes we had and we came across Ivan that night." Victor recalled.

"That is not strange since that is Ivan's evening walk route. He had his routine, as well as yours down to the point so he could drop hints to the police I believe." Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. All of this was too bothersome to deal with.

"And what can you use this information for?" Victor asked in a little bit impatient manner

"I was getting to that," Helena was a sly person and Victor had a gut feeling she was smirking. "You and your fiancee should be fine for a little while as long as you keep changing your routines. Don't go to the rink on the same time, walk to different parks with the doggy, if possible get out of the country for a while. You'll get my point right?" She continued before Victor could answer her. "And when the both of you get out of the country. Like for instance at the GPF take as many pictures with your fiancee as possible and don't forget the lovey-dovey ones."

"Why should I do that? the police had advised Yakov not to do that. As it could make Igor angry and riled up and might do something worse than before." Victor looked at the door to see Yurio walk in with the ingredients.

"Think about it this way. How did you feel when your cu~te fiancee was stolen from you? It made you mad you didn't know what to do and was ready to punch Ivan in the face even if you hadn't had any proof he did it. You made mistakes and even broken the nose of a cop. And multiply that by the insanity Igor has. That is why I told you to do it while you and your fiancee are out of the country. You'll rile him up while I wait around here for him to make a mistake and catch him." She sounded confident in her plan but Victor wasn't sure. If it would go wrong it could bring Yuuri in further harm's way than necessary.

"And what would you do when it doesn't go as you plan?" Victor asked still doubtful of the plan.

"I will take full responsibility and become your fiancee's bodyguard until he is taken in by the police or 6 feet under the ground whichever you prefer." She still sounded confident and Victor accepted it but only when they weren't in Russia.

"As long as he can't harm Yuuri it is fine but I wouldn't say no to the second option." Victor answer didn't sound like him as most people would call it out of character but this maniac hurt Yuuri so he had to hurt as well.

"Well then, don't forget to keep changing your routine and get out of the country to take some lovely pictures and post them online." With that, they both sad goodbye and Yurio joined Victor on the couch.

"What was that about?" He asked while handing Victor a cup of coffee.

"The PI called me to keep me update and advise on what to do." He answered after taking a sip from his coffee.

"And?" Yurio continued to ask. Victor thought for a moment. He was sure yurio wouldn't understand to rile the cage of the bear so he decided to only tell half of the truth.

"She told me that it would be wise to go out of the country or keep changing our routines so he won't be able to pinpoint another good moment." Was Victor's version of the half truth. He technically didn't even lie he just didn't tell everything.

"So what did you decide on?" Yurio asked while raising an eyebrow at Victor. Who was sure that Yurio suspected something.

"I chose, for now, to keep changing our routine since I am not sure if I'll go to the GPF." Victor had gotten the idea in his head to wait until Yuuri was fit enough to go back to Japan and then fulfil his part of Helena's plan.

"I still don't understand why you can't go to the GPF." Yurio commented but Victor ignored him. It wouldn't be good for Yuuri to be in that environment and he wasn't planning on leaving his side. He had told Yurio this earlier today in the car but he wouldn't listen than either. However, before Yurio could continue with bugging Victor to figure out a way to get to the GPF, muffled screams came from the bedroom and Victor nearly run his way there. Yuuri was tossing around in the bed pleading for it to stop, half in English and half in Japanese. Makkachin was nuzzling his face but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Good boy Makkachin but I will take over now." Victor told Makkachin while he climbed up on the bed and began to cradle Yuuri in his arms carefully not to hurt him. "Shh, Yuuri." Victor said gently.

"No, please," Tears were streaming down Yuuri's face while he continued to stir in Victor's arms. Victor held him tighter afraid he would fall out of his arms.

"Yuuri, it is just a nightmare." No response and Victor was getting worried. "Yuuri!" Brown eye's shot open and Victor felt relief wash over him. Yuuri looked up in sky blue eye's which he saw were filled with relieve. tears filled his eye's again when he remembered his nightmare.

"Shh, Yu~ri everything is fine it was just a nightmare." Victor hugged him gently and placed his hand on Yuuri's head to push it against his shoulder. "It isn't real, just a nightmare." Victor repeated as if Yuuri didn't hear him the first time. It didn't take long for Yuuri to stop crying and he calmed down pretty fast.

"There you go." Victor said in a gentle tone while he cupped Yuuri's cheeks in both of his hands. "All better" He smiled at Yuuri while he whipped away the leftover tears with his thumbs. Victor felt his heart beat faster while he looked at Yuuri. He looked gorgeous in every aspect according to Victor. His brown eyes were still a little bit watery and red from the crying while his long hair was a mess and covering half of his right eye. The sweater he wore was already oversized half a year ago and it was even bigger for him now and it was sliding off his shoulder.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked as Victor kept staring. Victor was mesmerised by Yuuri. When Yuuri blinked Vicor couldn't take it anymore and he kissed Yuuri. Yuuri was a little surprised at first but let Victor deepen the kiss. One of Victor's hands made his way to the bottom of Yuuri's sweater and went under it. Yuuri let his good hand wander to Victor's hair. The kiss became more passionate and demanding and Victor even bit gently on Yuuri's bottom lip making him gasp. Victor slipped his tongue back into Yuuri who moaned and let it all happen. He was getting lost in the mood and let Victor lead him further in the pleasure.

"Uhhmm," Yurio cleared his throat and in response, Yuuri squealed and buried his face in Victor's chest not looking at Yurio who had appeared in the door opening. He was bright red and if both of them saw him now he would never hear the end of it. Victor just chuckled at Yuuri's reaction. "Well I didn't get the ingredients for Katsudon for nothing and I don't know how to make it. So stop acting like a bunny and make the Katsudon Victor!" To Victor and Yurio surprise Yuuri burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Yurio asked.

"Well, the fact that nothing has changed." Yuuri said while he wiped away a tear from his eye's from laughing. It was true that it wasn't the funniest moment but it was for Yuuri as he remembered Yurio saying that Victor had the sex drive of a bunny on drugs. Victor smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"Well, we need to brush it." He stated as he moved through it again.

"Iff I'll do that then you can make the Katsudon." Yurio demanded as he went to get a brush from the bathroom.

"Let's move to the kitchen shall we?" Victor asked and Lifted Yuuri bridal style without waiting for his answer.

"Uhm Victor," Yuuri began while he had a blush on his face.

"Yes, Yu~ri?" Victor responded.

"You know you could use the wheelchair right?" Yuuri asked while his face became a deeper shade of red.

"But I love holding you in my arms Yu~ri." Victor said while he moved around in a spinning motion with Yuuri still in his arms.

"Ugh, I am going to be sick." Yurio commented as he came walking in. Victor just chuckled and placed Yuuri on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Victor began to prepare the Katsudon while Yurio brushed Yuuri's hair carefully.

"Are you going to keep it long?" Yurio asked while brushing his hair.

"I don't know." Yuuri admitted as he looked at Victor who was busy with making dinner.

"Well, to be honest, I think it looks good on you the long hair. But if you want to cut it short again then do so." Yurio said as he kept brushing. It looked like Yurio liked doing this as he kept going even when it wasn't tangled anymore.

"Do you brush your cat's hair as well?" Yuuri asked for the first time trying to keep a conversation going.

"Yes, I brush Potya hair all the time. When I am done I'll show you some pictures of how cute she is." Yurio had a smile from ear to ear as he loved talking about his cat. When Yurio was done he did what he promised and showed Yuuri pictures and clips from Potya. It didn't take long for Victor to finish as well and three steaming bowls of Katsudon were on the table. Yuuri was hesitant at first but after one bite he nearly gulped down the whole bowl in one go.

"Calm down pig." Yurio said about Yuuri actions but he was ignored as Yuuri asked for a second bowl and Victor give him just what he wanted. Yuuri did slow down a lot on the second bowl to enjoy it a little bit more. But even though he had slowed down he was still the first to finish and when Yurio and Victor finished as well the two of them started doing the dishes.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	28. CH28 I am Home P4

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Well two individuals are in a certain need.**

* * *

 **CH.28 I am Home P.4**

Yuuri looked around while the two Russian were doing the dishes. He noticed that there were a lot more dishes than from one meal and when he looked closely around the house it wasn't as clean as he remembered it to be. He did notice the huge pile of wrapped presents on the table but didn't say a thing about it. He didn't even need to say anything about it because when the two Russian were done Victor moved Yuuri to the couch getting complaints from both younger skaters that he should use the wheelchair.

"You'll break your back old man." Yurio huffed and took a place on the floor.

"I'm not that heavy." Yuuri added quietly. He agreed with Yurio that Victor should use the wheelchair but didn't like it how Yurio put it.

"You're not that heavy but he is that old." Yurio added with a grunt while he typed something on his phone.

"So what is the pile about?" Yuuri asked when Victor took place on the couch next to him.

"These are all birthday presents and get well soon gifts from friends and fans. This isn't everything though as the police are still going through the rest." Victor said as he took one present from the table to distract Yuuri about the fact that the police was going through them.

"This one is from Phichit," Yuuri said with a smile and Victor helped unwrap the present. A photo book came out of the wrapping and Yuuri went through it. It had pictures from when they were at college together and at skating events. Phichit had even taken pictures from others as there were pictures from all three rinks he skated at and from him and Victor which were not only taken by Phichit. There were pictures of them doing 'Stay Close to Me' and a lot more of those fluffy pictures, even the questionable picture from the Cup of China had made its way in. And then he came to the last small chapter and he closed the book immediately.

"Why did you close it?" Victor asked while he tried to get the book out of Yuuri's hand.

"That isn't important." Yuuri tried to move tho book away from Victor only to get it snatch away by Yurio. Yurio went directly to the back and closed it again.

"I didn't want to remember. Now I can't unsee." He complained and gave the book back to Yuuri but Victor snatched it away before Yuuri could take it. Victor did the same as Yurio but didn't close it.

"O, my," Victor smirked at the pictures. "Sexy Katsudon on the pole. But I don't remember these, was this in college? Did they teach you more than just pole dancing?" Victor whispered that last question in Yuuri's ear and it made him blush. But Victor was right the pictures in this chapter that weren't from the banquet in Sochi were from his college. And he might have lost a bet to Phichit one day and had to follow the class.

"They didn't teach me anything weird." Yuuri stuttered out.

"Who are they?" Victor loomed over Yuuri who was backing away against the arm rest. With a bright red blush on his face. "This kind of gives me the feeling that you and Phichit had experimented before." Victor smirked and used the book to tilt Yuuri's chin so he had to look at him directly.

"We didn't do such things!" Yuuri defended while falling over his own words. Victor loved these reactions since it felt like how they were when he first came to coach him. A stuttering shy mess that loved him. Not that Victor didn't love how mush Yuuri had grown while he was skating with him but he loved the throwback. Yurio made a puking sound and both adults looked at the teenager.

"Yes, I am still here and not really wanting to see two bunnies make out." He commented and took a gift from the table and threw it at Victor to catch. It was another present from Phichit and it was two knitted long grey vests with a braided pattern. One was with pointy dog ears while the other wasn't nor did it have the same braided pattern

"This would look good on you if you wear a white blouse below it. And it would be easier to get into with your shoulder at the moment." Victor added when he folded one out completely so Yuuri could see it better. Yuuri took the fabric in one hand and it felt really soft. "Now that I think about it," Victor resumed his talking while folding the vest. "How about we go do some shopping tomorrow so you can get clothing where you can get easier into?"

"I think about it." Yuuri said while took the vest from Victor to place it next to the book on top od the other one. Victor was happy with the answer since 'I think about it' doesn't mean no just yet. More present were revealed and Yuuri was happy with all of them. From most of the fans, he was sent cards and poodle plushes with Yurio commenting that the one he had given was supremer since it was a bed warmer as well. A lot of the rest was from other skaters. J.J had sent a coupon he could trade in to get a double date with him his fiancee and Victor. Yurio saying that hat was never going to be used but Yuuri was willing to give J.J a change. Georgy had gone with Yakov idea and had given him a new pencil case with the same pattern as his phone case. And a new shoulder bag where the sketchbook he got from Yakov fitted in. Not in every shoulder bag can fit a large sketchbook so it came in handy. Surprising to Yuuri Michele and Sara had sent him a gift as well according to Yurio Mila was very close to Sara and that was probably why. But that idea was thrown out the window fast since they weren't the only one Yuuri wasn't that close with who had sent gifts. Seung-gil Lee, Emil, Hikaru Fujiwara, Yuuto and Cao Bin had all sent him get well soon gifts while the persons he was closer with like Guang Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia had included birthday presents as well. Mila had sent him a couple of Pictures in frames. One was of him and Victor being all cute on the ice, here in the rink. Anther one was when they were out drinking together it was a group selfie. And the last one was Mila lifting Yuuri like she had lifted Yurio last season with the other members laughing in the background, you could even see Yakov somewhat smiling in the background. She also included a huge basket of different bathing items like soaps, bath salts and bath bombs to help Yuuri relax. Celestino had sent him a present as well and it was another vest it wasn't as long as the grey ones but it did have another braided pattern and it was just as soft. Yuuri had the feeling that Phichit probably hadn't been able to choose and Celestino had solved it by gifting this one. At first, Yuuri thought that presents from his family hadn't arrived yet when most of the pile was gone but there was a letter with a good luck charm. They had decided that they would celebrate when Yuuri was back in Japan. So that was why there wasn't anything from his parents, Mari, the Nishigori and Minako. However, they did give him an old fashion Japanese good luck charm until they could see him again. One small present was left from Minami and then one big box from Chris.

"Do we even want to know what is in it?" Yurio asked eyeing the box.

"It is rude to leave it standing here." Yuuri said but also doubted it was fully safe to open. Only Victor seemed to be courageous enough to open it.

"Wel then let see what this big scary box in colourful wrapping has in store for us." Victor said teasingly. Inside were all kind of smaller presents with numbers on them and a note.

 _To Yuuri, the one which I shared a pole dance with._

This wasn't going to be good Yuuri thought.

 _At first, I wasn't sure what to give to you since Victor seemed to be the only one you had ever wished for. So I came up with all kinds of thing and you and Victor can put it together. Be a good boy and open the presents from the lowest number to the highest. When I put a V next to the number it is for Victor to open and use. Have fun with what I send you and I hope that you get better soon and I can't wait to skate against you again._

 _XX Christopher._

"And?" Yurio asked while Yuuri was reading.

"We need to open the presents from the lowest number to the highest." Yuuri read out loud from the letter.

"Here is number one." Victor took out something that looked like a bottle. And Yuuri was right the first present was a champagne bottle. Victor was having a mischievous smirk on his face and Yuuri had the feeling that Victor knew where this was going.

"Here is number two but it has a V ass well." Yurio said while he grabbed the second present out of the box.

"When there is a V next to the number Victor has to open it and use it." Yuuri said while he looked back at the letter. Victor did as he was told and opened it. Out of the wrapping came a red bow tie and his face merged in confusion getting Yuuri's theory from before thrown out of the window.

"Well, I didn't know red was my colour." He said while studying the bow tie. "Did it say something about using it now?" Victor asked and Yuuri showed him the letter. It wasn't stated in there so he just tied it around his neck even if he wasn't wearing the appropriate clothes for it.

"Now the third." Yuuri found it himself and opened it. A couple of red candles with strawberry sent was next. Fourth were two champagne glasses and fifth was for Victor again.

"Here we go." Victor announced happily and opened his second present. A pair of neat white gloves came from it wich made him even more confused. He did put them on, still not sure if he was supposed to do so now.

"What is that weirdo planning?" Yurio asked while he handed present number six to Yuuri.

"No idea, maybe he want's to dress Victor up or something?" Yuuri said half-jokingly. Present number six were all different kinds of massage oils, Yuuri was wondering how the gloves worked with massage oils but he left it for now. Number seven was for Victor again and a pair of bunny ears came out which made Yurio laugh out loud. Number eight were fake red rose paddles and Yuuri seemed to be getting the idea of where his presents were going to end up the only question was where Victor's presents were going? Number nine was again for Victor and there were three more left. They had to wait though since Victor needed a toilet break, so Yuuri and Yurio were left alone to wait.

"Did you know the geezer has placed first to enter the GPF?" Yurio asked.

"No, we haven't really talked about skating." Yuuri answered and was wondering where Yurio was going with this.

"Well, he isn't sure if he is going." Yurio commented while he took a sip from his drink.

"Why wouldn't he?" Yuuri asked and Yurio smirked

"Well, he say's that kind of environment isn't healthy for you at this moment and he isn't going to leave your side so he won't go the the GPF." Yurio saw Yuuri's reaction and knew he had won this round from Victor in the most sneaky way possible.

"But, he shouldn't waste that chase especially when he worked for it." Yuuri sad determent to change Victor's mind.

"I know, he won't listen to me when I tell him to find a way." Yurio sighed and looked at his phone which had gone off a couple of times. "But it looks like Yakov came to pick me up." Yurio wished Yuuri goodbye and walked out the door without saying something to Victor.

* * *

 **I hope you had as mush fun reading this as I had writing it. While coming up with all the idea for the present I found J.J present a clever find. Since I think he would want his gift to be useful and he could show off against Victor on a double date. Like a kind of game who is the better fiancee (Victor would win). And I think that every gift you'll get from Chris can't be trusted. Right now I am wondering what he'll give Victor on his birthday. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	29. CH29 I am Home P5

**Sorry for those who read that it was going to be an extra long chapter. Last minute I decided to cut it into two parts instead of one and I seemed to have forgotten to change the message on top and the same goes for the smut. Again sorry for the confusion.** **I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. SmutySmut X Fluffypuff X Story progress.**

* * *

 **CH.29 I am Home P.5**

"Where is Yurio?" Victor asked when he came back.

"Yakov came to get him. Is it true that you placed first to enter the GPF?" Yuuri didn't let it slide that Victor hadn't talked about it and wouldn't accept it if he wasn't going. Victor froze for a moment in the middle of the room before he 'tsk' and retook his seat next to Yuuri.

"Let's talk about it later after we finished Chirs his presents." Victor said with one of his fake smiles

"No." Yuuri took Victor's hand which was reaching for the next gift of the game. "I want to talk about it now." Yuuri added while looking straight into Victor's eyes.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" He asked and leant back against the couch.

"Why aren't you planning on going?" Yuuri asked even if he knew the answer.

"I am pretty sure you already know why," Victor said while he placed a hand on Yuuri's knee. "We have to think about you first right now." Victor's expression was gentle and loving but Yuuri was too stubborn to listen.

"But you worked for it. And you love skating." Yuuri said but Victor shook his head.

"It is true I worked for it and love it but you are far more important to me than those things." Victor took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know how I managed to get into the GPF final without you. And I can't do it without you again."

"But I am here now," Yuuri said as he moved closer to Victor. "You don't have to do it alone because I will be by your side."

"I can't take you to the GPF. You're injured and need rest!" It sounded like an order but Yuuri wasn't done trying.

"I'll be fine, I am sure we can deal with resting and the GPF together." Victor looked away from Yuuri angry that Yuuri wouldn't listen to him. "And we aren't alone our rink mates and friends are there as well." Yuuri added when Victor hadn't responded.

"Yuuri, you don't understand I can't take you to the GPF!" Victor raised his voice but Yuuri was still too stubborn to back down.

"Then make me understand." Yuuri pleaded but Victor sighed and tried to ignore Yuuri's plea. "How can I understand what you have against it if you don't tell me?" Yuuri tried again

"I can't take you to the GPF because... I would never forgive myself if something happened to you! What if you get hurt or even worse get taken from me again?" Victor's voice cracked with emotions "I can't go through this again, I am so afraid that someone is going to take you away from me." tears began to roll down Victor's cheek.

"Than don't let them take anything from you again." Victor looked at Yuuri and saw a determination in his eye's like he has before he goes on to the ice. "Show the whole world how strong you are and alway's will be." Yuuri said while he removed Victor's hair from his face.

"Yuuri, you don't understand. I haven't been strong at all, my past half year has been empty." Victor took hold of the side of Yuuri's arms while he pressed his head against Yuuri's chest. "I've been drinking, forgot to take care of myself, letting myself drown in my owns sorrows and so much more. I can't lose you again I love you too much." Victor was now sobbing loudly and Yuuri ignored the pain in his shoulder and chest where Victor was holding him and tried to stroke Victor's hair to the best of his ability in there current position.

"I know it has been hard for you did you really think you could hide it from me?" Victor looked up he thought he had done a great job but apparently not. "I love you and I don't want that madman to take this from you as well." Yuuri began to cry too. "He has already taken so much from the both of us don't let him take this as well." Victor hugged Yuuri and they both cried in each other's arms. It was late when they both were somewhat stable. Eye's puffy and red from crying and Chris last presents still packed.

"So what do we do now?" Yuuri asked while wiping the leftover tears from Victor's face as well as his own.

"I'll call Yakov and if we can find a way I agree with, than I'll go. But only if I am 100% oké with it I don't want to have any dhouths." Victor added the last sentence extremely stern to make sure Yuuri couldn't come back on it later.

"I am sure Yakov is going to find a solution for 200%." Yuuri said with a small smile. Victor smiled back and put the bunny ears back on which he had removed when he went to the toilet.

"Let's finish this it will probably bring a better mood." Victor said in a much better tone than before.

"Well, the next one is for you." Victor took the present and read the note it came with.

"It seems like I need to get this on and you have to wait a couple of minutes before opening the next present and use it. Yuuri looked questionable at Victor but put a timer on his phone and Victor went to the bedroom. Yuuri opened the present when the timer went of and a bell came out of the wrapping. He studied it and looked confused but did what the Chris had ordered in his note and he gave it a go. The bedroom door opened and Victor came out.

"You called?" Victor asked while he leant seductively against the wall. Yuuri's mouth dropped open while his face went red in an instance. Victor was wearing a male bunny stripper costume. It consisted out of the former gifted items the now added short pants with a fluffy bunny tail and a too short waistcoat. Yuuri didn't know what to say and could only stare at Victors o so well defined body. Victor smiled seductively while he moved closer and loomed over Yuuri. With one finger he closed Yuuri's mouth and let it slide under his chin.

"Shall we open the next?" Victor winked and handed Yuuri the next present he took it in his hand but seemed a little bit stuck in place. So Victor did the only thing what was natural to do and open it with his teeth while Yuuri sized Victor up with his eyes. He wanted Victor to take him just then and there even if his body would hurt. When Victor was done with unwrapping Yuuri looked confused about what came out of it. It was a male thong and it was the same bright red colour as Victor's bow tie and it came with a ribbon in the front.

"Well, this is your present so that is what you have to wear." Victor said with a smile on his face and Yuuri flushed an ever brighter red colour on his face.

"Umm," He stuttered while holding the thong in his hand.

"We can also use it on a later note when we have time to set up the candles and such." Victor whispered in his ear and all Yuuri was able to do was nodding hesitantly in response. Victor took the thong and placed it on the table. There was one gift still unwrapped but Victor knew that they weren't going to be needing it today.

"Then what shall I take first?" Victor asked while he was so close to Yuuri that his lips brushed over his ear. Yuuri swallowed before he could answer.

"Uhm," Nothing more came out.

"Mhh, I can't hear you, love." Victor whispered in a sly tone in his ear. He moved back a little and was looking onto Yuuri's eyes.

"Uhm," Victor thought that the outfit had broken Yuuri's mind. "I want you to." Ah, something else came out Victor thought. "Kiss me." What Yuuri added last was barely audible. it made Victor chuckle and he tilted Yuuri's chin.

"As you wish my love." He added and he took Yuuri's lips o so slowly. He continued where they had left off before Yurio interrupted them earlier. The kiss was deep and passionate and Victor slowly removed Yuuri's sweater when done he ended the kiss. Yuuri looked confused but Victor grabbed one of the massage oil bottles and scooped Yuuri in his arms to carry him to the bedroom. Once there he pushed Yuuri down so he was laying on his back and removed his gloves by biting down at the end of the ring finger and pulling his hand out. To Yuuri, it looked incredibly sexy and he could see why Chris had gifted them with this outfit.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Victor asked when Yuuri was staring. Yuuri did respond by a nod to Victor surprise but he did chuckle about Yuuri's honest reaction. Victor removed Yuuri's pants and underwear in slow movements while he placed kisses on Yuuri's leg all the way down to his left ankle since the right one was broken. When Yuuri was undressed Victor took a good look since he hadn't been able to do that before, there had been people around or things that had to be done, never giving the opportunity for this. He put the massage oil on Yuuri's chest and used the opportunity to size up his body by his hands and eye's. He had noticed before but Yuuri had become skinnier and he wondered how. Yuuri had been locked up in a basement and probably didn't move around too much so how was it that he still lost weight while he normally would gain weight? Victor moved his hands over one of Yuuri's nipples and he moaned in response. His voice was still as sweet as he remembered or even sweeter. The bruises on his neck were still visible but there was a hickey which Victor had made earlier today. Yuuri moaned below him while Victor began to give attention to his lower regain. Victor loved the view he was having right now. Yuuri's eyes were half open and he had a blush on his cheeks. His hair was spread around him and his pale skin was still perfect on this side of his body. Victor freed his own member and held the both of them together while he slowly began to pump his hand up and down. He leant down and sucked on one of Yuuri's nipples.

"Ahh, Vitya." Yuuri gasped while his body tensed up and his good hand ended up on Victor's shoulder before Yuuri came in Victor's hand while panting for air.

"Are you more sensitive because it is me?" Victor asked teasingly while hiding his surprise at how fast Yuuri had come. More like, he barely had touched him before he had come. And after a small pause, he began to move his hand again.

"Ahh, no Vitya." Yuuri gasped under him. "I am not used to this anymore." Yuuri whined while his breath grew heavier.

"What so you mean? Victor asked while he kissed Yuuri's neck.

"Beeing touched in this way or cared about my sexual desires." Yuuri stuttered out while he moaned in between. Victor didn't expect that answer. Yes, he knew Yuuri had been raped but he was just used, not even given real sexual satisfaction. He had alway's thought this stalker had some kind of weird, sick and twisted love for Yuuri but was he really in love with him? He hadn't even taken care of Yuuri at all and isn't that what you want to do when you are in love? Victor kissed Yuuri and realised how mush he must have suffered while being used and not even given any satisfaction. He probably didn't have any kind of love over the past half year just some kind of sick twisted obsession.

"Well, if that is the case I better reteach you what love relay feels like." When Victor finished the sentence he kissed Yuuri and slipped his tongue in. He explored Yuuri's mouth all over while Yuuri moaned in the kiss. Victor released Yuuri's mouth and he gasped for air. Victor sucked on Yuuri's neck while he began to feel pre-cum drip again from Yuuri's member. It didn't take long for Yuuri to be panting out loud again from the stimulation Victor was giving him.

"Vitya!" Yuuri moaned and came a second time. His body tensed up and then relaxed. Victor was then left to finish himself not that he expected otherwise.

"Yuuri" Victor moaned as he came and when he felt his body relax he laid down next to Yuuri panting. Yuuri seemed sleepy and had problems with keeping his eye's open. Yuuri's vision was woozy and his eyelids kept falling down. He was in a state of bliss he hadn't felt for a long time. Victor placed a hand on his cheek.

"When we see Chris we need to thank him since he knows how to set a mood quite fast." Victor said with a smile on his face.

"Mhh." Yuuri hummed in agreement while he nodded slightly. He felt tired and wasn't sure how long he could stay awake. Victor smile grew wider stroked Yuuri's hair for a bit.

"You can go to sleep if you want I can take care of the rest." Victor said while he sat up and removed his bunny from his head.

"No, I can do it myself." Yuuri started but when he moved to sit up he fell down again only to be caught by Victor.

"Just rest for now," Victor said and kissed Yuuri's forehead. "You had a lot on your plate today and you need as much rest you can get." Yuuri tried to struggle to stay awake but when Victor put a hand over his eye's he welcomed the darkness and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep while being hold in Victors arms which feel like home.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	30. CH30 When Life Hits P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Uhhm be aware.**

* * *

 **CH.30 When Life Hits P.1**

Yuuri felt safe, warm and cosy while he slept. Some noises had woken him from his deep slumber but Yuuri wasn't too worried. Even in his sleep driven state, he could hear it was Victor like it had been half a year ago who was doing things in the kitchen. The noises felt safe and it gave him an homy feeling so he gave in to the warmth and cosiness of the bed and fell back asleep.

Yuuri stirred in his sleep from a movement downwards in the mattress.

"Yu~ri" Victor gently woke him from his deep slumber. "I know you need rest but, Yakov just sent me his plan on how I am going to make it to the GPF. And for that, we need to get to the rink."

"Mhh," Yuuri responded to Victor in his sleepy state and Victor chuckled before he placed a kiss on his head.

"You want me to dress you?" Victor asked hopeful and since Yuuri didn't respond he took it as a yes. He took a white dress shirt, clean underwear and jeans from the closet and took the brown vest Phichit had given from the pile of presents. He began to remove Yuuri's sleeping wear carefully. A hand grabbed him and Victor looked at Yuuri who was looking shocked and confused.

"You didn't say anything so I thought I could go ahead." Victor said and helped Yuuri sit up.

"No it is fine but I," Yuuri didn't finish his sentence and looked away from Victor to the floor. A painful silence fell between them which Victor eventually broke.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to." Yuuri looked up surprised and Victor gave him a gentle smile in response. "Let's get you dressed shall we?" Yuuri nodded in response and with the help of Victor he got dressed. When done he refused to be carried by Victor as he wanted to try to get into the wheelchair himself which he was able to do With one leg and one arm. After breakfast was done they took a walk with Makkachin, more like Victor walked and Yuuri sat in the wheelchair. After they were done they headed to the rink where Yakov was waiting for them. Yuuri hadn't noticed before but they seemed to be early as no one except for Yakov was there.

"So what is the plan?" Yuuri asked when they entered Yakov office.

"You are going to rest here." Victor pointed at the couch wich was made into a makeshift bed with pillows and blankets. "And I'll be training and can keep an eye on the door where Yakov will be as well. You'll just have to either shout or app me when you'll need something " Yuuri nodded and sat down on the couch. He still felt tired wich he assumed was because of the lack of sleep from last night not to mention that he was still recovering. Victor removed his one shoe, helped him lay down and tucked him in.

"You look a little bit tired." Victor said as he sat down next to Yuuri on the couch.

"Who's fault is that?" Yuuri asked with a smile on his face.

"Personally I think it is Chris his fault. I mean if he hadn't sent the bunny ears the night might have ended differently." Victor and Yuuri both burst out laughing. It was only short lived since Yakov was shouting from the rink that Victor had hurry up and get his ass on the ice.

"Are you going to be oké?" Victor asked with concern in his eye's.

"Yess I'll be fine, hurry up before Yakov literally put your ass on the ice." Yuuri gave Victor a reassuring smile. The kissed briefly before Victor put the light's out and closed the door behind him. Yuuri laid awake staring at the ceiling feeling lonely now that Victor had left. But he knew he had to be strong for a while and that Victor will be back when he was done with training. It took a while of thinking and reassuring himself that Victor would come back before he finally fell asleep.

Yuuri woke up with a stir from a commotion outside the door. There came an orange-red glow from below the door and there was a lot of noises. When he focussed a little bit more it sounded like clapping from a large group of people. Not sure what came over him Yuuri walked to the door and opened it. The light blinded him for a couple of seconds and when he could see again he was standing in an old-fashioned ballet theatre. Yuuri was wearing a white long dress he remembered all too well and before he could run someone grabbed his wrist from behind. Yuuri force to afraid to move against his captivator.

"Shal we dance princess?" Before Yuuri could do anything he was spun around and the Maniac Igor began to dance with Yuuri forced to follow his move. He didn't have any control over his body and it moved on its own like Igor was controlling it.

"If I had known this dress looked so pretty on you while having long hair I might have refrained from cutting it." Yuuri's face merged into shock as he felt the clothing very slowly beeing cut in the places it had been before. Tears streamed down Yuuri's face and he began to beg for it to stop. It finely did as they took their end poses and the public began to clap. A door slammed open on the top of the stairs.

"YUURI!" It was Victor who had come to his rescue and he began to storm down the stairs to the podium Yuuri was on.

"Keep dancing princess I'll deal with this nuisance." Yuuri body began to move on its own again while Igor began to walk into Victor's direction. Yuuri begged even louder for it all to stop but nothing helped ad he saw that maniac take a hold of Victor and began to drag him away.

"YUURI!" He shouted again while he tried to fight of Igor. Yuuri felt pain all over his body and he was pleading for it all to end only to take a worse turn. The public began to take pictures of Yuuri, flashes were spread across the seating area and now he could see that the public was made of only madmen. Yuuri felt like he was going crazy his body was moving on his own while it hurt, the dress was nearly done cutting itself, all of the madmen kept taking pictures while one was still trying to remove a struggling Victor from the theatre.

"YUURI!" Yuuri's eye's shot open and looked into concerned sea blue ones. He didn't move nor say anything just stare while his mind was giving him all kinds of mixed signals. "Yuuri, say something" Victor demanded but all Yuuri could think about was what had happened when he wore that white dress for the first time.

"35" he muttered and the sea blue eye's changed to panic mode. He commanded something of someone else but Yuuri didn't register what. All he could think about was how Igor had drugged him and danced while he couldn't move an inch. How he cut the dress when he was done with his fun and pictures before raping him. How Igor's disgusting hands felt on his body. Everything stopped for a moment when he felt lips beeing pressed against his own and was forced to swallow something. His mind went into full panic mode when that was done to him. Afraid that his mind was playing tricks on him and that he was actually in Igor's arms instead of Victor's.

"I am so sorry for doing it this way." Yuuri heard Victor say before his mind slipped back into the darkness of sleep.

When Yuuri awoke again he felt dizzy and wanted to go back to sleep so he kept his eye's close. However, he didn't drift back to sleep as he heard whispers in the room and he noticed his head was laying on someone's lap while this person was caressing his hair.

"Are you sure he is going to wake up soon?" Yuuri recognised the voice but couldn't place it in his drowsy state.

"I am pretty sure." No matter in what state of mind Yuuri was he could alway's recognise Victor's voice. "His breathing isn't as deep anymore. He might already be listening to our conversation." Yuuri didn't care who Victor was talking to all he wanted was to sleep. He ignored it when the caressing of his hair stopped but twitched his face when the same hand poked his cheek.

"No," Yuuri muttered and tried to move his face away from the poking. He heard a bunch of people chuckle and someone 'tsk' at the scene. But Yuuri tried to ignore all of them and was too stubborn to give up on his idea of getting more sleep.

"Yu~ri," It was clear Victor wanted something from him. "You have to wake up for lunch." Yuuri gave in and opened his eye's. He was greeted by Mila and Georgi who were sitting on the other side of the table. Yurio was standing next to the couch looking annoyed and he had already guessed it, he was laying on Victor's lap.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked with a sweet smile on his face but Yuuri could see the worry in his eye's.

"A little dizzy," Yuuri said as he tried to sit up only to let a painful moan slip from his lips because his everything began to hurt. Victor helped him lean back against the couch and took something from the table. He looked nervous and had an expression of guilt on his face.

"Here," Victor handed him a pill and kept the glass of water. "Before you were having a nightmare and when I tried to wake you up, you fell from my arms on the ground." Victor couldn't look at Yuuri he felt ashamed he let this happen and it didn't matter that Yuuri was thrashing around he should have been more careful.

"It's fine you tried to help." Yuuri said as he took the pain medication by himself. He didn't remember what had happened but he had a gut feeling it was relay bed since he felt like this when he had woken up in the hospital a couple of times.

"No, I should have been more careful." Victor said while he shook his head. Yuuri didn't respond as he didn't know how to. The mood was a little bit stiff after that but it changed fast when Yurio let himself drop on the other side of Yuuri on the couch and the began with their lunch party in Yakov's office. Yuuri was really happy to see Mila and Georgi and talk to them since he hadn't been able to. Yakov joined them a little bit later. He had good news because Yuuri wasn't allowed to fly with his head injuries he had come up with the idea of going to the GF by train. Since the GPF was held in Marseille France this year they had to go to Moscow and grab a train there wich had several sleeping suites on board. Most people seemed to like the idea of going by train and Victor was already going through his phone looking for the best suite available. Yakov just sighed and they continued their lunches only to be interrupted by Victor to show them the most expensive and luxurious suite he could find. Only to mope around when Georgi pointed out that it wasn't available at the date Yakov had planned. After lunch, Victor packed his bag and had a small talk with Yakov before they headed out.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	31. CH31 When Life Hits P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. a tissue box might be needed. O and smut**

* * *

 **CH.31 When Life Hits P.2**

"Don't you need to train more?" Yuuri asked when they were seated in Victor's car.

"I only train half day's" Victor said as he started the car. "And we need to do some shopping before you have to go to the psychiatrist." Victor began to drive towards the shopping mall.

"You didn't have to stop training for that." Yuuri said. He hated to be a bother to Victor and didn't want him to lose the GPF because of him.

"And how were you going to get there?" Victor chuckled when Yuuri looked out of the window to stubborn to face Victor. The shopping went great and they both had fun. Yuuri let Victor do his thing and he came up with all kind of different clothes wich were according to him stylish and he could get into easily. They also bought new sleeping wear wich were oversized blouses since Yuuri didn't like to sleep with only his briefs on. In most cases, Victor would try to argue with Yuuri but he knew better than to do it now. Instead, he only commented that they had to be big enough for him to slip his arms under. It was only when they were in the waiting room for the psychiatrist that Yuuri was getting nervous. Victor could see Yuuri's hand twitch and did the only thing he could think about to do. He placed a hand on Yuuri's had who looked up surprised.

"It's going to be fine." Victor said with a gentle smile. Yuuri was about to answer but the psychiatrist came and Victor said his goodbye and waited for Yuuri to be done. He spent the time on his phone, staring at the ceiling, walking in circles, back at his phone and eventually staring at the floor. He was bored but wanted to stay as close to Yuuri as possible and there was no other way than to stay in the waiting room. What felt like ours but was only one and a half the psychiatrist came back but without Yuuri. Victor stood up when the woman came walking in.

"Can you follow me mister Nikiforov, we need to talk for a bit." She seemed nice and talked in English even against Victor. She led him to her office where Yuuri was. His eyes were red and puffy and he clearly had cried in the session. Vitor took the empty chair next to Yuuri who was still in his wheelchair and took a hold of Yuuri's hand. He softly squeezed and Yuuri gave a small squeeze back.

"I called you in here mister Nikiforov because of what happened earlier today." Victor's eye's narrowed did he have to explain it in front of Yuuri? The psychiatrist seemed to know what he was thinking and responded. "It is fine I already asked if Yuuri wanted to be here when you explain what happened." Victor looked at Yuuri who nodded. He swallowed loudly and began to explain how he heard Yuuri plead for it to stop. How he tried to wake him up and it went wrong and when he did wake up he was having a panic attack. But he got stuck when he tried to tell about the number and what it meant.

"And then he said a number right?" she asked and Victor nodded she must have read the files from the hospital. Yuuri looked confused from Victor to the psychiatrist. "Well, it seems that whenever Igor has raped you your mind has connected it to a number and whenever you get a panic attack from those memories you say the number." She said in a concerned voice while looking at Yuuri. Yuuri followed her example and gave a small soft squeeze in Yuuri's hand but he didn't respond. Instead, he looked down at the floor trying together his own thoughts.

"So," Yuuri paused. "Everyone already knew. how I've been tainted." If it could happen in real life Victor's heart broke into a million pieces hearing Yuuri say that in such an emotionless voice. Yuuri seemed to try to take his hand away from Victor but he kept a stern hold on it.

"Yuuri can you look at me?" The woman asked and slowly Yuuri looked up and he had a very pained expression on his face. "Yuuri, you need to understand that you are not tainted, You've done nothing wrong this man had forced himself on you and you are not to blame for that. Of what I read, hear and see you are still a kind, loving and wonderful person who bad things happened to. There is nothing wrong with you or what you are feeling and it seems that the man who did this to you is the one who needs to be checked." Tears streamed down Yuuri's face again and Victor held him for a moment. He let go of him when Yuuri pushed against him softly.

"I am not worth it. I am just a burden to everyone around me." Yuuri said while shaking his head.

"No one thinks of you as a burden." Victor said before the psychiatrist could even say something. "I love you and want to be with Yuuri. You were abducted, drugged and forced into it and you can not be blamed for that. So I am not mad at you or think of you as tainted because you were raped nor do I look any different at you for that matter. You are still my Yuuri and that will never change." Yuuri began to cry even more.

"But I caused so much trouble for everyone."Yuuri said between his sobs.

"You're not the one who caused the problems it is that manic Igor who caused all of this." Victor said while he held Yuuri close again.

"Mister Nikiforov is right. Yuuri you don't have to be ashamed of yourself or think that you are weak just because you ask for help. It even shows how strong you are that you are able to ask for it. Because not everyone is able to do just that." It took them a while to calm Yuuri down enough and they were well over session time. When done Yuuri seemed to be dazed, tired and had a headache but no one could blame him. The new appointment was the day after tomorrow but before they left the psychiatrist told Victor that he should tell her when things came out when he wasn't here and that he was doing a good job at supporting Yuuri. He was glad she told him as it was for him a big guessing game what Yuuri needed and he apparently was good at it. The ride home was quiet, Yuuri had was looking outside and Victor was concentrating on driving. Makkachin had been waiting for them at home and was jumping around when they entered.

"You want to come with me to walk with Makkachin?" Victor asked while he got the leash.

"If it is fine by you I want to stay home." Yuuri answered and Victor helped him to sit on the couch and gave him something to drink before he went out to walk with Makkachin. He didn't want to leave Yuuri but Makkachin needed the walk and it was a good time for himself to clear his head a little from the day. He knew he loved Yuuri and that he wanted to be with him forever but to tell the truth it was heavy for him as well. Seeing Yuuri like this crying, losing his self-worth and even shaming himself for what someone else had done to him. It was a lot to take in for Victor but he knew that eventually, everything would be alright once they got through this and that maniac was out of the picture. When he returned he expected Yuuri to have fallen asleep in front of the tv but he was still awake watching some old skating programs of Victor.

"That is a long time ago, I still had long hair nearly as long as you have it right now." Victor said while he combed Yuuri's hair with his hand. It was a little dry and Victor thought about washing it today for Yuuri if he felt like it. They had bought hair products for long hair in the mall so they better be put to use.

"It brings back memories from when I was a child and refused to move away from the tv when you were skating." Victor chuckled while he removed his coat.

"That does sound like you." He moved to the kitchen and began to prepare some food for the two of them. "My cute fiancee to stubborn to move away from the tv. You must have known by then you were destined to be with me." Victor added and he could here Yuuri nearly choke on his drink. When done Victor joined Yuuri on the couch where they ate their dinner.

"I can help with the dishes," Yuuri said when Victor stood up, to begin with, the task.

"No, you need to rest and the doctor said to not do any chores." Victor said while making pointing motion with his hand.

"Basically I can't do anything." Yuuri said while Victor put everything in the sink.

"There is one thing you are allowed to do." Victor said while he walked back to Yuuri leaving the dishes for another time.

"What then?" Yuuri asked while he felt one hand gently grip his right shoulder and it began to rub in a soothing motion.

"You are allowed to let yourself be spoiled by me." Yuuri face went red and was about to protest but Victor silenced him by kissing him deeply. "Now that is settled let me wash your hair with the new product we got today." Yuuri just nodded and took his place back in the wheelchair. Victor helped Yuuri undress before he did so himself and sat Yuuri carefully on a plastic stool which he had in the bathroom. He had placed it below the shower since Yuuri wasn't allowed to use the bath yet with the stitches on his back. They both showered and Victor took extra good care of Yuuri's hair. For body wash he used one of the bottles Mila had given Yuuri. He was carefully washing every part of Yuuri's body.

"Vitya." Yuuri whined when Victor was 'cleaning' his nipple.

"But Yuuri I need to wash your body firmly." Victor smiled and he let his hand wander down further to take hold of Yuuri's member. "Even this place need to be washed." Victor was behind Yuuri placing kisses in his neck while Using one hand to keep Yuuri's legs apart and the other to stroke his member.

"But," Yuuri tried to protest but Victor cut him off.

"Remember Yu~ri, let yourself be spoiled by me." Victor's tone was low and hungry and it sent shivers down Yuuri's spine while he whispered in his ear. He moaned from the pleasure in response and Victor began to pump a little bit faster receiving another one from Yuuri. Victor bent Yuuri backwards holding him steady with the arms which originally held Yuuri's legs open. He moved to suck on Yuuri's nipple who began to gasp for air from the pleasure he received. Yuuri began to drip precum and he was barely able to get full words out.

"Vi-Tya What ab-out you?" He managed as best as he could.

"Shh, just feel it is all about you now." Victor whispered after biting gently on Yuuri's nipple. "You are so sensitive I could keep doing this until you can't come anymore." Yuuri and again and his body was tensing up to get ready for release. Victor felt his own member throb but was ignoring it, for now, all he wanted to do was to give Yuuri as much pleasure as possible.

"Ah Vitya," Yuuri moaned while he arched his back even further.

"Come for me Yuuri." Victor whispered and Yuuri came over Victor's hand and his own chest. Yuuri was catching his breath but Victor wasn't done yet. He moved the stool with Yuuri on it against the wall. Yuuri's back was now against the cold stone and he shivered from the change in temperature. Victor set down on his knees in front of Yuuri and spread open his legs.

"No, Victor I can't go for another round." Yuuri pleaded while still coming down from his former high.

"But Yu~ri I need to spoil you rotten." Victor said in a hungry tone before kissing the base of Yuuri's member. Yuuri's blush spread all over his face and Victor knew he could go on. He started stroking Yuuri's member with his hand earning moans quite fast since he was really sensitive after coming. Yuuri took hold of one of Victor's shoulders when Victor began to lick his balls. Small gasps escaped Yuuri's lips as he bent forwards the moment, Victor licked from the base to the top and followed it up by taking the tip in his mouth. Yuuri's hair slid over his shoulders and tickled Victor's back wich gave Victor even more of a kick from doing it. He began to take Yuuri all the way into his mouth and he was rewarded by a loud grown from Yuuri. His pace was slow and Yuuri was pleading for more friction.

"Stop teasing, Vitya." Yuuri nearly shouted. Victor took Yuuri out of his mouth and looked at Yuuri what kind of affect he had on him. Yuuri's eyes were squeezed close and he had a bright red blush on his face. His hair was wet and partly stuck to his face while the most of it was hanging down and he was trembling from all the sensations Victor gave him. Victor kept stroking Yuuri's member while he leant Forward to kiss Yuuri. He slipped his tongue in and captured a moan from Yuuri. The kiss deepened and Yuuri's hand wandered to Victor's back and he pulled him even closer. Chest collided with chest and Victor moaned in the kiss which they had to release for air. Yuuri was a gasping moaning mess and pre-cum dripped from his member while Victor went down again to finish Yuuri. Without hesitation, he took Yuuri in his mouth again and began to move at a fast pace. More gasps and moans slipped from Yuuri's lips while his hips began to jerk a little before he came into Victor's mouth. Yuuri was breathing heavy and came down from his high while Victor began to wash him again.

"What about you?" Yuuri asked when he had caught his breath enough to talk. He saw Victor was hard and was busy with Yuuri instead of taking care of himself.

"I'll take care of it myself later." Victor said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Let me do it for you." Yuuri said as he tried to push Victor to a standing position. Victor took Yuuri's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Only if you want to." He looked directly at Yuuri.

"I wouldn't have offered it otherwise would I?" Yuuri said as he took bent Victor's and his hand so he could kiss Victor's hand.

"I suppose not." Victor said while he stood up and stood in front of Yuuri. Yuuri didn't hesitate and began to stroke Victor's hard member for a bit before licking the tip. Victor's member was already hard and throbbing and Yuuri circled around the tip before taking it in his mouth. He bobbed his head in the same slow dragging motion as Victor had done to him before but he added a hand which was massaging Victor's balls.

"And then you complain about my teasing." Victor said with a low and hungry voice. He liked his view with Yuuri on his cock pleasuring him. And it didn't take long before moans began to slip from his lips. He had to take hold of the wall to make sure he didn't fall when Yuuri's pace fastened. Pre-cum was leaking and his heavy and irregular breaths filled the bathroom combined with the slick sound of Yuuri sucking his cock. It took a lot of self-control from Victor to not take Yuuri's head and slam his member harder into Yuuri.

"Yuuri I am coming." Victor said to warn Yuuri to move off his cock but he didn't and Victor took Yuuri's head and moved it away but he came over Yuuri's face instead.

"Ahh sorry," Victor said while he used water to wash his cum away from Yuuri's face.

"It's fine." Yuuri said as he began to help Victor washing. They both finished showering and Yuuri dressed in his new sleepwear. Yuuri sat on the bed waiting for Victor to join him which he soon did. Victor laid down and watched Yuuri who was still sitting in bed. Confusion crossed Victors face wondering what Yuuri was waiting for. It didn't take long before Victor knew why. Yuuri snuggled up against him on his own accord which didn't happen a lot. Since in most cases, he was the one to begin the snuggling.

"Your oké with it right?" Yuuri asked when Victor hadn't put an arm around him like usually would do.

"Of course I am," Victor said and put an arm around Yuuri and began to caress Yuuri's hair. "But why so suddenly?"

"I feel like I need it." Yuuri answered and finished with a yawn. The room went still and Yuuri's breathing deepened and evened out. It took a long time of caressing Yuuri's hair before Victor's mind was calm enough to let him drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	32. CH32 Countdown To The GPF

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. Fluff and some sort of story progress but mostly fluff**

* * *

 **CH.32 Countdown to the GPF**

Victor was the first to wake up as usual and spend time waking up slowly as he was supposed to come in late at the rink. When he was fully awake he found Yuuri still snuggled up against him with Yuuri's head resting on his shoulder. Victor smiled at the scene he had missed and began to caress Yuuri's cheek with his thumb. Memories of what people had told him about everything that happened to Yuuri swirled around in his mind. How could he after everything still think he was weak? Victor thought and he began to dwell on it. To him, it was clear Yuuri was really strong since he survived not only the brutal beating but you could say he is doing quite well in the mental department. Yes, he had nightmares and panic attacks but he had those before. The only point was that they worsened and who could blame him? How many people minds would have stopped functioning properly after something like this happened to them? Not Yuuri's at least even with the problems he already had, so he must be a really strong. And because of this Victor had to be strong too and win the GPF for Yuuri. Even if he hadn't scored higher than Yurio and J.J, he was going to show them that he was not for nothing the real Russian legend. And while he was ad it, he was making sure the whole world would know he still loved Yuuri and that nothing in the whole world could change that. It would be better for Igor to prepare himself because if he wanted war with Victor Nikiforov he was going to get just that. Victor kissed Yuuri on the head and carefully untangled himself from Yuuri and lay him down with a pillow below his head. Too much was happening inside Victor's head and he couldn't lay still anymore. Ideas were popping up and plans were forming. He was going to collect pictures from him and Yuuri to spam his social media account with the moment the train would leave in 2 days. Another point was that he was going to the rink even if it was weekend now, to train at least a little extra. The biggest problem to overcome was that most critics said that his skating was dead but now Yuuri was back Victor knew for sure he could turn it around completely. While he was making breakfast his mind kept planning and coming up with new ideas on what to do. Once done he took the breakfast to the bedroom since he planned to give Yuuri breakfast in bed. Victor placed the tray on the bedside table and sat back in bed himself. He leant against the headboard and placed Yuuri's head on his lap. A soft hummed escaped Yuuri's lips before he nuzzled his head against Victor's lap and threw his bed arm over Victor's lap as well. Victor chuckled and moved Yuuri's hair away from his face. His skin is still so perfect, with those beautiful lips and long eyelashes. Victor thought while his eye's wondered over Yuuri. The bruises around his neck were beginning to change colour and the hickey he made in the hospital was gone so he better make a new one soon.

"Vitya" Yuuri mumbled in his sleep and it felt for Victor as if he was shot by an arrow through the heart. The sound was so sweet and innocent he would love to take Yuuri at that very moment but he knew he had to endure since it might worsen Yuuri's condition. Instead, he took a picture with his phone of the both of them and waited till it was time to wake Yuuri up. Victor was texting with Chris and brewing ideas together which he was happy he did. Chris had a marvellous idea and the only thing he was supposed to do was get one thing and Chris would do the rest. So he spent the next our calling certain shops and there was one who could do it in time for Monday. So he went to their site chose the thing he wanted and followed the directions the shop owner had sent him to make it an express delivery. He spent the next hour talking about details with Chris and he showed him what he had ordered as well as the picture he had taken earlier. When the alarm went off he said goodbye to Chris and began to wake up his sleeping beauty.

"Yu~ri, it is time to wake up." Victor said happily while stroking Yuuri' back.

"But it is so comfortable." Yuuri got out in his sleepy state.

"I know my lap is comfortable but I have a surprise for you."

Yuuri sat up in bed and rubbed one of his eye's with his good hand. His sleeping blouse slid off his other shoulder and another arrow went through Victor's heart and he couldn't take it anymore. He took Yuuri's wrist from the hand he was rubbing his eye with and slid his other arm around Yuuri's waist. He leant in and kissed Yuuri who was surprised at first since it had gone too fast for him in his sleepy state but later melted in the kiss. Victor felt Yuuri's soft lips on his own while they moved in sync. He parted from the kiss and they locked eyes. Yuuri eyes were still so beautiful like brown pools of Chocolate in which he could drown. The hand around Yuuri's waist went further on to Yuuri's back while he bent Yuuri a little backwards.

"It is so hard to control myself." Victor said in a low whisper before he kissed Yuuri's ear and moved to make new hickeys on Yuuri's neck. "You're so perfect in every meaning of the word."

"Doesn't it have only one meaning?" Yuuri asked and Victor responded by biting in his neck gently.

"Don't spoil the moment," Victor said as he kissed further down and landed on Yuuri's accessible shoulder. "I am going to show the whole world how much I love you." New hickeys were formed on Yuuri's shoulder and small gasps escaped Yuuri's lips.

"By making hickey's on my body?" Yuuri asked with a smirk on his face.

"I told you to not spoil the moment were having." Victor pouted and kissed Yuuri on his lips to make sure he wasn't going to ask unnecessary questions again. Victor released his hold on Yuuri's wrist and began to wander with that hand. Yuuri did the same and ended up in Victor's hair while Victor ended up with his hand on Yuuri's but. Victor parted again and began to suck on Yuuri's jaw.

"I would love to make a hickey here." Victor said while squeezing Yuuri's but.

"No one is going to see them there anyway." Yuuri said while he kissed Victor's forehead. "Let's make a deal." Victor looked up surprised.

"You can make hickey's all over my body than I can do the same." Yuuri said with a glint of Eros in his eyes.

"Then we have a deal." Victor winked but wasn't sure because it felt like he just made a deal with the devil. And he was right to do so as the moment Victor had spoken Yuuri pulled Victor's head close and made a hickey on his cheek just below the corner of his eye.

"On my face, Yuuri you are so bold but I can do the same." Victor said as he began to close in only for Yuuri to turn away his face far enough that Victor couldn't reach it.

"I never said willingly." A smirk was on Yuuri's face and Victor wasn't sure how to react to that. He was just tricked by his adorable angle of a fiancee or was it more a wolf in sheep's clothing? It took a moment before Victor fixed his composure while Yuuri had taken the opportunity to place more hickey's in visible places. Victor pinned Yuuri down on the bed and it was time for the counter attack but it wasn't hickey's only as he began to tickle with his hand and used it to lower down Yuuri's defences.

"NOOO, VIVIVICTOR!" Yuuri shrieked out.

"You didn't say I couldn't tickle you or did you?" Victor smirked at the scene below him of his fiancee squirming while laughing and begging for it to stop. "There is now way you can think of tricking me without getting something back."

"so sosoryyy, II wo oont tt, thhink aboout it aagain oonly do." Yuuri made it out though his laughing.

"Are you asking for the tickle death?" Victor asked while putting, even more, effort into tickling.

"No nonono," Tears began to form at the corners of Yuuri's eyes "I cacannn't tattake it aananymorere."

"Oké new deal," Victor said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Ananaythithing." Yuuri pleaded through the tickling.

"You let me make a hickey on your but. willingly and now" Victor added the last part later before Yuuri would find a way out.

"I'll, ac accept tt." Yuuri made out and Victor stopped letting Yuuri breathe.

"Now roll on your stomach so I get full access." Yuuri did what Victor asked of him. Victor removed Yuuri's pyjama pant's and placed his thumb on the bottom line of Yuuri's boxer. "Are you ready?"

"Just get it over with." Yuuri said while burying his head in a pillow.

"No, I want to savour this moment." He very slowly lifted Yuuri's boxer.

"Victor, this is way too embarrassing." Yuuri complained when Victor took to long. Victor chuckled and placed his lips on Yuuri's ass cheek.

"Now your done get of me." Yuuri demanded when Victor had placed a hickey. He tried to push Victor's head away with his good arm but he wouldn't budge. Yuuri could feel Victor's lips on the same ass cheek again but on a different spot. "Noo, you said one!" Yuuri said while he began to struggle.

"Are you sure?" Victor smirked. "I am a little forgetful I thought I said I could place as Manny as I want." He began to make a third hickey on Yuuri's butt.

"You did not!" Yuuri shouted as he began to kick Victor with his good leg.

"Eh, that hurts." Victor said as he took hold of Yuuri's leg. Yuuri tried to wiggle his leg free and Victor kept struggling to keep it his hold till he fell backwards, on Yuuri's back. Yuuri gasped from the pain not only on his back but his rip's as well.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Victor said while he hurried of Yuuri. "Is there anything I can do to help? Do I need to cal the hospital? No No, I need to call an ambulance." Victor was hovering over Yuuri to afraid to touch him.

"No, you don't need to." Yuuri groaned in pain.

"But, you're in pain. I'll get the medication." Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand before he could get off the bed.

"Just wait a little bit with me." Victor did as he was told and sat down next to Yuuri unsure what was expected of him.

"Yuuri I am sorry." Victor said when Yuuri seemed to handle the pain a little bit better. "I should have stopped this from happening. I should have been mor,-" Before Victor could finish his sentence Yuuri kissed Victor on his lips.

"I am just ad guilty." Yuuri said when he ended the kiss. They both end up laughing and got on with the day after Yuuri had taken some pain medication. Victor took pictures while they were enjoying their breakfast which Yuuri didn't understand. It was followed by them walking with Makkachin and then they went to the rink. Victor trained himself extra hard that day as well as the next day. On Sunday Yakov even complimented on his change in just these past two training session and if he kept it up he might still have a change to win the gold. The other plans Victor was working on went smoothly with the help of Chris and Phichit who joined in later. More than just one plan was formed and one was going to be somewhat scandalous but Victor liked it and it had come from Phichit. Who probably took inspiration of their night out when they were at the Cup of China. Sunday night came fast and Victor packed their belongings while Yuuri was already asleep in the bed. When the suitcases were packed and he already checked 3 times if he had everything he finely led himself relax and Joined Yuuri in the bed.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked still half asleep.

"You shouldn't be awake." Victor said while he snuggled close to Yuuri.

"Neither should you." Yuuri said when he got a look at the alarm clock. "You shouldn't try to do everything alone." Yuuri said while he accepted Victor's hug and buried his head in Victor's chest.

"And you don't try to do everything on your either?" Victor asked with a smirk on his face.

"That is deferent." Yuuri pouted.

"Oh is it now?" Victor asked back and it became still for a moment.

"You know you can talk to me about it if you want to." Yuuri said and breaking the silence.

"I know, the problem is that I want to win gold for you and make sure you are fine while being in an unfamiliar place." Victor said with a sigh.

"I know it will be fine." Yuuri said. "You'll do great and your not the only one there who can help me if needed. Yakov knows what to do as well and so does Yurio and Mila." Yuuri reassured Victor.

"I know, I know but it just worries me a little that there will be moments that I can not watch over you." Victor gave in while he placed a hand on Yuuri's head more to comfort himself than to comfort Yuuri.

"It is oké to be worried, at least I think so but you need to talk about it otherwise no one will know. You are really good at hiding these things." Yuuri said while he kissed Victor's chest. It was in no way sexual just a pure and innocent act. Beside Yuuri couldn't go anywhere in Victor's arms.

"Say's mister shut in." Victor chuckled when Yuuri went bright red even with the light's dimmed he could see the big difference in colour change.

"Well I might try but I am no good at hiding it." Yuuri said in a soft voice close to a whisper. "You keep saying I mess up my jumps when something is bothering me and you are probably right."

"Probably?" Victor asked teasingly.

"Don't try to get off the hook mister," Yuuri said in a stern tone which made Victor chuckle. "But the thing is when you have something on your mind I feel like you'll keep changing the subject to avoid talking about it. And since you refuse to let me deal with my problems alone than you aren't allowed either." Yuuri said in the same stern tone as he did before. Victor laughed and hugged Yuuri even tighter.

"You know you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And what is on my mind is how I am going to beat everyone in the GPF and make sure you get all the love and attention you need." Victor said while Yuuri was pushing against his chest.

"You're suffocating me." Yuuri said and Victor loosed his hug.

"You're going to drown in my love for you the upcoming week." Victor said and he playfully tapped Yuuri's nose.

"I can't wait, haha." Yuuri said kind of scared for what Victor was planning.

"Don't worry Love won't kill you." Victor said as he kissed Yuuri's forehead. "But now we both have to go to sleep before we oversleep tomorrow." Victor said as he made himself comfortable with Yuuri. Victor was the first to drift asleep and left Yuuri wondering for a while what was going to happen to him next week. Before he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	33. CH33 Victuuri on a train P1

**Heads up, for story reasons I changed how long the time is to get around by train because it would take two day's and that is not a options for me, so trains are magical and ride faster. I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. (I don't think this chapter needs a warning)**

* * *

 **CH.32 Victuuri on a train P.1**

Yuuri knew that this day was going to be hectic and stressful and not just for him. Victor was waking up at six o clock to get everything ready and wake up Yuuri at seven o clock so they could at eight o clock at the rink for Victor for some last minute practice. There they would meet up with Georgi ass well to give him Makkachin since he was going to take care of it for the time being. It was followed by a short appointment with the psychiatrist at eleven o clock and with just enough time to buy lunch at the train station they left with the team at twelve o clock. They finally were seated and could take a rest for the coming 2 hours before they had to get on the next train. Yuuri was dozing off while resting his head on Victor's shoulder who was doing something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked with his eye's closed.

"Just updating my social-media." Victor said not looking away from his phone.

"Just updating? More like spamming everyone with your pictures." Yurio said bluntly while he rolled his eye's.

"That is nice." Yuuri said while drifted further away in his sleep. Mila had to hold in her laugh with two hands on her mouth while Yurio looked Annoyed ad Yuuri and Victor did the same as Mila but with one hand.

"So Victor," Mila began when she could speak in a normal tone. "How have you two been doing?"

"I think we have been doing very well under our current circumstances." Victor said while showing a couple of pictures which he hadn't uploaded yet.

"That one is so cute," Mila commented one a picture from this morning. How Victor had found the time to make pictures as well was a wonder. "did you take it this morning? Georgi texted me that you were going for some last minute practice." She was more curious why Victor had put in some extra practice last minute. As long as she knew him he had never done that before and she wasn't the only one who realised that as Yurio eye's widened. He turned around in his chair and hung over the back to look at the place Yakov was sitting at with the new junior.

"Yakov why didn't you tell me there was last minute practice!" Yurio rudely asked but it was more like shouting.

"First of all sit in your chair like a normal person. Secondly, we are in public so behave. And lastly, if Victor wants to do that then he is free to do so. I wasn't even there remember, I was helping a rude child with packing." Yakov wasn't talking about the new junior but about Yurio who had made it a point to stay as far away as possible from the new junior. Victor winked at Mila who understood the hint and got out her phone to film.

"Oh no, isn't my little Yurio not playing nice with the other children." Victor said teasingly.

"I am not you child." Yurio growled at Victor.

"Watch your tone young man or I will ground you." Victor continued in the same teasing tone.

"Old man I will kick your ass." Yurio stood up and balled his fist's, Victor just smirked at Yurio how easy it was to get him over the edge. But before Victor could continue some one else spoke up.

"No fighting" Yuuri muttered in his sleep and Victor nor Mila could hold it in anymore and both burst out laughing while Yurio went red and sat down. Yuuri woke up from his pillow Victor moving too much and he sat up and blinking confused. "What did I miss?" He asked which set of another laugh burst from Victor and Mila. Yakov, however, wasn't having it since he wanted a peaceful ride on the train.

"I am done with you guys fooling around while we are in public. Mila, Yurio switch come and sit here." Yuuri still as confused looked at a complaining Yurio who wasn't agreeing to change places. Mila didn't care and went to sit next to the new junior starting a conversation Russian. Eventually Yurio went as well and left Yuuri with Victor.

"But what did I miss?" Yuuri asked and Victor gave him his heart-shaped smile.

"You were so cute." Victor said while he hugged Yuuri.

"I don't get it." Yuuri looked confused and Mila handed her phone backwards so Victor could take it. Victor showed the clip and Yuuri had to chuckle as well even if it was on his own expense.

"Mila are you going to post it?" Victor asked when he handed her phone back.

"Don't you dare to post it." Yurio said while pointing rudely at Mila.

"Ah, too late." Mila said and Victor went to his phone to react and like the post. Yurio mad and refused to talk to anyone he listened to music and stared out side of the window. Mila was talking with the junior Yuuri hadn't had the opportunity to meet yet and Yakov was doing his own thing. Yuuri and Victor ate their lunch since they hadn't had done that yet and listened to music while they were at it. When they both were done eating Yuuri made himself comfortable, by laying his head back on Victor's shoulder. Who warped an arm around him and placed his own head on top of Yuuri's. It didn't take long for Yuuri to fall asleep and Victor followed him soon after.

"Yu~ri" Yuuri blinked a couple of times. "There you go, It is time to transfer." Victor said and helped Yuuri in his wheel chair. Yurio, however, took the wheelchair and started walking out with Yuuri.

"Both old man's can take care of the bags." He commented as waited for the conductor to make a platform for the wheelchair.

"Yurio take care of your own luggage." Yakov said as he came out of the train with two suitcases and one small back. He was followed by Victor who had the same.

"I am taking care of Katsudon, I can't push him while also dealing with a suitcase." Yurio answered and Yakov gives him the benefit of the doubt. Yurio never wanted to take care of his luggage so now with Yuuri in a wheelchair was the best opportunity.

"Ah Yurio, we need to get all the way to the back of the train." Victor said when Yurio wanted to walk to the front of the station.

"Why the back? On the tickets, Yakov showed me it was closer to the front." Yurio asked confused.

"Because I had help from Chris and got that train suite I wanted."

"I want to be in one ass well." Yurio said as he stopped mid way making the junior nearly walk into him. She stumbled to the side and fell down.

"Are you oké?" Yuuri asked he looked at the girl she had honey blond hair and deep blue eyes. She looked like she was about to cry before Yuuri had said something but as a reaction, she stood up and quickly followed Yakov and Mila.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuuri asked while he looked at the girl.

"No, that is Emilia. She doesn't talk much only with Mila." Yurio scoffed.

"Are you mad at her that she doesn't talk a lot?" Yuuri asked Yurio since he was being rude.

"No, I am mad that she either talk with Mila or when she is with me she only tries to talk about you." Yurio said while he followed Victor.

"Why does she want to talk about me?" Yuuri didn't understand the situation at all.

"She loves, more like drools over your skating. And don't get me started on the pair skate's you both have done with each other." Yuuri faces morphed into a fake smile. That was why Yurio was angry because she likes those kinds of things. "When she first came she was all about Victuuri this Victuuri that it was sickening. So I told her to shut it and that she did."

"Let me guess you did it in the nicest way possible." Yuuri said in his stern voice.

"Well, I didn't kick her back and pushed her into head into the ground with my feet. like I've done before to someone else who will not be named." Yuuri was awkwardly laughing in response to Yurio. "Besides I didn't want to have a constant reminder of the situation Victor was in at that point." Yuuri up to Yurio who was looking down to the floor. "I know it wasn't easy for you but neither was it for him." Nor was it for you Yuuri thought. "Stop looking at me pig!" Yurio said and let the wheelchair standing and walked off to Yakov.

"Yurio!" Yuuri shouted he was close to Victor but not all the way there yet. Yuuri tried to roll a little further but with one hand it only resulted in him going in circles. Yuuri heard Victor chuckle when he had given off the suitcases to one of the staff members.

"It isn't funny." Yuuri said as he stubbornly continued trying.

"Wait let me take a picture." Victor said with an evil grin on his face.

"No, you're not." Yuuri demanded as he looked angry at Victor who took out his phone. "Mister Nikiforov if you continue I will not allow you to come close to me for the rest of the month." Yuuri said pointing at Victor. Victor began to laugh out loud and most of the people were looking what was going on making Yuuri blush. "Come and help me." Yuuri said just loud enough for Victor to hear.

"Was that now so hard to ask?" Victor asked as he came Yuuri's way to help his poor fiancée.

"Yes, I felt my pride leave me." Yuuri said happily when Victor helped him towards the train.

"Don't worry I still love you with or without pride." Victor said as he and a staff member helped Yuuri get into the train. They made their way into the train suite. It was a lot more luxurious and bigger than a normal one and Yuuri was looking around speechless. It had wooden wall's, green carpet and modern Victorian furniture. On the table was a champagne bottle with two glasses and a note. The noted welcomed them and told them about dinner and other thing.

"But how did you get this room? Georgi said they were full" Yuuri asked as he handed his coat to Victor who hung them away.

"Well apparently," Victor began as he helped Yuuri in one of the elegant sofa chairs. "Chris his boyfriend is business partner of the son in law of this companies chairman. And I complained about it to Chris that there were only basic rooms available and that those weren't good enough for my Yuuri."

"You didn't say it like that did you?" Yuuri asked not happy that Victor was making him look like a spoiled brat.

"To Chris, I did because he knows I only accept the best for my Yuuri." Victor said in an extra dramatic tone and Yuuri face palmed himself while thinking about jumping out of the window. "But to come back to my story I didn't know Chris had connection so I was complaining unaware that Chris was fixing it. And that is how we got this suite."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading can someone tell me if I used suite correct since I wasn't sure if it was cabin or suite. I ended with suite because it sounds more expensive. (My reasoning what would Victor use?). Another thing is sorry Chris for the last chapter in which I kept spelling his name wrong in the first version and thanks to Cuckooo to point it out. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	34. CH34 Victuuri on a train P2

**Trains are still magical beings who ride faster and faster. I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. (I don't think this chapter can't go without a warning.)**

* * *

 **CH.34 Victuuri on a train P.2**

"Don't you think it is a little bit too much to let Chris solve it?" Yuuri asked while looking around the room. by now he was used to Victor spending too much money but he also made a lot with sponsors so he stopped complaining about even if he felt out of place.

"It is not like I asked him to solve it. He did it on his own not that I am complaining I even got a discount." Victor added since he saw Yuuri looking like he would normally do before beginning to complain he was spending too much money on him. "And since we are here shall we open the champagne bottle?" Victor asked while his hand made its way to the champagne bottle in the Ice bucket.

"Am I even allowed to drink?" Yuuri asked while going to the list on his phone of what he was allowed.

"Well, they said to me you can have a drink. Even get yourself drunk if you wanted to since it doesn't conflict with the medicines. However, they also said that there had to be one person with you who would be sober so you don't do stupid things." Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Victor's smirk when he told the last part.

"So it is either you drink or I drink?" Yuuri said while Victor was paying attention to the bottle of champagne.

"Wel, yes so you should drink." Victor said as he opened the bottle and began to fill one glass.

"Wouldn't it be better if none of us drank?" Yuuri asked.

"But Yu~ri I bet you haven't had a good drink in a long time. And I paid for it so I want you to enjoy." Victor pleaded with Puppy eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you have alternative motives?" Even though Yuuri was still sceptical about Victor's motives the still took the glass and took a sip. It indeed had been a very long time since he had alcohol and it tasted a lot stronger than he remembered.

"I told you Yuuri I am going to drown you in my love this week." Yuuri nearly choked on the champagne when Victor whispered it in a low and seductive tone. Victor seemed to be happy with Yuuri respond and smirked while he looked outside. Yuuri didn't know if he should trust Victor at this moment and he just made sure he was taking all the time in the world with his glass. And of course the moment it was empty Victor refilled the glass without asking if he needed another one.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" Yuuri asked and gave Victor a sceptical look.

"Nope, just it is just to loosen you up a bit." Victor gave Yuuri a smile and it gave him away. Yuuri quickly came up with a plan to avoids Victor plan whatever it was. In one go he drank the second glass and then before Victor could refill it offered to snuggle on the bed. Victor took the bait and when he wanted to take the bottle with him Yuuri took his hand.

"Will you carry me?" He muttered while he avoided Victor's face and could hair Victor swallow loudly. It took a moment before Victor knew what to do. He still had the bottle in his hand and he needed to get rid of it so he put it back in the ice bucket and picked up Yuuri bridal style. Carefully he carried Yuuri to the bed and placed him down and then climbed on himself. Yuuri gently pushed Victor so his back was against the wall. Victor closed his eye's when Yuuri came very close, he had prepared himself for a kiss that never came. Instead, when something heavy leant against his chest he opened his eye's Only to find Yuuri back against his chest sitting between his legs. While he was going through one of the smaller bags which had most of the entertainment items.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked confused about the change in the mood.

"Getting some stuff out what we can do together." Yuuri said nonchalant knowing what Victor thought he had meant.

"Yu~ri you aren't playing fair." Victor pouted.

"Why aren't I playing fair? I asked you to snuggle on the bed and isn't that what we are doing. As far as I can see I am between your leg's and we are on the bed." Yuuri said with a smirk on his face, happy he had been smarter than Victor.

"Yu~ri isn't fair." Victor pouted again but this time he buried his head in Yuuri's neck and put his arms around said, man. Yuuri, on the other hand, took out one of the magazines Victor had packed and began to read it. Eventually, Victor gave up on his protest and joined Yuuri, together they looked through some magazines, enjoyed the view and Yuuri did some drawings of what he saw outside. He even tried to teach Victor to draw stuff but Victor liked to look at Yuuri drawing so Yuuri's attempts were in vain. Victor kept looking at Yuuri while said man was drawing and saw how the moments of his hand slowed down and he struggled with keeping his eye's open. Victor took away the drawing supplies and closed the book. Yuuri didn't complain and even curled up against him while he drifted off asleep. The moment Victor was sure Yuuri was asleep he took out his phone and typed in the group chat he had with Chris and Phichit.

Victor. The plan failed, He saw right through me.

Chris. Are you sure?

Victor. He asked me if I wanted to get him drunk, So I am pretty sure.

Chris. 'Did you try to push it too much on him?'

Victor. 'Not that much.'

Phichit. 'I told you to take it slow. How are you going to solve this?'

Chris. 'Don't worry plan B can still happen dinner hasn't come yet.'

Phichit. 'Ah, I want to be there.'

Chris. 'Sorry, but you'll get to do the next one.'

Phichit. 'That one isn't as interesting.'

Victor. 'Do I need to do anything?'

Phichit. 'Just play it like you want to drink since Yuuri had a drink before. I guarantee you he is going to want to drink since it is his favourite.'

Phichit. 'Chris you did get the bottle I asked right?'

Chris. 'Don't worry I checked it 6 times and I am sure it is the right one. Plan B will go smoothly as long as Victor doesn't give it away again.'

Victor. 'I am sorry that my cute fiancée loves me so much he knows all about me.'

Chris. 'Then you better make sure your cute fiancée falls for it this time.(winky face) '

Phichit. 'Guy's, I have to go my plane is leaving. Fingers crossed for plan B.'

Victor. 'Don't worry I won't fall for Yuuri's tricks again.'

Chris. 'Yuuri's tricks?'

Victor face palmed himself for letting that slips that it was Yuuri who outsmarted him. He went to explain to Chris what happens who probably was laughing at him right now. After one and a half hours dinner arrived and was set up in the room. Victor gently woke up Yuuri who blinked a couple of times be fore he had adjusted enough to the lights. He took place in the same chair as before and Victor could see his eyes were glued on something and it wasn't the food.

"Do you mind if I drink now?" Victor asked and Yuuri peeled his eyes away from the bottle to look at Victor. Yuuri wanted to say to Victor go ahead but it was his favourite and he really wanted it.

"I don't mind but, I can have one glass right I won't get drunk from such a little bit right?" Yuuri asked and hoped Victor would agree.

"One glass oké," Victor said and he opened the bottle to pour two glasses. He took one himself and they toasted on the next GPF before they began their meal. Dinner was fun and Yuuri liked the jokes Victor was making as he was like his usual charming self Yuuri definitely felt himself loosen up a lot especially since one glass became two and two became three till the point Yuuri didn't remember anymore. Victor excused himself for a moment Yuuri did the same once Victor had come back from the toilet. He only found himself in trouble when he tried to leave the toilet. He felt a little bit too light headed so he asked for Victor to come and help him. He held himself up on the sink and expected Victor to burst in the second he asked for help but it took a while for Victor to be by his side.

"I told you one glass right?" Victor asked teasingly while they moved back to the main room.

"You're the one who kept pouting more." Yuuri complained.

"Ah, but as an ad-" Victor was shut up by a kiss from Yuuri.

"Just shut up" Yuuri said when he released the kiss. He pulled Victor on the bed who gladly followed. Yuuri gently pushed Victor against the wall like he did before and went to sit on his lap.

"Shall I give you what I didn't gave to you earlyer?" Yuuri asked whil he placed both his hand on either side of Victor's face. He didn't feel any pain and felt like he could do anything at that moment. Yuuri felt one of Victor's hand on his hips

"Did you ever need to ask for permission?" Without wasting time Yuuri tilted Victor's head back and kissed him roughly. Their lips moved in sync in with a deep passion. Yuuri heard something on the other side of the room and wanted to look but before he got the change Victor grabbed the back of his head and let himself slide down pulling Yuuri down with him. Yuuri was now on top of Victor who held him in position by the back of his head and his waist. Yuuri couldn't move in Victor's strong hold nor release the kiss for air.

"Yuuri your so bold today." Victor purred in Yuuri's ear when he finally gave Yuuri a little bit space to move. Yuuri took a moment to catch his breath before he continued to on bottom Victor's dress shirt. When done he bends down to suck on Victor's neck and slowly make his way down to Victor's nipple.

"Ah, Yu~ri." Victor moaned when Yuuri sucked on his nipple. "I need to get drunk more often." Yuuri just smirked pleased of what he could do to Victor. With one of his hands, Yuuri began to play with Victor's other nipple. However, Victor wanted some other kind of attention and tilted Yuuri's chin towards him. And Yuuri being as obedient as he was, he did what was expected of him and began a sloppy and slow kiss. Yuuri wasn't sure what was happening after that. Their position was flipped and Victor was on top of him hastily Victor unbuttoned Yuuri's clothing Victor didn't even bother to remove all of Yuuri's clothing when he got access to the places he wanted he went for it. As he began to suck on Yuuri's collar bone hungrily.

Yuuri eyes shot open. He was laying on his side in the bed. Sleep still covered his eyesight and everything was woozy but he could still make out the moon through the window. The bed dipped behind Yuuri who slightly sid down a bit.

"Mmh, Victor?" Yuuri asked while he tried to look for the man in his sleepy state.

"I didn't know you were awake." Victor answered in a soft whisper clearly not sure if Yuuri was sleeptalking or not. Yuuri felt two strong arms wrap around him and he could feel Victor's chest on his back.

"Did I fall asleep while we were making out?" Yuuri asked while he took hold of Victor's arms. Victor laughed and Yuuri felt the soft motion on his back.

"You sure did." Victor said while he placed a kiss on Yuuri's cheek from behind. "But don't worry I kinda new it was going to happen." Victor went down a little to kiss Yuuri's neck and shoulder who hummed happily in reply till Yuuri's breath evened out and he had fallen back to sleep. Victor took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having Yuuri in his arms before he took his phone out and looked at his latest post. It had gone varial and fans from Yuuri, himself and the skating world were going crazy. It wasn't the only thing as he had a text message from Helena good job and Chris had posted in the groups chat plan B was a great success. Victor couldn't agree more and wished he could have seen the reaction Igor's face when he had seen it. Even though Victor had no way any more of knowing if the man had seen it he just knew he had seen it. It had been a to popular post to have gone by unnoticed. Victor smiled happily while he put his phone away. He enjoyed the view a bit while he smelled Yuuri sent and took his time to slowly fall asleep while he was satisfied with himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	35. CH35 Friendship

**Pssst, Magic trains. Pssst, somewhat longer chapter (for real this time). I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS. The warning of Friendship**

* * *

 **CH.35 Friendship**

The next day Yuuri was hungover which came with a headache as if he was hit by a train. The only thing he wanted to do was to curl up in Victor's lap and sleep it off. Victor didn't mind it one bit they were on the train anyway. Getting to the others on the other side wasn't possible and the rest wasn't allowed in this part since it was it had come with a higher price tag. Chris, on the other hand, had the cabin next to theirs so Victor spent most of the morning talking to him with a passed out Yuuri curled up against him. When Lunch came around Chris went to talk with his coach. Yuuri hadn't even noticed there had been someone else in the room and Victor wasn't going to enlighten him. The rest of the train ride was the same and Victor was happy when they arrived. He was ready to explore and dine out but he knew it wasn't going to happen that day. Yuuri was still having a killer headache and he and the others were going to do some training. Before they left the train Victor gave Yuuri a pair of sunglasses so the light wasn't bothering him too much. This, however, triggered Mila and Yurio who knew that Yuuri wasn't a sunglasses guy so they asked why all the sudden. Victor tried to tell the others that Yuuri was feeling a little bit down the weather but Yurio and Mila saw through it and made fun of Yuuri the entire taxi ride to the hotel. They weren't long in the hotel as they had to go to practice. It wasn't far from the hotel as it was literally around the corner. Yuuri watching Victor put his skate's on while they were having a bit of small talk when out of nowhere his wheel chair was spun around.

"Phichit" Yuuri squealed when he came face to face with the Thai skater.

"I missed you so much, Yuuri!" Phichit cried out in happiness while he embraced Yuuri. "I was so worried and I am so glad that you are back now."

"I know, I know you already told me on the phone a thousand times." Yuuri said with a smile on his face happy to see his best friend.

"But not in person." Phichit released the hold he had on Yuuri so they looked face to face. "We need to celebrate so let's go out tonight."

"I don't think tonight is a good moment." Yuuri said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Phichit looked a bit confused but unluckily for Yuuri, Yurio was happy to fill Phichit in.

"He drunk so much last night he has a hang over." Yurio smirked and continued. "What else do you expect from such a light weight can't hold his liquor at all." Yurio was about to say more but Yakov stepped in.

"You had your fun Yurio now go and get your skates on." Yakov saves the day Yuuri thought while Yurio and Yakov went to the another bench.

"Okay, no drinking for you then but what about dinner?" Phichit asked with a smirk on his face. Which Yuuri assumed was because Phichit found it funny Yuuri was having a hangover.

"I think that is fine, what do you think about it, Victor?" Yuuri asked but was surprised by who answered.

"Can I join in the fun as well?" Chris whispered in his low seductive voice a little bit too close to his ear for Yuuri's comfort zone

"Ah, Chris" Yuuri began awkwardly with a blush on his cheeks. "I don't really mind." Yuuri finished but noticed the position he was in. Chris was way too close and kinda hanging over his shoulders while Phichit hadn't given him much more space on the front. Yuuri face went bright red in a heart beat. "Can you guy's give me a little bit more space?" Yuuri asked in a soft voice. Chris surprised by the fact that Yuuri asked since he normally tried to ignore the close contact stood up. Phichit, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

"Ahh, you're so cute!" And he dove forward hugging Yuuri even closer than he had done before. Phichit was rubbing his cheek against Yuuri's "You're like one of my cute hamsters which squeak when they find things uncomfortable."

"I am not your hamster and can you please let go of me." Yuuri said while he tried to push Phichit off of him.

"NO!" Phichit pouted while he hugged Yuuri even closer. Even though it was meant to be sweet it wasn't as sweet for Yuuri as he gasped in pain from the pressure on his ribs. "Ah, sorry Yuuri, are you Okay?" Phichit asked and released Yuuri from his hold.

"I'm fine," Yuuri sighed while he took hold of his ribs. Victor was already next to him making sure that Yuuri wasn't just saying it to make Phichit feel better about his action.

"You want your pain medication?" Victor asked while he removed a lock of hair from Yuuri's face. He could see that Yuuri was in pain as he had tears in the corners of his eyes. The situation reminded Victor of what happened a couple of day's ago. Victor just sat a moment next to Yuuri who controlled his breathing and when Yuuri nodded he went to get the pain medications.

"How can you be in charge of hamsters?" Chris asked Phichit when Victor returned. "Aren't they a lot more fragile than a human?"

"I didn't mean to!" Phichit pouted. "And I am very careful with my hamsters."

"Maybe you should treat Yuuri like one of them if you're so careful with them." Chris pointed out while he looked at the scene of Victor and Yuuri. It was an adorable sight and he decided to secretly snap a picture which he could share with Victor later. Everyone was practising on the ice and Yuuri was next to Yakov watching everyone.

"Are your ribs still hurting from the stunt of that Thai skater?" Yakov asked while side eyeing Yuuri.

"No, Victor gave me the pain medication." Yuuri answered while he kept looking at the others.

"Then what is bothering you?" Yakov continued his interrogation

"I want to skate." Yuuri sighed and sank back in his wheel chair. from his new position, he wasn't able to see the others anymore.

"You know you can't." Yakov said while looking back at his skater's on the ice.

"I know," Yuuri began and he took a sip from Victor's water bottle. "But it doesn't mean I miss it."

"Next year you might be among them again." Yakov pointed out. "Until then give yourself some rest and recover. The more time you spend on recovering the sooner you'll be able to join them." Yuuri took a moment to stare up at Yakov and thought about how kind he secretly was until he began to shout at Yurio that he should put more effort into it. The rest of the training was kinda the same with Yuuri standing from time to time on one leg to see the others, Yakov shouting at his two pupils on the ice and his two pupils in return ignoring their coach. When practice was done Yurio had snuck away from the group to meet up with Otabek, Yakov with Yuuri on his side was in conversation with Celestino about what Phichit had done earlier while Yuuri was trying to defend his friend and Chris and Phichit had joined Victor in the locker room to get changed.

"So the plan for tonight?" Chris asked while continuing his skates.

"I brought the poker game." Phichit said happily while closing his bag ready to go.

"Then it is all set and done since I already ordered room service." Victor said while had his back to the other and changed his shirt.

"Now we're all together, Who do you think should post this picture?" Chris asked while he handed his phone to Phichit who was done already. Chris went to change shirt's and Victor leaned closer to Phichit to see the picture.

"Either you or Phichit," Victor answered while moving away to pack his bag and put his shoes on. "But make sure that I don't get blamed for it."

"How about this," Phichit began in his happy tone. "I accidentally hurt my best friend luckily there was his fiancee to make it all go away."

"Nah," Chris reacted throwing his shirt on his bag. "Phichit hurt's poor Yuuri Luckily Victor knows how to deal with it."

"No, that make's me sound like a bad guy." Phichit pouted.

"You are a bad guy." Victor began. "I mean you hurt my fiancee who was in a wheelchair how much worse could you get." Victor said teasingly knowing full well Phichit hadn't done it on purpose. "But seriously, why not say a small accident happened but Victor can make it all go away."

"Nah, that is boring not enough drama." Chris said in disagreement with Victor. The three fought over it more until Chris was finally done taking a lot longer than the other two. They decided on that since Chris made the picture he was allowed to post it and put on it whatever he wanted to but not to make it to bed for Phichit. When the tree finally left the locker room they walked into Celestino who was talking with Yuuri. When Celestino saw the tree come out he looked at his watch to the three gentlemen and raised an eyebrow. Both Victor and Phichit pointed at Chris.

"Now you know why my coach doesn't bother to wait on regular training days" Chris commented and began to head to the exit with the rest in tow. Celestino excused himself when they arrived at the hotel since he was going to meet up with an old friend the rest headed up to Victor's and Yuuri's room.

"I thought we were going to have dinner?" Yuuri asked when they all entered the room.

"We decided to get room services." Victor said what a gentle smile on his face. "So when you are tired you can take a nap or go to bed. and you don't have to worry that you spoil our fun." When Yuuri thought about it sounded like the most logical idea. Yuuri agreed to it not that he had a choice in the matter. Dinner was served within the hour and it was fun. The four of them talked about all kinds of things until they were done and Phichit pulled a poker set out of his bag.

"How about we play poker while spending our evening?" Phichit asked the others while he opened the case.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuuri said as he began to make put all their plates in one stack. Victor and Chris helped Yuuri and put all the dishes on the small cart their foot had come in. The both looked at each other and had a mischievous smirk on their faces knowing all too well what the next move was going to be. They both sat back down while Yuuri was too busy setting everything up Victor and Chris looked at Phichit who gave a wink respond meaning the plan was happening.

"So how about we make it more interesting?" Chris asked and Yuuri looked up from what he was doing. "Well, it is poker so what about strip poker?" Victor thought Yuuri was going to faint at the mentioning of the idea.

"Are you joki-" Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence before Phichit jumped in.

"That would be so fun gives it a real challenge." Phichit said while he tried to hide the fact that he wasn't surprised.

"I am not sure about it." Yuuri said. He knew that all of them had seen him only with boxers on and Victor even more but Yuuri was really scared that they would see his back. And not to forget that he had worn a turtleneck all they so none could see the bruising around his neck.

"How about this." Victor looked at Yuuri who he could see was not having a good time with the idea. "We play in team's you and me vs Chris and Phichit. And which team has the lowest total score can decide among themselves which of the two loses a clothing piece." Yuuri agreed to that and so the game began. Chris was the first who lost and removed his jacket. The game went on and Yuuri was forgetting his problems for a moment. Soon it was clear that the better team was Yuuri and Victor. Victor was still in his pant's and had one sock on while Yuuri hadn't ditched any clothing. Chris was already down to his boxers not that they were surprised and Phichit was still wearing his shirt pants and a sock. The next round Victor lost and Yuuri offered to take off his vest it being the first part of clothing he lost and not revealing anything. The game went on for longer and the new game point was Victor and Chris were both down to boxers while Yuuri was still wearing his pants and his turtleneck Phichit, on the other hand, could only lose his pants and if that happens it would mean that it was Victor's and Yuuri's Victory.

"Are you ready Yuuri?" Phichit asked Hiding his cards. "It between you and me." Phichit laid down his cards while smirking. Yuuri got a good look and it was a straight flush.

"Yuuri if you have at least four of a kind we'll be even. And we have to do another round " Victor said in anticipation. They weren't on the ice but the competition was still fierce.

"Well I think I have to," Yuuri slowly lay down his cards. "Make you strip." Yuuri had a royal flush and Victor jumped in the air and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

"Yes we won!" Victor shouted. "Now you have to strip your last piece of clothing."

"We can alway's go further." Chris offered with an eyebrow raised.

"That won't be necessary." Yuuri said quickly putting the cards back in the case.

"Don't worry I don't want to go even further either." Victor said while he drank the last bit from his drink.

"Let's take a selfie with our poker king Yuuri." Phichit announced happily and all three man formed a groop around Yuuri. Yuuri went bright red in a blink of an eye.

"This is so inappropriate in so many ways's" Yuuri commented more to himself than to the others.

"Don't worry except for you and Phichit we have photo's like this online." Chris commented and Victor took Phichit phone and they all looked up.

"Now smile." Victor said and pushed the button. Yuuri was glad when he was given more space. He was used to having Victor close but with all the other's and on top of that just in their boxer's. The rest of the night was fun. Phichit had posted the picture with the comment that Yuuri undressed three men when playing strip poker. Yuuri had tried to take away because he never agreed with the message Phichit was planning to post it with but it was in vain. Yuuri eventually fell asleep in the middle of a conversation and no one in the room blamed him. Victor didn't even bother to wake Yuuri up and he carefully not to wake him undressed him so he could put on Yuuri's sleeping wear.

"Victor," Phichit spoke up while he cam to stand behind Victor.

"What is it?" Victor asked feeling the atmosphere in the room changed.

"Can I see Yuuri's injuries?" Phichit asked but clearly hesitant if he could ask it.

"It would be better if you asked Yuuri." Victor answered not sure why Phichit wanted to see it in the first place.

"I know I should ask Yuuri but how defensive he was about losing his clothes today made me worry. And I know he had been trying to hide the fact he has a bruised neck it was quite obvious with the turtleneck." Victor still wasn't sure if he could show them Yuuri's back without his permission. "And I want to see for myself what that monster has done to my best friend." Phichit said and Victor could hear the anger in the Thai skater's voice. It was the first time for Victor that he heard him speak like that he sighed.

"Fine, but don't mention it to anyone what you see not even to Yuuri. And it has to stay in this room only." Victor added when he saw that Chris had joined Phichit

"No worry's has any of your secrets ever passed my lips?" Chris asked and Victor had to agree. Even though, Chris liked to go around and tell all kinds of thing's to others about himself he never told anything personal from someone else. Victor lifted Yuuri up so his head was now resting on Victor's shoulder. He carefully moved Yuuri's hair out of the way and Phichit and Chris came around. Phichit covered his mouth with his hands afraid to make a noise and Chris had to look away for a second.

"This isn't a joke right?" Phichit asked still in denial as he took a seat across from Victor. Victor just shook his head in response.

"It would be a very sick joke." Chris said as he walked away so he couldn't see it anymore. "How can someone do this to a person?" Chris asked looking at Victor's back with a glimpse of Yuuri's sleeping face.

"A sick monster, he even tattooed his name on Yuuri's body." Phichit sounded very angry. "If I will ever meet that monster in person I will kick him with my skates on."

"Wait in line." Victor said as he slid Yuuri's arms in the sleeping blouse. Victor finished dressing Yuuri for bed and tucked him in before the conversation continued. He told Phichit and Chris why he was so busy with making pictures and being active on social media. He told them about all the injuries Yuuri had that he hadn't shared only with close relatives, Yakov and Yurio. And gave them insight to the horrible nightmares Yuuri had. Victor also talked about the fact that his own nightmares had stopped since Yuuri had come back. That seemed to give Chris some form of relieve but he clearly found it hard to give everything a place. The conversation ended with Phichit and Chris both agreeing that if Victor or Yuuri needed any help that they only needed to ask and the possibility of going to the Russian nationals to help Victor so he could go in a little bit easier. When the two left to get their own share of sleep Victor felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. It was good to talk with his friends about thing's as well as the possible plans for the future to look forward to. Victor took a quick shower and joined Yuuri in the bed who was still in a deep sleep. He pulled Yuuri in his arms and listened to his quiet and deep breathing until sleep over took him and he was out ass well.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	36. CH36 5 P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. uuuuuhhhmm?**

* * *

 **CH.36 5 P.1**

The first official day of the GPF went by pretty quickly. Yuuri and Victor had spent the day avoiding paparazzi, sightseeing and training. In the evening they joined the other male single finalist plus Isabella for dinner. Victor had a lot of fun and thought back about everything Yuuri and he did yesterday.

'Today isn't going to be as much fun as yesterday.' Victor thought while he looked at Yuuri who was still fast asleep next to him.

"But I am sure I can do this as long as you are next to me." Victor whispered softly as he stroked Yuuri's cheek with his thumb. Yuuri sighed happily and unconsciously moved closer to the touch Victor gave him. Victor smiled at his adorable Yuuri but had to get ready for the day when the alarm went of. He put it out fast to make sure that Yuuri could get at least a little bit more sleep. He quickly got ready and packed everything they would need for the day. The thing Victor least liked about his career that at these kinds of events he was supposed to wear his team jacked so now that Yuuri wasn't skating he took extra long deciding on what Yuuri would wear that day. He ended up with a white dress shirt with white buttons except for the top one which was black, a grey waist coat with black buttons, one of the long grey vests Phichit had gifted Yuuri and black jeans. When Victor was sure it was the right choice he woke up Yuuri. Yuuri was still half asleep when Victor helped him get ready. The moment Yuuri did realize what Victor was doing was when he took off thelocket Victor had given him for his birthday. He only took it off when showering and it had become something permanent like the ring he used to have.

"Don't worry," Victor reassured him when he saw the questionable look on Yuuri's face. "I'll put it back on when you are dressed." Yuuri was fine with the answer and let Victor help him into his clothes. The necklace was found its way back to Yuuri's neck and thelocket was now hanging below the black button finishing the outfit. At first, Victor planned to put Yuuri's hair in a pony tail but decided that a loose side ponytail would be better. When they were all set and done they left the room to head down for breakfast. Yakov and Yurio were already waiting for them in the lobby of the hotel. Together they ate breakfast and then headed towards the rink.

"This isn't going to be as easy as yesterday." Yakov stated as they walked around the corner and saw the huge amount of press crowded around the entrance of the building.

"If there is any question you don't want to answer just don't say anything let Yakov handle them." Victor said while giving Yuuri an encouraging soft squeeze on the shoulder. Victor stepped in front of Yuuri and Yurio took the handles of the wheel chair and a group they walked towards the entrance of the rink. The moment one reporter spotted them all heads turned and they came all came for them.

"Victor Nikiforov what do you have to say about the accusation that you care more about medals than Yuuri Katsuki health?" None of them expected that question. and Victor wasn't sure how to respond to it while more strange and similar questions were asked.

"How do you feel about the fact that you exploiting Yuuri Katsuki on the internet for more fame?"

"What?" Victor eventually made even though he was still stunned by what the questions were.

"There are even suggestions you're exploiting Yuuri Katsuki to get sympathy from the Judges." The same reporter continued. but Yakov stepped in front of Victor and began to pull him into the building.

"We are here to skate today and not to feed some filthy lies." Yakov said and the door slid closed behind them.

"What were they talking about?" Victor asked while they joined up with Yuuri and Yurio.

"I don't know but it made it a lot easier for us." Yurio said as he left Yuuri hanging and walked away without him.

"Are you oké?" Yuuri asked when Victor took the handles of the wheelchair and they moved further down to the changing rooms.

"Yes, I am fine just wondering what they were talking about." Victor answered as they followed Yurio into the changing room leaving Yakov behind in the hall.

"Don't need to wonder any longer." Yurio said as he showed his phone to Victor. Yurio showed him the picture from yesterday evening which he had posted online. In the picture, Yuuei was sleeping in bed and Victor had added. Passed out after a long day of fun activities. Victor scrolled through the messages and saw what Yurio meant.

Yu-chan_bestskaterever. 'Doesn't it feel like he is using Yuuri for attention?'

Angellover. 'He is definitely using Yuuri since we all know that his skating is so bad he has to quit soon.'

Chibobo. 'Like all the media is saying his Victor skating is dead.'

Yuri_2659. 'He should be more concerned about Yuuri health, the poor guy needs to rest in bed not taken to competitions.'

Angellover. 'He probably gives more about medals than he gives about Yuuri.'

Yuri_2659. 'he should be ashamed of that.'

and it went on and on to the point Victor didn't want to read anymore. He handed the phone back to Yurio and excused himself saying he needed to call someone. Once he was in a more privet place he took his phone out and called someone. It only went over once before the person on the other side picked up the phone.

"Hi Victor, what can I do for you?" It was a sly female voice which belonged to Helena.

"Have you seen what is going on with my latest post." Victor asked close to cutting Helena off.

"Yes, I have." Helena said flatly.

"And?"Victor asked sort of impatient. He knew Helena was toying with him like she alway's did but he wasn't in the mood right now.

"Well, I think it is obvious what is happening." Again in the same flat tone.

"Then make it obvious to me." Victor responded.

"Some one is in a bad mood," Helena said and could Victor hear the clicking of a keyboard on the background. "Igor probably had made his first move. He must have made a new social media account or he might have more than one and began a counter attack against you."

"But then why are so many people agreeing with him?" Victor asked still not fully understanding the bigger picture.

"He used the thing he has been using up until now." Helana began. "He uses Yuuri fan's to know more and to gain control of a situation. Remember how long it took for people to realise that Yuuri was indeed abducted, that it wasn't some kind of publicity stunt. In some way, he must have influence in Yuuri's fanbase and that is what I have been tracking all morning. Once we know from which accounts these suggestions and lies come from we have a way to find him." For Victor, it was like some kind of click was made in his brain. Helana was right there were so many people from Yuuri's fan base saying that Yuuri was alright and that you could see his beauty in the pictures.

"So what are we going to do now?" Victor asked while he leaned against the wall.

"You are going to go on with your day as if nothing happens and let me do my job." And with that, she hung up and Victor stared at his phone. He took a moment to set his mind straight and gathered all his strength to go on with the day. He rejoined Yuuri and Yurio in the locker room and got ready for training. Yuuri was side eyeing him probably wondering if he was alright but didn't ask. Yurio and Victor was a bit late but still joined the other male finalists on the ice. Most of them gave Victor worried glances as they probably had seen what had happened online but Victor ignored them and did his warm up on the ice before heading back to Yakov and Yuuri for instructions. Yurio was of easy but Victor wasn't.

"Don't do any jumps for now." Yakov instructed Victor.

"Don't worry Yakov I got this." Victor said while having a lot of confidence in himself.

"Well then show me." Yakov said and Victor skated of joining the others in practice.

"Something changed," Yuuri noted and he could feel Yakov looking at him.

"Good or bad?" Yakov asked eventually.

"I'm not sure but for me, it feels like he has a clear goal in mind. Like he knows what he has to do." Yuuri said while waving back at Phichit who seemed way too happy that Yuuri was watching.

"I thought it would affect him more." Yakov said as they saw Victor land a quadruple flip.

"It did affect him but some how it became a sort of motivation." Yuuri pointed out while he kept following Victor's movements. "I think the phone call changed his mind."

"Phone call?" Yakov asked while he side eyed Yuuri.

"Yess, he said he needed to call someone and when he came back he seemed to be a lot more determent." Yuuri answered Yakov still not looking away from Victor.

"Ah, properly called that personal investigator." Yakov said with a sigh.

"personal investigator?" Yuuri repeated and looked at Yakov confused.

"Yes, Victor hired her at some point." Yakov said in a cold tone.

"I didn't know." Yuuri said wondering what more he didn't know but before he got to ask Yakov stepped in.

"There is a lot you don't know and for now it is better that way. You don't need to worry about it right now you have enough to deal with." And with that, the conversation ended leaving Yuuri even more confused. One by one skater left until Victor was the only one still using the little time he had left. Victor stepped out of the rink but didn't take the blade guards Yakov offered.

"How much time is there left?" He asked instead.

" A little bit over 10 minutes why?" Yakov asked and without giving an answer Victor lifted Yuuri from the wheelchair bridal style and stepped back on the ice.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri yelped and Yakov shouted.

"Just skating together." Victor answered with a big smile on his face. Yakov was shouting that Victor should get off the ice but he ignored him and he lazily skated circles while caring Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri felt that his face was becoming redder by the second since he knew it was being filmed and maybe even broadcasted.

"I've missed this." Victor said while he looked down at Yuuri in his arms. "Skating together, without anyone to judge us."

"I which I could skate as well." Yuuri said while he felt himself drowning in Victor's sky blue eyes. He felt some kind of peace wash over him, which was guided by the swaying motions of Victor skating. Everything felt right at the moment for Yuuri and he found himself fall in love with Victor all over again. Yuuri didn't know what came over him but he cupped Victor's face with his good hand and leaned up a bit and Kissed Victor. Victor surprised at first by the public display of affection but after a short moment he moved his lips in sync with Yuuri's

"ffftfwuuuuuuw" Yuuri and Victor abruptly ended their kiss and looked over to the place the whistle came from. On the opposite side of the rink from Yakov stood J.J, Chris and Phichit. "ffftfwuuuuuuw" J.J whistled again and smirked at the reaction of the both of them.

"Maybe do it off the ice otherwise it is going to melt." Chris teased and Yuuri's face went bright red showing that his mind had caught up with his actions. He buried his head in Victor's chest, hoping for some miracle that it wasn't going to get worse.

"Don't look away Yuuri." Phichit said in a happy tone. "Smile for the camera." Yuuri didn't move and Victor was laughing at the whole scene.

* * *

 **I Hope that I didn't offend anyone with the generic names from the twitter feed. I just took the ones which came to me at that moment so don't be mad. I didn't look up has these names online. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. :p Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	37. CH37 5 P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Kid's table**

* * *

 **CH.37 5 P.2**

When the pair got off the ice Victor noticed that Yuuri was having a difficult time to keep his eye's open. Which made sense since he hadn't had a nap yesterday and he had to wake up early this morning. Victor's first instinct was to go back to the hotel so Yuuri could sleep in a proper bed. However, the press was still outside and blocking the entrance meaning that you had to go through them on your way out and in. So as a solution the group of skater's and their coaches looked for a place to relax while waiting for the warm up to begin for the short program. Phichit found a small waiting room with comfortable sofa's in it, The group took their own places . Yuuri sat in the corner an l-shaped sofa so he could stretch his legs and probably have the most comfortable spot. Victor sat next to him and Chris sat on the other side of Victor. Yurio and Otabek shared a smaller sofa while Phichit had his own sofa chair. The coaches had taken seats on the table which was on the other side of the room and J.J and his parents had disappeared somewhere in between leaving the ice and finding this room. It didn't take long before Yuuri slumped against the backrest and Victor shoulder as he fell asleep.

"Have you seen what people are saying online?" Chris asked when he was sure Yuuri was asleep.

"Yes, he has," Yurio answered for him.

"You don't have to answer for me. But like Yurio said, yes I have. And I am quite certain it will blow over eventually." Victor answered nonchalant maybe a little bit too much.

"I thought you would be more hurt by the statements" Chris questioned his own knowledge of Victor.

"I was at first, but then again sometimes people have a bad influence and you just have to show them that they are wrong." Victor pointed out earning some looks from Yurio and Yakov on the other side of the room.

"LOOK!" Phichit announced a little bit too loud and cheerful which made everyone in the room shush him. "sorry, but they posted the video online from you carrying Yuuri while skating." Every skater went on his phone checking the video out.

"Ah, they removed the fun part." Chris complained when he saw the video and noticed it cut off just before the kiss. "luckily we had our own camera man." Phichit gave him thumbs up back and was on his way to posting the video he took earlier.

"Hamsterboy stop what you're doing." Yurio said in his grumpy tone.

"Why?" Phichit asked but did stop typing.

"Wouldn't it be better if Katsudon would re tweet this first before you upload your version?" Yurio answered Phichit with an another question.

"But he is asleep." Phichit whined.

"That won't matter." Victor said as he took Yuuri's phone out and unlocked it. "So what to add?" Victor wondered out loud.

"Maybe say something like. My dear Victor gave me a temporary way to skate." Chris said in a dramatical tone.

"Yuuri wouldn't say that." Phichit repealed

"My sweet fiancee was kind enough to give me a lift so I could feel like I was skating." Victor made up while he moved his hand's to give his statement extra charm.

"He wouldn't say that either!" Phichit and Yurio protested.

"Do we need to intervene at the kid's table?" Yakov asked since he couldn't hear the other coaches anymore.

"Kid's table?" Yurio asked and stood up to make a protest. He went bright red when the other coaches and skaters began to laugh and he sat down stubbornly making them laugh even more.

"As close as I can get to skating right now?" Otabek wondered out loud and everyone looked at him.

"That sounds like Yuuri." Victor answered as he began to type it in. The retweet was placed.

"Now I can post mine." Phichit announced while he held his phone above his head. The rest of the day was mostly waiting and hoping that the media didn't find them. The coaches were kind enough to get their lunch for them. Victor didn't wake Yuuri up for lunch as he figured he could eat once he was awake. After lunch Yakov, Josef and Otabek coach had to leave since they had female skaters who had to train and Junior's who were going to perform soon. And there was the point of getting the skater's through the media mob. When they were gone Celestino took his chair and put it down next to Phichit.

"Can I join the kid's table?" Celestino asked and it made Victor and Chris snicker.

"You're too old for the kid's table." Yurio pointed out and if looks could kill Victor and Chris would be dead. Celestino ignored Yurio's remark and sat down anyway.

"Is Yuuri going to return to the ice?" Celestino asked clearly not beating around the bush why he joined in the conversation.

"Well, Yuuri said to me and Yakov, on different times that he wished he could join us on the ice, so I assume he will." Victor caressed Yuuri's hair gently. At some point, Yuuri had slid down and was now using Victor's lap as a pillow. He hadn't woken up once from noise or hunger so Victor assumed he was just really tired. "But," Victor continued. "I doubt it will be this season, I hope he will make next year GP but it might still be too difficult. His stamina was alway's one of his strong point's but as you can see that maniac has even found a way to break that. Now there is barely anything left." Victor said the last sentence in a bitter tone. Victor and Celestino talked a bit more about what to do and how to get thing's done for Yuuri. It was really nice to hear Celestino opinions on the matter since he would normally only discuss it with Yakov and he wasn't as flexible as Celestino. Some of the thing's Victor had come up with were immediately shot down by Yakov but Celestino did see the potential in them. It was close to 4 pm when Yuuri finally decided to wake up. He sat up rubbing his eye's, his hair and clothes dishevelled.

"How long have I slept?" Yuuri asked while blinking a couple of times to get his eye's used to the light. He looked around and noticed that he was alone with Victor. "And where is everyone?"

"Nearly four hours" Victor answered while looking at the clock on his phone. "They went for a walk and look at the media mob. Yurio was hoping that it was a little less hectic but I think it only got worse." Yuuri nodded and eyed the packed sandwiches and a bottle of fruit juice on the table in front of him. "Yes, that is for you." Victor answered before Yuuri could ask the question. Victor opened the bottle of fruit juice and the packed sandwiches for Yuuri who happily dug in when he got access.

"Did I miss something when I was sleeping?" Yuuri asked in between eating.

"Not really, I talked some things over whit Celestino because Yakov was being stubborn about some things." Victor responded to Yuuri.

"Like what?" Yuuri followed up.

"I was thinking of getting you into physiotherapy when we get back. You're still not allowed to walk but you can work on your arm and they might also help with gaining some strength and weight back in a healthy way." Victor explained.

"Did Yakov disagree with that?" Yuuri asked further and took sips from the fruit juice.

"Yes, he did. He thought it would be too early but Celestino told me he agreed if you didn't over do it. He suggested to do it weekly and talk with the doctors at the hospital what they think." Victor clarified. Yuuri turned so his back was against the other backrest and put his legs over Victor's trapping him.

"I would like to do something else than sleeping the whole day." Yuuri pointed out. "I've slept most of the last half year and I want to be more useful for whatever is going on behind my back." Initially, Yuuri thought he was just being paranoid but since Yakov clarified it this morning that things were indeed happening behind his back he wanted to know what. Even if Yakov advised against it, Yuuri was too stubborn to ignore it.

"Well most of it is to surprise you, so I can't tell you that since it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Victor tried to deny and wondered how Yuuri knew that things were happening behind his back.

"And the personal investigator is a surprise as well?" Yuuri argued.

"Who told you that?" Victor asked and acknowledged that Yuuri was right.

"It sort of slipped from Yakov." Yuuri replied.

"Well it is true I do have a personal investigator working for me. But right now she isn't only working for me she also works for Ivan." In some way, Victor hoped it would make it sound better than how the situation really was but Yuuri just looked at him waiting for him to spill more. "I hired her to look for you when the police weren't doing their jobs correctly." Yuuri still stared him down. "She found you." Still, Yuuri didn't budge and Victor felt the pressure building and looked down. "She still works for me and Ivan since Igor is still running around freely and we know how well the police handles this case, like a couple of idiots." Victor looked back up at Yuuri and froze when he saw Yuuri's expression. His eyes were wide and supported a scared expression. His eyebrows were squeezed together and he could see tears beginning to form in the corners of Yuuri's eyes.

"Why haven't you said anything about it up until now?" Yuuri asked and tears began to roll down.

"I didn't want you to get scared." Victor tried to defend his actions.

"So, you do think I weak." Yuuri sobbed as he curled himself up into a ball making himself as small as possible.

"No, I don't think your weak how many times do I need to say that before you believe me." Victor argued as he got mad at Yuuri that he had to keep saying it over and over. "There just hasn't been a right moment to tell you and when people are stressed healing takes longer so I wanted to wait for a little before telling you." Victor took Yuuri's wrists in his hands and pulled them away from Yuuri's knees. And wiggled himself between Yuuri's legs and hugged him tightly. "I am sorry that I haven't told you, I was just hoping you recovered a bit before I needed to tell you." Yuuri didn't respond but he did hug him back. "So please don't be mad at me." Victor pleaded.

"I am not mad at you." Yuuri said between his sobbing mostly from the shock of hearing that madman Igor was still running around freely. "I just which you had told me sooner."

"I which I did so too." Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR. I have been busy drawing some Yuuri on ice fan art and other stuff. Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	38. CH38 5 P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. If you read the last chapter you know the mood we're in right now. It is going to be an emotional rollercoaster, like alway's :)**

* * *

 **CH.38 5 P.3**

The rest of the time spent waiting for the event to start, Yuuri mostly kept to himself. His thoughts were a mess while he tried to figure out what to make of the situation. He felt irritated that everyone left him in the dark, stupid for not realising it sooner that things were happening behind his back. Annoyed that Victor didn't tell him sooner that Igor was still running around. afraid that Igor would hunt him down, reminded of how he was taken. In other words, he was confused and lost not knowing how to react or what to do. Yuuri gave Victor and Phichit the cold shoulder when they tried to snap him out of it. He even lashed out at Yurio when he said that Yuuri was having mood swings. His responded had been by saying that not everyone could be grumpy twenty-four seven. Deep down he knew it was uncalled for since the teen probably wanted to help in his own way but right in that moment Yuuri didn't know how to react like he would do normally. After that, the other's left him alone for a bit and went on with their own conversations. Eventually, Yuuri began to feel dizzy of his own thought's after he had gone over them a thousand time. He closed his eye's in the hope it would help but it only made his feelings worse. Yuuri didn't realise how far he had sunken in his own spiral of thought and Doubts until he felt two hand's cup his face and tilt it up. Yuuri opened his eyes and was met with sky blue eyes from Victor. He could see Victor's lips move and hear the sound of his voice but didn't understand what he was saying. Yuuri wanted to respond, ask what he was saying but for some reason, he could only stare. His body felt numb and he wasn't able to move at all. It was like there was a mist bank covering his thought's as if he was in some kind of trance of emptiness which his mind created. Something changed when Victor took both of his upper arms and shook his body.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked and Yuuri could see the worried expression he had on his face.

"What?" Yuuri muttered still confused about what happened.

"I asked if you are okay, do you need to go back to the hotel?" Victor asked again and loosed his grip on Yuuri's arms.

"No, I fine." Yuuri said in a soft emotionless voice.

"You're clearly not fine you look like you've seen a ghost." Victor said and sat down in front of Yuuri.

"If you know better then why did you ask?" Yuuri sneered at him. Victor didn't react and Yuuri's mind caught up with what he said. "I am sorry I don't know what I am saying." Yuuri said in a defeated voice.

"It is fine, I get it." Victor tried to reassure him but failed miserably.

"No, it is not fine!" Yuuri snapped at him. "I am angry that you and everyone tried to trick me. I am frightened by the fact that Igor is still walking around free. And all my memories are messing up my head. So no it is not fine!" Yuuri snarled at all of them.

"But Yuuri we were trying to protect you." Phichit pleaded.

"I don't need protection from information!" Yuuri clenched his hands into a fist. "You all keep saying that I am not weak yet you treat me like a tiny animal which can be crushed by a flick of a finger."

"You have already been through so much. We would like to keep you out of it for your own safety." Chris defended their actions.

"I am already in the middle of it no matter how you look at it. How were you going to explain if Igor would just walk in the door? Oh sorry, we forgot to tell you that, that madman is still running around like a maniac!" Yuuri's body was shaking from anger and he wasn't done yet. "I hate that I am the last person to know what is happening even if when it is about my own body!" This was directed to Victor especially. " I've been toyed with and treated like a lesser human being. All I ask now is to be treated for once again like an equal instead of this weak little animal who needs to be fought over!" The room went still and a gloomy mood hung over the group. The silence was only broken by Yuuri who was catching his breath with shaky and deep breaths from frustration.

"You're right," Victor broken the silence. "We should have told you about things sooner and we should have got your condolences before doing these types things. And I shouldn't have neglected your opinions and should have discussed my plans with you first before sharing them others. Especially when they were about you. And I am sorry for all the thing's I should have done instead of what I did." Victor's apology felt heartwarming and honest for Yuuri and for Victor it felt like a burden lifted from his shoulders. The other's apologised as well and the mood lifted in some way. It didn't take long before the other coaches which had gone came back with dinner and noticed the change in their students. Mila and Emilia joined the room as well but didn't notice the somewhat sour mood everyone was still in. After dinner, Yuuri apologized for the scene he made earlier especially since they needed to skate soon. The other's understood and said that it was their own fault for fooling around but Yuuri still felt guilty for bringing it up at that moment. After that, the coaches left with their male skater's to get them to their warm's up and afterwards to get dressed. Victor didn't leave before discussing with Yuuri if it was okay if Mila and Emilia stayed with him. When they left Yuuri talked with Mila and Emilia about Emilia's performance and how she had ended in third place. Mila was very proud of her junior and showed Yuuri the clip of her performance she took herself. Mila joked around because Emilia got really shy when Yuuri told her he was impressed that she did so well in her first time in a major competition. After a bit more chit chat, Mila mentioned that Yuuri hair looked horrible since his hair still looked like he just stepped out of bed. Emilia Fiercely agreed with her counter part and both girls stared dangerously at Yuuri. After some arguing back and forth Yuuri gave in and both girls took their time tidying it nicely for Yuuri. When Victor returned he was all dressed up and ready to go on the ice. Before freeing Yuuri from the girls who were holding him hostage while playing with his hair. He chuckled at the scene and was tempted to take a picture but stopped himself on time figuring it wasn't the right time to take one. They left towards the main area and just before they went around the last corner Victor stopped and kneeled in front of Yuuri's wheelchair.

"I know that today isn't going how you expected it would go." Vitor began and took Yuuri's hand. "But I need you at the rink side when I skate, Can you do that for me?" Victor asked and waited for Yuuri's response. Yuuri gave a small nod and he could see something sparkle in Victor's eyes. Victor was one of the last three performing only Yurio and J.J were after him. When they entered the rink Chris was taking his end pose and a loud roar of applause filled the rink. Yuuri was taken back by the sound and Victor gave a gently squeeze in his shoulder knowing how Yuuri felt about large groups of audience. They met up with Yakov on the rink side as Chris was going around giving air kisses to the audience. Yuuri leaned against the rink wall as he stood up next to Yakov, while Victor switched places with Chris and as they passed each other they patted one and an other on the shoulder for good luck. Victor moved to talk to Yakov first and Yuuri wasn't paying a lot of attention as he still felt guilty of his former outburst. He was snapped out of his thought's when a gentle hand was placed under his chin and lifted it up.

"Today I am going to do what you told me a week ago." Yuuri looked a little bit confused about what Victor was talking about. "I am going to show the whole world how strong I am and how much our love means to me."

"I don't remember saying that last part." Yuuri said with a small smile on his face.

"Nope you didn't, I just made it up on the spot." Victor answered and gave a gentle smile. He took a swift gentle kiss from Yuuri's lips which made the audience roar before he moved off to take his starting position on the ice.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR. I have been busy drawing some Yuuri on ice fan art and other stuff. Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	39. CH39 5 P3

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. It is time for a proper smut warning**

* * *

 **CH.39 5 P.4**

Yuuri watched as Victor glided over the ice away from him to the centre of the rink. The sound of the audience died down as Victor took his begin pose. A moment of complete silence which felt like an eternity for Yuuri. To Yuuri, it looked like Victor was an angel frozen in time till the music would free him from his cold chambers. A soft piano melody and a slow arm movement downwards from Victor signalled the start of his short program. Yuuri was entranced by Victor's beauty when he circled around the middle point of the rink he stood in before. It felt like Victor was skating with someone else who was invisible. Yuuri couldn't look away as Victor guided the invisible man and himself over the ice, in smooth and elegant movements. As Victor lifted himself from the ice for a triple axel Yuuri realised who the person was supposed to be, who Victor was skating with. It was as if Victor was answering to his free skate from last year calling him out on the ice to join him once again like they did with Duetto. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes from the skating legend anymore as glided over the ice answering his love in a soft and graceful way. No one was making a sound as everyone was entranced by Victor's performance even the announcer had lost his voice. Victor landed his last jump, he hadn't made any mistakes in his jump or in his dance moves everything was elegant, graceful and smooth. Yuuri remembered all of Victor's former performance but he couldn't remember one as beautiful and entrancing as this one. it felt like he was on a whole new level from the last time Yuuri saw a performance from Victor. Victor took his end pose and the music stopped at the exact same time. For a moment there was no sound and then everyone seemed to have found their voice and a loud roar of applause filled the arena. It came with such a force that Yuuri was disorientated and nearly fell but Yakov grabbed his arm just in time to prevent it from happening.

"You're okay?" Yakov asked as he helped Yuuri down in the wheel chair and waited for Victor to get off the ice.

"Yes, I was still caught up in Victor performance they caught me off guard." Yuuri said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Yakov handed him the plush poodle tissue box. Yuuri as confused by the gesture but then released that there had been tears rolling down his cheeks. Hastily he took a couple of papers and wiped them away but in the commotion, the plush poodle tissue box fell of Yuuri lap. Yuuri tried to reach for it but someone kneeled on one leg in front of him and took it off the ground for him. It was Victor and Yuuri couldn't look away, he was so handsome in his show outfit whit the slight curl in his hair making both eye's visible. Victor took Yuuri hand which was stretched out and brought it up.

"Just like I promised right?" Victor semi asked since he knew the answer to the question already.

"Youwereamazing." Yuuri whispered and Victor gave a bright and genuine smile before he kissed Yuuri's hand who blushed in return. The audience went wild in the background but the two ignored it until Yakov began to complain that they should go to the kiss and cry. Yakov said something to Victor and then he left to meet up with Yurio leaving Victor and Yuuri together in the kiss and cry. J.J was on the ice talking to his parents while Victor and Yuuri were anxiously waiting for the score while holding each other's hands.

"Victor Nikiforov score is 120.43" Yuuri eye's wide as he heard the announcer nearly shout in his microphone from excitement. "Victor Nikiforov has taken back his world record and has taken first place for now." Yuuri didn't hear the rest anymore as he felt two hands grab his waist and pulled him on a lap. When Yuuri realised what happened he was sitting on Victor lap while Victor had entangled Yuuri's good hand with his own while the other was resting on Yuuri's back.

"All thanks to you my lucky charm." Victor said as he gave Yuuri a wink.

"Since when do you need a lucky charm?" Yuuri wondered out loud.

"Since the day I met you." Victor acknowledged and kissed Yuuri full on the mouth in the kiss and cry. The audience went nuts shouting Victuuri like their live's depended on it. Cameras were flashing and everything became sort of a blur for Yuuri. Yuuri didn't know what exactly happened after the kiss they shared in the kiss and cry but he did remember some things. He had blushed like a maiden in love and he had refused to look at anyone directly afterwards. He remembered that Yurio was tense about Victor taking his record and ended up in fourth place for the short program and Victor ended first for the day. But he didn't remember how he got to their hotel room and was now sitting on the bed while Victor was taking a shower. He was still a little bit confused a dazed about the situation when Victor came back from the shower.

"Shall I help you?" Victor asked and sat down on the bed in front of Yuuri.

"Ummh," Yuuri stuttered and Victor let his head fell side way's as if it was easier to understand Yuuri that way. "I was thinking," Yuuri stopped again mid sentence while his hands went to the front of Victor's bathrobe he was wearing. "That." Again Yuuri didn't finish but a familiar blush spread across his cheeks.

"That, what Yuuri?" Victor asked while he played with the ends of Yuuri's hair.

"That maybe I would," Yuuri didn't go on with his sentence again but pushed Victor's bath robe from his shoulder. Victor seemed to understand and smiled while he leaned in closer to Yuuri's ear.

"If you want something from me you have to say it out loud." Victor whispered as he placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek so he couldn't turn away.

"I don't want something from you, but more like." Yuuri took a deep breath. "More like give something." Yuuri finished and he could feel his cheeks heat up. Victor's thumb was playing with Yuuri's lip while the others were playing with his ear.

"What would you be giving me then?" Victor asked in an erotic voice.

"A reward because of your performance today." Yuuri said in a very small voice. barely audible.

"What kind of reward?" Victor teased but then was gently pushed back and kissed by Yuuri on the lips. Their lips moved in sync and Yuuri leaded Victor to lean against the headboard of the bed while he moved on top of him. Yuuri was fully aware of the fact that he needed to wait a couple of day's before they could try to go all the way again but there are more way's than one to please a man. Victor untied the knot of his bathrobe and Yuuri pushed the rest out of the way as he made a kiss trail towards Victor's lower region. Victor hadn't put on any underwear and Yuuri thought he either had the same idea or a sixth sense for these type of things. Yuuri kissed the base of Victor's member Before he began to stroke it in a slow motion with his good hand. It earned him a s low groan from Victor as he could see on his face the excitement build up. Yuuri licked and kissed around the base while he was still stroking the top making the member stiffen in a fast pace.

"Who is alway's complaining that I am teasing?" Victor said in a hungry, lust dripping tone. Yuuri just smiled up at him before he kissed his way upwards hearing something like a grumble escape from Victor's lips. Yuuri slowly took Victor's member in his mouth and began to suck on it. He began at a slow pace to move his head up and down on Victor's member, receiving moans in no time from Victor. Carefully he fasted his phase and he could feel Victor holding himself back from slamming himself further into Yuuri. Yuuri removed himself from Victor's member and began to pump up and down again with his hand and Victor led a whine slip from the lack of Yuuri's warmth. Yuuri licked and kissed Victor's balls as well as the inside of his thighs. Victor's member was hard and Yuuri saw in Victor's expression that he wanted his mouth back on his cock. Yuuri did what was expected of him and took Victor's member back in his mouth. It didn't take long before Victor began to leak pre cum and in most cases, Victor would try to remove Yuuri on time from his cock but this time he didn't and even thrust his hips slightly forwards further into Yuuri's mouth as he came. Yuuri had no other option than to swallow it. While Victor came down from his own high he guided Yuuri by the chin back upwards towards him and kissed him deeply until they both had to stop for some needed air. Yuuri was sitting on Victor's lap when he felt something stiffen below him.

"Do you want me to help you again?" Yuuri asked in a shy and timid voice while looking away from Victor.

"No," Victor said as he kissed Yuuri's cheek and then neck. "I have a better idea." Victor took Yuuri and changed position. He laid Yuuri down on his back and began to undress him while kissing him. In no time all of his clothes were gone and he could feel Victor take place behind him.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked kind of nervous that Victor might have forgotten that it was still too early to go all the way.

"Do you trust me?" Victor asked before he continued. Yuuri gave a slight nod not sure what Victor was planning. From somewhere Victor pulled out a bottle of lube and he coated his hand. He gently grabbed Yuuri's member and began to stroke it up and down until he was satisfied with the soft moans which escaped Yuuri's lips. Victor then took Yuuri's knees and put them on one of his own shoulders and kissed the closed one.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked as he looked at Yuuri who's eye's were half open at that point.

"I guess." Yuuri whispered and he could feel Victor's member slide between his own thighs until it touched his own balls. With one arm Victor held Yuuri's knees in place while he used the other to pleasure Yuuri's member as he began to thrust into Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri had never felt something like this before, on one hand, it felt sort of the same while, on the other hand, it felt completely different. It didn't take long before Yuuri was overwhelmed with the feeling and Hugging a pillow so he wouldn't moan too loud. Victor took his time however and every time Yuuri came close to cumming he slowed down and when he had calmed down a bit he fasted his pace again. Driving Yuuri constantly towards the edge making him a mumbling moaning mess with the only reasonable word coming from his mouth being Vitya. When Victor himself was close he made sure they both came at the same time spilling both their load on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri was dazed and didn't notice Victor carry him to the bath to help him clean. Yuuri's head was resting on Victor's shoulder as Victor cleaned him.

"Are you tired?" Victor asked as he began to dry Yuuri's legs.

"Yes," Yuuri answered in a slow manner of speaking. He found it difficult to keep his eye's open as it had been a heavy day for him. Since there had been a lot of different situation's this day he felt emotionally drained and was ready to just sleep it off. He let Victor do his thing since he would be useless in this state anyway. instead, he just accepted his fate and let Victor's swaying motions while he carried Yuuri back to bed guide him to sleep.

* * *

 **I am fully aware that I am late, but I had a lot on my plate this week and a convention so I didn't have time to write. Next time I will post on my twitter when I will be late or not make it at all. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR. I have been busy drawing some Yuuri on ice fan art and other stuff. Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	40. CH40 4 P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Do you dare? (No seriously you know how far I can go.)**

* * *

 **CH.40 4 P.1**

Movements in the bed rose made Victor uncomfortable while he slept. At first, his sleep driven state forced him to try to ignore it. It wasn't till Victor heard Yuuri's mutter's of barely audible pleads to stop that his eye's shot open. He sat up in a heart beat and tried to shake Yuuri awake by his shoulders.

"Yuuri" Victor tried and shook him more strongly. However, Yuuri slapped Victor in on the nose since he was still thrashing around trying to escape the demons in his head. "Yuuri!" Victor tried again and cradled Yuuri in his arms so he couldn't injure himself. His head was still moving around while kept pleading for Igor to stop. Victor had been through this multiple times but in most cases, Yuri would wake up with a good stir and the sound of his name but not this time. Victor tried in two more times but it didn't help only making the pleading worse. In a panic, Victor looked around in the room. He was lucky since he spotted a filled water bottle on the night stand. Hastily Victor grabbed the bottle from the night stand and took the cap off.

"I'm sorry." Victor pleaded before he acted and threw water over Yuuri's face. Yuuri's eye's shot open and he came in contact with sky blue ones. Yuuri buried his head in Victor's shoulders while he began to tremble.

"Everything... Fire... Gone," Were the only words Victor could make out through Yuuri's sobbing.

"You're safe now," Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's head. "It was a nightmare nothing happened." And Victor placed his other arm around Yuuri protectively. "He can't hurt you here."

"No... Everybody... Fire... Nothing... Burnt..." Victor couldn't even understand half of Yuuri sentence. Yuuri pushed out of Victor's arms. And tried to move off the bed while his whole body was trembling from emotions and exhaustion. He looked confused and definitely troubled while tears were still streaming down his face.

"Check... Nothing..." Even less was understandable for Victor and before Yuuri could move off the bed and probably fall down Victor forced Yuuri back in the hug they were sharing before.

"Let's calm down a bit first." Victor said gently as he rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri's back. It took a while before Yuuri's uneven breaths evened out and he wasn't trembling as much as he was before. "Better?" Victor asked as he took some distance to look at Yuuri's face. Yuuri nodded in response and looked down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Victor asked in a gentle tone Yuuri nodded and laid his head back on Victor's shoulders before he told Victor about his nightmare. Victor didn't need to witness it he found it terrible enough and he was only listening to Yuuri about it. Apparently, in his nightmare, everything he cared about had been on fire and burnt till nothing was left. It all had started by poor Makkachin and then the places they live in like their home and the rink. Family and friends hadn't been safe from the Igor in Yuuri's dreams. Not even Ivan who Yuuri had only seen four times in his life hadn't been safe. When Yuuri was done talking about his nightmare he was still trembling and shaking up by it. Victor put on the tv and took a towel out of the bathroom to dry Yuuri's hair since it had gotten wet as well. Together they watched the tv while Victor dried Yuuri's hair but when Victor felt like Yuuri had calmed down enough to go back to sleep he proposed his idea.

"Shall I get your sleeping medication?" Victor asked but Yuuri shook his head. "But it will give you a dreamless sleep I promise you everyone is safe." Hesitantly Yuuri agreed and Victor went to the beg to get some out. He handed them to Yuuri and what was left of the water bottle. With shaking hands Yuuri took the medication and laid down. Victor laid down next to him and propped an arm under his own head while he used the other hand to turn Yuuri's face towards him and gently used his thumb to rub soothing circles on Yuuri's cheek.

"I am scared," Yuuri whispered to Victor who felt a knot form in his stomach. "Don't worry it was just a nightmare and I would be more worried if you weren't shaken up by it," Victor said and he closed the distance between him and his fiancee. Yuuri cracked a small smile and cuddled up to Victor. Victor could see that Yuuri was still fighting to stay awake but he knew that eventually that the medicine would work. Then he wouldn't have a choice, he only hoped that it would kick in before Victor himself fell asleep. His phone rang and he sat back up looking around confused. He must have dozed off since Yuuri was in a deep sleep not waking from Victor's ringing phone on the night stand. While taking his phone from the night stand he got a glimpse of the caller and he felt his heart skip a beat in a bad way. It was four a.m and stupid cup number two, Artur Dultsev was calling him. There was no way that it could be good news at this time.

"Victor Nikiforov," Victor answered the phone in a cold tone.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Yep, it was definitely Artur Dultsev. Victor thought as he recognised the overjoyed voice of Artur. Victor never understood how this person could be so joyful all the time but it might also be his imagination since he wasn't happy whenever he spoke to this guy.

"Yes, you did so I assume it is important." Victor responded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, yes. something really bad happened." Artur said in his usual tone. "This night some one tried to burn down your apartment." Victor's eyes widen as he looked at Yuuri who was still deeply asleep.

"Excuse me?" Victor couldn't believe what he just heard. This couldn't have really happened it was some kind of joke right?

"Some one tried to burn down your apartment" Artur repeated. "The fire didn't go far since your neighbours used the fire extinguisher of your floor but your hallway and door are completely gone. As well as everything that was in there." Artur finished and waited for a response of Victor, who was just staring at Yuuri trying to get his mind straight and make sense of the situation.

"You're saying that someone started a fire in front of my door?" Victor asked still not seeing the picture.

"Yes, and most of the apartment is still in good condition except for the hallway and door." Artur didn't seem to mind to keep repeating it over again.

"But you already know who the perpetrator is right? Who else could it be than Igor." Victor said as he finally made sense of the situation.

"Yes, he is our first suspect but Erick is going through the footage of the security camera's to get evidence that it is him." Artur answered painterly. You aren't going to see anything on there. Victor thought to himself. Just like last time he knows how to avoid the camera's and sneak in and out of the building unseen why would he show up now. Just as Victor was about to spill his idea's he could hear stupid cup number one shout something in the background. "We already have the evidence we need as it seems he was spotted on all three camera's in the building." Artur said and Victor didn't know what to think anymore. How could someone know how to sneak in and out without being seen, be seen 3 times. Helena must be right when people are angry they make mistakes. "But there is more." Artur continued and Victor felt some weird pressure build. "I know this isn't something I am supposed to tell you but I think it is best to do so." Artur took a pause before he continued and Victor felt his heart beat in his throat. "The ice skate rink you and your fiancee skate at has burnt to the ground as well." Something cracked in Victor before it could just have been a coincidence that Yuuri dreamed of thing's burning but first the house than the rink. And then Victor's eye's widened again in relaxation of one important factor of the dream.

"Thanks for filling me in I have to go, bye." And with that Victor hung up and face timed Georgi. It took a while before Georgi picked up.

"Victor it is too early." Georgi complained.

"I don't care what time it is. Where Makkachin?" Victor asked in a demanding tone. Georgi just looked at him with a questionable expression on his face.

"Okay, whatever." Georgi said and rolled over to get of bed. He began to walk out of his room. With every step he took Victor's heart began to beat louder. "So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Georgi asked while walking in his hallway towards the living room.

"Later just show me that Makkachin is okay." Victor responded and Georgi just shook his head. And opened the living room door immediately he was attacked by a furry brown poodle who was barking and jumping around happily. Victor felt a heavy loath lift of his shoulder's

"Here see nothing wrong." Georgi said as he turned the phone back to him so he could see Victor again. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" Georgi asked when he saw that Victor was crying from relief. When Victor calmed down a bit he explained to Georgi what had happened that night and since it was a little bit weird he wanted to make sure nothing had happened to Makkachin. Georgi understood but was really sad about the rink and he started up his tv to see if it was on the news. It didn't take long to find it and again it also gave another picture of Igor and a warning to not approach this man and call the cops when you see him. Victor and looked through Georgi phone to the news and he could feel it sink in as he saw the flames coming out of the roof of the building. Eventually, the news went to other things and Georgi turned his phone back around.

"So what happens now?" Georgi asked Victor.

"I have no idea either." Victor answered honestly as he felt weird about the situation.

"Should I call Yakov?" Georgi offered but clearly upset about the situation. "And we need to do something about your apartment." Georgi stated. Victor hadn't even thought about it since he was more worried about Makkachin than his home.

"Your right. I call Artur back and talk things through on what to do and you tell Yakov about the rink." They both agreed and hung up for now. Victor was about to call Artur back when something went through his mind which might be smarter to do first. He looked through his saved numbers until he came across the one he needed. He took a deep breath and dialled the number.

"Ivan speaking."

* * *

 **The ones who thought that something really did happen to Makkachin just so you know he is the only one who will be 100% safe from things. He is just too adorable. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR. I have been busy drawing some Yuri on ice fan art and other stuff. Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	41. CH41 4 P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will make sure to update on Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Story** **progress**

* * *

 **CH.41 4 P.2**

Yuuri felt like his sleep was interrupted several times but before he would wake up from his surroundings he would drift back into a deep sleep. He noticed that in most cases his conscious was drifted to the surface because of Victor who was talking but he couldn't hear what or who he was talking with. Yuuri rose from his sleep and didn't hear anything besides the soft breathing of Victor. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a tight hug from a passed out Victor. Yuuri looked up and even though he lacked glassed and the blurriness of his sleepy state he could still see the dark circle's below Victor's eyes even though he slept. For some reason, he looked older than he did the last time Yuuri had seen him. After a bit, Yuuri decided to try to sit up but the moment he tried to untangle himself from Victor. Victor's hold on Yuuri tightened making it feel like he was desperately clinging to Yuuri. As if he was afraid Yuuri would leave the moment he let go. Yuuri gave in to Victor's unconscious desire to stay close to him and he kept listening to Victor's steady heart beat and breathing till he fell back asleep.

"~ri... Yuu~ri" Someone was calling his name and it sounded very far away for Yuuri. He didn't want to wake up he just wanted to sleep.

"Yu~ri, it is time to wake up." It was still the same person and he was now even shaking his shoulder and Yuuri wasn't having it.

"No, It is... Not time to... wake.. up." Yuuri muttered and pushed the hand away which was on his shoulder.

"But Yu~ri training is starting." The other person pouted and Yuuri didn't care in that moment all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

"I want to sleep." He pouted back. and he could hear the other person sighed.

"Only today. If you are this difficult tomorrow I'll drag you out of bed and make out with you in the shower before we go out." Yuuri wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared or not but he ignored the statement.

"Is that a deal?" The man asked again and Yuuri didn't care as long as he got more sleep now.

"Yes fine," Yuuri muttered and in a matter of seconds, Yuuri was back into a deep sleep.

When Yuuri began to rise from his slumber he heard the hotel door unlock some one walk towards the door. He heard some words being exchanged on the hotel hallway before some one walked back into the room. The sound shuffling of clothing followed before the bed dipped down next to Yuuri. That same person gently pulled him into his direction.

"Mmmhh," Yuuri muttered displeasing since he didn't agree that he was being moved around in his sleep.

"I didn't know you were awake." Yuuri heard Victor say as he was now laying on top of Victor. One of Victor's hand was laying on his back holding him in place. Yuuri could smell the fresh air from Victor and he wondered if he had been outside or something. He decided to ask later and nuzzled his head against Victor's chest and gave a relieved sigh when he found a comfortable place to lay in. "So you're not awake?" Victor asked.

"No," Yuuri answered.

"You're confusing me." Victor stated with a chuckle while he began to play with Yuuri's hair. Yuuri ignored him and tried to get back to sleep. Yuuri didn't know how long he had been listening to Victor's heart beat and breathing or if he drifted off somewhere in between but he realised it was day when he heard some one knock on the door which was followed by.

"Room service." from the other side of the door.

Yuuri sat up and felt Victor do the same before he kissed his cheek.

"I'll be there in a minute." Victor said as he got off the and put his bath robe on before he went to meet up with the hotel staff member in the hallway. While the jong man was setting up their breakfast Victor came to sit next to Yuuri on the bed.

"Still sleepy?" He asked while he combed his hand through Yuuri's hair.

"Yes," Yuuri said as he adjusted his sleeping blouse which was sliding off his shoulders. "I didn't see you order breakfast yesterday." Yuuri commented as he took his glasses from Victor and put them in place.

"That's because I didn't order breakfast," Victor said whit a smile on his face and Yuuri looked confused at him. "This is a late lunch."

"Wait, what, how late is it?" Yuuri asked.

"It's half past 3 p.m. I even trained already." Victor said with a chuckle and stood up to inspects their lunch which included enough breakfast items for Yuuri.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Yuuri asked as the man left the room since everything was set up and done.

"I tried to wake you. I really did." He added when Yuuri looked questionable at him. "But you refused to wake up and we made a promise that if you are just as troubling tomorrow I am allowed to make out with you in the showered before we go out." Yuuri's face went red in an instance and he buried his face in his hands while he let his face fall forwards on the blankets.

"You're taking advantage of me." Yuuri said while he sat up with a still fully blushed face.

"Da," Victor said as he came back to sit on the bed with a strawberry. He had already plucked the green bit off from the top before he held it in front of Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri looked away and hesitantly opened his mouth as he was beginning to feel shy about the level of affection Victor was giving him. Victor placed the strawberry in Yuuri's mouth and Yuuri bit down on it.

"But I let you sleep today since yesterday was hard and today is not going to be easy either." Yuuri's blush dimmed down a couple of shades as he looked back to Victor. He remembered that when he woke up last night that Victor had looked older in some way and so did he look right now. "I want to start with that Makkachin is safe and Georgi has left Saint Petersburg and is staying with his parent's in Moskou." Yuuri swallowed the strawberry and kept silence to listen to the rest. "The thing is," Yuuri could see that Victor found it difficult to say. "It is hard to say. Since I wanted you to have a fun day after what happened yesterday and last night. But I am afraid it only got worse." Yuuri took both of Victor's hands and gave him an encouraging squeeze. "Igor tried to burn down our apartment and succeeded in burning down the rink." Yuuri wasn't sure how to react and just listened to Victor's explanation. Victor told him how Artur Dultsev had called just after they both had fallen back to sleep. The promises he made with Georgi and how he then thought of calling Ivan.

"So after I made sure our dear Makkachin was okay I called Ivan. At first, I just wanted to know how he was dealing with this new development but something else came out entirely. When I called he was angry. Like how he had been when he was arrested at the rink when the police thought he was the stalker. Being unreasonable and making big statements like he did before. He said he was going to pronounce something on tv later today, he didn't tell me what. And then I asked him how it was possible that his brother showed up out of nowhere on every possible camera in our building. Then he began to talk shit about his brother being a loser when it come's to technology and then out of nowhere he hung up. I didn't even get the change to tell him he tried to burn down our apartment as well but he might have know that already." Victor clearly seemed angered about the call he had with Ivan and Yuuri still didn't say anything since Victor wasn't done. "So after that horrible call, I called Helena. Who was like always making fun over how I felt about things and leading me on. Sometimes do feel like she doesn't have a heart. But at least she is going to make sure our stuff get's out of the apartment cleaned and then hidden away from Igor. I also told her that I found it strange how he out of now where shows up at every possible camera in our building and the Ivan rant and this is where it got interesting." Victor took a deep breath before he continued. "Helena had been confused as well about it. She expected for him to make mistakes but to show up at every camera even the ones in the parking lot from the rink which is so easy to avoid. Luckily enough the camera footage from all of Ivan's buildings connects to a backup server in one of his office buildings so those are still safe. She didn't really care about what Ivan said that he was bad with computers since that can be faked easily but she found it strange how one goes from being an internet troll which sound's like a 16-year-old high school girl to let's burn down building type of person." Yuuri thought for a moment about how he remembered Igor. And beside his manic phases and out of nowhere kind moments which made Yuuri way to confused there wasn't much else he had seen about him. And Victor continued.

"After that, I received word from Yakov who had spoken with Georgi that Georgi would leave Saint Petersburg to visit his parents in the mean time. And that when a news reporter would ask about it to either ignore the question or say that you won't let this event get to you since you are still in a competition. Yakov is already talking to the police if it would be safe enough to return to Saint Petersburg when the GPF is over and finding a new rink for the time being. Luckily someone of Ivan's company is helping Yakov and they own more rinks even in Moskou if necessary." Victor was done and waited for Yuuri's response who was busy processing everything in his mind.

"So no one got hurt?" Yuuri asked eventually.

"Everyone is safe. Our neighbours saved the building and no one was in the rink at that time." Victor ensured Yuuri.

"But how long is it going to take before someone get's hurt because of this?" Yuuri wondered out loud and looked down towards his hands feeling tears well up in his eye's. "I don't understand, Why would he do this. Go so far to burn down peoples belonging's and what if someone had been in there he would have killed them as well." The first tears fell on his glasses and the second slipped through the small gap onto his and Victor's combined hands. Victor gently squeezed Yuuri's hand.

"No one understands." Victor said as he untangled one hand to cup Yuuri's face and lift it back up. "But it is not your fault nor is it mine." Yuuri could see the pain filled expression in Victor's face as well. "I've spoken with Ivan when you were in the hospital and according to him, it has been going on since he was 10 years old. And since his mother didn't believe in therapy and proper parenting he turned out like this." Yuuri dove in to hug Victor who closed his arms around Yuuri in a tight hug. and dropped a couple of tears himself.

"I just which this was a nightmare and that I would wake up again on the day I went for a jog and everything went wrong." Yuuri whispered with his head buried in Victor's shoulder.

"I which that too. But I am sure that eventually, everything is going to be alright." Victor vowed as he buried his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR. I have been busy drawing some Yuuri on ice fan art and other stuff. Like I said on top it will be a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	42. CH42 4 P3

**I am Making a new cover image since he former one was kind of bad.** **I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Phichit & Chris**

* * *

 **CH.42 4 P.3**

They ate their late lunch in silence neither one was sure what to say since the truth had come out what happened last night. Eventually, Yuuri did speak up, saying that it might be good for them to at least visit one thing or shop somewhere because their mood would only worsen if they stayed inside. Victor agreed and around half past 4, they were at Plage du Prado walking around the beach.

"We can try to get onto one of the piers if you like that." Victor suggested and Yuuri agreed. A soft breeze lifted up Yuuri's hair as they sat down next to one and another on the side of the pier facing the open ocean. It wasn't too cold to sit on the stone's as the sun had warmed them all day. Both Yuuri and Victor sat in silence for a moment looking at the sun which was slowly setting.

"Where are we going after the GPF?" Yuuri asked while he kept staring at the setting sun.

"If Saint Petersburg is safe we could live at the house my parents left me."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Yuuri knew from Georgi and his own experience that Victor didn't like to go there, ever since his parents had died in a car crash. He hadn't put the house on sale either since he loved the place but it was too painful to live there all by himself. Yuuri could feel Victor look at him before he spoke

"I think I can manage as long as I have you by my side." Yuuri looked to his side and as he suspected his chocolate brown eyes were met with sky blue ones which had a faint glimmer in them from the sunlight. "The thing is," Yuuri could see Victor hesitate. "I wanted to propose the idea of moving there before the... Incident. There just hasn't been a good moment or change to say so." Victor intertwined his fingers with Yuuri's finger's while both hands were still leaning on the stone pier. "So no matter how thing's turn out or how long it takes, do you want to move with me into my parent's house?" Yuuri felt really happy, it felt like the time Victor had asked him to move with him to Russia. And he was excited to see more of Victor's past.

"Yess!" Yuuri answered overjoyed and leaned in to kiss Victor. That single moment felt perfect with the sound of the wave's the soft cold breeze and their warm lips moving in sync as they shared a tender kiss. Victor sneaked one hand around Yuuri's waist and pulled him in even closer as their kiss deepened. If it was up to Yuuri this moment would last forever. However, it wasn't supposed to be as he heard some shuffling close behind him. Yuuri broke the kiss and looked behind him and Victor.

"Oh, just ignore me and continue what you were doing." It was Phichit and he was in arm's length of Yuuri and Victor, having his phone out in their direction. Yuuri head went red in a heartbeat and he tried to grab Phichit phone, however, Victor stopped him.

"Phichit!" Yuuri shouted as Phichit crawled backwards out of Yuuri's reach. "Why do you keep doing that!?"

"Because you two are so adorable together." Victor was still holding his angry fiancee back as Yuuri tried to wiggle free to get to Phichit. "And this was so romantic with the sun setting and the soft breeze. I couldn't take it anymore." Yuuri saw that Phichit began to type on his phone.

"If you dare to post it I will throw your phone in the ocean!" Yuuri got free when Victor wasn't paying enough attention and crawled his way to Phichit.

"No, the world needs to see this!" Yuuri had managed to get one hand on Phichit phone and both began to struggle to take full control over it. Yuuri in some way took the phone from Phichit and held it as far as possible from the other skater. Phichit in a struggle to get the phone back from Yuuri pushed him down and was now leaning on top of him.

"This is an unfair fight!"Phichit had overpowered Yuuri way easier than when they had fights like this in their dorm room. Which Celestino normally broke off, but it wasn't easy for the tall man to break them apart.

"You're the one who started it!" Phichit leaned forward getting even closer to Yuuri who moved a little bit further away so Phichit couldn't take the phone.

"But you filmed me while being..."

"Intimate, Kissing, planning to have se-"

"Otherwise occupied!" Yuuri's face was bright red but Phichit couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from anger. But not taking a change that it was from the anger he kept trying to take his phone back.

"Get off me!" Yuuri said as he used his bad arm to try to push Phichit off which was in vain since he couldn't really use it.

"Give me my phone back." Phichit held out one of his hands in a demanding manner.

"Not until I deleted whatever you took." Yuuri rolled on his belly since he couldn't push Phichit off, he might get a chance to delete the content in this position.

"But that is a masterpiece for the Victuuri fan base!"

"Ahh, what a nice weather."

"Victor you ain't helping!" Yuuri and Phichit shouted in unison. Both skaters were still rolling around when Chris walked up to the ordeal.

"How did this happen I left to go to the bathroom?" Chris wondered and looked at Victor who was still sitting on the edge of the pier ignoring what was happening behind him.

"Yuuri and I were making out and Phichit got real close with his phone out without us noticing." Victor answered and looked back for a bit and saw that there were still fighting over it. He had to admire their strong determination.

"With the sunset behind the two of you?" Chris's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yep."

"Yuuri give me that Phone I want to see it for myself." Somehow the two had made it back into a sitting position and Phichit had gotten hold of one of Yuuri's wrists and each time Yuuri tried to crawl backwards Phichit would drag him back. Chris now in the game sat behind Yuuri so he couldn't slide backwards anymore. Yuuri saw no other way out than to crawl sideway's and backed up against the railing on the other side of the stone pier.

"Just give up Yuuri there is no way you can win against the 2 of us." Chris tried to grab Phichit phone but Yuuri kept moving his arm making it a harder task than it seemed. Eventually, he got hold of it and both men began pulling on each end while Phichit tired to hold Yuuri back. All came to an abrupt end when out of nowhere both Phichit and Chris flew to the side by a force.

"What the hell are you doing to the pig?!" It was Yurio with Otabek behind him who had came to the rescue. "I am the only one who is allowed to bully him."

'And back to the real Yurio.' Yuuri thought with a sigh. However, what he hadn't noticed was that he was no longer in possession of the phone.

"Post it!" Phichit yelled to Chris while Yuuri realised that Chris had the phone.

"No don't!" Yuuri tried to make his way to Chris but it was too late.

"And it is posted." Chris held the phone in the air to show his and Phichit triumph.

"You're real hero's winning over an injured person." Yuuri pouted and took his own phone out to look at the damage. It was a clip and you could see him and Victor talking but the only thing you heard was yes before they began to make out. It even had the part where he became bright red and Victor had to hold him back otherwise he would have thrown Phichit phone in the ocean. The first command appeared below it.

Victor. 'My cute fiancee is too fast embarrassed.'

"Victor!" Yuuri looked at Victor who acted like he hadn't done anything. And Yuuri realised why he hadn't helped before. He wanted Phichit to post it but knew that Yuuri would be angry at him if he had helped Phichit so he did nothing instead. "You are a traitor."

"But, Yuuri I haven't done anything."

"And that is why you are a traitor." Victor stood up and walked over to Yuuri.

"Let me make it up to you." Victor kneeled in front of Yuuri and moved in to kiss him. But a firm hand was pressed against his mouth to block him. "Ahh, come on Yuuri it was is just a small kiss." Yuuri could see in the corner of his eye's that Phichit had his phone ready.

"Victor you are only making it worse." Victor took hold of both Yuuri's wrist and moved in.

"Grows old man I don't need to see that!" Yurio kicked Victor but he didn't budge unlike the other two. So Yurio moved to another strategy and began to pul on Victor's cheeks from behind. Yuuri was freed from Victor as he was too busy dealing with Yurio. His first action was to crawl away out of Victors and the other's reach. Otakbek offered to help Yuuri get back in the wheelchair which he gladly accepted. When all the frustrations were out the 6 of them went to look for a place to eat. After some more arguing of what and where to eat they chose a restaurant. On either side of the table were benches with just enough space to fit three person's on each of them. Yuuri ended up between Chris and Victor while Yurio was seated between Otabek and Phichit. Yuuri, however, shouldn't have agreed to be placed between Chris and Victor since it seemed to be their mission to make Yuuri get a full blush on his face. And it didn't help either that he shared a meal with Victor because it wasn't that long ago that they had their lunch. Chris had seen this as the perfect oppertunetie to ask tormanet Yuuri. Even though both men had been on a mission on Yuuri's expense he had fun at dinner and was kind of sad when it had come to an end. The group walked back to the where the rink was and the hotel and the rink. The plan was that only Victor and Yuuri would go back to the hotel and the rest would walk a little bit further for the rink but when they saw the media mob which was even larger than yesterday they decided to join Victor and Yuuri and watch the lady's skate in their room. Victor insisted that Yuuri already changed his clothes for sleepwear. Then if he would fall asleep while the others were still there it would be a lot easier. Hesitantly did Yuuri agree and when he was done he ended up leaning against Victor who sat in the middle of the bed, with Phichit on one side and Chris on the other. Yurio and Otabek both had pulled a chair closer to the tv. Drinks and sacks arrived just in time before the event started.

"Yakov thinks it is a good idea we didn't stay in the hotel." Yurio said as he looked at his phone.

"Normally Yakov would get mad if we didn't support one and another." Victor took the drink Chris handed him and took a sip.

"Like we saw before, the media mob is a lot bigger and mostly those gossip magazines and such. They apparently have been stalking them all day asking about the rink and such." Yurio put his phone away, it seemed like he already had enough of it.

"I figured it would that would happen." Victor said after he took another sip. The ladies even started and after two ladies were done it was clear that the compassion was really between Mila and Sara. The others were just fighting for the third spot. Mila had scoured highest at her short program so she was going last but everyone in the room knew that it was going to be hard because of what happened to their home rink. And indeed it was hard on Mila as this was her worst performance she had done in this GPF. Luckily she scored so high on her short program that she still got silver in the end. When the interviews came Sara even commented that she might not have won if that wouldn't have happened. And according to her, it was a new low to burn down someone's home rink whatever reason you might have. Somewhere in between the different interviews, Yuuri had fallen asleep and was using Victor as a pillow who held him in his arms so he wouldn't slip away. And because of that Chris and Phichit had moved to the end of the bed to give Yuuri and Victor a little bit more space in case they needed it. The event was over and the regular news was now playing in the background as the other talked and waited for their last round of drinks to arrive. They weren't paying attention to the tv until Yurio saw something and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. A female French newscaster took over the from the one in the studio. You could see she was standing in front of the burned down rink. It probably was a recording of earlier that day since there was still light in the sky.

 _"As you can see there is nothing left of the burned down rink in Saint Petersburg"_ The woman began with English subtitles on he screen _"The police have already stated that they are sure that the man behind this is the same who abducted ice skater Yuuri Katsuki who was found a little over a week ago."_ A picture of Yuuri popped on the screen. " _The police now think that it was an act of vengeance since this is the home rink of Yuuri Katsuki as well as the home rink of his fiancee and coach Victor Nikiforov."_ Yuuri's picture was replaced with a picture of Victor. _"And we also knew that on the same night the rink was set on fire he tried to burn the apartment of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki a well. However, since their neighbours noticed it on time the building was safe except for their apartment."_

" _Do we need to be afraid this man is coming here,"_ The newscaster from the studio Began. _"Since both Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov are here for the GPF?"_

 _"According to local authorities, we don't need to worry, since they think he'll stay in a place he know's."_

 _"Since the authorities are sure who this man is are there pictures released of the perpetrator?"_ The man in the studio continued his questioning.

 _"Yes there is."_ A picture of Igor came on the screen and Victor's hold un Yuuri unctuously tightened. Yuuri made a displeasing noise but Victor didn't hear he was too fixated on the tv.

"Victor." Victor looked to away from the tv and noticed why Chris had called his name and loosened his grip on Yuuri who's facial expression went back to being relaxed. The woman on the tv continued and told more things the group already knew and than she showed something none of them knew. A clip of Ivan where he stood in front of a crowd of reported speaking to the public. Saying that whoever gives the golden tip to the police which would lead to Igor's location he would give them 300.000 Russian rubles.

"How much is that?" Chris asked.

"Roughly Somewhere between 5000 and 5500 American dollars." Victor said after thinking for a bit.

"That is a lot of money." Chris said as he looked at Ivan's other statement like how this man did not represent their family business. And that he would do anything to get his brother behind bars.

"I don't understand this guy." Victor said as he began to get irritated by the man on the tv. "One moment he is all sad and the next he is mad."

"Meaby he doesn't know how to deal with everything?" Phichit offered his idea.

"I think he just has anger issues." Yurio said as he looked at his phone. Otabek took the remote and turned the TV off.

"What did you do that for?" Victor and Yurio asked in unison.

"It was such a good mood, why spoil it." After that, there was a temporary awkward silence until someone knocked on the door with their last round of drinks. Otabek got up to get the drink but for some reason, Yuuri woke from the sound. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye's with the bottom of his hand.

"What did I miss?" Yuuri asked and his pyjama blouse slipped from his shoulder. Phichit and Chris got a cuteness overload and had to hold their noses. "Are you guy's alright?" He didn't get an answer from them but a bright red Yurio stood up and put Yuuri's pyjama blouse in place.

"Why did you by such an oversized one?" Yurio asked as he sat down looking away from embarrassment.

"Victor chose these."

"Yes, indeed I did." Victor moved up himself and leaned against Yuuri's back put his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "I wanted extra large so I can do this." He slipped his arms below Yuuri's pyjama blouse. Who got a blush from ear to ear.

"I didn't need to know that." Yurio stood up and began to help Otabek. Phichit and Chris seemed to have found their senses back. Phichit was faster though as he took both Yuuri's hands.

"If Victor ever leaves you or vice versa I'll be there for you."

"I am right here you know." Victor gave Phichit a cold look. Chris pushed Phichit to the side.

"Don't worry if it is up to me you don't have to leave Victor I'll just join in the fun." Victor pushed Chris face away whit his hand.

"I am not sharing my Yuuri with anyone." Victor pulled Yuuri closer to himself like a little child would do when someone asked him to share his stuffed animal. The door slammed shut and apparently, Yurio and Otabek had left the room. the tree man began to argue and Yuuri wasn't sure on how to react.

"I chose Victor." Yuuri eventually decided to say.

"Ha, and this show's why I will win gold tomorrow as well." Victor proudly turned Yuuri side way's in his arms. "And now I am going to show you what neither of you will ever have." He leaned in and Yuuri already knew where it was going.

"No, wait Vic-" Victor silenced Yuuri by a deep kiss and used the same opportunity to slip in his own tongue. Yuuri could taste the alcohol on Victor and tried to push the man of him in vain. When Victor released the kiss Yuuri was out of breath and his blush had become even brighter. Victor pulled Yuuri in close so Yuuri's head was resting on his chest and he put his arms protectively around him.

"And this is what you can never have."

"Pfft, how boring I dare you to go further." Chris said with his devious smirk.

"No, going further or doing that ever again in front of people." Yuuri was trying his hardest to convince Victor that going further was a bad idea and he did so while Chris was trying to convince Victor otherwise. At last Yuuri won and when the last drinks were finished Phichit and Chris went to their own rooms to get some sleep before the free program. Yuuri very happy that Victor didn't listen to Chris but to him, gave Victor a couple of sweet and tender kisses as a reward. When Yuuri felt that Victor was beginning to drift off he snuggled close to him to get some shut-eye himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR I . I have been busy drawing some Yuuri on ice fan art and other stuff. I also use it to for update's if I can't post anything and even give sneak peaks. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well. (Except for last week :P)**


	43. CH43 3 P1

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. ?**

* * *

 **CH.43 3 P.1**

"You're my princess."

Yuuri's eye's shot open. He didn't know how but some way he made it to the bathroom and put the content of his stomach into the toilet. His body was trembling from the pain and the nightmare he just had. Some shuffling sounds caught Yuuri's attention before he felt two hands placed on his back. Too fast, he turned around ready to slap the hands away. But because the state his body was in he fell to his side instead, only to be caught by those hands. Yuuri still ready to defend himself looked up only to find two kind, gentle and worried blue eye's stare at him. Some form of relieve washed over Yuuri and he finally noticed how miserable he actually felt. His body was shouting in agony especially his ankle which he might have used to get to the bathroom. It felt like daggers were being stabbed in his head, his chest was burning and to finish it off he felt that his body was again making itself ready to throw up again. Somehow he mustered enough strength to push himself away from Victor to hang over the toilet to once again empty his stomach. But when he was done not that there was much left to throw out anyway, his strength had left him and he was lucky Victor caught him in time otherwise he would have fallen on the cold stone floor tiles.

"Yuuri," Yuuri meekly turned his head so he could look at Victor. "I'm going to call an ambulance." Victor lifted Yuuri so he could stand on one foot only for him to wobble and for Victor to catch him again. Victor helped Yuuri back towards the bed even though it was more like carrying him. When Victor was sure Yuuri was somewhat comfortable he began to walk towards his side of the bed to get his phone but he was stopped by Yuuri who grabbed his hand.

"What is it, Do you need something?" Victor crouched back down next to the bed.

"You don't need to call an ambulance." Yuuri's weak voice did not convince Victor in any way.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you were throwing up, you are shaking and to me, it looks like your in a lot of pain. So you are going to see a doctor like it or not."

"It is not so bad as it looks." Victor could see in Yuuri's face that he was lying the opposite and he wasn't going to argue about it any longer.

"Fine, I am going to call Yakov and if he says you need to go to the hospital your going to the hospital without complaining." Victor stood up and walked over to his side with frustrated big steps hating that he had to convince Yuuri to go a doctor when he was in such a state. It didn't take long for Yakov to answer and Victor immediately began to explained what happened. Yakov said he be there and hung up. Victor unlocked the door and got dressed having a feeling that Yakov was going to say the same thing as Victor already had told Yuuri. At first, Victor didn't notice but then he quickly turned around when he heard a whimper. Yuuri was trying to change position but couldn't push himself on his side Victor helped him as he heard a knock on the door.

"It is unlocked." Victor was still carefully helping Yuuri afraid that if he did the wrong thing he would break. He heard two men come in and he looked around seeing Yakov still in his nightwear with the team doctor David.

"I called him since this is his job." Yakov pointed at David who wasn't dressed yet either. He moved passed Yakov and motioned Victor to give him space and pushed Yuuri back on his back even though he had just turned.

"I've already read all your files from the incident tell me what and where it hurt's." David placed a hand on Yuuri's forehead making sure he wasn't having a fever.

"I am fine just need to lay down for a bit."

"You're not fine, you look like shit so just help me and the sooner it be over." David was looking sternly. Yuuri gave up his stubbornness for a moment and accepted his fate. He told David how he really felt and answered the rest of David questions.

"So to sum up your events from the GPF." David was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You stayed up late playing poker, had to wake up early for Victor's practice the next morning. Spend the whole day out and it was another late night after dinner with the other finalists. Followed by another early morning and tried to catch some extra sleep in some random room you found at the rink, on a cough while other people were talking in that same room. Had to stay up late again for the short program. than you finely slept in only to end up rolling over some pier with one of your friends."

"How do you know? I haven't told you about that." Yuuri looked questionable at the doctor.

"I might not be as young as the both of you but I also know my way on social media and some fan had filmed the ordeal happen from the beach. But I wasn't finished. " David just shook his head in frustration. "You went to bed late again in a noisy loud room making it even later before you really got your rest. And then you have to add the stress from all the emotional events from the incident which are still continuing may I say so. And I haven't even talked about what the both of you have been up to in closed doors." Victor was about to respond to David but David was faster. "I don't want to know. The point is, if I sum all of this up. Don't you think it might have been too much for you, especially since it just has been 9 days since your back?" Yuuri nodded. "I get that you want to have fun and want to do all the things the others are doing but you shouldn't forget you're still recovering. So today I want you to stay in bed and do not come out of it until I say you can do so." Yuuri began to worry if he was able to watch Victors free skate at the rink. "If you rest today I probably let you go and see the free skate. But only if you rest."

"Okay." Yuuri gave a small nod as well. David helped Yuuri to take his pain medicine before he stood up and faced Victor and Yakov.

"Now to deal with you." Victor was ready to doge away any moment. Yakov would just shout at him when he was angry but David was much scarier. He would just give this smile while his eyes weren't smiling and then if you, for instance, happen to have a leg injury he would just roughly massage it asking if the pain wasn't too bad. Victor was sure of it this man was a sadist in disguise.

"I do not know where you got the insane idea that all of this was okay." Victor wanted to react but David just held his hand up silencing him. "But next time put a hold to this, your his coach and on top of that his fiancee so if he doesn't want to take a rest than make him." Victor hastily nodded. "Do I need to check you? for instance your leg?" Victor dove behind Yakov.

"I am totally fine, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Are you sure? old injuries flare up when you're under stress a lot of stress."

"I am hundred percent okay, no problems with my leg." Victor awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. beginning to step towards the door but his arm was grabbed in an iron grip by a scary smiling David.

"Let's check it, just to be sure." Before Victor could react he lay down on his stomach on the bed while David was sitting on top of him making sure he couldn't squirm away.

"I leave the two of them in your care." Yakov waved to David and left the room. 'Traitor' Victor thought. "Now let's see how it is." Victor hadn't noticed that David had rolled up his pants but he did feel to hand roughly grabbed his left calf. "How does it feel when I do this?" Victor was sure that the man was enjoying this.

"Like it would even without an injury."

"Are you sure let's make sure." David grabbed the other leg. Victor tried to reach for Yuuri.

"Yuuri helps me he is trying to kill.. me..." When Victor looked at Yuuri's face he was already sound asleep as if nothing had just happened. 'Another traitor'

"Leave him be, he needs his rest anyway. Just concentrate on your legs and tell me if this feels worse or better."

"AAAAH!" David had his fun and made his point. Victor wasn't sure how he survived the encounter with him but he was glad that the only thing was that Yuuri needed, was more rest. He knew that his fiancee wasn't going to stay still so he had to find more way's to try to get him to rest on time. Speaking of rest Victor figured he could just skip practice and stay with Yuuri however, Yakov and David had already made other arrangement. Apparently, the two of them had ruined Mila's plan to go shopping with Sara and Michele and put her on Yuuri sit duty. That was how David had called it. In the end, he had gone to the training alone getting a lot of worried glances from the other skaters since Yuuri wasn't there again. However, before he could tell them Yuuri was fine Yakov was already shouting at him to start his training. After training, he hurried back to the hotel releasing Mila of her Yuuri sit duty. Yuuri had woken up in between and had a little breakfast but not a lot according to Mila who after that left to meet up with Sara and Michele. When Mila had left Victor took a couple of the magazines he had bought before the GPF and joined his sleeping beauty on the bed. It wasn't until lunch that Yuuri woke up again and he looked a lot better than the last time Victor had seen him. Together they ate lunch and played some games before Yuuri went back to sleep and Victor had to get ready for his big plan.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my twitter as well CR_CreatorR. I have been busy drawing some Yuuri on ice fan art and other stuff. I also use it to for update's if I can't post anything and even give sneak peaks. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well. (Except for last week :P)**


	44. CH44 3 P2

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Ice skating**

* * *

 **CH.44 3 P.2**

Yuuri didn't wake up again until David came to check on him. And because Yuuri had listened to him he was okay with Yuuri going to see the free skate in person. The two of them got ready to go and were accompanied by David on their way towards the rink. The biggest problem was getting into the rink since there was a huge media mob outside and there was security needed to get Victor and Yuuri safely inside. Once inside they were greeted by Phichit and Yurio who were already ready for the warms up to begin. Victor left Yuuri with them as he followed Chris to the locker rooms to get ready himself.

"So, Yuuri are you ready for the free skate?" Phichit spoke up while fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm fine I only need to watch."

"I know, but are you in any way nervous?"

"Well, I might be a little bit uneasy since I can't defend my world record and since Victor took Yurio's yesterday he might take mine today."

"Is, that all?" Phichit continued to ask but Yurio punched his shoulder.

"Are you trying to give him a panic attack or something." Yurio made a weird motion with his head which Yuuri couldn't place. When he looked even more closely everyone seemed sort of stressed. Not the stress of the competition but something else. But before he could ask Victor and Chris came back and Yurio dragged Phichit away from them.

"What just happened?" Yuuri wondered while he looked at both younger skaters leaving the area.

"You have a better guess than the both of us." Victor took hold of the handles of the wheelchair and pushed Yuuri towards the rink. It was nearly time for the warm-ups and Victor put Yuuri next to Yakov before joining Chris next to the entrance of the ice. Yurio and Phichit joined them soon after and Phichit seemed to get scolded again, by Chris this time.

"Yakov am I missing something?" Yuuri asked while he kept looking at the skaters. Yakov turned his head towards them as well.

"There just being idiots again, don't bother worrying about them." Yakov looked back at the ice. And Otabek and J.J arrived just in time for the warm-ups to start. Warms up seemed to go smooth none of the skaters missed any of their jumps and their spins were fine as well. But still, Yuuri couldn't stop wondering about what happend earlier. After warm-ups, Yuuri, Victor, Yurio and Yakov looked for a place where they could see the performance from the other on the tv and where Yurio could stay warm as he was going to skate as third since he was right now in fourth place. the four of them looked at Otabek who was the first to take the ice. As far as Yuuri could tell not much had changed from last year besides that he had a new routine. His now total end score was 296.44 slightly higher than what Yuuri remembered was his score last year. Now it was Phichit turn to take the ice and Yurio and Yakov began to make their leaf but Yuuri stopped Yurio for a moment by taking his wrist.

"What?" Yurio turned around in his grumpy manner. Yuuri pulled on Yurio wrist forcing him to bend down so Yuuri could hug him.

"Show them who is the Russian tiger." Yuuri patted Yurio on the back and he could feel a slight squeeze from Yurio before he moved off.

"I was planning to do that anyway." Yurio followed Yakov and left the area. Phichit entered the ice and was wearing a black suit with silver embroideries. Yesterday at dinner Phichit had informed Yuuri that his theme is friendship and that he was going to have difficulty with his free skate since it was about Yuuri's disappearance. Now that Yuuri had returned he hadn't been able to get into the same dark mood as he had felt over the past half year, now all he wanted to do was smile and support Yuuri and Victor. But even though Phichit wasn't in the same mood you could still see the pained emotion on the ice which was a stark contrast from his free skate of last year. His jumps had improved, you could really see it at his triple Axel since he didn't touch the ice. Phichit ended with a lot of applause and tears from the audience. However, his score just missed Otabek score and he landed in second place for the time being. It was time for Yurio to take the ice and as he took his training jacket of a deep turquoise one piece with black flowing patterns was revealed. Yurio took his pose in the middle of the rink and it became an icy silence.

"You choreographed this right?" Yuuri asked as he looked up at the tv.

"Yes, I did Since Lillia had been busy and only had time for his short program so we switched roles." Yuuri nodded and a Cello began to play as Yurio made his first movements over the ice. It started with a sweet and dreamlike tune until it ended in a storm of emotions and strong movements the teen was known for. You could see how well the piece played on Yurio strengths to make it easier to entrance the audience. They gasped with the start of each jump and loudly applauded the moment he landed it perfectly. He didn't make a single mistake and rocked on the ice with the classic cello to guide him, according to Yuuri. With the last loud notes as the music came to an end, Yurio took his en pose and the whole audience became even wilder and roared like a rock star just walked in. Plush kittens and flowers were thrown on the ice and Yurio picked up a big tiger as he made a circle waving at the audience before he moved off the ice. When he made his way to the kiss and cry a couple more cats had made their way in his arms. Yurio was sitting nervously next to Yakov who said something which the tv didn't pick up. Yuuri and Victor were sitting just as nervous next to one and another holding each other's hands. The score was announced and Yuuri looked at the screen. 218.66 A new personal best for Yurio and it placed him in the first place with 318.71 point total. Followed up by Otabeck 296.44 and Pichit 296.38. The audience roared again for Yurio who waved politely at them and then walked with Yakov away from the kiss and cry as Chris music began. Victor started to warm up again knowing that it soon be his turn. Victor had only made two stretching moves when they heard a commotion come their way. It was Yurio followed by a shouting Yakov, saying that he should talk to the press.

"Tsk, just give me a sec!" Yurio shouted back as he came over with the big tiger plush in his hand. He threw the plush in Yuuri's direction before he turned back to Yakov. "For you," And with that, he walked back to Yakov. Yuuri looked at the cute tiger plush when he heard a snicker.

"What?" Yuuri looked at a snickering Victor.

"Our little Yurio loves you." Yuuri just rolled his eyes at the man and placed the tiger neatly on his lap and turned his attention back towards the tv. Yurio first place was sadly enough short lived as Chris took it with a total score of 319.05. Yurio might have scored higher on the free skate but Chris short program was way better since Yurio had been upset with Victor taking his world record back. Victor and Yuuri made their way to the rink and the moment they entered J.J landed wrong from a jump. He did recover however you could see the pain on his face as he somehow still skated on to finish his performance.

"Is he okay?" Yuuri asked and looked at Victor and Yakov, who joined from out of nowhere.

"I have no idea but it looked bad." Yakov took the wheelchair over from Victor as they made their way to the entrance. J.J took his end pose and there was still loud applause for him but you could see he was in pain and moved off the ice after a short bow. Victor did his last stretches before he took off his blade guards and gave them to Yakov. It was followed by his training jacked and a deep red suit with purple stones and embroideries in the same colour was revealed. The blouse was a partly open at the top to reveal some of Victor perfectly shaped chest. Yuuri was so distracted by Victors good looks that he nearly missed the announcement of J.J score. He was lucky he had a high short program score which ended him with a total of 313.12 sending him to third place for now. Victor took his time hearing some last words from Yakov and than moved to Yuuri.

"Don't take your eye's of me okay." Victor kissed Yuuri's ringless hand.

"Than make me." Yuuri challenged and kissed Victor's ringed hand. Victor gave a bright smile and pushed off the wall in a smooth motion. He was greeted by the audience with a loud applause. Victor stopped in the centre and breathed in and out. Victor took his beginning pose and a couple of second of silence before a violin began to play in a fast modern music style. Within the first 20 second with, an extra boost of the music Victor made his signature move the quadruple flip. Immediately the audience was enchanted and loudly applauded as he moved into a spin. The upbeat tone of the violin made it feel like it was a battle of two rivals fighting over something. And Yuuri could guess who was the rival and what they were fighting about. The violin made a build up a pause, build up pause, build up and the last pause which Victor used to make a triple jump combination. The audience roared when he nailed all three jumps. Yuuri didn't even want to blink afraid he would miss something. Victor last jump ended strong with a triple Axel as he moved to his last spin and ended with the last music build up with a big open finish as Victor stood on the ice arms wide. Yuuri was crying and clapping loudly and the audience followed. People were chanting Victor's name as if he already was given the medal but everyone knew that there was no way he wouldn't win today anyway. Victor blew an air kiss to Yuuri making him blush before he bowed to his audience. He skated a couple of rounds waving and he took some flowers of the ice before he made his way to the kiss and cry. Victor was sitting in the middle with Yakov on one side and Yuuri on the other still holding the tiger plush Yurio had given him. The announcer spoke up and it was time to hear Victor score.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Please feel free to check out my Instagram as well cr_creatorr. I have been busy drawing some Yuri! on ice fan art and other stuff. I also use my twitter for update's if I can't post anything and even give sneak peaks cr_creatorr. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	45. CH45 3 P3

I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical) so I hope I don't mess up too badly. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.

Warning. The smutty smut smut (IDK what I am doing with these warnings)

CH.45 3 P.3

Yuuri blinked a couple of time at the screen which showed Victor's score. To be honest he didn't know how to feel. On one side he felt happy and on the other, he felt sad. Then again he also felt relieved. Still not fully sure how he felt he looked to his side and see Victor smile brightly.

"I won the gold!"

"Yes, you did congratulations." Victor hugged Yuuri and whispered.

"You don't seem that excited about it."

"I just thought that you would take my world record."

"Apparently not today." Victor had both his hands on Yuuri's shoulders as he moved back a little to get some space between them. "But I got so close I might take it back next time."

"220.57 I told you that you shouldn't start with the quadruple flip." Yakov was in super coach mode. "If you just had listened to me you would have taken your world record back." The two kept bickering for a while and Yuuri sat awkwardly on the sideline especially when they switched over to Russian. It somehow ended with a statement from Victor which Yuuri didn't understand. It didn't take long before they moved on to the medaling ceremony as Yuuri was standing with Phichit on the sideline. Victor, as everyone expected, won the gold with a total of 341. Chris had taken silver with a total of 319.05. And Yurio filled in the last spot on the podium with a total score of 318.71. Followed by J.J 313.12, Otabek 296.44 And last but not least Phichit 296.38. But as Victor stood on the highest plateau Yuuri could tell that he wasn't his usual self. It looked like he was waiting for it to be over or something else. But as alway's he played it off well and showed a fake smile as he smiled at the cameras. Yuuri was wondering what was going through Victor's head when he noticed Chris was his usual self either. He looked at Yurio who seemed fine but the teen was always hard to read. It puzzled Yuuri and than he realised something and looked towards his best friend who was standing next to him. Phichit had a fake smile on his face and was fidging with his hand while clearly not thinking about the modelling ceremony in his head.

"Phichit..." Yuuri had dragged out Phichit name, who turned his head around to look at Yuuri. "Why did you ask me if I was nervous before the free skate?" Yuuri could see panic spread across Phichit features.

"Oh, I wasn't sure why." Obvious a lie, after all, Yuuri knew his best friend way to well.

"Are you sure? The way Yurio reacted made it seems like your hiding something from your best friend." Yuuri was playing a blame game on Phichit which normally made the younger skater talk.

"Hahaha." Phichit put his hands up defensively as he awkwardly laughed. "Yuuri I would never hide something from you." Phichit was trying really hard to keep his fake smile on his face.

"And then you were also scolded by Chris. Whatever is going on behind my back?" Yuuri had a sly smile on his face as he used the tricks Victor normally would use on him to get information out of him. And as the sad man always does is to find a weakness and exploit it. And in this case, the weakest link was definitely Phichit.

"But Yuuri don't you trust your best friend." Yuuri's smile dropped for a second before it came back. Somewhere Phichit had learned to play this game as well.

"I don't know Phichit, can I trust my best friend?" Yuuri rested his head on his head while his elbow leaned on the rink wall. "It is not like you've been using me as social media material recently." Phichit was about to say something back but Yuuri was faster. "Nor have you tree been making weird plans, I mean strip poker." Before Yuuri could go on Phichit jumped in.

"I swear I have nothing to do with what happened on the train!" Yuuri facial expression changed to confusion. He had indeed broken through Phichit shield but this is not what he expected.

"What happened on the train?" Yuuri could see more panic spread across Phichit face. Yuuri grabbed his phone which he had barely used these days and scrolled through his social media feed. And everything was full with him and Victor. Strip poker made its appearance as well and then he found the picture which gave him nearly a heart attack. He sat down in the wheelchair to look at the picture. It was on the train when Victor was sitting on the bed against the wall. while his head was pushed back and he was in a deep kiss with Yuuri who was sitting on his lap. Victor himself had posted it and it had gone varial probably the moment it was uploaded. Yuuri's face went bright red in an instance this was even worse than the sunset make out which Phichit had filmed.

"Are you okay?" Phichit asked when he saw Yuuri's face. And something went off in Yuuri's brain. Phichit had just tricked him so he wouldn't be interrogated anymore. When Yuuri looked at his friend Phichit knew he had to handle things fast. "Now I can see you face you look fine, O the others are coming off the ice lets go meet them at the exit." Before Yuuri could respond Phichit had already taken the handles of the wheelchair and he was practically running towards the exit. Yuuri was placed right before the exit so no one could go in or out.

"Phichit!" Yuuri made a hand motion like what are you doing but the skater had disappeared. Yuuri looked back towards the ice ready to apologize but instead, he was met with the kind sea blue eyes from Victor. He took off his gold medal and hung it around Yuuri's neck instead.

"I won countless of gold medals but none is as special as this one because I won it for you." Yuuri wasn't sure what to think of the stand nor when Victor took his hand and kneeled on one knee on the ice.

"I know we sort of, kind of, in a way already done this." Victor was nervous and that was a first time for Yuuri. He kissed Yuuri's hand and let go before he took something which Chris gave him. "But because of certain events, I felt the need to do it again." Victor opened the small box and put it with both his hands towards Yuuri. "Yuuri will you marry me?" An identical golden ring from the one he had before was presented in the small black box. Yuuri couldn't stop his tears from forming as he leapt forwards in Victor's arms with a loud yes. The audience went wild as Yuuri and Victor kissed before Victor slid the golden ring on Yuuri's finger. Yuuri had already forgotten that they were there and there came a blush on his face when he realised that the cameras were still filming meaning it was probably broadcast worldwide. Victor pulled Yuuri's attention back to himself as he lifted Yuuri up bridal style and began to circle around forcing Yuuri to hold onto his neck. Victor skated around to the delight of the audience who were shouting Victuuri at the top of their lungs. Yuuri gave in to Victor urges to show his affection for Yuuri in public and kissed him back as Victor rotated in the centre of the rink with camera flashes everywhere. When the fans and Victor were somewhat satisfied they moved off the ice and Victor sat Yuuri down on the rink wall and took his blade guards and his jacked from Yakov and put them on. Yakov was about to help Yuuri down from the wall and into the wheelchair when Victor stopped him. He scooped Yuuri back in his arms when he was done and walked towards the locker room. Yuuri was too embarrassed to protest and hid his face in his hands. What would his parents think when they saw this or anyone else for that matter. Victor sad Yuuri finely down at one of the benches in the locker room. He gave Yuuri a sweet, tender kiss before he moved off to get his shoes.

"I'll make it as quick as possible." Yuuri just gave a blush as an answer and began to play with his new rink on his finger. A knock on the door interrupted Yuuri from his thought as two head peaked around it.

"How boring I hoped we would interrupt them." It was Chris who just walked in and let himself fall down next to Yuuri. "Victor I was sure you were going to take him right then and there on the ice and here I find you just letting him sit by himself." Chris hung an arm around Yuuri. "You poor thing has you, fiancee, already left you." Yuuri wasn't sure what to say but lucky for him Victor joined in.

"Don't worry Chris I'll just get my shoes on, pack my stuff and then, run through the media mob to our hotel room where we won't be bothered by anyone," Chris looked hopeful. "Not even by you." And Chris hopes were shattered.

"The two of you are so tame." Chris took his hands of Yuuri and went to get ready himself. Phichit had already changed before and was now pointing his camera at Yuuri.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri tried to push Phichits camera away but the younger skater just took a step back.

"Have you kissed Victor gold medal already?" Phichit was on to something and Victor dropped everything he was doing and slid next to Yuuri.

"Why haven't you kissed my medal jet Yuuri?" Yuuri thought for a moment and then came up with the best way thing to say as a playful smile came on his features.

"I don't feel like kissing it unless it is silver" Victor's face went black while Chris was laughing in the background.

"Why do you do this to me?" Victor had slid off the bench like putty and was pouting.

"Revenge from last year and what you posted while we were on the train."

"But Yuuri that isn't fair."

"So you only kiss silver medals right?" Chris was standing behind Yuuri and held out his silver medal of the day. "How about you kiss mine?" Chris winked and Yuuri understood that Chris was going for and he played along. He took the medal in one hand.

"Well it is silver, so why not." Yuuri closed in but before his lips touched the metal a hand was placed over his mouth and he was pulled back until the back of his head was touching Victors chest.

"Yuuri isn't allowed to kiss any other medal than mine." Victor pointed at Chris who was smirking. Chris backed off since he already bullied Victor enough for now and both man wen to get ready. Yuuri was glad that Victor took him back in the wheelchair and not just carried him all the way. They had a shower and were now both sitting in their bathrobes on the end of the bed. Yuuri was sitting on the edge of the bed between Victor's legs as he combed through Yuuri's hair. It was a soft caring motion and it felt like the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. Yuuri felt relax and enjoyed the silence between them. Victor moved Yuuri's hair over one shoulder and gently kissed Yuuri's neck.

"You are allowed to try today," Victor kissed Yuuri's jawline and cupped his hand under Yuuri's chin and tilted it even further backwards. "if you want to." Victor kissed Yuuri on the lips. Their lips slowly moved in sync while Victor deepened the kiss even more. Victors other hand made its way to Yuuri's thigh and lifted it over his own leg. Victor released the kiss and looked into the two chocolate brown pools in front of him.

"Victor,"

"Yes," Yuuri stroked a couple of hair locks out of Victors face before he continued. "I want you." More wasn't needed as Victor sealed their lips again in a hungry kiss as he has been waiting for too long for this moment. While one hand bent Yuuri down even further the other began to stroke the inside of Yuuri's thigh. The moment Victor released the kiss Yuuri gasped for air and flung both his arms around Victor's neck and kissed the man again. The hand that had been rubbing against his thigh now circled around his hardening erection.

"My sweet, sweet Yuuri." Victor hummed as he sucked on Yuuri's neck and left a new mark there.

"Victor there is something I been meaning to tell you since your free skate." Victor looked back into Yuuri eyes. "Just so you know, He was never your rival for my love." Victor hugged Yuuri tight and kissed him deeply.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Victor had a loving expression on his face as if Yuuri was the most beautiful, endearing person he ever saw. And then it changed into a smirk. "Nor how much it turns me on right now." A small blush spread over Yuuri's cheek as Victor placed him down on his back on the bed. More kissing as Victor's and Yuuri's hands began to explore one and another. Victor untied the knot from Yuuri's bathrobe and Began to kiss Yuuri chest while one hand began to pull of his boxer. Yuuri did the same to Victor's bathrobe and decided to try to push it down. Victor agreed and ditched his own but kept Yuuri's on with the front open. He gently massaged Yuuri's growing erection before he moved further down. With the help of lube Victor carefully began to prepare Yuuri. Yuuri gasped when Victor touched a certain place and he stopped moving for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" Yuuri could see the concern in Victor's eyes.

"No, it doesn't," Victor didn't look satisfied with Yuuri's answer. "It just feels different." Victor seemed to accept that answer and continued his task. Every part of skin Victor touched began to tingle as a warm feeling spread across Yuuri's body. Soft lips sucked on Yuuri's neck as one of his own hands ended in soft silver locks. Yuuri let out a soft moan when Victor hit the sweet spot inside.

"You haven't changed one bit," Victor smirked and kissed Yuuri on the lips capturing the second moan before it slipped from Yuuri's lips. Yuuri gasped and moaned as it gave the signal for Victor that he was ready to try more. Victor coated his own member with the lube and positioned himself for Yuuri entrance.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked just to be sure as he cupped Yuuri's cheek to make him look at him directly. Yuuri nodded shyly and Victor entered slowly. Yuuri gasped when Victor was inside him not used to the gentle way Victor did it and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Should we stop?" Yuuri looked up and saw Victor concerned expression.

"No,"

"But you're in pain." Victor kissed away a tear rolling from Yuuri's cheek.

"It is a good kind of pain." Victor swiftly kissed Yuuri before he responded.

"Stop me when it is too much okay." Yuuri nodded and Victor began to move slowly to make sure Yuuri got used to it. Victor locked their hands together on each side of Yuuri's head as he kept kissing Yuuri eagerly. Yuuri's mind had gone blank and was only filled with the pleasure and the feeling of being loved. Every touch, every movement and every sound overwhelmed Yuuri senses as he only had eyes for those sea blue ones hovering above him. Observing him, Loving him, making for a hundred percent sure that Yuuri wasn't forcing himself too much. Yuuri was a moaning mess, with the only understandable word coming from him being Vitya, as the rest was a mixture of Japanese and English. It didn't take long for either of them to come. The anticipation of doing it together once more had driven them way faster than normal. Victor came inside Yuuri as Yuuri came over both of their stomachs. It took all of Victor's leftover strength to keep himself from falling down on Yuuri. Both were breathing heavy and looking into each others eye's thinking the same thing.

"I love you so much," Yuuri whispered as he lifted his arm to cup Victor's cheek. Victor bent down and gave Yuuri a soft sweet short kiss.

"That was supposed to be my line." Victor smiled and gathered some more strength to sit up. Together they took another shower which was a lot quicker and than cuddled on the bed together. Yuuri was fast asleep as Victor looked at his sleeping face. He kissed Yuuri's forehead while he stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Now your really mine again." He whispered and held Yuuri even closer against his own body. "And when we're back I am going to make sure he'll pay for what he did."

* * *

 **Last week people corrected me and I want everyone to know feel free to do so. I know my English isn't perfect but the only way I can learn is by someone correcting me. I might not have the time to correct mistakes immediately but I've been writing them down so when I have the time I can do a big sweep through. So score is not source ;). Instagram for fan art cr_creatorr and sneak peaks or story updates on twitter cr_creatorr. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	46. CH46 2,1 Ivan P1

**Pssst, Magic trains. I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical). So if you find mistakes please feel free to correct me. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Gut feeling and Story progress**

* * *

 **CH.46 2,1 Ivan P1**

The exhibition skate and the banquet had gone smoothly besides, the teasing of Yuuri by Chris and Phichit. Those events weren't the only things that had gone smoothly as Yuuri didn't have another nightmare and they hadn't heard anything from the police or Helena in St Petersburg. Because of this did Yakov after a discussion with everyone decide that it was best to go back to St Petersburg. Since even if they would go to Moscow or any other city the manic would follow them anyway and in St Petersburg, everyone was looking for him. So the morning after the exhibition skate and the banquet, got every skater and Yakov on the train. David had left the night before by plane since he had more patients than just the Russian skating team. Yuuri and Victor had again because of Chris the luxury cabin and were separated from the rest. Neither of them minded since Yuuri could take his rest and Victor used it to make sure with Helena that his parent's house would be ready. Yuuri was still asleep as Victor looked at the rising sun. The train made some small thuds as it moved across the landscapes of small rolling hills. Everything was quiet and peaceful it could even count as a perfect moment for Victor. But why did he had this unsettling feeling like it was the calm before the storm? 'No news meant good news right?' Victor thought as the eye's followed the landscape. 'Maybe that was a correct in most cases but definitely not this one that manic was probably plotting something. why else wouldn't he try something even the online haters had dimmed down a lot.' Yuuri made a grunting noise and turned around in his sleep so he wasn't facing the sunlight anymore but Victor instead. Victor smiled and caressed Yuuri's cheek who made pleased hum in his sleep. Victor couldn't sit still anymore and got off the bed to take a long good shower and got himself dressed. When he was done and had made the very short track back into the bedroom, he saw the rain gushing down against the window as the sun was replaced by thick grey heavy rain clouds. Victor took a moment to look at the thick streams of water which danced over the window giving a distorted shape to the landscape. Victor took the time to do some exercises just to keep his mind of the unsettling feeling he had. Deep down he wished that Chris had sneaked on the train so he could help him keep his mind off it but he knew it wasn't the case this time. Soon his won nationals would begin and afterwards, he would come to St Petersburg and so would Phichit. To help out with Yuuri and the current circumstances. Slowly the train came to live with muted voice meaning that breakfast was getting served and people were waking up. Only when breakfast was ready and the people who had prepared it had left did Victor wake up Yuuri. In comparison to Victor was Yuuri in a very good mood. He talked way more than Victor which was normally the other way around. Victor just listened and enjoyed Yuuri's company. The rest of the train ride they spend together looking through the leftover magazines drawing and looking out the window as the rain slowly began to turn into snow the further they went north. Victor had forgotten the feeling he had in the morning until they reached Moscow and got out. They tried to make their way to the others but were stopped by a short sickly thin woman. She had sharp features and dark circles around her big, cat-like, sunflower yellow eyes. And a silk black hair bob was covering half of her right eye. Yuuri was surprised when she greeted Victor and began to hold a short conversation in Russian. Her voice sounded cunning and not in any way pleasant. You might suspect someone like her to stab you in back when you aren't looking. She turned her attention to Yuuri and began to speak in her best English.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri," A smile that was supposed to be kind formed on the woman lips. "My name is Helena, the private detective your finance was so kind to hire." Yuuri blinked a couple of times not understanding what she was doing here and why Victor would hire such a sketchy person.

"It's nice to meet you too." Before Yuuri could ask more Helena took over the conversation.

"Let go and meet up with the fellow skaters and get into the train on time." She took hold of Yuuri's wheelchair and let Victor carry the two suitcases. "We can talk further when we have our seats." She added quickly when she saw the expression on Yuuri's face. They met up with the group who was joined by Georgi and a fluffy brown doggy.

"Makkachin!" Victor opened his arms wide and the poodle ran towards him. Only to make a dash to the left when he saw Yuuri, making the skaters in front of him laugh.

"It seems like even Makkachin knows who is the better one of the two." Yurio said with a grin on his face.

"I can't blame you and Makkachin for liking Yuuri more. He is after all my fiancee so he is the best you can get." Yurio was about to protest but Victor still needed to add something. "I don't mind that you are jealous of me for hooking up with Yuuri." But before he could finish Yurio had reached his boiling point, which is very low.

"AH, GROWS! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WANT TO GO OUT WITH THAT PIG, GROWS OLD MAN!" Yurio turned around and began to storm away towards the train they needed. Victor and Mila laughed, while Yakov face palmed himself, Georgi followed Yurio to make sure he was okay, Emilia and Yuuri both wondered what had happened and you couldn't read from Helena's face what she was thinking. It was an old model train as there were small closed of cabins where you could sit with a max of six. Mila, Georgi, Yurio and Emilia had gone into one and Yuuri, Victor, Makkachin, Yakov and Helena had gone into another one. Yuuri wasn't sure why Helena had shown up out of nowhere. But he was sure it wasn't good and he had a feeling that Yakov was thinking the same. The train took off and no one said a word while Yakov was eyeing Helena from the corners of his eye's clearly not trusting her. Eventually, Victor spoke up.

"Why have you come al this way? you could just have waited for us in St Petersburg"

"Things have changed." Helena didn't look up from her smartphone as she had given her short answer.

"What has changed?" Yakov asked sourly clearly not satisfied with Helena's answer. Helena looked up, from her phone and looked around before she answered.

"This morning Mister Ivan Yegor and his father were found dead." Three faces morphed into shock. "They were stabbed multiple times with a pair of scissors." The tone in which Helena told this she could have been speaking about the weather. As if she didn't care at all that it happened.

"And you couldn't have told us at the station?!" Yakov barked at Helena as he slammed his fist on the small table.

"What good would that do?" Helena crossed her arms and looked at Yakov as if she had seen something grows. "If we would have stayed in Moscow how long would it have taken the police to prepare and figure out the way he works, he would come sooner than you think. And I've made quite a lot of progress with the help of Erick"

"You've been working with that dumb cop?!" Victor looked angered at her. He hated him he was the sole reason everything had gone wrong why had Helena of all people been working with him.

"Yes, he is stubborn and hard headed and defiantly has weird beliefs and morals. But he at least gets the job done, unlike that other baboon." Victor was taken back by her comment. He never liked the cops that were assigned to this case but at least it alway's felt like Artur had some sort of feelings, and gave the vibe he wanted this case to be solved. But Erick had alway's stubbornly believed that it had been Victor and there was no other possibility of it being someone else. But they were getting off track it wasn't important which cop she was working with what had happened was more important.

"You said they were stabbed with a pair of scissors?" Victor tried to repeat the question as calm as possible.

"Yes, they were." A stone cold answer was the only thing he got from Helena.

"Why would he use scissors?" Victor asked Helena but a small pull on his arm made him look the other way. Yuuri had gone as white as a ghost from the conversation and was slightly trembling at the news. Victor was shocked that he hadn't thought about Yuuri and wanted to ask what was wrong before Yuuri gave an answer on this question.

"He..." Victor saw the struggle Yuuri had with saying it out loud to everyone present. "He used scissors every time he found a use for it." Yuuri swallowed and continued. "Cutting, threatening, stabbing and those were the most common ones." Helena took her phone in her hand and showed it to Yuuri. On the screen was a silver coloured scissors coated in blood while it stood straight up in a pillow. The way it was placed and the style made it all too clear that it was a message from Igor. Helena took the phone away and looked straight into Yuuri's eye's

"Do you know what this means?" Yuuri nodded and he could see that Helena was waiting for more. Yuuri hesitantly opened his mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. He was trembling and didn't know what to say. A warm arm came around his shoulders and he was pushed against Victor's chest.

"It is okay no one is going to judge you or hurt you." Victor began to rub soothing circles on Yuuri's back. It took a while before Yuuri found the strength to answer more. However, he didn't tell them the full story only said that he would do that to scare or punish him not what was happening when he did it. Yuuri didn't say anything anymore the rest of the train ride he just kept still in Victor's arms and panicked in his head over the message sent by Igor. Nor did anyone else say something for that matter. Helena's phone broke the silence and she excused herself and stepped out. Yuuri didn't really pay her any attention until she stormed back in and looked into the left corner of the roof. A loud shrieking metal sound was heard and the train abruptly made a shock as it slowed down fast.

* * *

 **Instagram for fan art cr_creatorr and sneak peaks or story updates on twitter cr_creatorr. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**

 **:P**


	47. CH47 2,1 Ivan P2

**Pssst, Magic trains. I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical). So if you find mistakes please feel free to correct me. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Story progress and violence**

* * *

 **CH.47 2,1 Ivan P2**

As the train rapidly began to slow down it was hard to keep standing and Helena had to use the wall to lean on. With a shock and a lot of eerie sounds, the train stopped. They could hear the confusion from other passengers as they came out of their cabins to see what was going on.

"What is happening?" Yakov asked while he looked at Helena for an answer.

"Erick called me saying that there is a live stream going and he could see the four of us sitting." Helena moved to the left corner and unplugged the security camera. Victor whipped the window clean with his sleeve and looked outside.

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere." Yuuri followed Victor's eyes. The falling snow made it hard to look too far in the distance.

The field in front of them was still clearly visible since there was nothing on it but in the far distance, some ominous dark shapes stood tall. Yuuri couldn't know for sure but he assumed it was a forest. He looked back to the others and saw their tense faces.

"What are we going to do now?" Victor looked from Helena to Yakov. Helena took a moment to think before she grabbed something from her backpack. A gun holster came out and she put it on in a swift motion.

"Let's go outside he knows in which cabin we are so it is only going to take moments before he gets here." Helena made a move to grab her coat but Victor stopped her.

"It is minus 9 degrees Celsius out there. Well, freeze if we stay out there too long."

"We can't stay here either," The group fell silent as all were thinking of a solution. Helena's phone rung she looked and picked up. She started a hasty conversation in Russian as she stood in the door opening looking at both sides of the hallway. Yakov stood up took something out of his pocket and handed it to Yuuri.

"Just in case," Yuuri took it from Yakov and turned it around in his hands. It was a Swiss pocket knife with a black handle and one single blade. Yuuri looked scared back up at Yakov. "I'll be right back I have to talk with the others." And with that, he passed Helena and they could hear Yakov scold Yurio who he apparently had heard through the walls. Helena came back inside and closed the door but didn't face them instead she kept watching through the windows.

"Erick and the police force are on their way." Helena took her coat and threw theirs towards them.

"I just sai-" Victor was cut off by the lights on the wall and the roof going out. The only light which wasn't much come from the window making eerie shadows of snow dance on the floor.

"Staying here is no option either." Victor helped Yuuri put his coat on and did the same.

"We can also try to find another cabin" Helena nodded and without saying a word to Yakov they moved further down the train. Helena went first with her hand on her gun as she looked in each cabin and asked politely to move past the passengers which were standing in the hallway. The wheelchair slowed them down a lot and made so much noise that at a point they left it behind Victor carried Yuuri and they made it way faster through the train. Everyone in the group was alert even Makkachin who kept looking behind them. They made it to the end without any sign of Igor.

"I don't like this one bit." Said, Helena, as she pointed her gun at the now empty dark hallway. Victor put Yuuri down on a small chair and gave Makkachin to Yuuri. He then joined Helena to look into the empty hallway.

"We can't go back and look in the front of a train for a new cabin, can we?" Victor doubted as he looked from Helena to the hallway.

"We didn't come across him on our way here so there is only one way he can come from." Yuuri looked from a distance to the conversation Helena and Victor had, slowly and with shaking hands he began to stroke Makkachins fur to relieve some stress. He felt useless and defenceless. Victor looked at least strong and ready to hit Igor the moment he showed himself but all Yuuri could do was cower behind them. Cower behind a woman, who was not only shorter than him but also seemed to be less able to defend herself. However, she was the only one with a gun and even Victor stood behind her as they waited till something moved. The conversation had ended and everything had gone silent except for what was happening in the cabins of this hallway. None of them made a sound. Yuuri could feel his heartbeat in his chest and could hear it pulsing in his ears. Nothing happened and nothing moved. Yuuri couldn't see the hallway as both Victor and Helena stood in the opening. It felt like one breath took an hour to complete. As if everything went in slow motion. Still nothing. Yuuri blinked and before his eye's opened again Makkachin began to growl. Helena took a stronger pose and pointed her gun higher ready to shoot the moment the door opened on the other side of the hallway. Seconds past which felt like minutes but still there were no movements. Yuuri was about to accept that Makkachin had made a mistake when out of nowhere the side doors of the train opened. Yuuri yelped from panic as Helena and Victor both turned around lighting fast. Victor made his way back towards Yuuri shielding him with his own body. Helena slowly moved to check the left door and pointed her gun out. She looked around and carefully moved to the right side. Again she looked around and slowly turned back around.

"Must be another malfu-" Before Helena could finish her sentence an arm was slung around her neck and threw her out of the train. They heard a loud metallic thud as she had probably made contact with the train. Before Yuuri realised what had happened was Victor thrown out of the train on the other side. Makkachin barked and launched forward and bit the leg of Igor. Igor screamed from the pain and kicked him away. Only for Makkachin to land hard against the wall. Yuuri was frozen in fear as he heard Makkachin whine and Someone struggled to get back into the train. Igor spread his arms ready to pick Yuuri up but his brain began to panic as he struggled as best as he could. Shouted to let him go, hit Igor and even punched his face. But it seemed like Igor didn't feel it at all. What seemed like effortless, he threw Yuuri over his shoulder and jumped out of the train. Yuuri wiggled tried to push himself out of Igor's arms while he saw Helena lay motionless in the snow. Yuuri was not ready to give up. He didn't want to give up and struggled with all his might but Igor was way stronger. And carried him to the edge of the forest. When he heard his name being shouted from the direction of the train they had entered the forest. Yuuri began to panic as he tried grabbing on branches to hold Igor back but they only broke. He took a different approach and tried to hold on to a trunk of a tree only to scream from pain as he felt his bad shoulder slowly being dislocated again. An idea popped into his mind and out of his pocket, he took the knife Yakov had given him. He nearly dropped it from the panic and stress but just got it in time. With some trial and error, he opened it and stapped Igor in his shoulder with all his strength. Igor shouted it out from the pain while Yuuri took the knife out to stab him again but he was dropped on the ground. The landing wasn't that hard as he landed in the thick new snow. Before Igor could get to him he began to crawl away as fast as he could. Igor grabbed his foot and Yuuri turned around ready to stab his hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!" Yuuri shrieked as he wildly moved around the knife to keep Igor at bay. Igor held still and stared at Yuuri who was now crawling backwards further away from him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!" Yuuri wasn't sure if he understood so he repeated it again when his back hit the trunk of a tree. He was taking heavy breaths and tried to keep the knife as till as possible in front of him, ready to stab Igor again if necessary. Weirdly enough Igor had stopped his attempts to get Yuuri. He looked at him as if he didn't understand something. Eventually, he opened his mouth to say something in his thick Russian accent.

"I will never kill you." Surprisingly his voice sounded calm but a bit impatient.

"I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT ME!" Yuuri kept shouting in the hope that someone was following them. "YOU MURDERED YOU OWN BROTHER AND FATHER!" Igor seemed Flabbergasted at that statement. The expression on his face turned from confusion into sorrow as if he hadn't know yet. As if he hadn't done it! Yuuri felt that his breath was getting uneven as if the adrenaline was leaving his body. In the far distance, they could hear barking and shouts. For a moment Igor looked towards the sound which came from the direction of the train and then to Yuuri. Yuuri still held out the knife while his hand began to shake. Igor stood up looked again at Yuuri and began to run away further down the forest. Yuuri dropped the knife as his body fell exhausted while he wondered what just had happened. His whole body was shaking not only from the event but from the cold as well. His clothes were getting socked by the snow as the cold which he hadn't noticed before crept up his spine. The shouts and the barks seemed to come closer and Yuuri tried his best to make sounds come out of him.

"Over here!" His shouts were a lot softer than it had been before and you could hear the exhaustion in his voice. Yuuri Crossed his arms over his body in the hope to keep some of the warmth in him. Yuuri knew the other had to be very close as he could see light from a distance and began to hear footsteps in the snow. A group of police dogs came to sit around him barking and then he saw the first familiar face. Erick came out of nowhere followed by other cops.

"Which way did he went?" Erick hastily asked as he kneeled down in front of Yuuri. Yuuri pointed with a shaken hand into the direction of where Igor had gone off to. Erick barked something in Russian to the other cops and waved his arm and the other cops run towards the point where Yuuri had pointed. "Is that your blood?" Erick asked as he took Yuuri's hands. Yuuri shook his head. "Are you hurt anywhere." Yuuri shook his head again. Erick took off his own jacked put it around Yuuri. Took from the said jacked a plastic bag to put the knife in. Then secured it in his front pocket of his pants and then looked questionable at Yuuri. "You can't walk right?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"My ankle is broken." Erick nodded and turned around ready to give Yuuri a piggyback ride. Yuuri wasn't sure what to do.

"Hurry up, we're going to freeze!" Yuuri said nothing but climbed on Erick's back as and he carried Yuuri back towards the train. When they reached the edge of the forest he could see that it had begun to snow a lot harder and the train wasn't visible anymore at this point except for some lights. They moved across towards the lights and were greeted halfway there by medical personnel. Yuuri was put on a stretcher with a blanket and he gave Erick jacked back who took. Now fully back he heard someone shout his name and he looked into the direction of its source. Victor came running towards him while he had what was going to be a big ugly blue bump in the future above his right eye and didn't really walk straight. And saw Yakov holding Makkachins leash keeping his distance with the other skaters. Victor hugged Yuuri tightly and began to cry on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I thought... I couldn't..." It was impossible to understand Victor but Yuuri didn't care he was so happy he was okay as well. Yuuri was taken inside an ambulance and on their way there he saw Helena who somehow was already up and running. She had come to greet Erick and it looked like she had begun complaining about something. He was glad that Helena was already moving around that must have meant that it wasn't such a bad injury. Yuuri ignored what the medics were saying to him and took Victor's face in both his hands.

"The blue that is going to be isn't going to suit you," Yuuri joked while he inspected Victor's face. Now he had a good look at it he could clearly see that he must have had a bloody nose since there was still some blood residue below it. Victor wasn't launching though and began to cry all over again. Yuuri wasn't sure why he hadn't cried yet, maybe that would all come later? But for now, he could only feel relieved as the medics told him that he had to warm up and then seemed to be fine enough to go home.

* * *

 **Instagram for fan art cr_creatorr and sneak peaks or story updates on twitter cr_creatorr. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	48. CH48 2,1 Ivan P3

**New Cover! :D** **I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical). So if you find mistakes please feel free to correct me. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Story progress and New Cover! :D**

* * *

 **CH.48 2,1 Ivan P3**

Yuuri accompanied by Victor and Makkah in as they were sitting in the back seat of none other than Erick's police car. The heater was on max and the radio was on a pop music channel. Yuuri was still very cold and exhausted so he was glad that Victor had a protective arm around his shoulders. Pushing him close against his chest. They hadn't said a word against one and another and were waiting for Erick and Helena to be done so they could go home. The train had to stay where it was for research and the passengers were escorted to the station by busses. Yuuri was exhausted he hoped that Helena and Erick would be done soon so they could go. A rill from the left over cold went through his body.

"Still cold?" Victor asked as he held Yuuri closer to himself.

"A bit," Yuuri took the opportunity to make himself even more comfortable and laid down his head on Victor's shoulder. He was in an inner debate weather or not he should let himself drift off to sleep or stay awake. The front doors of the car opened and Erick took the seat behind the steering wheel and Helena took the place of the front passenger seat.

"Did you find him?" Victor asked.

"Sadly not," Erick put his seat belt on and began to drive. "It appears that he had a van waiting for him on the other side of the forest."

"How can you time it to such an exact point? a minute later and the train would have gone way too far." Yuuri sat back up ready to join in the conversation.

"I wonder if he even was on the train." Everyone looked at Helena and wondered themselves.

"You can't stop a train from the outside. He must have calculated it or something." Erick argued as the car began to speed up since it had made its way back on the road.

"Or he wasn't working alone." A painful silence filled the room after Yuuri had added his theory to the conversation. Yuuri looked at Victor who was looking out of the window without adding something to the conversation.

"Let's say there is a second person involved in this," Erick broke the silence. "What does this person has to gain? You had never seen anyone while you were held hostage right?" Erick used his rear-view mirror to look straight into Yuuri's eyes.

"No I haven't met or seen anyone else except for Ivan in the last moment's but that doesn't mean there couldn't have been another person." Helena turned around to look at Yuuri. "I've been asleep most of the time I wouldn't have noticed if there was a third person." Helena seemed satisfied with that answer and turned back around.

"Or," Helena seemed to directly decide what word to choose next. "This second person has something else to gain from this situation."

"What do you mean?" Victor turned away from the window to look at Helena.

"Think about it this way," Helena placed both her hands on her knees and circled both her thumbs around one and other. "We have alway's assumed that everything had been about Yuuri but who has been just as much a victim of this?" Erick leached mockingly.

"He a victim? come on Helena that is even far-fetched for you to say." Yuuri felt Victor's hand grip his shoulder more sternly. If he added more presume it would have hurt. Yuuri saw that Victor was about to protest but Helena stepped in on time.

"When something is stolen from you, you are a victim of thievery. So I don't see a difference when someone dear to you is kidnapped." Still carefully thinking about her words Helena continue. "Let's just look at the known fact for a moment. and after speculate." Helena took out a notebook from her bag and began flipping pages. "We know that he had reported that his brother's key was pickpocketed."

"That could easily be made up." Said Erick resolute.

"True but let's assume it is true." Helena could trough her booklet. "We also know that the one who broke in before the kidnapping in both Victor's apartment and Ivan's apartment wasn't seen on any security camera's." Erick was about to say something but Helena didn't give him the chance. "Neither was he seen on the camera on the rink or in the supermarket. And after the kidnapping, he is seen on all of these."

"He probably just got careless." It seemed like Erick didn't want to change his mind.

"Or there is a second person involved." Helena and Erick seemed to argue back and forth without any intention of stopping so Yuuri looked at Victor confused on what to do. Victor got a grin on his face and came really close to Yuuri's ear and whispered.

"They act like a married couple don't you think?"

"I know, do you think they know?" Yuuri whispered back. Victor just shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking outside. Yuuri decided that it would be impossible to get into the conversation in the front of the car so he decided to just lay back. He put his head back on Victor's shoulder and listened to the music as best as he could.

* * *

Yuuri didn't know when he had fallen asleep but Victor woke him up when Erick turned down the car engine.

"Where here." Said, victor, as he opened the door to step out. A cool wind blew against Yuuri's face waking him up completely. He blinked a couple of times with his eye's and looked at the place Victor had lived in when he was younger. Yuuri's mouth fell open while he looked at the building in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had known but never fully believed.

"What do you think?" Victor asked nervously when he helped Yuuri in the wheelchair.

"This is an estate" Yuuri couldn't bring out more as he looked at the gigantic building in front of him. It had a stone driveway with a small fountain and the house was illuminated by spots on the ground and small lanterns on the side of the driveway. At least 3 floors as far as Yuuri could see

"It isn't that big nor do we have enough land to call it an estate." Victor Pushed the wheelchair inside into the big entrance. Yuuri felt really out of place between the expansive furniture and the posh decorative items. Yuuri, Victor and Helena had a quick meal before they moved off to bed. Helena was in the guest room on the second floor and Yuuri and Victor had taken Victor room from when he still lived with his parent's. Yuuri couldn't say for sure why Victor wouldn't take the master bedroom but it probably would be too painful for him. Yuuri was sitting on the bed with Makkachin waiting for Victor to join them. The bed was placed build in the roof dormer at the centre of the building in the back. It had a window a large window with a rounding at the top. Yuuri took the opportunity to look outside and see the snow covered winter garden.

'Strange.' Yuuri thought as he kept looking outside. 'Why would Igor plan all of that and then just leave him in the snow? It couldn't have been far from the point he had dropped Yuuri to the van otherwise the police would have caught up with him.' The digital sound a camera click on someone phone came from behind and Yuuri turned around. Victor was done and seemed to give in to his bad habit. Yuuri rolled with his eye's and pulled on one corner of the comforter opening a place for Victor to join. Without saying something to each other they cuddled in their favourite position and looked up at the ceiling.

"I feel like it's been a year since I've seen a bed." Yuuri yawned and closed his eye's nearly missing what Victor said.

"I feel like I just aged 50 years." Yuuri chuckled and played with Victor's hair.

"Than it is good to know that over 50 years you still look the same." Victor seemed to like that response and kissed the top of Yuuri's head. Just second later Yuuri fell into a deep dreamless sleep but Victor kept staring at the ceiling. His mind was making circles and somewhere he felt disappointed in himself. How could he have led that man take Yuuri from him? He knew he had to do something since there was no way he could beat Igor the way he was now. With that though raging through his head, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **New Cover! :D Instagram for fan art cr_creatorr and sneak peaks or story updates on twitter cr_creatorr. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	49. CH49 Demon or Demons

**I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical). So if you find mistakes please feel free to correct me. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. I will try to update every Sunday's but if I find time in between I will do extra chapters. And lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning. Memory lane**

* * *

 **CH.49 Demon or Demons P1**

The morning was peaceful and in some way eventless. All of them took the opportunity to sleep in and take it easy. It wasn't until two o clock that Yuuri and Victor decided to do something else than hang around the tv. Ather the fire in their former apartment had Helena and some people she hired put everything in boxes and move here. She, of course, hadn't unpacked the boxes so they were all stacked up in the living room. Knowing that they had to go through them eventually they decided to at least start and both began to sort through the boxes. What they needed by hand, what needed to go in storage and what could be thrown away. That last part was difficult for Victor. Yuuri hadn't taken all of his stuff when he moved to Russia not that he had much to take with him. But Victor had years to fill up his apartment and Yuuri knew that the storage room in the apartment which had been the second bedroom, had been filled to the brim with boxes. He had al the magazines he had been in, all his trophies, all his event passes and all of his old costumes. After the fifth box of costumes came Yuuri across a box of very small costumes and skates.

"Vitor what is this?" Yuuri held up an old photo album which he had taken out of the box with the small costume and skates. Victor came over and took the album from Yuuri's hand and a bright smile came on his face.

"I completely forgot about this," Victor said down next to Yuuri and opened the book on the first page. Yuuri looked at an adorable boy of no more than 5 years old standing on the ice like he belonged there. His silver hair wasn't as long as it would be the first time Yuuri would see him on the tv but there was no mistake this was a young Victor. His heart-shaped smile and his bright blue eye's where unmistakably his. They flipped through some pages and Yuuri could see how good Victor must have been even for his age.

"You were so adorable, look at this one." Yuuri pointed at a groups picture of a bunch of young skaters.

"This was the group I was a member of just before Yakov scouted me." Yuuri looked at all the different faces in the picture. He thought he saw Georgi but than remembered that it couldn't be since Georgi came from Moscow originally. Then his eye's fell on the child next to the Georgi look alike. When you looked closer at the details he was a lot different than the others. You could see he didn't have the same level of expansive clothes and gear as the other you could even say it might have been second hand. Now he looked closer and thought about the place where they were right now, it might have been a class for rich kids except for this one.

"Who is this?" Yuuri asked and pointed at the child next to the Georgi look alike.

"Mhhm," Victor tapped with his finger on his bottle lips. Like he knew the answer but couldn't place it. When the silence began to take a bit to long Yuuri remembered how bad Victor's memories could be at times. "Ah," Victor pointed his finger in the air like he wanted to give the answer in a classroom. "I don't remember his name but, I do remember that he was skating in another team before he came to us. It was after a friendly competition that they gave him the funds to come and skate with us."

"Did he ever break through?"

"I don't really know... well not at our rink anyway but he might have been scouted by someone else than Yakov." Victor shrugged and continued. "Since I don't remember his name I can't check in other places." Yuuri agreed and put the album on the pile to keep in hand. He figured that it would be nice to have it on the bookshelf so he could put his own next to it eventually. After the short break, Yuuri went back to looking through the boxes while Victor began to put away the things they needed on hand. Yuuri had never seen so much of Victor's past, he had known about the skating but now he came across family albums. Where a happy family of three members was portrayed. A woman with curly bright red hair and Victor's perfect white skin but freckles on her cheeks. She also had the striking blue eye's which he loved so much from Victor. On the other side was her husband with the facial features and the build he recognised way to well. They looked so much alike that if the mad had his eye's closed you barely could see the difference. his silver hair was combed backwards and he had brown eyes which oddly enough reminded himself of his own colour of eyes. Maybe that is why Victor had never found them dull like he himself alway's thought. And int he middle of the couple held by the mother was a very small Victor he couldn't have been more than one year old at that point. With little chubby cheeks like every baby had and his mother's blue eye's and his father's silver hair. They really looked like a happy family but Victor never talked about it anymore. According to Georgi, it had been too painful but the more Yuuri thought about it the more he realised that Victor might never have properly grieved. It had happened three years before the GPF in Sochi in which Yuuri failed miserably and as fas as he could remember he hadn't seen any difference in Victor's skating. He had gone on without showing any grief with his fake smile. Maybe that is why he had been so empty before he met Yuuri? Victor came back into the room and looked over Yuuri's shoulder at what he was holding.

"This is your first time seeing them isn't it?" Victor asked as he took the picture from Yuuri's hand and put it on the pile for storage.

"Yes, you look like your father but you got your mother's eyes."

"True," Victor didn't really pay to much attention to the statement and began to put some of the stuff from the storage pile into a box and wrote on the box what was in it. Before Victor left again Yuuri could read what he had written on it, memory lane. After dinner, they took a hold on their sorting and the to of them cuddled up and watched tv together again. There was no interesting or new news and Victor's mind began to wonder a bit while he played with Yuuri's hair. He thought about the events of yesterday and even the ones from before and then noticed that beside dinner and lunch they hadn't seen Helena at all. She had been in her room al this time not bothering about either of them at all. What had she been up to? Victor didn't want to worry Yuuri and waited till he had gone to bed to look for Helena. And as he expected he found her in her room standing over a bunch of pictures all laid out over the floor.

"Something wrong?" Helena didn't look up from what she was looking at.

"No, just wondering what you were doing." Victor entered the room and closed the door behind him. Helena looked up at Victor and he could see that she was looking if he spoke the truth. After moment's of silence, Helena looked back at the laid out photo's and Victor followed her eye's. He recognised al of the pictures on the floor. Most were from when Yuuri was taken while other's were from before and after.

"I've been thinking all day about the idea that Igor had never acted alone." Victor looked up at Helena. "Certain part's are clear that they worked together but I feel like Igor doesn't alway's know what is going on."

"What brings you to think that?" Victor walked over to Helena and looked at the picture she was looking at. It was one of the first to be posted online where Yuuri was in the supermarket and couldn't read what the difference was on the packaging of two products and you could see Ivan in the background.

"First of all if they would have worked closely together, Igor would have known how to avoid the cameras in the buildings. Secondly, Yuuri would have seen a second person. That would have meant that they had the same goal in mind which they clearly have not. Next would be the fact that Ivan said that Igor had alway's been bad at technology. This statement is proven to be correct by his visibility on the cameras and that Yuuri had never seen him upload the picture nor did I saw any computer or digital toys in his house. You might argue that he had taken it with him but then you would have found leftover cables forgotten charger's, old models etc." Helena took a deep breath and took the picture from the floor they had been staring at. "The only technology we found was newly acquired photography equipment." Victor looked closer at the picture Helena was looking at. And the gears in his head began to spin.

"If Igor had taken that picture," Helena gave s sneaky grin like she wanted Victor to come to the right conclusion by himself. "Than Ivan would have recognised him immediately the moment he had turned around." And now Victor looked closes Ivan was in the middle of doing that in the background.

"Correct," Helena looked full of herself. Victor took another old Picture of the floor, the one where they both were walking through the park.

"And if Igor had taken this one we sure would have noticed, How could we not have noticed such a gigantic person."

"Correct again." Helena put down the picture and Victor followed her example. Than Helena moved to the end of the line and Victor followed her like an eager student. She took a couple of pictures from the floor which seemed to come from the same security camera. "These are still from the security camera of mister Yegor's house." She handed the pictures to Victor. The first one was an empty porch and driveway. In the second picture, he saw Igor walk away with a hasty Ivan following him. The third he saw Ivan run back in the house. And the fourth had a different time stamp but was empty again. While victor had studied the pictures Helena had gone to sit on her bed and Victor slowly turned around.

"I don't get it."

"Erick didn't want to give me the clip but you'll see Igor enter. I didn't need a still from that I do have the time." She pointed to a piece of paper with time and date and the sentence. Igor enters the house of mister Yegor. "But on the full footage, you'll see him storm out Ivan hastily trying to follow him, giving up and returning alive." She had put extra meaning to the last word.

"So what you are saying is that Igor did not kill his brother or father?"

"I think that Igor might have felt guilt or something else, maybe the need to explain to his father his bad behaviour. And I think that Ivan tried to convince his brother to go to the police. Somewhere in the conversation he must have gotten angry and stormed out and it gave us the evidence that when Igor left that at least Ivan was alive. And since Ivan hadn't called for an ambulance I assume his father was as well."

"But didn't they call you or anyone else?"

"They might have." Helena pointed with her feet at a piece of paper from a phone company. Victor looked and saw that a date but it seemed someone had deleted their call information completely. "But I am not really sure why he would go to his father?" Victor thought for a moment and reminded his conversation with Ivan.

"To me, it makes a lot of sense," Helena rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Ivan told me that everything had gone wrong when their father had given the rinks to Ivan. He wants to be approved by his father. Show that he is better than his little brother." Helena looked at Victor while taking in what he just said. For a second something triumph crossed her facial expression and then it was gone.

"And in his way to defend himself he might have told them what really had happened," Helena spoke soft and careful as if she was afraid that someone might hear them. "Which ended up being the reason they died." A cold silence fell over the two of them which Helena broke with a stone cold voice. "Than the question remains what could Igor have told Ivan that he was willing to run after him?"

* * *

 **Did any of you notice the reference I made to a super famous story? I was writing, saw the opportunity and couldn't leave it out. Next week there won't be an update because I have a deadline on Monday after. Instagram for fan art cr_creatorr and sneak peaks or story updates on twitter cr_creatorr. Thanks for all the follows+fav+reviews so far. I enjoy reading all of them. Like I said on top I will try to keep a weekly updated but if I have the time I will still update in between as well.**


	50. I'm so sorry

I'm sorry,  
I'm so sorry to have been gone for so long. If I am sincere I might have been able to bring out the next chapter earlier but, I couldn't get myself motivated and I still had a lot of school work. But this school work might be something you are interested in as well. I study Illustration and animation while I am not the biggest fan of animating things I am a fan of Illustrating elements and guess what that goes really well with writing. So here comes a Big announcement I am writing for school an illustrated web novel series called Choose, free to read for anyone. On the fifth of October, at 8:30 PM Amsterdam standard time the first part will go online at my own website [renskeb . nl]. For those who are questioning my grammar skill, I will have a proofreader helping me for all those mistakes I've made while writing Obsession and let's be honest that were a lot. So if you have the time and want another wild ride just as Obsession is than please check my story out.

What still not convinced? Then you leave no choice, here is a teaser.

"We will fight for our beliefs." "It is time to take our rights."  
Can someone act, When they seemed to have lost everything and will lose even more?  
Does friendship matter, when you don't share the same side?  
Can one justify the act of war, Or will all come crumbling down?  
Are you able to Choose?

Please read my story.


	51. CH50 Demon or Demons P2

I will repeat some stuff. I am not a native English speaker (/writer but I think that is logical). So if you find mistakes, please feel free to correct me. LGBT rights aren't from Russia in this story but from the Netherlands. If I update, it will be on Friday a huge new twist comes with it. As it will be the same day as my own illustrated web novel series Choose you can find it at [renskeb . nl] first part launches at 5 oct8:30 PM Amsterdam standard time

Warning. Plot development

CH.50 Demon or Demons P2

The bell of the front gate went off, and both Victor and Helena nearly jumped in surprise. Apparently spooked by the sudden sound, Helena picked up her gun from the nightstand and walked out of the room followed by Victor. The bell got rung for a second time when they reached the small screen in the hallway. A grey car stood in front of the fate with its window open. Hanging out of the driver's seat window none other than Erick himself.

"Hurry up it is freezing out here," They could hear him complain through the small screen. Helena was about to push the button to open the front gate, but Victor took her hand.

"He can stay a bit longer out there don't you think?" Helena looked at Victor unamused. She waited for 5 seconds than freed herself from Victors hold and pushed the button to open the front gate. Helena walked off towards the front door while Victor looked unamused when the car drove through the gate. Why did he have to come today? He just had a great time earlier with Yuuri was making progress on the case whit Helena, and now he had to come in and ruin his day. Not sure what to do Victor went to the kitchen making coffee and soon was joined by Helena, Erick and Artur.

"Are you willing to pour another cup?" Artur asked and victor not super willingly poured another cup and placed it in front of Artur on the counter. "Thank you. Nice place you've got here."

"Yeh, it was my parents grew up here."

"Sorry about that, must be difficult to be here after what happened." Victor looked at Artur who seemed to not notice. "I heard it on the news terrible accident. That damn truck, which hit the car full on the front. The driver found drunk in the back of his own truck. It was such a mess." Erick hit Artur in the back of the head.

"What is wrong with you." Artur first looked surprised at Erick and then at Victor.

"I'm sorry," He looked down to the floor clearly avoiding everyone stares. "I didn't notice. I do have a hard time noticing someone else feelings. One of my shortcomings according to my wife." an uncomfortable silence filled the room as if everyone except for Victor knew something which they weren't willing to share.

"Okay let's talk business." Erick looked away from his partner and looked at Victor. "I do believe this is a safe place, but I would still like to have some sort of security be put in place beside Helena." Helena was about to protest, but Erick just continued. "Since I know you don't trust me nor the police we discussed that you and Helena can make the decision if you want our protection or hire a team yourself."

"that decision is easily made, well hire someone else." Victor didn't even give it any thought the less amount of time he had to spend with these two the better.

"We thought so." Artur looked up for the first time. "We do need to speak with Helena before we go. Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"I discuss everything with my clients. So we can discuss it here."

"I don't think so, you might be our adviser for this case, but we don't discuss cases with none officials." Erick interrupted boldly, and the two held a staring contest until Helena gave in and led him out of the kitchen Artur looked back waited for a moment and walked back to Victor.

"Look I am really sorry about earlier."

"It is okay,"

"No it is not okay I should be more watchful of what I am saying" Victor didn't react just stared back. "But I didn't just come stayed here for that I also wanted to ask you how you are holding up?" It took a moment before Victor's mind caught up with what Artur just said, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. He hated Erick ever since they met but Artur had alway's been this awkward third person in between trying to do his job but his own partner holding him back. "Your right it isn't my place to ask."

"No, I was just surprised you asked. I am doing a lot better since Yuuri is back. But yesterday di gave me a big scare, just the idea that he can show up anywhere is frightening."

"I understand that, but it is good to hear that is going better right now." Just then they heard Erick call out where he had gotten to and Artur went towards the sound and waved back at Victor before he left the kitchen. Victor watched him leave still in doubt how he should feel about Artur. It didn't take long before he heard them walk towards the front door and Victor decided to say goodbye.

"Ah, Victor I still wanted a word with you." Erick approached him, and Victor grudgingly accepted the conversation. "The thing is," Erick side glanced at Helena and Artur to make sure they weren't heard, and both were deep in their own conversation. "I have a friend who really loves Ice skating, but he is in an awful place right now. And I was wondering if you are still able to get tickets for the upcoming nationals? I fully get if you don't want to help me with our historie and such."

"If I do this you'll owe me one right?" It was out before Victor could stop himself.

"Uhmm, yes I suppose."

"Than I'll ask Yakov if he can fix some extra tickets how many do you need?" Victor had no idea what had gotten into him, but the idea of Erick beeing be indebted to him felt like a good thing.

"Just two,"

"That won't be too much of a problem," With that done both policemen left, and Victor and Helena looked out of the window watching them drive away.

"What were they not willing to discuss with me?" Victor asked as the car left and both kept staring outside towards the gate.

"That their boss doesn't believe in the idea of a second person."

"Why not?"

"There is no evidence," Victor was about to, but Helena didn't give him enough space. "We only really have speculation, Think about the murder of Mister Yegor and Ivan, We indeed saw him leave, but he could still have snuck back in. And just as Yuuri said he loved to use scissors, so all the know evidence points to Igor."

"But you don't believe Igor killed his brother and father?"

"No I don't, and I don't even think he came up with the plan to take Yuuri. Makes it all the scarier knowing that there is someone else out there who orchestrated all of this and we still have no idea who he or she really is. And why they are doing this."

"But wasn't he obsessed with Yuuri in the first place?"

"Yes, but let's turn this around. How difficult could it have been to drag Igor into your plan if you promise that he would gain the person he is most obsessed with?"

"But how would you know he was obsessed with Yuuri, and that he is the way he is?"

"I guess that some people from his brother's companies knew. And if he really had as bad behaviour as Ivan said there might even be police records about his behaviour or at least a psychiatrist must have spoken to him."

"So there might be a lot of people who knew about the way he is."

"Yes, and let's say my theory is right and the other person is out to hurt you not Yuuri. If I wanted to hurt you and for instance knew where you would be with the person who was most important to you, I would go there. Meaby I wouldn't do something at that moment but gather information. Learn about the subject and then what if you happen to see Igor there watching Yuuri from a distance. And then you remember what kind of obsessive person he is. You form a plan and just wait for the right moment to strike."

"That would be a lot of luck for the other person."

"Maby but do you understand what it means if I am right?"

"Uhmm that some people are just lucky when they plan bad things."

"No. it means that the person we are looking for might be a lot closer than we have been thinking about." Victor didn't say anything he just let it all sink in. "And I know you are not going to like what I am about to say but hear me out first before you begin to shout." Victor just simply nodded his head. "If you sum up everything that has happened and then looks at some close friends of you. There is one person in your own friend group who would fit this picture perfectly." Victor looked at Helena who still stared out of the window. "Georgi," Victor indeed wanted to shout, ask her how she could come up with such a ridiculous Idea but he held himself back. "He was on the train, was in Russia when the murders took place, knew where you lived, could have heard about Igor behaviour in the rink, You took more gold medals away from him than anyone else, You gained Yuuri just after he lost his girlfriend and to top it all of you stepped down and Yuuri your student won over him the first competition they both participated in." Victor just stood there staring at Helena.

"No, I don't believe even a second that it is Georgi."

"I am not saying you have to, but he is on the top of my list of suspects."

"You are insane to believe that Georgi would do this."

"Maybe, but I am following my investigation as best as I can, and I won't leave any stone unturned."

What did the lot of you think about this new twist? Leave command and feedback because I like to read them and especially tell why you think something is the way it is. Also, I do a school project where I am making an illustrated web novel series. You can find this [renskeb . nl]. Just like this series has a lot of mystery and possibilities to go lose and speculate. And since I am an Art student who studies Illustration, you can find my art not just on my website but also on Instagram at And you can follow me on twitter RenskeBeuving. However, I won't be posting any more fanfiction story's updates there but about my own work, I will.


End file.
